The fight for you continues
by Loves2Shop
Summary: SQUEAL TO I'll Always Fight For You... Brooke left Tree Hill 3 years ago and decided to finally go back and see everyone, but she has a secret could it make or break her realtionship with Lucas and the memories they had?
1. 3 years later and everything seems fine

**Author Note: So this is The Squeal to I'll always fight for you. I told everyone I would write the squeal so here it is. I hope you like it and please leave me a review. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**3 years later and everything seems fine**

**BPOV**

3 years ago I had left Tree Hill and the love of my life behind when my parents moved Rachel and I to New York, but after college I moved to California where I run my million dollar company clothes over bro's. I have kept in contact with Luke, but we still agreed that we were better off as friends since where so far apart. Lucas would send me emails everyday telling me about how his writing is going or how Haley and Nathan are doing. Peyton would ring me every day about how life is treating her and everyone else. I missed them all, everyone. Rachel and Owen continued their relationship assuring it would last and work and I was surprised that it had all this time. Sometimes I think that maybe Lucas and I made a mistake and called our relationship quits because we both went our separate ways.

I haven't seen any of them in a long time and for the past 4 weeks I was debating whether or not to return to Tree Hill North Carolina and go see everyone and catch up properly like Rachel did when she lived in New York. She asks me if I want to go with her and I declined the invite every time because I didn't know how I would handle seeing Lucas again. It had been 3 years and returning to Tree Hill my true home would come with memories and I wasn't sure if I could deal with it all, but then I had a secret I was keeping from everyone except Rachel, Owen and my parents of course. The biggest secret I have ever kept and it would tear memories up once everyone found out. Especially Lucas Scott because you see when I left 3 years ago I didn't leave alone. I left pregnant. That's right Ally Emilie Davis Scott is Lucas Scott's daughter and he doesn't know she exists.

I woke from the sound of my 3 year old daughter running into my room. She jumped onto my bed and kissed me softly on the cheek before whispering in my ear "Wake mommy" I slowly fluttered my eyes open and smiled at her. She smiled down at me and that's when I brought her into me and started to tickle her. Ally tried very hard to try and get out of my grip, but I was stronger. She laughed and giggled "Mommy stop. Mommy" I laughed and then stopped. Ally then laid beside me and we stayed like that for a little while until she got hungry "Mommy me hungry"

I sat up and watched as she ran out of my room and into the kitchen. I followed her tying my hair into a messy bun and then fixing her favourite French toast. It reminded me of her dad. He loved French toast and would always request it. Ally looked so much like Lucas every day and it began to scare me because I knew that one day I would have to tell Lucas about her and that day just seemed to be coming faster then I wanted it too. Don't get me wrong I want her to have a dad that loves her and would do anything for her just like mine did for me and I hate myself everyday keeping that from her. So I decided that next month Ally and I are taking a trip down to Tree Hill to see her daddy and reveal her too everyone.

Rachel had moved back to Tree Hill when she and Owen got really serious 2 years ago. I missed her a lot, but she visited regularly. Rachel didn't tell a soul about Ally except Owen because Owen came with her on the trips and Ally loves him to pieces. Rachel was really good when I told her that I was pregnant she looked after me and made sure I ate right and that I did as the doctor told me to do. When Ally was born Rachel helped me through the night and when we were at college Rachel and I took turned to babysit Ally and then there was my parents who loved Ally to pieces and were helpful and supportive about my pregnancy and then even more when she was born. I was so lucky to have my family there for me and I just wished Ally had her dad, grandma, grandpa and Aunts and uncles.

"Okay pumpkin, how about you eat you're breakfast and then I'll take you to day care while I go to work" I placed the plate in front of her and her eyes lit up.

"Yum mommy. French toast" Ally dug into her breakfast like there was no tomorrow and I smiled.

Ally was too smart for her age and I knew she got that from her dad, even though I didn't do that bad in high school or college since my dream came true and I now own a million dollar company which I built on my own. And yes I named it clothes over bro's just like I told Lucas I would 4 years ago when we talked about our futures. I love my company, but Ally means more to me than anything and I love her so much.

Ally sat at the island as she finished her breakfast. I smiled as I saw the orange juice spill from the corners of her mouth as she downed her drink. She looked back at her me and gave that famous goofy smile Lucas used to give, but with my dimples.

"Okay cutie pie, go pick out your outfit and mommy will come help you get ready okay" I instructed and Ally done as she was told like she normally did.

"Okay mommy" Ally ran to her room and I cleaned up her mess and put the dishes into the sink and the cleaner would come and sort the house out later.

**Back in Tree Hill**

**HPOV**

I was getting ready for work. You see I was the new English teacher at Tree Hill high. Yep Nathan and I have a 3 year old son Jamie. I found out that I was pregnant after Brooke left. As soon as I found out I sent Brooke an email and she was really excited about it and then just before I was about to drop any day from then I told her that I wanted her to be Jamie's godmother. At first Brooke freaked because she didn't know if she was coming back or when she was visiting, but I told her that it was okay. We would show Jamie pictures so he knows who she is and then Brooke agreed and was excited about it.

I was just about to leave when I noticed Jamie hadn't come from his room yet. I looked at my watched and saw we had half hour to get to school. I walked to the bottom of the stairs "James Lucas Scott come on I have to drop you off at day care before work" Jamie then came running down from his room with his little back pack.

"Ready mama" Jamie smiled running to the door.

"Come on little man let's get going" Haley picked her car keys up and left.

Nathan was the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Ever since Nathan broke his leg a year ago he never played as good as he used to so he gave it up and started coaching instead. The Ravens got better when Nathan took over from Coach Morgan who retired.

**LPOV**

I was sitting at my desk in my room staring at my laptop. I published my first ever book last year and ever since then I got nothing. I'm sitting here looking at a blank screen with 15 words 'People who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end' which were technically a quote from none other than Brooke Davis. The love of my life. Lucas looked at that quote and wondered if it was true. Nathan and Haley found true love, but so did Peyton and Jake. Why hadn't he gotten Brooke out of his head? And found true love himself. Lucas then heard a beep coming from his blackberry, he had an email. He grabbed his phone and smiled when he saw the email was from Brooke. She hadn't replied to his previous one which he sent over a month ago.

_Hey Luke, yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. How about you, your mum and Lilly? I hope everything and everyone is okay. So I heard you have total writers block. I know that feeling sort of lol. I have total clothing block which by the way means I have no idea what my next line will be. Everything is okay in Cali and the store is doing great thanks and I don't know when I'm coming back to Tree Hill. I hope everything else is going okay for you and I wish you the best of luck with the writing and I hope you find something real soon to write about since you're last book was about us. And yeah Luke I bought the book. Every time I walk pass a store and I see it, I pick it up and buy it. I must have over 20 copies of it and if you ask me why I would shrug and say I don't know because I really don't. Anyway I have to get back to work. So this is good bye again until the next email. I miss you too Luke and I will always love you too. Have a good day and don't forget me, like you ever could lol – Brooke _

I finished reading the email and smiled at the funniest of it. I was just so happy she read my book. She's okay so that's good. She was right, I can't forget her. I just wished she would come home to me and save me from the hurt I feel from the moment I get up to the moment I fall asleep. I saved the email and then went back to try and write something for my new book.

**Back in Cali**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at my desk as I read the email over and over again making sure it was okay before I sent it. Lucas had sent me an email 5 weeks ago and I didn't have time to reply, so I'm replying now. I so wanted to just slip in there that he has a daughter, but I know that telling someone that they have a daughter is better face to face no matter how much that person might hate you afterwards or shout and yell at you. I finally pressed send and watched as the email sent off to Lucas. I looked at the clock on my wall and knew in less than 30 seconds Rachel will call to see how me and her niece are doing and then exactly at 12:00 midday my work phone went off. I answered on the 3rd ring and sure enough it was Rach.

"_Hey bitch" Rachel greeted as she heard me breath down the phone._

"Rach" I said simply

"_So how is my gorgeous niece and her mom doing?" Rachel asked _

"We're doing fine thanks and how about you, Owen and baby Rory doing?" I responded

"_His no baby anymore Brookie. His what a year younger then Ally" Rachel laughed and I sighed nodding even though she could see me._

Yep Rachel has also had a baby boy with Owen. She found out back in New York and she done the one thing I didn't. She called Owen and told him and then when she finished college and was 7 months preggers, she moved back to Tree Hill and was in secret about me and Ally.

"Yeah I guess he isn't" I answered "So Rach, I was thinking about taking a trip out to Tree Hill with Ally next month since the summer is coming up and Ally's birthday is in 2 months"

"_Okay, well does that mean you're telling Luke?" I hated knowing that I had too and that was the chance._

"Yeah I guess it does" I huffed and Rachel could hear my worry

"_It's better this way Brookie. Ally gets to meet her dad and Lucas learns he has a daughter" Rachel tried to reassure me and I nodded._

"I guess"

"_So you wanna stay with us or?" Rachel questioned not really minding _

"Erm... nah we're cool. We're going to stay in the luxury hotel" I smiled looking at a picture of Ally on my desk next to a picture of me Lucas back in high school the first picture we took together at the river court.

"_Okay cool. Well I have to go now Brookie, but tell Ally I say hi and that I love her" Rachel told me._

"I will tell Rory the same" Rachel nodded and then they hung up.

I missed my sister so much and then the thought hit me. Maybe Ally and I should move to Tree Hill that way we'll be close to everyone I miss and Ally will be with her dad and that is what I want. I dunno. I guess I'll see how the visit goes before making any major decisions because the last time I did that ended me in this sticky situation which I'm sure will leave Lucas hating me.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	2. Then everything changed forever

**Author Note: So I know I'm updating really fast, but I just have these chapters already written and I might as well get them up now right? Anyway I hope you like and I'm really glad you loved the first chapter. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**Then everything changed forever**

I was sitting on the couch 3 weeks later flicking through my folder of sketches I had done when I was in high school and how good some of them where and then I came across a toddler section and then I remembered designing them for my project in college. They were pretty good and I actually loved them and then it hit me. Maybe I should do a toddler line which would benefit Ally and Rory. Rory is Rachel's and Owen's baby girl. I could do girls and boys, it would be perfect. I looked up and saw Ally spread out of the floor watching her favourite Disney film sleeping beauty. She loved that film and it made me so happy when I saw her smile. I decided that we were defiantly going to Tree Hill on Monday. I kept trying to delay it, but Ally is now on holiday and I promised her that we would go see Auntie Rach, Uncle Owen and cousin Rory who she missed deeply and I wasn't breaking my promise to her.

I got up from the couch and walked into my room. My suitcase was fully packed and sitting by my door. I looked at it and I knew that 2 days from now I would be in Tree Hill seeing Lucas that I was happy about slightly. The whole him hating me thing is what I'm dreading. I couldn't lose him forever. Yeah I haven't seen him, felt him or touched him in 3 nearly 4 years, but we kept in touch and if that all went away it would kill me literally. The only thing that would hold me up would be my little princess. I then looked back into the living room and saw her intrigued into the film. Ally was about to meet her daddy in 2 days time, yeah Ally knew who he was because I showed her pictures all the time, she had picture of him by bed and picture of everyone else around her room and in my room there was a picture Lucas and I took from my 18th birthday. So it wasn't like I kept them away from her in every aspect.

2 days went by in hurry. Ally and I were on the plane near to landing. It was only a minimum time that I was going to see Lucas. Rachel was very much still in touch with everyone, so she gathered everyone to her house for our arrival that no one knew about.

Once the plane landed Ally took my hand and I held onto my baby girl tight. I got our bags from the stand and we headed out to the car that I rented while I was in Tree Hill. I put Ally in her car seat and clipped her in safely. I got in drivers seat and put my seat belt on also. The car started to move and my palms began to get all sweaty and horrible. I was panicking. What if Lucas meets her and just leaves her and doesn't want to know her like his dad did to him. What if he was Dan? That would break my daughter's heart. I then started to worry if this was a mistake and maybe I should just turn round and go back to Cali with Ally and answer questions later, but I was here already wow that was a fast ride.

I looked out the window and saw cars parked in the drive way. I pulled up on the curb and looked at the house and all the cars I didn't notice, but it had been a while since I have seen any of them. Yeah I heard from them all now and again, but it wasn't the same. I did tell Haley and Peyton I would be back one day and surprise them and I guess that day was today. I got out the car and took Ally from her car seat. Ally walked with me up to the door holding my hand tight like she knew what was going on. I took a deep breath before knocking. This was the moment everything would change forever, this is the moment where Ally get's to meet her daddy and the moment Lucas might hate me forever. I know for a fact that Lucas will hate me and he might not even talk to me again, but this isn't about me and I can't be selfish. I have Ally to think about and this is who I'm doing this for no matter what the consequences are.

I looked down at Ally and she squeezed my hand, she always did that when she was scared, so I looked down at her to assure her that she was safe. I finally knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door. My breathing began to get faster and I felt really sick and then Rachel opened the door. She pulled me into a hug and then picked Ally up and gave her a kiss.

"Auntie Rachy" Ally smiled

"Hey there Ally bear" Rachel kissed her again on the cheek and put her down. Ally stood by my side again.

"Come in guys" I walked in after Rachel with Ally behind me. I shut the door and followed Rachel through the kitchen and to the den.

I heard voices coming from the den. All different ones that I recognised and then I heard the voice I missed so much. It was him. The blue eyed blond I fell in love with 4 years ago. I wanted to walk further, but my feet wouldn't move. Rachel walked into the den. I stood on the spot in the kitchen for a minute or two until my feet would finally move again. I stood in the door frame Ally still behind me. No one noticed me for a minute and then I heard the soft voice coming from my niece.

"Aunt Brookie" Everyone went silent and followed the little boy with their eyes.

"Hey there girlie. Miss me?" I asked picking her up

"Of course" Rory smiled and I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before putting her down.

I tried ignoring the silence everyone became and looked at Owen "Hey there O"

"B" Owen became like a brother in law to me "How you doing girl?"

"Good" I smiled and then I looked at everyone in the room. No one said a word. I felt Ally pull on my dress and I turned to look at her. I held her close to me so she felt safe again since she didn't know any of the others in the room.

My eyes turned to Lucas. He was looking at me and didn't look away. His blue eyes seemed like they could cut me in half. I felt hurt that he would look at me like that since he once loved me and I once loved him and since we have been sending emails to each other every day. Well yeah I love him still since he fathered my baby, but him looking at me like he hated me without knowing killed me. I didn't know what to say to any of them especially Lucas. So I started off with small talk "Hi"

Haley got up and brought herself over to me "OMG Brooke" Haley hugged me as I heard tears forming in her throat "God I missed you Brookie Cookie"

"I missed you guys too. All of you" I pulled from Haley and smiled at them.

Peyton was next, she hugged me tight "I'm glad you came back B Davis"

"Yeah me too P Sawyer" I then pulled away and gave a nod to Jake who smiled back at me "I told you girls I would be back and surprise you all" I then looked at Nathan "Hey there Natey boy"

"God been too long little B" Nathan hugged me and I smiled at his nick name he used to call me.

"Yeah sure has" Lucas spoke up. I pulled away from Nathan and looked at him. He again looked straight throw me and that seriously killed me. If that killed me I can imagine how what he says to me when I tell him will do to me.

"Hello to you too Luke" I said sarcastically. I at least wanted to be civil before I told him, but since his being a jerk to me anyway I might as well introduce my daughter now "I would like you all to meet someone" I took Ally's hand from behind me and brought her in front of me, I picked her up so she knew not to be too scared of all the faces looking at her. Everyone grasped and Lucas's eyes finally connected in the right way to mine and I think he knew straight there and then.

"OMG Brooke is she yours?" Haley asked amazed at how beautiful she is and at how Brooke could have a daughter.

I nodded and tears welled in my eyes as my eyes were still on Lucas's "Yeah she is"

"She gorgeous Brooke" Peyton piped up smiling at the little girl and then Ally began to calm down "What's her name?" This was the moment Lucas was going to find out that Ally is his. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face when I told them her name.

"Her name is" I paused for a minute still with my eyes closed "Ally Emilie Davis Scott" that was it. Everyone then knew Ally was Lucas's. I finally opened my eyes and Lucas looked broke. I did that to him, just now I broke the man I loved once again.

"Scott" Lucas spoke like we were the only ones in the room and the coldness was enough to cut me in half like a knife. I put Ally down, but still held on to her and then I heard Rachel speak.

"Ally honey, go play with Jamie and Rory in the play room down the hall" Rachel told her niece who smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Ally ran out of the room letting go of my hand and went to find Rory and Jamie.

"Scott" Lucas repeated after I said nothing. I looked at him and stepped forward "Why did you give her my last name Brooke?"

"I think you know Luke" I answered tears threatening to fall any moment

"I want to hear you say it" Lucas stated and that tear fell from my eye "Tell me Brooke. just say it"

"Lucas please" I started, but he cut me off.

"Just fucking say it Brooke. say it I want to hear you say it" Lucas pushed and the anger I saw in his eyes scared me. I have never seen him like that before.

"Ally is yours Luke" Lucas closed his eyes and the guilt rushed over me like the darkness rushes over the light.

"How old is she?" Haley asked. I looked at her and gave a small smile.

"3" I responded as I saw Lucas calculate it in his head as he opened his eyes.

"OMG" Lucas slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. I walked over to him and went to touch him until I felt him pull away from me and that was when I knew he officially hates me. Lucas stood up fast and walked away from me.

"Please Luke understand" I pleaded and he turned to me with anger written all over his face and I jumped back a little.

"Understand what Brooke?" Lucas asked as he walked closer to me. Everyone was watching us "Understand that you were such a bitch that you kept my own daughter away from me for 3 years. Understand that I missed everything as she grew up or understand that you're fucking sorry because guess what I don't care how sorry you are Brooke" Lucas walked out of the room and left the house. I ran after him.

I walked after Lucas as he walked down the street. He walked pretty fast, so I took my heels off and ran after him grabbing his arm to stop him. He stopped and turned to me. I was scared to see him this way "Don't you ever fucking touch me again Brooke" Lucas said calmly this time which scared me even more "Does she even know about me because she seemed scared when I saw her?"

"She has a picture of you that she carries in her back pack to day care and she has a picture of you in her room by her bed which she kisses every morning and night so yeah Luke she knows who you are" I replied.

"When did you find out?" Lucas sounded more calm

"We had that broken condom faze thingy and it was a pregnancy scare and then when we slept together just before I left. I was on the pill, but before we spent the night together I went out for lunch with the girls and the food didn't agree with me so I threw up and that cancelled out the pill, but I forgot about it and then I was feeling ill on the plane and threw up a couple of times, so when we got to New York I such gathered that I was air sick or something and then I realised I hadn't had my period for since I got to New York 4 weeks so I went to the doctors and he told me. I wanted to ring you I did Luke" I explained

I did want to tell him, I really did and I know I should have, but then I found out by facebook that he was dating that Britney bitch who we had a fight about 4 years ago when we were dating. I was angry at him for not telling me via email and me finding out on facebook of all places.

"Then why didn't you?" Lucas asked

"You were dating Britney and I was angry and upset with you" I knew that wasn't a good enough excuse, but it was the truth.

"How did you find out about that?" Lucas asked as his voice lowered a little.

"That is not the point Luke" I replied "We broke up because I left and the first thing you do is jump into her bed of all girls when you claimed you loved me" I told him not wanting this to be about us, but I was just angry "Do you have any idea how broken I was when I found that out. We weren't even broken up for long, a week just a damn week"

"I wanted to tell you Brooke, but after what happened when we were dating. I didn't want to lose you and besides you kept Ally from me. So what is the big deal?" Lucas responded and stood there shocked. Was he seriously trying to piss me off more than I am now? This god damn idiot had my heart even when I left and it crushed once I saw him change it from in a relationship to single and then a week later he changed it to in a relationship with Britney Logan and my heart sunk even more.

"You know what fuck you Luke" I looked back at him and my eyes burned from the tears "Yeah I kept Ally away from you and I was wrong to do that, but you dated Britney a week after we broke up and I left. You didn't even mourn my leaving, you jumped into another girls bed when I cried for months thinking maybe I should come back, just to have you hold me and tell me everything would be okay and I was going to Luke until I found out about you and that blond bitch and that moment my life changed forever" I turned around and walked back up Rachel's lawn and into the house leaving Lucas Scott standing out in the summer night not knowing what to do.

**LPOV **

I have a daughter. Brooke had just told me that her little girl was also mine. She was gorgeous though I saw it as Brooke introduced her to everyone. She has my blue eyes, but Brooke's brown curly hair. She looked just like Brooke and I put together. I hadn't officially met her as my daughter because I freaked when Brooke revealed her to me who she was and here I am now shouting and yelling with Brooke just outside Rachel's house and then I see the hurt when she mentions Britney and how we were dating for a while. Maybe Brooke was right, I didn't mourn her leaving. I did jump into another girl bed and that girl just happened to be Britney the girl Brooke hated the most and who we fought about back when we were dating.

I love Brooke and always have; I was just in a bad place when she left me alone. I had people around me, but it wasn't the same and then Britney threw herself at me at some party I went to. We both got hammered and I woke up in bed with her at some cheap motel from then on we were seeing each other. I'll admit that I thought about Brooke all the time even when I was with Britney. I never loved Britney as much as I love Brooke.

Brooke was my world. She was my everything and in one swift moment she was gone and then she came back and tells me I have a daughter. I have a right to be mad at her right? I lost 3 years of that little girl's life. I missed everything and it was because of the girl who just walked away from me and back to her sister's house. The love of my life Brooke Davis.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	3. The moment I meet her

**Author Note: I'm glad you guys love the story so far and the reviews are great thanks so much. Love you all as usual. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**Oh and so you guys know I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. I just own the plot. **

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**The moment I meet her**

**BPOV**

I walked back into Rachel's house before entering the den I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at everyone as they all looked at me knowing it didn't go well. I just wanted to grab Ally and take her back home and forget this ever happened. Then I thought maybe I should do that. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I sat in the spear seat I saw across the room. I looked at everyone and didn't know what to say. So I just asked about my godson Jamie.

"So Hales, where is my godson?" I asked trying to avoid the conversation Lucas and I just had.

"His playing with Rory and Ally. I'll call him" Haley stood up and walked down the corridor to the play room.

When she came back a brunette headed kid came running in after her. He looked at me like he knew who I was all along. I smiled at him and he jumped into my arms and flung his arms around my neck squeezing me a little "Aunt Brooke" He shouted

"You know who I am?" I asked shocked and he nodded

"Yeah you're my Auntie Brooke" Jamie pulled away from me and I smiled

"I sure am buddy" I then looked at Haley

"I showed him pictures of you all the time Brooke" Haley told me and I smiled

"Yeah I showed Ally pictures of all of you all the time. She's just shy meeting new people and I am sorry that I didn't introduce her sooner or call any of you when I was pregnant. I was just scared" I apologised and I saw a room full of smiles coming my way.

"We forgive you B Davis" Peyton spoke on behalf of everyone.

"So tell me what's going on with everyone" I asked

"Well Nathan and I are doing great. We have Jamie and were trying for another one" Haley told me and I squealed in excitement.

"Jake and I are expecting" Peyton removed her hands from her belly and I saw. She was pregnant "We're due any moment now, were having a girl" I smiled and tears ran down my face again when I heard a small voice come from behind me.

"Mommy no tears" Ally walked over to me and I picked her up and sat her on my lap as Rory sat on Rachel's lap and Jamie on Haley's.

"Its okay baby girl" I assured her and she wiped away my tears for me with her small hands and I smiled down at her.

"She really is pretty Brooke" Nathan told me and I smiled at him "You done a good job raising her"

"Thanks Nate. Jamie is a good kid too. His so damn cute" I smiled and then Ally looked up at me "You remember everyone right Ally?" I asked my daughter and she nodded

"Yeah there the people in the pictures in my room" Ally nodded looking around the room.

"That's right pumpkin" I agreed "So name them for me if you can" I wanted to show everyone that I didn't keep them from Ally totally. She knew who they were.

"That's Aunt Haley and Peyton" Ally pointed to them and they smiled while nodding "And that is Uncle Nate and Uncle Jake" and the two guys nodded at her. Then Ally looked for the last person that was in the photo by her bed, but he wasn't there and then Lucas walked back into the room. Ally looked up at him and pointed to him which made Lucas stop.

"Is that my daddy mommy?" Ally whispered to me

"Yes baby, it is" I nodded and Ally smiled

"Really mommy" and I nodded yes.

Then Ally pointed to him and said "You're my daddy. You're in my photo at home by my bed" Lucas looked at me and I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't look back up.

"Yeah I am your daddy" I heard Lucas say. I was shocked he actually said it without yelling at me.

Ally got up from my lap and leaped into her dad's arms. It shocked me totally because Ally doesn't trust anyone, but me, but then again he is her dad. I finally looked at them and Lucas held his little girl tight.

**LPOV**

I walked back into the house. I wanted to see my little girl. I walked up to the lawn and saw everyone talking through the window. Brooke was hugging Jamie and they were all smiling. I then saw Rory and Ally entre the room. I opened the front door and walked in as I heard Ally saying who everyone was. She then stopped and that was my que to enter the room. Ally looked at me and I saw she knew who I was, by the look she gave me.

Then Ally pointed to me and said "You're my daddy. You're in my photo at home by my bed at home" I looked at Brooke, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Yeah I am your daddy" I said looking my daughter. She was seriously not what I would ever expect my daughter to ever be, but she is my daughter and she is everything I ever want her to be.

Ally got up from Brooke's lap and leaped into my arms. It shocked me totally because Ally looked as if she was scared of me earlier. I hugged her back and held on to her tight as she squeezed me a little. Ally pulled away and then looked at me.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asked. I knew Brooke wouldn't lie about this if she brought her to come see me even if she did keep her a secret so I nodded yes and a huge smile appeared on her face "Can I call you daddy?"

"Yes of course you can" I nodded

"Promise" She held out her pinkie finger and I smiled at her

"I promise" I told her and linked our pinkies together.

"Okay" Ally then walked back to Brooke.

**BPOV**

It was amazing how the scene which just happened in front of me soothe the guilt I felt for all those years. Yeah the guilt hasn't totally gone, but they get on fine and Ally doesn't resent him so everything was all good with them at the moment. I looked at my watch and realised I had to get back to the hotel and get Ally into bed. I didn't want to break her sleeping arrangement I created when she was a baby.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get Ally back to the hotel. I don't want to ruin her bed time routine we have" Everyone nodded.

"Well you can stay with me" I turned around and looked at Lucas. There was no way I was staying with him at the house he properly brought Britney too. He can forget it.

I shook my head and picked Ally up. I could see she was drifting "No were good thanks" I responded "Bye guys" I waved to the others, gave Rachel a kiss to Ally on the cheek and I didn't the same to Rory. Gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and then we headed out the door. I heard Lucas come after us.

"Stay with me Brooke until you go home" I was not staying with him. I don't care what he says. Yeah Ally is his daughter, but she is mine too and I raised her. We are staying at the hotel and that is final.

"No Luke. I paid for the hotel so we are staying at the hotel" I strapped Ally into her car seat. She had fallen asleep as soon as I put her in the car.

"Please Brooke for me?" Lucas used that card and I shook my head. It might of worked back in high school, but we aren't together anymore and it wasn't working.

"No Luke" I repeated "I will not step foot in that room of yours where you and Britney done whatever"

"When can I see her again?" Lucas asked giving up feeling defeated

"Well tomorrow I'm taking her to see her grandma and grandpa and Frankie as a surprise" I told him and he nodded "If you want to be there you can. I'm getting there for 10:00"

Yep Karen had the baby with Keith. Keith runs Scott motors when Dan died last year. I wanted to go to the funeral, but I didn't want to shed a tear for the man who treated Luke badly. I heard no one went anyway. Frankie had just turned four last month. She was gorgeous; I talked to her over the phone sometimes and over webcam when Ally was at a play date or something.

"Okay see you and Ally there then" I nodded and got into the car going to the hotel.

I sat on the couch in our room after I put Ally down. We ate at Rachel's so I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was Lucas. He kept running through my head and he wouldn't go away. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my stenches for my new line and started finishing them off so I had them ready before we headed back home in a week's time. I was slowly drifting off to sleep; I was tired fighting with Lucas and then the plane ride. I just needed to get some sleep before I had to face Lucas again tomorrow. I put the sketches back into my bag and got up to head for my room when I heard a slight knock at the door. I walked to Ally's room to check she wasn't awake before I headed for the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Lucas standing there. I huffed and opened the door feeling super tired. I so wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Lucas I'm tired and I need to sleep" I said before he could say anything.

"I get all that, but that still doesn't give you the right to keep my daughter away from me all these years" Lucas stated and I sighed

"Luke I thought we argued about that enough and right now I haven't got the strength to argue about this anymore okay" I huffed "Now if you would excuse me"

"No I need to talk to you about something" Lucas walked pass me and into the hotel room. I took a deep breath and sighed. What apart of not now did he not understand?

"What is it Luke" I asked as I shut the door and walked further into the hotel room.

"Are you staying in Tree Hill?" Lucas asked.

Did he really think I was going to stay in Tree Hill just because he found out about his daughter? I don't think so. Ally and I have a life in Cali and that is where were going after this week is up. I was thinking about staying here, but I don't think I can do it and what about Ally she has day care and no we have a life already and that is how this is going to plan out.

I shook my head "No Luke were going back to Cali Sunday night" I told him. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I had to see past it. Ally and I can't give up our lives in Cali just because Lucas wants us too. We would have to work out something for him to see Ally and yeah it would be easier if we were in the same state, but this is all his fault anyway. If he didn't date that bitch then I would have come back and we would properly have been together or at least worked something out.

"But what about Ally?" Lucas questioned

"She's coming with me of course" I put my hand on my hips in disbelieve that he thought I was going to leave the one precious thing with him and leave. I don't fucking well think so "Are you fucking crazy Luke. I'm not leaving my precious baby girl here in Tree Hill and leave. If you thought that was happening your damn crazy"

"No I knew you wouldn't leave her Brooke. I meant what we are going to do so I can see Ally" Lucas made it clear

"I don't know at the moment Lucas, but we have a whole week to figure that out. By Saturday I promise I'll think of something" I told him and he hung his head "I know it would be better if we were in the same state, just a few blocks away, but where not. Ally and I live in Cali" I told him and he nodded "We'll think of something though. I promise. I won't keep her away from you again Luke"

"Yeah I know Brooke. I'm just going to miss her when you guys go back. I know I should be well pissed off with you like any normal person would be, but I can't and I don't know why. It's like your immune to me being angry at you" Lucas told me and then it clicked why he wasn't shouting "I just hope you don't keep her away from me because you hate me right now"

I shook my head "I don't hate you Luke. I'm just mad at you. I got over it when I was back in Cali because I had Ally to help me, but when you were shouting at me it all came flooding back and the anger I held back all them years just came out" the thought of him and Britney was stuck in my head. It was like he cheated on me when I know he didn't. I just couldn't believe the Lucas Scott I loved would jump into another girls bed and not mourn over me leaving like I did for him and then him and Britney being together hurt just as much or maybe a little more "I just can't get it out of my mind since I found out. I thought about it and it kills me that you would do that to me even though you claimed you loved me and you even got mad at me for not saying it back all them years ago."

Lucas nodded and the tears came back into my eyes. I hated crying about all this and everything he put me through "I did love you and still do Brooke"

I shook my head and he put his head down again "Months Luke. I cried for months and you didn't even mourn longer than 2 weeks and not telling me killed me most. I had to find out myself. We were emailing and writing letters and you didn't mention it once. Not once" Tears began to run down my face.

Lucas shot his head up at me "Wait one god damn minute Brooke you never mentioned Ally in any of your emails if I remember rightly. Not once did you write 'Oh by the way Luke, you have a daughter. Her name is Ally and she has your ocean blue eyes' so don't you stand there and act like I'm the bad guy. Don't you fill my head with guilt when you should feel guilty for being the selfish bitch you are" Lucas snapped at me. I stood there shocked.

He didn't have any idea how guilty I felt and how much it ate at me for 3 years not telling him about her. he had no idea what it was doing to me, so for him to call me a selfish bitch was a little harsh "Yeah fine I might be a bitch, but I'm not filling your head with guilt, you're doing that yourself I'm just being honest and telling you what I felt when I found out. For 3 years I was mad at you, but I never showed it in my emails because I didn't want to show Ally I was mad. She means everything to me Lucas and no one will take that away from me. Not you, not anyone. So don't stand here in front of me and call me a bitch when you don't know half of it" I looked at him. If everything was coming out now then I might as well tell him I know about his HCM and how I had Ally tested to make sure he hadn't passed it on to her which he hadn't thank god "Oh yeah and by the way thanks for telling me you have HCM Luke, we were together for six months and you failed to mention it. How can you not tell me you have it? I guess I now know why back in high school you couldn't play a whole game" I scoffed and his eyes were still locked with mine "Oh, but don't worry I got Ally checked out just after her 1st birthday when Rachel told me you have it. Haley must have told her or something"

"Has Ally got it?" Lucas asked I shook my head no "Brooke I was going to tell you?" Lucas started and I stopped him there by putting my hand up shaking my head not believing he had the nerve to lie to me like that.

"Don't lie Lucas. You weren't going to tell me, but don't worry at least Rachel told me it was genetic otherwise I wouldn't have had Ally tested for it" I told him

"I'm sorry" Lucas apologised

"Keep the I'm sorry's to yourself Lucas they don't mean anything to me" I told him "I've heard it all before remember back in high school when Britney came back"

"I'm glad Ally hasn't got it" Lucas responded

"Yeah so am I since she loves cheering just like me" I turned and looked at her bedroom door "She means everything to me Lucas and if you ever hurt her. I will kill you"

"I won't hurt her. I promise" Lucas replied

"Don't make promises Luke, they only end up as lies in the end and I know that for a fact" I remembered all the promises Lucas promised 4 years back "Now why don't you go and you'll see Ally tomorrow"

"I'll go Brooke. I'll see you at my moms. Bye Brooke" I nodded to the door and Lucas walked out shutting it behind him.

I stood there feeling really defeated I just wished it didn't turn out like this and maybe everything would be okay like Lucas sat on the bus to Charleston. I remember that bus ride like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_The day was over and we were lining up waiting to get on the bus. Lucas and Brooke were standing there hand in hand. Everything seemed to be going okay now. She wasn't pregnant which was fantastic. Brooke must have just been ill or ate something bad. Brooke was next to get on the bus. She had her cheer uniform, her pom poms and her over night back. We were there for the weekend coming home late Sunday night. Brooke sat at the back in a two seat and Lucas sat next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of Brooke's head "Everything's going to be okay right Luke?" Brooke asked._

"_Everything's going to be okay Pretty Girl" Lucas answered and the bus started to move and they were on their way to Charleston "I promise"_

_Brooke smiled and stroked Lucas's hand feeling so safe with me there. This was going to be one long ass weekend. _

_End of Flashback_

That promised he made me back then on the bus was a lie because look where we are now. Everything is definitely not okay.

**LPOV **

Okay so I just called Brooke a selfish bitch. I didn't mean to, it just came flying out of my mouth and I regretted the moment it did, but it was too late. I saw the hurt I had caused her in her beautiful eyes. Standing in front of Brooke just now made me realise how much I truly love her. I think I fell in love with her all over again even if we were fighting and yeah I know I should have told her about the HCM, but I didn't know it mattered. I got diagnosed with it about 6 years ago after my dad had a heart attack. I learned to deal with it and not telling Brooke wasn't to hurt her, it was because I didn't think she needed to know.

I'm glad someone told her though even though it should have been me years ago. I'm glad Brooke got Ally tested for it and she hasn't got it. That little girl is the high light of my life even though I only met her today. I can't wait to see her grow up into a young woman. When I decided to come to the hotel I didn't know how it would play out, so this argument surprised me. I'm going o head home now and get some sleep.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	4. I'm not trying to be mean

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here is another chapter that I hope you guys like. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**Oh and so you guys know I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. I just own the plot. **

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**I'm not trying to be mean**

**HPOV**

I sat on the sofa with Nathan when we out Jamie to bed after getting back from Rachel's house. Brooke is back and that surprised me even though she did say she would come back and surprise us and she was right because she surprised them all. She looked so good to have a daughter and a million dollar company. Yeah I've seen her adverts on the television and I've seen her campaigns, but to see Brooke was amazing. I even brought one of her dresses online for prom four years ago when she must have set up a get going website with her amazing designs.

"Isn't it good Brooke's back Nate?" I asked cuddling up to my husband on the couch.

"Yeah it is Hales, but you do realise she isn't staying?" Nathan replied with a question

"Yeah I know and that sucks, but she's here for the time being" I nodded playing with Nathan's fingers.

"Yeah I guess your right" Nathan sighed thinking about his brother.

"I wonder how Luke is doing." I wondered out loud

"I was just thinking the same thing" Nathan laughed "His strong and I know he loves Brooke even if he is mad at her for the whole not telling him about Ally thing"

"Yeah" Haley agreed "Brooke having a little girl, is like wow" I smiled to myself "She done a good job raising her though"

"Yeah she did" Nathan agreed "Our little niece is just so adorable and I can see both Brooke and Lucas in her"

"Yeah she sure does. I hope they work something out for Ally" I sounded worried and I was because I love them both and now Ally is in everyone's life too.

"I'm sure they will Hales" Nathan leaned down and kissed eh top of my head

We sat there for a little longer. I was just thinking about everything. Maybe I should talk to Brooke and convince her to move back to Tree Hill and that way the whole gang can be back together. Yeah that is what I'm going to do tomorrow at lunch.

**BPOV**

I woke to the sun kissing my face. I stretched my arms with my eyes still closed. I heard the sound of little feet running to my room and then I felt my little girl climb onto my bed. I still had my eyes closed when I felt Ally jump on me. I opened my eyes and pulled her into a hug "Mommy time to get up" Ally whispered as I pulled her into me.

"I'm up baby girl" I smiled and started placing kisses all over her

"Mommy stop" Ally laughed "Mommy"

"Okay okay I'll stop if you go and sit at the island so I can make breakfast for you" I told her and she nodded.

"Okay mommy" Ally jumped down from the bed and ran into the kitchen and climb up into the seat at the island.

"So how about some French toast?" I asked and saw Ally smiling

"Yeah French toast mommy" Ally squealed

I cooked the French toast for my little princess and then I got her dressed. I looked at the time and looked at Ally who was playing with her dolls on the floor. I still had 20 minutes before we had to leave. I took out my sketches are started on them again. I was designing the outfit I wanted for my clothing line for toddlers and then I was designing the cute outfit I was making for Ally's birthday. It was pink and a light orange outfit. I designed a light orange skirt with pink flowers and then a white top with pink and orange butterflies and butterfly leggings. Then I ordered pink and orange ballet shoes that should be sent to Cali from New York. The outfit was perfect. I just had to finish it and make it then everything for her party would be great except telling Lucas we were having her party in Cali at the end of next month.

"Okay baby girl, we better get going" I put the sketches back into my bag and got Ally's coat and shoes on her "Let's go meet grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith and Frankie"

"Yeeeaaahhhh" Ally squealed as she skipped out the door.

"Wait up princess" I ran after her, grabbing my car keys and door key before leaving

**LPOV**

Today I see my daughter Ally again. I fell in love with her when she hugged me back at Rachel's house. I know I should hate Brooke for keeping such a precious thing from me, but I don't hate her. I just can't, maybe because I know deep down I pushed her away without knowing it when I got with Britney and didn't tell her about it and then the whole HCM thing and then to top it all off I called her a selfish bitch in the heat of the moment and the look she gave me crushed me inside and out. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was wide awake thinking about Ally and then Brooke and then back to Ally and Brooke. what we going to do when they move back to Cali and I'm here in Tree Hill trying to write my book? Or when it's Ally's birthday? Or when Ally asks for me, what we going do then? There were a lot of questions needed answered before Brooke and Ally go home Sunday night and we needed to talk about it whether Brooke liked it or not.

I got out dressed an hour ago since I couldn't sleep I thought I might as well get ready. I was eating some French toast I made with a little butter. I looked at my watched and saw I better leave. Knowing Brooke she'll be late or something like that. I grabbed my jacket, car keys and door key and left. Jumped into my house and headed over to my old family home.

**BPOV**

We had gotten to Karen's and Keith's house 20 minutes later from leaving the hotel. If we took the offer of staying with Luke then we would properly be there already, but I'm glad I didn't take that offer especially after he called me a selfish bitch like he knows everything. I took Ally from her car seat and she grabbed hold of my hand when I put her down. She looked up at me and smiled. I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek then put her down when we approached Karen's front door. It was weird knocking on this side of the door when I used to enter through the door that used to be Lucas's room, but I'm guessing it's Frankie's Lucas's little sister's room now. I knocked on the door lightly afraid of the response I would get.

The door opened and there stood Karen looking awesome as ever. You would think she had a baby 2 years ago. Karen beamed a smile at me and I gave once back. She brought me into a tight hug and I returned it feeling safe like I normally did. Karen then looked at Ally as we pulled apart "And this must be Ally my beautiful granddaughter that Lucas told me about last night"

"Oh Luke told you. I wanted it to be a surprise, but never mind" I spoke

"Come in guys" Karen picked Ally up and brought her into the house. I followed in after Karen and Ally shutting the door behind me. The house looked the same even though back when Luke and I were dating I never really saw the house part, just his bedroom. I smiled at the memory and then I heard Ally's voice.

"Daddy" Ally yelled happily. I then saw as Ally jumped down from Karen's arms and ran into Lucas's arms and crawled onto his lap.

"Hey baby girl" Lucas kissed Ally on the cheek "You been a good girl for mommy?"

Ally nodded "I'm always a good girl silly daddy" I smiled at Ally's response and so did everyone else in the room.

"You done a good job Brooke" I heard Karen say from behind me "She's gorgeous and smart"

"Thanks Karen" I replied feeling tears burn in my eyes again "I'm sorry I kept her away from you and Keith for so long"

"Don't worry about it Brooke. At least she's here now and we can all get to know her" Karen smiled. I nodded. I felt so guilty to be leaving on Sunday and taking Ally away from her family and that's including my side as in Rachel, Owen and Rory. I turned back to Ally and Lucas and smiled even if I am mad at Lucas right now after last night I couldn't deny him from access to Ally it would crush everyone including Ally.

Keith walked in from the living room and gave me a hug "Wow Brooke you look good for having a 3 years old" I blushed a little.

"Thanks Keith" I pulled back from the hug as so did he "I was thinking the same for Karen"

"Yeah she looks awesome doesn't she?" Keith asked and I nodded yes as Keith kissed Karen light on the lips. I then felt a tug on my skirt. I knew it wasn't Ally because she would call for me, so I looked down and there was a four year old Frankie pulling on my skirt.

I bent down and picked her up into my arms "Hey there pretty girl" Lucas looked up at me when he heard the old nickname he used to call me. I felt his eyes on me, but I just kept looking at Frankie who was now playing with the charm bracelet I was wearing. The one Lucas brought for me on my 18th birthday.

_Flashback_

_Brooke was sitting on the bench in the quad. She hadn't told anyone that today was her birthday. She didn't want the fuss that she knew they would give her. Lucas came up to Brooke and sat beside her. Leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her cherry lip-gloss being tasted by Lucas "First birthday kiss of the day" Lucas said as they pulled apart._

"_How did you know it was my birthday today?" Brooke asked confused. She told no one, not even Haley or Peyton. _

"_Ahh that's for me to know and you to never find out" Lucas laughed. _

_I kinked up my eye brow and rolled my eyes "So because you know my birthday, you're not planning anything are you?"_

_Lucas shook his head "I'm just taking you to the river court for a picnic tonight after school. Your parents and Rach know about it so don't worry about that. Just be there Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed her one last time and then got up and walked away._

_At the river court Lucas had laid out a pink flowered blanket with a bottle of pink Champaign and two glasses. There was a little birthday cake with My Pretty Girl on it. Brooke smiled as she walked closer. Lucas got up and grabbed her hand kissing it softly. She couldn't believe he done this for her "Wow Broody this is amazing" Brooke sat down next to Lucas and he poured the Champaign. _

"_Anything for you Pretty Girl and on your 18__th__ birthday that's a double celebration and besides I love you so what does it matter" Lucas leaned in and kissed me._

_At the time Brooke felt super bad since she was moving in 2 months and she still hadn't told Lucas, but he was just too perfect and she's in love with him. his the love of her life, how is she meant to tell him she's moving to New York._

"_I love you too Broody Boy" Brooke returned the kiss._

_After talking and eating. Lucas lit the candles on her cake. Brooke smiled at him and both their eyes twinkled "Make a wish"_

"_I don't need to make a wish Luke. You're everything I need" Brooke blow the candle out and then grabbed her phone "Take a picture with me" Lucas nodded._

"_Okay" They got in position and then Brooke took the picture. It was perfect. The only picture she wanted and needed to remind her off the perfect 18__th__ birthday "I got you something"_

_Lucas gave Brooke a long box wrapped in pink paper. Brooke opened it and her eyes grew wide "OMG Luke this is from Tiffany's" _

"_Open it Brooke" Lucas told her_

_Brooke opened the box and her mouth hit the floor. It was a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. The first charm was the day they got back together 1__st__ of October 2011 then there were two letters B and L signalling Lucas and Brooke. the other charms where shoes since Brooke loved shopping. There was a book since they got back together and she said she loved him in the library. She loved it "I love it Luke. It's gorgeous" Brooke jumped in his arms and kissed her._

"_Happy birthday baby" Lucas whispered_

"_And what a amazing birthday it was" Brooke smiled_

_End of flashback_

I got brought out of my thoughts when I felt Frankie squirm in my arms. I handed her to Karen and then sat at the table opposite Lucas. He looked at me again and this time our eyes connected. He gave me a warm soft smile that I didn't return one. I don't think he deserves it. Ally was playing with a doll that was on the table like the good girl she has always been. Karen sat down next to me in between Luke and i. She saw the tension actually she properly felt it since I did and I know Keith did because he sat on the side of me.

"Ally why don't you and Frankie go play in her room" I hear Karen instruct and Ally jumped down and they went into the other room "So Brooke how is California treating you and Ally?"

"Its great thanks Karen. We love it there" I lied. It was great. I loved my job. But I hated living there away from everyone. I hated living there the moment Rachel left to be with Owen properly and have Rory.

"So I hear you run a company" Keith pitched in and I nodded

"Yeah clothes over bro's" I told them "It's a million dollar company. I have all different locations. There's one in New York which was my first one just as I was finishing college and Ally was 7 months and then a location in Sydney opened up, we were going to move to Sydney since I have always wanted to go to Australia, but I had to think of Ally and I didn't want her to be that far away from Rachel and my parents so when Ally was 13 months the location in Cali opened and they needed me there, so we moved there and now the company is expanding even more" I explained to them

"Wow sounds like you're doing well for yourself" Lucas piped in and I looked at him

I nodded "Yeah I guess I am. I give Ally everything she needs. If she asks for it I buy it for her depending how well behaved she has been" I didn't want to come off as the mom who spoils her daughter because she can "I love that little girl with all my heart. I would die for her. She is my world and since I've had her I have needed no one else" I looked at Lucas hoping he knew what I was talking about "I don't need anyone else"

"She is gorgeous Brooke and you have done a good job of raising her yourself" Karen hugged me and I fell into her embrace.

"Thanks" A single tears dropped down my face

"So you ever thought of opening a store here in Tree Hill?" Keith asked

That was the one question everyone has avoided even me. I knew it was going to come sooner or later. It was like a ticking bomb and now it had just gone off and in front of Lucas too. I looked at everyone around the table and plastered a fake smile on my face. I didn't know what to say. Did I want to really run a store here in Tree Hill? Did I want to see Lucas every day? Could I do it? I don't know. I shrugged my shoulders and felt the disappointment come off of Lucas's face "I haven't really thought about it" That was a lie of course I have thought about it. I thought about it way before I even came to back to Tree Hill. I thought about it when I told myself I had to tell Luke about Ally. I thought about it all the bloody well time, I just couldn't admit it.

"It would be nice for everyone if you did. I know Haley would love it since she brought a dress from your starter site for her prom dress" My face lit up.

"She was the first buyer" I thought it was Rachel who wasn't telling me

"Yeah it was a nice one too. A beige colour with black lace I think" Karen remembered

"That is awesome" I smiled. Maybe I should build a store in Tree Hill. That way Ally will be near her family and I'll be happier being nearer to Rachel. I guess I could think about it. There's no harm in thinking about it.

"Well Ally and I better be leaving. Were meeting up with Hales and Rach for lunch for a while" I told them and stood up "Ally honey come one we going to meet Aunt Haley and Aunt Rachel for lunch" I called to my daughter who came running in.

Ally said her goodbyes to her grandparents and I said goodbye to Frankie as we left the house. They watched her walk to the car and we waved one last time. I strapped Ally into her car seat and shut her door. As I raised my head I saw Lucas standing in front of me "Bye Luke" I gave him a soft smile and went to get into the car when he stopped me.

"Wait Brooke" I stopped and looked at him

"Yes Luke" I looked at him and I knew he wanted to say something "Spit out then Luke, I'm kind of in a rush here"

"Can I take Ally later? Maybe she could stay with me tonight" Lucas asked. His hands in his jean pockets looking at me like Ally looks at me when she wants something and scared I'm going to say no or when she's done something naughty and knows I'm going to tell her off. I started laughing then nodded my head.

"Yeah okay sounds good" I stopped laughing and he looked at me confused "It's shocking how you and Ally look the same when you do that"

"Do what?" Lucas questioned

"Brood" I simply said as I got into the car and drove away.

**LPOV**

So that went well then. Brooke and I didn't fight. We hardly shared a word or a look too, but I just assumed it was because we were at my mom's house and Brooke loved my mom just as much as I did. I followed them to the car because I have been wanting ask her something ever since last night, but I was afraid she would say no and make me beg or something. I put my hands in my jeans and looked her. she had just noticed me standing there after she strapped Ally into the car. She gave me a soft smile and I returned it. I saw Brooke was about to get in the car, but I stopped her knowing this was the time I should ash her right? Yeah I was going to ask her.

"Wait Brooke" I stopped her and she looked at me

"Yes Luke" She was looking at me and I knew this was the moment I had to say something. I needed to ask her, then she carried on talking "Spit out then Luke, I'm kind of in a rush here"

I took a deep breath and began to speak "Can I take Ally later? Maybe she could stay with me tonight" I asked looking at her still. She began to laugh and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, so I said nothing more. I just waited for her answer.

"Yeah okay sounds good" She then stopped laughing and I looked at me confused "It's shocking how you and Ally look the same when you do that" I was confused. We look the same when we do what? Hmm... I wonder what else Ally could have got from me so I asked Brooke instead.

"Do what?" I questioned with my hands still in my jeans

"Brood" Brooke said simply as she got into her car and drove away.

I stood there happy she let me have Ally for the night. Maybe she needed a break or something like that and I wanted to help her no matter what it is and besides Ally's birthday is next month I needed to talk to Brooke about it.

**BPOV**

So letting Lucas have Ally for the night was prefect idea to see how he does with her. Ally can be fussy when she's not with me and I want to see how Lucas would handle that. Ally hadn't fully adjusted to him since she hasn't been with him long enough, but maybe if his good with her tonight then I might let Ally stay with him Wednesday and Thursday and then again on Saturday the night before we go back to Cali. I parked the car up at the mall, I unstrapped Ally from her car seat and headed inside with her going to the meeting spot we had back in high school. Cafe Monika. Haley and Rachel were already there, so as usual I was late. I saw Rory and Jamie sitting on the chairs with Haley and Rachel talking "Sorry I'm late" I smiled sitting down with Ally on my lap.

"No worries, we knew you would be late" Haley replied and Rachel laughed

"So what we talking about over here?" I asked

"Nothing much, just waiting for you and this cutie pie to show" Haley answered pinching Ally's cheeks softly not to hurt her.

"Oh okay cool" I smiled kissing Ally on the cheek making her giggle a little "How about you guys and Ally go and play in the play area over in the corner?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh" Ally jumped down and all three toddlers ran to the play area.

"So how was the morning with Karen, Keith, Lucas, Ally and Frankie?" Rachel asked

"It was surprisingly good actually" I answered glad it did "So why isn't Peyt here?"

"Jake won't let her leave his sight until she's had the baby" Haley answered

"Oh right bless Jake being so protective" I smiled

"Yeah, so how are you and Luke doing?" Rachel got straight to the point

"There is no me and Luke Rach" I protested "It's just me and Ally and Luke and Ally"

"Hmm" Haley raised eye brow and I nodded

"Seriously guys. Luke and I are playing nice because of Ally and besides I'm going home on Sunday" I told them "But I have a problem"

"Okay spill Brookie" Rachel sipped at her coke with her elbows on the table

"Ally's birthday's next month on the 8th and months ago I planned a birthday party for since she wanted one so bad, but now Luke knows about her and she has a proper family now and I know they will want to be there, plus you guys and the kids. I just don't know what to do" I ranted "I was planning on flying everyone out on the company jet for Christmas because I know Ally will want to be with everyone for Christmas this year. I just don't know"

"Well the whole Christmas thing is an awesome idea Brookie" Haley squealed "I would defiantly come and spend time with you and Ally on Christmas with Jamie and Nathan"

"Me Owen will be there like every Christmas" Rachel agreed

"Great so I have you guys which is so cool" I smiled "Now I just have to get Peyton and Jake to come since she's due soon anyway and Karen and Keith have to agree to and then there's Luke"

"Talk to them all about it and just see what they say" Haley suggested and I nodded

"Yeah I will and don't worry about where you'll stay because you guys can stay with me. I have a mansion I got when my company started to expand even though I don't use it much. we can all use it for our family Christmas. It's huge. It has like 9 bedrooms with luxury bathrooms in each room. The kids can have their own room. Mine and Ally's room are decorated the way we wanted it and then the other rooms are just decorated as guest rooms" I told them and they smiled.

"Sounds like fun" Haley smiled sipping her sprite "So Christmas this year is in Cali with Brooke and Ally. So cannot wait"

"Me either" I looked at Ally having fun with her cousins

After lunch I took Ally to go to her dad's, Lucas opened the door and gave me a smile as Ally jumped into his arms and hugged him "Daddy"

"Hey princess" Lucas smiled

"So Luke I need to talk to you about Ally's birthday next month and then about Christmas" Lucas nodded and let me in. He brought Ally in after me and shut the door. I gave him her bag we picked up before coming here.

"So about Ally birthday and Christmas" Lucas said as we sat down.

"Go watch Cinderella baby girl" I told Ally.

"Okay" Ally skipped to the living room and put the DVD in the player

"So Ally's birthday is in 8 weeks from today which makes her birthday the 8th of December" I told him and Lucas nodded "So I planned a party for her months ago before I knew I was coming here. Now that you and everyone else that is Ally's family would like to be there and I know that. So I was thinking that I would fly everyone to Cali in the company jet so Ally could have the birthday and Christmas she has always wanted" I told him and he nodded again "That includes you Luke"

"I know Brooke" Lucas responded and I waited for him to say something more "Yeah I would love to come to Cali for Christmas and Ally's birthday" I was so happy he didn't shout or yell at me.

"You will" I was shocked and he nodded.

"I will" Lucas smiled

"Okay so I'll fly you out 2 days before everyone else so you can help me with it all" I told Lucas and he shook his head no and I looked at him confused. He just said he wanted to come with me to Cali for Ally's birthday and Christmas.

"Okay when do you want to fly out?" I asked

"On Sunday with you" I looked at him and he was being serious

"You're serious" Lucas nodded and I stood up

"I booked my ticked Brooke" Wow he was being really serious. Okay. If that's what he wants then I guess Lucas is coming with us on Sunday

"Okay Luke you can stay with us in the spear room" I smiled at him and his smiled got wider.

"So where is everyone staying when they come?" Lucas asked

"We have a mansion that we got when the company expanded. The company pays for it all and then Ally and I live there sometimes or we stay at the luxury hotel near the company" I answered and he smiled "So you sure you want to come with us because you don't have to, we could sort something out"

"No Brooke I'm coming whether you want me to or not?" Lucas spat at me coldly like I was trying to be mean or something.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to come Luke. I was just trying to make sure it was the thing you wanted" I stood up and stormed out the house and then turned when I saw him standing in the door way "I'll pick Ally up tomorrow morning" I then left and jumped into my car. How dare he say that to me the idiot?

**LPOV**

Okay so maybe I did push Brooke too far this time and yeah I regret it now. I watched as I saw her storm out of my house and I just couldn't help that I love her so damn much. She is the girl for me and I just think I pushed her away. She seemed so cold after I said what I did and it killed me at how much she hates me now. I look at Ally and see her watching Cinderella signing along to the song and it made me so happy to see my little girl happy and then I see Brooke in her a lot. She has Brooke's dimples and Brooke's hair and Brooke's smile. I love Brooke so much, but I just pushed her away and I could see it and I fell it. I might have lost her for good.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	5. I don't know what to say

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews; they mean so much to me. So this chapter is the longest I have ever done for this story. I hope you like. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**So to answer ****alysef****. I have answered your question in this chapter. If you have any more question just ask I don't mind answering them. Thanks again for the review.**

**Caseyjr I will try and put everything you have said into the story. Thanks for the review.**

**That- Girl- Han thanks for the review too**

**Dianehermans thanks for your review too.**

**Oh and so you guys know I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. I just own the plot. **

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**I don't know what to say**

**BPOV**

I walked into my hotel room slamming the door behind me. I was so angry at him for thinking he could just judge me. His my baby daddy for god sake. How dare he think I'm going to keep him away from Ally when she knows who he is and she's happy? I wouldn't do that to my little girl and that was it for me and Luke to ever be friends. He has pushed me and pushed and now his pushed me too far and that is it. Luke and I will never be friends, we'll just play nice because if Ally even if he does move to Cali or whatever his doing.

Ally's birthday is in 4 weeks from today and she was excited about it and so was I. She was going to have her family there and I know that is what she had always wanted. I had finished her outfit, I just needed to make it and I was planning on doing that tonight and then finish it off when Ally goes to Luke's house on Thursday. I started on my princess's outfit still mad at Lucas and still hurt he would think that, but I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt this time and yeah I get that he should be mad at me, but he isn't so I can't do anything about that. I tried to be nice about the whole Britney thing and I try to sort something out with Ally and him seeing each other and I get it all thrown back in my face. Well fuck him.

I heard a knock on the hotel door and went to see who it was. I opened the door and saw a man standing there. He shined his perfect white teeth at me and I smiled. I looked at him confused of why he was standing in front of me "Hi" He said and I nearly dropped to the floor at the sound of his accent.

"Hi, can I help you" I asked feeling my legs wobble and hoping to god that I don't drop to the ground.

"Oh yeah sorry to bother you Miss, but I was walking in and the guy at the desk told me to give you this" He handed me a package and I smiled at him.

"Oh thank you so much from saving me to go down and get it" I took the package from him and put it on the table by the door "So you live in here too then?"

"Nah I actually live in California, I'm only out here for business" The guy told me "How about you?"

"I came here for family reasons" I responded

"Oh I hope it's nothing bad" He replied

I shook my head "Not really. I actually came here to introduce my baby to her daddy" He looked at me and I realised I properly scared him off right about now.

"Ahh I see. What's your little girl's name?" He asked and I looked confused

"Ally Emilie Davis Scott" I answered and he smiled

"That's a really nice name and I'm guessing her surname is from the dad?" He questioned

"Yeah it is. I liked the name Ally ever since I was little and then I named her after my grandma" I told him and he nodded "Oh I'm sorry I properly sound like an idiot talking about my life. I properly scared you off"

"No actually you haven't" He assured me "I have a daughter also"

"Oh you do" I sounded bumped because I guess that means his taken already

"Yeah she's 3 and a half. Her birthday next month on the 8th" He told me and my mouth dropped.

"OMG Ally's birthday's on the same day" He smiled and I laughed "Hey want to come in?" I asked him noticing we were still standing at my door.

"I would, but I can't I have to get back to my daughter, she's with my assistant at the moment, but we could go for dinner tomorrow night" I looked at him and smiled again

"Yeah sure" I nodded "Sounds great, but before you go. You got a name?" He laughed and so did I.

"Yeah I'm Liam" He put his hand out

"Nice to meet you Liam" I shook his hand "I'm Brooke"

"Brooke, that's a pretty name" Liam beamed

"Thanks" I replied

"So I'll meet you down stairs tomorrow at 7:00" I nodded

"Okay, see you then and thanks again for bringing the package to me" I responded

"No problem" His smiled was so amazing "Bye" He waved and then left. I shut the door and grinned. I was going out with an actual guy. Wow.

I then looked at the package and saw that it was from my parents. I smiled and opened it. In it was a key in a big box seriously. I dug deep into the box and saw a picture of a house. It was here in Tree Hill. I then saw a note attached to back of the picture I took it off and started to read it.

_Hey Pumpkin, so we know you went to Tree Hill to see Rachel and let Ally finally meet her dad and we get all that honey we do. We also get that you live here in Cali and you love it out there because of your job and Ally being at day care, but we sent you this package and brought you and Ally a house in Tree Hill because when you do go down to Tree Hill to visit Rachel and see you're godson and the Scott's, you need somewhere to stay. So please don't be mad at us, but we love you Brooke and we want you and Ally to be happy. Much love Mom and Dad_

I looked at the picture of the house again and realised it was my old house. The house Rachel and I lived in when they moved to Tree Hill 5 years ago. I smiled and couldn't believe it. Ally and I actually have a house in Tree Hill, but that doesn't mean where moving down here. I will not move back to Tree Hill and even if I did it wouldn't be because of Lucas. I and he aren't friends and that is his fault, not mine.

The next day came pretty fast. I was going out to dinner with that guy Liam I met yesterday. I just had to tell Lucas to look after Ally and I'll pick her up later. Liam and I are just two friends going to dinner. Last night I finished Ally's top and cardigan. Tomorrow I'll finish her skirt and leggings then her shoes should have been sent to Cali from New York. I got ready to go pick Ally up before we head over to Rachel's. I walked out of my hotel room and got to the elevator. As it opened I saw Liam and his little girl standing there. I smiled at Liam and he smiled back.

"Wow fancy meeting you in here?" Liam joked and I laughed

"Yeah fancy that" I responded then looked down at the little girl "So she's you're daughter"

"Yeah" Liam nodded

"What's her name?" I asked

"Jessica Marie Jenkins" Liam told me and I smiled

"Wait did you say Jenkins?" I questioned and he looked at me confused, but nodded "As in Jenkins enterprises" and he nodded again.

"OMG I run clothes over bro's" He looked at me and smiled

"You're the famous designer behind the mask" And I nodded "I didn't recognise you from college Brooke"

"Yep that's me" I laughed "Neither did I recognise you Liam"

"Wow so we work together" Liam's smile got bigger

"Yeah" I couldn't believe we actually worked together. That is really weird and fate they would call it right?

"Yeah, so we still on for tonight" He asked bringing me from my thoughts

"Yeah of course" I nodded and then walked out of the elevator as the doors opened "I'll see you later Liam I'm going to pick Ally up"

"Want to take the girls to the park later, say around 12?" I looked at him and smiled

"Yeah sure" He looked back at me "Pass me your phone" he gave me his phone and I put my number it in "You now have my number, call or text me. See you later. Bye" I then jumped into my car and headed for Lucas's house.

Once I got to Lucas's house I wasn't looking forward to see him. He pissed me off so much and I am still pissed with him. I'm just going to play nice for Ally. I walked up to his front door and knocked lightly. It was 9:00 and I did say I was picking her up in the morning. The door opened and Lucas stood there looking tired. I guess he met the waking up alarm Ally who's up at the crack of dawn every morning. I laughed and then walked into his house. Ally saw me and smiled "Mommy" she ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"How are you doing baby girl?" I asked

"I miss you so much Mommy" Ally never let me go and then I finally pried my body from her grasped

"What did you do to her?" I shot my eyes to Lucas and he shrugged

"Nothing, she just loves you so much. She cried for you right up until I gave her the bear in her bag and then she feel a sleep and woke me up at 7:00" Lucas replied

"Yeah she wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning" I told him smiling "Anyway I need you to watch Ally later on" Lucas looked at me then nodded.

"Okay thanks so I'll bring her around at 6:00" I told him and he nodded

"Okay" He simply said

"Right Ally bear, we better get going. We're going to Aunt Rachel's house and then were going to the park with Liam and Jessica" Lucas then turned his head to me and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Who's Liam?" He asked and I smirked to myself

"A friend" I replied "I work with him and he just happens to be in Tree Hill for business and he asked me if I wanted to take Ally to the park with his daughter and I said yes and then later where going for dinner" I explained to him knowing it was killing him, but oh well he killed me so now it's my turn to kill him "No big deal" I shrugged it off like it didn't matter when I know it does.

"Right, well I hope you have fun" Lucas said coldly. I know it's hurting him inside if he feels anything for me, but him and Britney hit me twice as hard and at least I told him about it and he didn't have to find it out from Ally or someone else.

"We will, wont we Ally bear" I then took Ally's hand and we headed out to the car as Lucas watched us leave.

**LPOV**

A date. Brooke's going on a date. Really? Does she realise how hard this is and how it's killing me knowing she's not mine, but now she's going on a date with someone she works with. She must hate me this much to torture me like she is, but then again I guess I sort of done same thing to her. Emailing her and not telling her about Britney. I guess at least she told me about this Liam guy and their friendly date whereas I slept with Britney and ever told Brooke I was dating her and she found out some other way. I think I may have lost Brooke and this time forever. Yeah I'm going to Cali with her and Ally on Sunday, but I know Brooke and I know she is just playing nice because of Ally. I know the Brooke that loved me once 4 years ago and I think I know the Brooke now, I hope I'm wrong, but Brooke and I aren't friends and I don't think she wants us to be after the coldness I feel from her whenever she's in my presence. I guess it's my fault really.

I heard a knock at the door. I picked myself up from the sofa and went to answer it. I opened the door and Nathan stood there smiling at me like an idiot. I let him in and we sat on the couch "So Haley is doing this thing for all for us being in Tree Hill together and she sent me over here to tell you to be there tomorrow at 10"

"Okay cool. I'll be there" I nodded

"You know Brooke will properly be there too" Nathan warned me and is sighed.

"I know, but I guess she must be over me since she's going to dinner with some Liam guy she works with" I said coldly and I could tell Nathan felt it too.

"Wow I think a cold breeze just went past us" Nathan joked "Hey man, don't sweat it, I'm sure it's just a friendly dinner to talk about work or something"

"I doubt that Nate" I shook my head "I think she's trying to hurt me the way I hurt her when I dated Britney and didn't tell her"

"That was messed up how you done that too her, but don't read too much into it Luke. There properly just friends" Nathan assured me and I nodded

"Yeah maybe" I slumped into the couch a little more

"Okay so this moping thing isn't looking too good Luke" Nathan stood up "Go get dressed, where going to shoot hoops at the river court and then you'll come to mine for lunch"

I smiled up at my little bro and nodded "Fine okay, I'll go" I then went to get dressed, maybe Nathan is right and Brooke will come back to me when she's ready. I'll just have to wait and not push it too much. 'People who are meant to be together will always find their way back' those where the words Brooke Davis spoke to me just before she left for New York 4 years ago.

**BPOV**

I was on my way to my sister's house. I parked up in her drive and got out of the car. I brought Ally out from her car seat and we headed up to Rachel's front door and I knocked lightly. Rachel came to the door and opened. She smiled at me and then picked Ally up "Hey there Ally bear" Rachel kissed her niece on the cheek "Hey sis"

"Hey Rachel, where's my niece?" I asked as I walked in behind her and shut the door

"Rory honey, Aunt Brookie is here and Ally" Rachel called out and Rory came running from the den.

"Aunt Brooke" She jumped into my arms and I kissed her on the cheek

"Hey there cutie" I smiled at her

"You and Ally came to see us?" Rory beamed out and I nodded

"Yeah we did cutie pie" Rory then jumped out of my arms and took Ally's hand and then they ran to the den.

"So how is my sister doing today?" Rachel asked as we sat down

"Well I'm doing great thanks. Lucas is apparently coming back with me and Ally for her birthday and Christmas on Sunday and then you guys will fly out in the company jet 2 days before her birthday and stay until after New Year. I just got to get Karen and Keith to agree and then Peyton and Jake to agree too" I told Rachel and she nodded "Oh and mum and dad brought our old house back for me and Ally to stay when we come to visit Tree Hill and stuff, they sent a package with the picture of a house, a key and a note. It was nice of them, but that doesn't mean I'm moving back Rachel, so you can get that thought out of your head now"

"They brought you the old house that is so cool Brookie" Rachel smiled

"Yeah it is cool and was so nice of them to do that and I appreciate it so much even though I can buy my own house, but I'll accept it like the good daughter I am" I told her and she nodded.

"I get it Brooke" Rachel took a sip of her coffee "So Lucas is going back with you on Sunday?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. He said he wanted to come back with us for Ally and I agreed, but then he pissed me off acting all cold and stuff. So I no longer want him as friend of mine. I'm only playing nice for Ally's sake and besides I'm going for dinner tonight with Liam Jenkins at 7:00" I told Rachel and she smiled

"Wait as in hot sexy nice smile Jenkins who owns Jenkins enterprises" Rachel questioned wiggling her eye brows at me

"Yep that Liam Jenkins" I nodded "It was weird really, he gave me a package that the guy at the desk gave him for me which was nice of him to bring to me and then this morning in the elevator he told me his daughters last name and that's when it clicked who he was" I explained "He looks different from 2 years ago Rach"

"Yeah I bet he looks even hotter then when you and he went college together and on that apprenticeship" Rachel laughed

"I'll admit he does, but where only friends" I assured her and she held her hands up

"Yeah okay, I'll take your word for it, but I want the gossip tomorrow" Rachel told me

"Okay you can have that" I nodded "I got a text from Haley saying she wants us at her house for 10 tomorrow anyway"

"Yeah I got the same" Rachel smiled "Wait sorry did you say Liam has a daughter earlier?"

"Yeah she's so cute. Her name is Jessica and get this her birthday is the same as Ally's, it was well weird" Rachel nodded and I knew that look on her face, but I let it slide. Liam and I are just friends that's all.

I had been at Rachel's for 2 hours talking about her and Owen and how Rory is doing and then we talked about me coming back, but I told her I am not living here yet and that I can't just up and move since I have Ally to think about and her day care and my company I cannot just leave in the lurch and she understood.

"Right Rachy we have to head off. We're going to the park to meet Liam and his daughter and then I have to get Ally home and she needs to try on her top and cardigan I made last night for her birthday outfit and then I have to get her over to Lucas's so he can watch her while I go for dinner with Liam" I told Rachel looking at the time on my watch.

"Okay, so I'll see you at Haley's tomorrow then" Rachel and I both sat up at the same time.

"Yeah" I put the cup I had in my hands down on the coffee table "Ally we have to go now" I shouted and waited for her come "It was nice catching up sis. I missed you when you left New York and I miss you still. I love you girlie" I then hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

"I miss you too Brookie, too much if you ask me. I love you too sis" Rachel and I pulled apart and then I saw Ally and Rory standing in front of me.

"By tiger and be good for mommy okay" I picked Rory up so I could give her a kiss

"You be good for mommy too Ally bear" Rachel give Ally a kick and then we headed out to meet Liam at the park.

Ally and I got to the park and found Liam sitting on the bench with Jessica on his lap. I would have thought she would be playing or something, but she was sat on her dad's lap smiling and giggling. I held onto Ally's hand and walked towards him. He turned his head and a smile crept on his face when he saw me "Hey Brooke" He spoke first standing up "This must be Ally"

I nodded "Yeah this is Ally" I smiled back him "Hi Jessica"

"Hello" I heard a small voice reply and I smiled at the little girl

"Hey there Ally" Liam walked closer to Ally and smiled at her

"Hello" Ally responded

Ally let go off my hand and walked over to Jessica who was standing next to her dad. I watched as she stopped in front of Jess "Hello my name is Ally"

"Hello Ally I'm Jessica, Jess for short" Jessica replied smiling

"Want to play on the slide with me?" Ally asked and Jessica nodded

"Yeah okay sounds fun" Jessica turned to Liam "Daddy can I go play?"

Liam nodded "Yeah pumpkin, but be careful"

"Okay daddy. Love you" Jessica ran off with Ally

"Love you too" Liam shouted after his daughter and then he sat down and I sat next to him "So you got a babysitter for tonight?"

"Yeah Lucas is looking after her" I nodded

"Her dad?" Liam questioned

"Yeah" I replied looking at Ally and Jessica sliding down the slide "She gorgeous Liam"

"Thanks, so is Ally. She looks like you a lot" Liam told me and I smiled

"So I've been told" I laughed and Liam smiled

"So I hear you have a new idea for a clothing line?" Liam spoke up after about 2 minutes

"Yeah I have" I nodded "I was thinking about doing a toddler line like I did in college. It could benefit Ally even though I make some of her clothes anyways, but other parents might want to buy them"

"Sounds like a good idea Brooke. I think we could all work with that" Liam liked the idea and that made me happy. That way the line would get successful and no one is disappointed in the long run.

"Thanks" I smiled "So tell me about Jessica's mom, you guys still together?"

"It's complicated" Liam laughed

"Ahh I know that feeling" I laughed too "Luke and I used to day 4 years ago senior year, but then I moved to New York and came back 3 years later with Ally and now everything is complicated"

"Yeah your situation wins" Liam joked "Kayla and I were together in college. You might remember her she was in your fashion class once or twice a week" Liam stopped to see if I remembered her.

"Oh yeah I remember a Kayla. Last name smith" I thought back and Liam nodded

"Yeah we were together for 3 years. We got together in senior year and then came to college together as you know and then we broke up the year before graduation and then she moves away and says she needs to think. So she moved to LA and then a year later she comes and tells me I have a daughter. She leaves Jessica with me so she could start up her career and now she's back and everything's just become so complicated" Liam carried on and I sat there listening to him.

"Wow that does sound complicated" I was shocked at how anyone could just leave there daughter for 2 years.

We sat at the park for a few hours. I then realised I should go see Karen and Keith and talk to them about Ally's birthday and ask them if they wanted to come and spend Christmas with us in Cali. I left Liam and Jessica at 2 and headed over to Lucas's old home hoping Lucas wasn't there.

**LPOV**

So I gave in to my brother and headed with him to the river court. We stayed there for a few hours and then we headed back to his place to see Haley. All I could think about was Brooke and how she could go on some date with this guy she claims is her friend. I walked into the house after Nathan and saw Haley cleaning the kitchen while Jamie was in the garden.

"Hey Luke" Haley smiled as she out the cloth she was using in the sink

"Hey Hales, how you doing today?" I asked sitting on the bar stole with Nathan

"Good thanks and you Luke?" Haley responded

Lucas looked down and said nothing, so Nathan spoke for him "Brooke's going on some sort of date with this guy Liam. Brooke said their just friends, but Lucas thinks otherwise"

"Oh Luke" Haley felt bad for him, she did. Haley knew that his in love with Brooke, but Lucas hasn't told her so what is Brooke meant to do.

"Hales I just don't get it" Lucas looked up at his bestfriend "I thought maybe as she's back and everything that we could maybe get back together and be the family I've always wanted, but it just seems that Brooke doesn't want that"

"No Luke it only seems like that because you haven't told her how you feel and you're treating her like shit, which will piss her off" Haley told him "I'm serious Luke tell her or you may lose her forever"

Haley was right. If I don't tell Brooke I could lose her and maybe to this Liam guy and I don't want that. I want the family with Brooke and Ally. I want us to be the family I've always wanted and I love her and she needs to know that "You're right Hales. I love her and I'm going to tell her"

**BPOV**

I got to Karen and Keith's house. I had Ally in the back and looked at the house before getting out. I missed the old days spending hours in Luke's room with him and in his arms it was amazing and then I had Ally and everything changed. I got out of the car and brought Ally from her car seat. We headed up to the front door and I knocked lightly. Karen opened the door and I smiled at her "Hey Brooke, this is a surprise"

"Yeah sorry I just needed to talk to you and Keith about something" I replied and Karen nodded. I followed Karen in the house and held on to Ally's house.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to us about Brooke" Karen asked sitting next to Keith at the kitchen table.

"Ally go play with Frankie" Ally nodded and went to find Frankie while I sat opposite Keith and Karen and smiled at them "Well it's Ally's birthday in 4 weeks and I organised a part for her months ago and then there Christmas and I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come spend Ally's birthday and Christmas with us" I asked. Karen smiled at me and then she spoke.

"Yeah we'd love to Brooke" Karen nodded "Wouldn't we Keith?"

"Yeah sounds good Brooke. We'd love to spend Christmas with you guys" Keith nodded too.

"So Luke is coming with us on Sunday so he says and then I'll fly you guys 2 days before he birthday with everyone else" I told them and they both nodded "Thanks for saying yes guys. Ally will love it"

"And we'll love coming" Karen smiled

"Well we better be leaving, I have somewhere to be and stuff to do, but you'll be at Haley's tomorrow yeah?" I asked and Karen nodded "Cool, well thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow"

Ally came running out and we left. I needed to get Ally to Lucas's so I could go get ready for dinner. I looked at my watch and saw it was 5:45. I needed to seriously get ready. I parked up in Lucas's drive and got Ally out before heading to the fornt door. Before I could knock Lucas opened the door "Daddy" Ally shrieked and jumped into his arms

"Hey there princess. Miss me" Lucas laughed

Ally nodded "Yeah so much"

"I missed you too baby girl" Lucas kissed her cheek and looked back at me.

"I'll be back to pick her up at 8 or something like that okay" I told him and went to walk back to my car when I heard him call after me

"Brooke wait" Lucas spoke putting Ally down "Ally go watch a DVD while I talk to mommy" Lucas instructed to his daughter.

"Okay daddy" Ally replied walking further into the house.

"What is it you want Luke. I'm kind of in a hurry" I spat out coldly looking back at him.

"Will we be able to get pass this whole you being pissed at me" Lucas asked. I really wanted to say yes, but I wasn't sure we could. If he cant have faith in me and trust what I say then how will the whole friendship thing work. I looked at him and looked like the high school Lucas I feel in love with and at that moment I fell in love with him all over again. I wanted to just blow this dinner off with Liam and jump into Lucas's arms and kiss him, but I knew I can't do that. What if he doesn't love me back then I would look like an idiot and I wasn't going to let Lucas do that again to me. So I said nothing.

"Will we ever be able to be just friends Brooke?" Lucas spoke again when I said nothing.

"The thing is Luke were never just friends" I replied. It was true. We were never just friends. It was either together or not together.

"We can try can't we?" Lucas pleaded

"I'm not sure Luke because if there's no trust it won't work and then you have no faith in me and you act like I'm the only bad guy here because I kept Ally from you, but you slept with Britney just after I left Luke and it hurt. I'm not going to be the only bad guy here Luke" I ranted. He wasn't going to make me out to be the big bad wolf.

"Brooke I apologised about Britney. I know it hurt you and I didn't think about that, I was selfish about it and I know that now" Lucas told me and I listened to him. maybe he was sorry and maybe this could work "Anyway Brooke, Britney and I dated for 3 weeks and then I thought back to you and how much I miss you and how much I love you" Lucas then stopped and realised what he had just said. He admitted it. He just told me that he loves and misses me.

"Did you just say you miss and love me?" I asked shocked

Lucas nodded "Yeah I did Brooke and I'm being honest" Lucas gave a small smile "I love you and I miss you Pretty Girl. Like I told you when we dated your my pretty girl and always will be"

"Lucas I can't do this right now. I need to go get ready for this dinner thing with Liam tonight" I looked at him and saw his face drop. Yeah I get him saying he loves me and I love him too, but that doesn't mean we'll get back together. I stopped at my car and looked at him "I'm sorry Luke. I'll come by and pick Ally up"

"Okay" Was all I heard and then I got into my car and headed to the hotel to get ready.

**LPOV**

I love her and I miss her and I was stupid enough to tell her that as well. I looked like an idiot standing there on my porch and tell her all this and then have her reply as I have to go and get ready for the dinner thing she had with Liam and then she says sorry and drives off. I think I was feeling up set and mad and stupid as I watch her drive away. Why did I even think she would feel the same way as I did after all these years? I walked back into the house and watched as Ally was sitting on her small pink cushion I bought her earlier after leaving Haley's house. I watched as she smiled and laughed at the T.V. She looked like Brooke with her brown curly hair which Brooke put in bunches and the dimples and me with her blue eyes. I just wished that we could all be a family like I've always wanted.

"Ally hungry?" I called into her. she snapped her head round and looked at me.

"Yeah daddy. My belly talking to me" Ally giggled and that reminded me of Brooke too. Damn I miss Brooke so much.

"How about some French toast?" do you like French toast?" I asked

"Yeah me love it daddy" All responded

"French toast it is then pumpkin" I walked into the kitchen and started cooking something for Ally and I.

**BPOV**

Okay so Lucas tells me he loves me and he misses me. it shocked me to hell and back. U didn't know what to do or what to say. I was just scared of it all again. I love him yeah and maybe I should have called off the whole dinner thing and go and speak to Lucas, but I don't know if I should. I sat in my bedroom and put my red glittery dress on. I was ready to go and I had 10 minutes before I had to meet Liam down stairs. I looked in the mirror and gave a weak smile at myself. I look good yeah, but should I go, I don't know. I have been debating it ever since I got into the hotel room. I then felt my phone buzz and answered the phone.

"Hello" I spoke into the phone

"Hey B Davis" I heard s voice come back to me through the phone.

"Oh hey " I smiled scrunching my hair in my hand

"How you doing?" Peyton asked stroking her belly while she watched Jake cook

"Good thanks Peyt, I have been meaning to ask you and Jake if you want to come and spend Christmas with everyone else in Cali since it's Ally's birthday on the 8th and then everyone is going home New Years day" I told Peyton and I heard her repeat everything to Jake and then I waited for her to say something.

"Yeah Jake said it sounds like an plan, so I guess we'll be coming with you guys" I smiled.

"Okay that sounds cool. So You guys will fly in the company's jet everyone else on the 6th" I told Peyton.

"Okay we'll be there and with our little girl too" Peyton replied

"Okay cool. Peyt I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at Haley's yeah?" I asked

"Yeah see you then. Bye B Davis" Peyton spoke and we both hung up.

It was 7:00 and I was late as usual. I grabbed what I needed. I walked to the elevator and waited for it. I didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but I decided to do it anyway and see what happens. I was seeing Luke later anyway to pick Ally up, so I guess we could talk then. I stepped into the elevator and waited until it went down to the lobby. As the elevator doors opened I saw Liam standing there looking at his watch. He properly thought I wasn't going to turn up. What is wrong with guys these days thinking they know me better then I know my fucking self.

"Hey Liam" I smiled as he turned and looked at me

"Hi Brooke, you look great" He complimented me

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" I complimented him back

"Let's go Brooke" I nodded and walked beside him smiling as usual.

We got to a restaurant I haven't been to in ages since I left Tree Hill. It was a small place, but nice. We had a booth at the back with candles and there was music. I sat in the seat opposite Liam "So do you like wine Brooke?"

I nodded "Yeah erm... red actually"

A waitress with the name Rebecca walks over to us. She was a cute looking girl. She looked maybe 17 or 18. Young I must say. I saw Liam looking at her and I laughed shaking my head. Typical guy. Can't keep their eyes to themselves. It reminded me of a time when Lucas and I went the restaurant Blue Beetle down town.

_Flashback_

_We sat in a booth by the window in Blue Beetle the Chinese restaurant Lucas had been talking about for some time now. Brooke agreed to go because she wanted to see what the big deal was. They sat there smiling at each other until a waitress came over to them. Her name badge said Sam, she was young maybe there age 18. She had blond curly hair with green eyes. She was pretty. Lucas was looking at her smiling and everything. Brooke didn't know whether to be mad at him or just to laugh about it._

"_Can I have a diet coke" Brooke told the waitress who couldn't keep her eyes of my man either. Now it was pissing Brooke off. She was there too "And a root beer for my boyfriend" _

"_Yeah what she said" Lucas nodded_

"_Oi idiot" Brooke spoke clicking her fingers in his face to get his attention back "I'm over here. You remember me your girlfriend or I could dumb you and walk away now" _

"_What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked and that pissed Brooke off even more._

"_You can't be serious Luke. I'm sitting here as your girlfriend and then when the blond peppy green eyes girl comes over to take our order, you forget I'm here and stare at her with that goofy look on your flaming face" Brooke answered and Lucas felt guilty. She was right. He was acting like every other guy._

"_I'm sorry Pretty Girl. I won't do it again. I love you Brooke" Lucas held her hand and Brooke smiled._

"_I love you too Broody Boy" Brooke leaned over the table and kissed him._

"_You're my Pretty Girl and don't you ever forget it" Lucas kissed her back _

_End of flashback_

Rebecca the waitress looked down at us and smiled and Liam smiled back with a flirty smile "What can I get for you?" She asked. I went to open my mouth, but Liam got there first.

"Can I have a bottle of your fine red wine and two glasses" Liam answered

"Anything else?" Rebecca asked writing it down on the pad she had in her hand.

"Can I have a diet coke please" I ordered and Liam took his eyes from the young girl and looked at me "Thanks" I added

Rebecca wrote it down and then she left leaving Liam and I alone "So hoe is Ally?"

"She's fine thanks and Jessica?" I asked

"She's good too thanks Brooke" Liam responded

"So Liam tell me about you and Kayla?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Okay" Liam coughed a little "Well Kayla and I met up after we left the park and she's looking after Jess. If I'm being honest I love her still and even though she brought Jess to me and left I still love her"

"So you agree when I say this is a friendly dinner. Just two friends eating out?" I questioned and Liam nodded.

"Yeah course Brooke"

"So as I was saying we kind of decided that we would give it another go" Liam sounded awkward as he said it like I care who he dates.

"That's great. It must be really good for Jessica too. She must miss it" I then thought back to Ally and how she must want a family like all the kids at her day care. I wish I could give that too her, but it was just hard.

"Yeah I guess so" Liam nodded as our drinks arrived.

"Thanks" I smiled up at the girl and then we ordered our food

"So what about you and this Lucas guy?" Liam asked

"Well he says he loves me and misses me and I must say I love him too, but erm... I'm scared to fall for him again and it's just all scary" I answered and everything was just crazy and wild.

"Well if you want my advice Brooke, I think you should give it a chance. It could work. I see you love him because when you talk about him or when I say his name your face lights up and that's what you call love Brooke" Liam told me and I must admit I do love Lucas, but would it work. Could we make it work? I just don't know.

"Maybe your right" I nodded and then went back to my thoughts.

It turned out the night went okay and everything was good. Liam dropped me at Lucas's house. It was half 8 and I walked up to Lucas's front door. I had a good night and to make it all better Liam was dating Kayla again, so Lucas can relax now. I knocked on the door as I waved bye to Liam. He drove off as Lucas opened the door "Hey" He sounded tired.

"Hi" I replied smiling at him

"How was your date?" Lucas asked as he let me in

"It wasn't a date Luke. It was just two friends having dinner that's all" I answered

"Yeah if that's what you want to call it" Lucas scoffed standing by the couch

"Liam and I are friends Luke, that's all" I assured him "Besides he has a girlfriend. Him and his baby mama got back together earlier today"

"Oh" Lucas replied and I smiled at him.

"Where's Ally bear?" I asked looking around the room

"Sleeping" Lucas stated "I was thinking maybe you should let her stay her tonight and pick her up in the morning" Lucas answered

"Yeah I could do that" I said walking closer to him so he was up against the wall "Luke, did you really mean what you said earlier about loving me and missing me?"

"Yeah I did Brooke" Lucas nodded feeling nervous since he hadn't had me that close to him before "I fell for you all over again when you brought Ally to stay with me"

I turned around and walked over to the wall I was standing at before "You see Luke I don't know whether or not I can give you my heart again and I don't know if it would work the whole me and you being together again"

"All I can say is that I love you and I want us to be a family and I know you want that too Brooke otherwise you would have left by now" Lucas said as he stepped towards her. I looked at him and he was right, why did I stay when I already agreed to let Ally stay the night. Lucas walked up to me and I felt the cold wall on my back. I had nowhere to go and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Luke I don't think" I was cut off when Lucas kissed me. The kiss was sweet and soft just like we used to kiss 4 years ago. His tongue was begging for entrance and I gladly accepted. Lucas then began to kiss me hardly and I loved it. We both pulled away to get some air "Wow Luke, I forgot hoe good of a kisser you are"

Lucas laughed and I smiled at him "So tell me Brooke, what does this mean?"

"I don't know Luke, I want Ally to have both her mom and dad together and give her the family she has wanted, but I don't know if it would work and I don't want to screw her up either" I explained and Lucas nodded "Oh and I love you too Broody Boy"

"You do?" Lucas asked surprised "You love me back"

I nodded and giggled "Yes Broody I love you too and if where going to make this work then you have to promise me something and this time you have to mean it"

"Okay Pretty Girl, what is it?" Lucas asked

"You have to promise me that you will not break my heart again?" I told him and he got closer to me so we were touching again.

"I promise" Lucas whispered in my ear as he kissed me lightly "I love you"

"I love you too and if you break this promise Luke you'll lose me forever" I told him "And that's a promise"

"I know, but I don't want to lose you again and I won't" Lucas kissed me again and I smiled into it this time.

Yeah I guess you would say that I'm happy. I have my little Ally bear and now I have Luke and we can be a happy family. We might even get married and have more children. Who knows. I just know I love him so much and I don't want to lose him again, so I guess we might actually be moving to Tree Hill after all. Well after Christmas and everything. I'm just glad it all worked out and Lucas confessed his love for me and I confessed to him too.

"So after Christmas you and Ally moving down here and we all be together?" Lucas asked pulling from the kiss.

"Hmm... I dunno Luke. You see Ally and I love it up in Cali and what do we have down here that we don't in Cali. Nothing, so we might just stay up there for a while" I joked loving the expression on his face.

"Oh is that right Pretty Girl because I couldn't have sworn you just said you love me and where going to try us again" Lucas laughed

I shook my head "Oh did I, I'm sorry Luke. I forgot to tell you that I have a boyfriend in Cali and his waiting for Ally and I to go home. maybe next time" Lucas's face dropped and I could see the hurt. Bless him.

"Oh well maybe I could change your mind by doing this" Lucas's face perked up again and he kissed me, then down my neck as his hand slid up my leg and under my dress. His cold hands connecting with my warm skin. He sucked on my neck, oh how I missed the hot sex we had in the past. I closed my eyes and relaxed into it. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, him not leaving my neck. His hand went further up my dress and he removed my knickers and I laughed.

"Luke wait, what about Ally. We can't do this here. She might see us" I whispered out of breath.

Lucas smiled and took me to his room. I totally forgot about Britney. It was me and Luke now. He laid me down on the bed and beamed a smile down at me "Better" I nodded and then his kissed me again. Lucas slipped my dress off and up clipped my bra. I was naked on his bed with him on top of me. now this is what I missed. I missed being with Luke. Lucas kissed down my body as he slipped 3 fingers into me. OMG this is seriously hot sex.

"OMG" I moaned I had to be quiet because Ally was next door and I didn't want to wake her up any time soon.

Lucas laughed as he slipped his fingers in and out as I moaned. I so wasn't expecting this to happen when I came to pick Ally up, but I must admit I missed having sex with Lucas. I then flipped over so I was on top him now. I slowly took his clothes off with my teeth and Lucas smiled. This was going to be so much fun. I kissed him down his body. I got to his man hood and decided to tease him. I took it in my hand and started rubbing while sucking on his neck. I loved making him feel this good "Oh god Brooke" Lucas moaned and I felt a smile creep on my face.

"You like" I teased

"Yes. Oh god yes" Lucas moaned

I then brought his man hood to my mouth and licked round the head feeling him get harder by the minute. This was amazing "Oh god Brooke" I then put it in my mouth and started sucking on it. He was getting harder by the minute and then Lucas flipped me over and as soon Lucas flipped me over Lucas entered me and I had to control myself so I didn't wake Ally up.

"Oh god Luke. Oh my" I bit down on my lip to stop me from screaming.

"Oh Brooke. Ahhh. Fuck yes" Lucas moaned as quiet as possible

They had been making love for 5 minutes now and they just needed to control their selves. I was going to cum any minute now and then I could ly there in Lucas's arms or go home either one.

"Oh god Luke I'm gonna cum" I called out and Lucas smiled down at me picking up the pace "Oh god Luke. Yes fuck yes"

"Oh Brooke fucking yes. Oh god" Lucas called out "I'm gonna cum too Pretty Girl"

"Oh fuck. I'm cuming. I'm cuming Luke" I then came and so did Lucas. He collapsed beside me and I laughed. Lucas looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What's so funny Davis?" Lucas asked

I turned to him and plonked myself up on my elbow "I came here to collect Ally, I wasn't expecting to have sex" I laughed still and Lucas leaned in and kissed me "But it was hot and it was amazing"

"Yeah it was amazing. I agree and yeah I guess I was expected that too" Lucas smiled "So you staying in my arms tonight or you want to leave, I don't mind Brooke I would understand"

"Nah I think I'll stay with my boyfriend" I answered kissing him

"I missed you saying that and it feels good hearing it" Lucas smiled holding me in his arms. I loved being in Lucas's arms because again I feel safe, but I don't know if I want to feel safe too soon because it scares me.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	6. Back together or not

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews; they mean so much to me. This chapter was fun to write. I enjoyed it. I just hope you like or love it as much as I loved writing it. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**To answer someone's review this story isn't coming to an end any time soon. I have a lot I want to happen. So this will be really long story and I just hope you guys will follow along with it and let me know what you think every chapter and if you have any idea's let me know and I'll see how I can add it to my story. Thanks again : D **

**Back together or not**

**BPOV **

I woke the next morning with arms wrapped around my waist. I then remembered back to last night and how Ally will run in here any minute now and she could see us like that. I slowly lifted Lucas's arm from my waist not waking him. I got up from the bed and started to get dressed. I put on the dress I had from last night and slowly slipped out of his room and walked into the kitchen. I saw Ally sitting in the living room.

"Ally bear" I called as I walked up to her and hugged her "Come on baby girl, where going home to get ready to go to Auntie Haley's house"

"Okay mommy" I picked Ally up and called a cab.

I picked up a pen and piece of paper and scribbled down a note to tell Lucas I took Ally home. I then took Ally and we waited outside for the cab.

**LPOV**

I felt around my bed and there was nothing. Brooke wasn't in the bed. My eyes fluttered opened and I turned to look around the room, but Brooke was nowhere in sight. I then looked at the time and it said 8:00 and Ally hadn't come running into my room. This was weird. I got out of bed and realised Brooke had gotten into her dress she wore last night since I didn't see any of her clothes anywhere. I walked out of my room and saw a note attached to the fridge. I looked at it.

_Lucas I took Ally home. I'll see you at Haley's bye._

Lucas screwed the paper up and threw it into the trash. This was unbelievable Brooke had just left and now she took Ally without waking me just leaving me a flaming note. For fuck sake I hope she doesn't regret last night because I know I don't.

**BPOV**

I got Ally washed and dressed so we could go to Haley's. I told Haley I would come early so I could help her. I then had a shower and got dressed myself. I put a DVD on for Ally and entered my room. I decided to wear my white floaty skirt with my red halter top and my white cardigan with my red hearted wedges. I applied some mascara and my cheery lips gloss. I was ready. I looked at the time and it said 9:00. I had to head over to Haley's before the others arrived and that included Lucas.

"Ally bear, we have to go to Auntie Haley's house now turn the DVD off and get you're jacket" I called out to Ally as I picked my hand bag to match my outfit and headed out my room.

"Okay mommy I'm coming" Ally shouted back as she grabbed her jacket and ran over to me. She handed me the jacket and I helped her out it on "Me look good mommy?" Ally asked putting her hand on her hips and twirling.

I nodded laughing at her posing and twirling "Yes princess you look gorgeous"

"You look good too mommy" Ally told me and then we headed out to the car and on our way to Haley's house.

We parked up in Haley's drive way. I took Ally out of her car seat and watched her run up to the front door. I followed her smiling at how happy she looked. I was so happy that my little girl was happy. I come up behind Ally and knocked on the door. Haley opened the door and smiled "Brooke hey" Haley looked down at Ally "Hey Ally cat"

"Hey Hales" I hugged her

Haley let us in and we followed her. Ally walked in after Haley and I shut the door following the both of them.

"Hey Natey Boy" I hugged him "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much, just watching basketball" Nathan replied smiling at me.

"Cool" I laughed going to Haley in the kitchen "Where's Ally go?" I asked looking round trying to find my little angel.

"Oh she saw Jamie in the garden and went to play with him" Haley responded taking the salad stuff out of the fridge "Okay Brooke I need you to do the salad for me please while I cook the picky bits" I nodded taking the stuff from her and grabbing a big salad bowl from the cupboard.

"So how is the baby making going?" I asked cutting up the cucumber.

"Well Jamie is at that stage of being afraid of the dark at the moment so not very good, but after last night he slept in his own room all night. So it might start picking up again real soon" Haley laughed and I nodded my head "How about you and Luke?"

"There is no us Hales" I shoot back hearing my heart race real fast after last night I don't know what was happening if though I called him my boyfriends. It's all just going too damn fast.

"Okay okay, no need to bite my head off Brookie" Haley said and I relaxed a little "It's just that he came over yesterday upset about this date you went on last night"

"It wasn't a date, it was friendly dinner. Liam has a girlfriend and a daughter. We just work together that's all" I defended myself. I was sick and tired off people assuming things. Lucas and I are big enough to sort this out ourselves. I get the whole them trying to help, but it was getting on my nerves. Why would Lucas brood about me going out to friendly dinner with Liam anyway? It's not like we were together when I said I'd go. Jeez people need to leave me too it. I didn't need them before and I don't need them now.

"Okay sorry for asking" I heard Haley sigh and she out the sausage rolls into the oven.

"Yeah okay" I muttered cutting the tomatoes

I stayed in the kitchen making the salad. I was working really slowly. Not wanting to do anything else, I was a little upset that Lucas was making me out to be the bad guy all the time. Last night went out of the door and high school flashed into my head again. The way Lucas and I would get together and then break up and then get back together. It was crazy and now where grown adults and it seems that Lucas and I are doing that again, but this time we have Ally to think about. I just wanted to go back to Cali and sort Ally's birthday out. I looked at my watched and saw it was 10:00 people would be arriving any minute now and then the door bell kept ringing and one after the other they arrived. I had finished the salad half hour ago so I put it on the table and walked into the patio where no one was so I could be alone of a bit.

I heard the slide doors open and Rachel sat opposite me. She knew something was up. But it was just in the air that I was feeling upset and pissed off at the same time. Rachel looked at me for about 10 minutes in silence until she decided to break it "So how was last night?"

"Okay thanks" I muttered back not really bothered

"What happened?" Rachel pushed

"Nothing, Liam has a girlfriend who is the baby's mother which to be honest I don't really care about and then I go to pick Ally up, but Lucas says she's sleeping so I decide to let her stay there for the night and then I end up in Lucas's bed and leave without saying anything in the morning" I ranted and Rachel looked at me in shock "I called him boyfriend afterwards because the sex was amazing Rach and at the time I didn't regret it"

"But you do now?" Rachel questioned and I looked up at her with no expression on my face.

"His making me out to be the bad guy Rach and I'm not. I really am not it's just that I'm scared and I have a fear of it all again. That's all, but him making me out to be the bad guy is making doubt in my head that I am the bad guy" I rambled and Rachel nodded

"You did keep Ally from him Brooke" Rachel threw it at me and I stood up shaking my head at her.

"I know that Rachel and I've apologised about it, but for you to throw that back at me in a all time low. Thanks a lot" I then left teh patio and as I stepped out off the sliding doors I saw Lucas standing in the kitchen talking to Nathan, Jake, Owen and Keith. I looked at him and decided to avoid the talk I knew was coming. I walked into the garden and watched Ally play with Jamie and Rory.

**LPOV**

Was stood in the kitchen with the guys. I saw Brooke come out of the patio and she didn't look happy. I turned away as I felt her eyes burn into me. I didn't know whether eye contact was a good thing or if I should have just looked at her and gave a smile or something. When I felt her eyes leave me I looked up at her and saw her walk into the garden. I was trying to pay attention to the guys, but Brooke just drew my attention all the time and she didn't even know it or maybe she did. I felt Nathan hit me on the arm and it brought me back from thinking off Brooke "Oww"

"Well if you took your mind of Brooke and listened to us, I wouldn't have had to hit you bro" Nathan laughed

"Sorry" I felt my face get all hot and I had to try and hide it. Nathan was right I really needed to stop thinking about Brooke at some point, but we needed to talk about last night and that's what I'm going to do now.

**BPOV**

I watched as Ally was laughing and joking with Rory and Jamie. They were all practically the same age and it was amazing how they got on so well. I saw Peyton sitting under the umbrella at the table as Haley was trying to work the barbeque. I felt some tap me on the shoulder, so I turned around and saw Lucas standing behind me. I felt his hot breath on my face and it made a little shiver run down my back. I gave him a small smile so it didn't feel awkward even though I know it was.

"Hey Luke" I spoke first

"Yeah hey Brooke, I need to talk to you. Come with me" He took me by the hand and led me upstairs. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to happen. He thinks he can drag me up stairs and expect to have sex. I fucking well don't think so. As we got to the spear room I pulled my hand away from his as he shut the door and locked it behind us.

"What the hell are you doing Scott?" I asked pissed off

"We need to talk and the only way that is going to happen if I lock us in here" Lucas answered and I turned around with my arms crossed "So about last night?"

"What about it Luke?" I spitefully responded turning back to him

"We had sex and then this morning you take Ally and leave me a fucking note" Lucas raised his voice and I shook my head at him "What the hell was that about?"

"I didn't want Ally running in on us in bed together" I spat out and it hit him like a bullet from a gun.

"Why not?" Lucas questioned

Seriously Lucas really thought I was going to let Ally see us like that, naked it bed together. I don't fucking well think so "Because she's my little girl and I don't want to confuse her" I looked at him and shoot him a daggers from my eyes. If only looks could kill.

"Correction she's our little girl and what would confuse her if we're together?" Lucas asked

"Are we together Lucas because you make me out to be the bad guy all the fucking time and I am fed up off it? Yeah I fucking kept Ally from you, but I'm sorry for that. I'm the bitch, the selfish cow oh fucking well. If that's what you think of me then why the fuck do you want me so badly. Why do you get jealous all the time? And why do you claim you fucking love me because I have no fucking clue" I had tears streaming down my face now I could feel them, the hotness on my face "I just can't be arsed with this anymore Lucas. I'm tired of fighting with you and last night was amazing and no I didn't regret it then, but now I just don't know Luke" Lucas looked at me surprised that I had let it all out. Everything bottled up had been let out and I was a mess. Lucas walked towards me and I walked back until I was up against the wall just like last night "I just don't get why you love me if you think I'm a selfish bitch"

"I don't think that Brooke, you're my pretty girl and that's what I think" Lucas muttered as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips

"But you called me it Lucas. You called me a selfish bitch" I replied pulling away from him "So if that's how you feel why love me?"

"I didn't mean it Brooke. I don't think you're a selfish bitch. I was just mad when I did say it. It didn't mean anything" Lucas responded and I nodded slightly "I love you because you gave me the best thing I could ever ask for a daughter. A beautiful daughter" Lucas smiled at me and I didn't know what to do

"We made her together Luke, but I guess yeah I went through the 48 hours of birth" I smiled and he kissed me again.

"I do love you Brooke. You and Ally are my life" Lucas whispered to me as we pulled apart "I don't want to lose you"

"I love you too Broody Boy. You are my Broody after all" I smiled as he kissed away my tears "You and Ally are all I want"

"Kiss me" Lucas looked hungry for my lips to be on his so I did as he wished I kissed him and then it got passionate and I lost where we were.

**LPOV**

Okay I must admit when I dragged Brooke up stairs and into the spear room I just wanted to talk about last night, I didn't expect Brooke to go all crazy scary lady on me. she looked broken though, like seriously broken. I realised I did that too her when I make her out to be the bad guy when I dated Britney a week after Brooke left. She's right I did call her a selfish bitch, but I didn't mean it. I was mad and it just came out. Everything she threw at me made me want to just kiss her. I should have said it. I could see the doubt in her eyes of us being together again. I get why she didn't want Ally to see us in bed last night, I just got scared when she left hoping and praying she didn't regret last night because I didn't.

"But you called me it Lucas. You called me a selfish bitch" Brooke replied pulling away from me after I told her I didn't think of her like that because I don't. I was just mad at her. That's all. "So if that's how you feel why love me?" Brooke carried on and it broke my heart seeing her so broken and because of me. she sounded Brooke and the tears running down her eyes were showing she felt alone. I could feel it from her.

"I didn't mean it Brooke. I don't think you're a selfish bitch. I was just mad when I did say it. It didn't mean anything" I told her wiping the tears from her eyes and she nodded slightly "I love you because you gave me the best thing I could ever ask for a daughter. A beautiful daughter" I was being honest. The reason why I loved her was not only because she gave a daughter, but because she is my everything. Her and Ally.

"We made her together Luke, but I guess yeah I went through the 48 hours of birth" Brooke started to sound like herself again. I smiled at her and then kissed her softly on the lips again.

"I do love you Brooke. You and Ally are my life" I whispered to her as we pulled apart "I don't want to lose you again ever" I really didn't. She's all I want. Her and Ally.

"I love you too Broody Boy. You are my Broody after all" Brooke smiled as I kissed away my tears "You and Ally are all I want"

"Kiss me" I was hungry for her lips to touch mine and I think Brooke noticed that because she did as I wanted she kissed me and then it got passionate and we both lost where we were.

**HPOV**

I was standing in the garden watching the kids with Peyton. Rachel walked out into the garden and sat down with us. It was strange because she wasn't being the talkative Rachel we have grown to love, she was just silent. I could see that something was bothering her and it was weird. I looked at Peyton who looked at me and shrug her shoulders "Rach are you okay?" I asked worried for her.

"Erm... I was, but I'm not sure now" Rachel replied and I looked at her confused.

"Okay what's wrong?" Peyton spoke up taking the word right out my mouth.

"Brooke and I had a little argument and now I can't find her and it's not like she could go anywhere since Ally's still here" Rachel responded.

Yeah I noticed that Lucas was nowhere to be seen either. Maybe they were having a fight somewhere and didn't want Ally to see it or something like that. I just shrugged it off.

"Maybe just give her time to cool off, I'm sure whatever it was you guys were arguing about it will fix itself soon enough" I tried to assure her

"Yeah maybe you're right, but I couldn't find Lucas anywhere either" Rachel told us and I nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking they have both vanished, but then again they could be fighting somewhere and don't want Ally to see them" Haley responded and both girls agreed.

"Yeah I guess" Rachel then took a sip of her drink and they changed the subject to Ally's birthday and Christmas.

**BPOV**

Oh no, oh god no. What the hell were we thinking. Yeah the sex I just received from Luke was amazing like always and that is how we created Ally, but in Haley's and Nathan's spear room while everyone was downs stairs, while Ally is down stairs this is bad really really bad. I suddenly shoot up from the bed, from Lucas's arms and throw my clothes on. I looked down and saw Lucas's eyes go wide.

"Where you going?" Lucas asked

"Back to the party Luke, we shouldn't have done this. Not here anyway" A small smile crept on my face and then I threw his clothes back at him "Get dressed Luke then we need to put this room back to the way it was before" I started to panic. What the bloody hell where we thinking. Having sex while our daughter is down stairs. At least the door was locked, but Haley and that entire party down stairs including Karen Lucas's mother are properly wondering where we are. Damn Lucas and his seductive ways.

I looked at Lucas and saw him laughing "You sexy when you panic Pretty Girl"

"Broody this is not funny, we have been gone a while if I remember rightly this is a party and everyone thinks we hate each other since we fight all the time" I told him

"Yeah I know Cheery, but we're dating now aren't we?" Lucas asked pulling his top over his head

I nodded with a smile on my face. I looked into the mirror and checked I looked fresh like when I arrived earlier "Yeah Broody we are, but how about we don't tell anyone and keep doing this because even though I'm panicking right now it's kinda fun"

Lucas got up from the bed and made it again and then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck "Yeah anything for you. It is kinda exciting to sneak around and besides I love you"

"I love you too" I muttered "But we better go down stairs before we get caught" I opened the door "I'll go first then you go" I told him shutting the door behind me. I fixed the bottom of my skirt and then headed further into the party.

**LPOV**

It was funny how Brooke was panicking like we were going to get caught or something. The sex was amazing like always. Brooke shoot up out of my arms and started to get dressed. I watched her as she put on her shirt and then did up her halter neck top. She looked so sexy when she was panicking. I saw as she ran around the room putting the pictures like they were meant to be. This is a Kodak moment. Brooke turned to me and I started laughing as she sat on the bed and out her wedges back on.

Brooke looked at me and saw me laughing "You sexy when you panic Pretty Girl"

"Broody this is not funny, we have been gone a while if I remember rightly this is a party and everyone thinks we hate each other since we fight all the time" Brooke told him looking all serious.

"Yeah I know Cheery, but we're dating now aren't we?" Lucas asked pulling his top over his head "So what's the big deal?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. I looked into the mirror and checked I looked fresh like when I arrived earlier "Yeah Broody we are, but everyone is down stairs and properly wondering where we are" I replied "So how about we don't tell anyone and keep doing this because even though I'm panicking right now it's kinda fun"

I must admit and agree with Brooke because the sneaking around is kinda fun. I liked it and when she panics is a bonus and then the great sex is just perfect. I'm agreeing with her and not telling anyone about us yet. That way we will have more fun and it will be like where in high school again. I got up from the bed and made the bed again and then wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror "Yeah anything for you Cheery. Anyway it is kinda exciting to sneak around and besides I love you"

"I love you too" She muttered "But we better go down stairs before we get caught" Brooke opened the door and winked at me "I'll go first then you go" she told me shutting the door behind her. I waited another 10 minutes knowing she was properly talking to the girls. I needed to make up some sort of story in case anyone asked where I was. Damn we should have talked about that, but I guess if I know Brooke like I think I do and she knows me then we'll both think of the same thing. I opened the bedroom door and looked down both halls. It was safe. I walked down the stairs and out the front, then I opened it like I was walking back in.

I walked into the living room where the guys were sitting. I then saw that the girls where outside watching the children. We must have been up in that bedroom for a while, but then again we did like have sex 3 times. Nathan noticed me and as usual he noticed I was gone "Wow it's nice to show your face again Luke, where you been?" Nathan asked.

"I went for a walk with Brooke, we wanted to talk about Ally and her birthday" I lied hoping he would buy it and he did.

"Oh okay well I hope you sorted it out bro" Nathan responded and I nodded my head.

"Yeah we did"

"Cool, so like I was saying before Luke joined us" Nathan carried on "Jamie looks playing with the basketball set I brought him last week"

"Yeah I saw him playing with it yesterday when I came round" Lucas joined in

I looked at the guys and just joined in even though I couldn't help, but think about Brooke and her amazing dimpled smile and the amazing sex we had just had. I'm so happy where back together even if we aren't tell people right now.

**BPOV**

I walked into the garden when I saw the girls sitting under the table and watching the kids. I took a deep breath and walked over to them with a drink in my hand that I just got. They looked up at me like they haven't seen me in years. I sat down in the spear chair and saw Ally turn when she saw me "Mommy" She cried as she ran over to me.

"Hey there Ally bear" I smiled down at her "Why the tears baby girl. No more tears sweetie" I picked her up and placed her on my lap as she flung her arms around me.

"Mommy" She cried again and I was just shocked at how much she missed me. I must have been gone a while.

"It's okay Ally, mommy's here" I soothed her by stroking her hair.

"Promise you wont leave me" Ally whispered into my neck

"I promise pumpkin, I would never leave you" I responded "Your my baby girl"

"I love you Mommy" Ally said as she pulled away from me and I wiped her tears.

"I love you more, now go play" I told her "I won't go anywhere without you again, I promise"

Ally nodded and smiled at me as she jumped down and went to play again.

"So where did you go?" Haley asked when Ally was out of ear shot

"For a walk with Luke, we were talking about Ally's birthday" I lied hoping they would buy it.

"Okay sounds like a serious conversation you guys were having" Peyton piped in and I nodded.

"Yeah it was"

"Brooke I'm sorry about earlier" Rachel apologised to her sister

"It's okay Rach, I understand you were only being honest and anyway Luke and I have become friends now. We might as well since where going to be raising Ally together and I might be moving to Tree Hill in the New Year" I told them.

"Wait what you're moving to Tree Hill?" Haley squealed

I nodded "Yeah I realised it would be better for me and Ally to be with our family and my mom didn't buy us a house for it to just sit there and get dusty. I just haven't told Luke yet"

"His going to be so excited" Haley hugged me "Yeah you have no idea" I whispered to myself.

I sat there and watched Ally's face grow with a smile as Rory and her where playing tag with Jamie. I loved it when she was happy and I know she'll be happier living in Tree Hill with everyone else. So after her birthday and Christmas we will move to Tree Hill in the New Year after I sort out someone to run my company in Cali. I know I don't have to work since I run a million dollar company, but I'm going to buy a store and start another location for clothes over bro's which I will run.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	7. Deciding to move

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews again. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had my mum's birthday to sort out and everything. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Deciding to move**

**BPOV**

Thank god that is over. I'm home sitting on my couch thinking how the hell I'm going to leave my company in Cali and move down to Tree Hill. It was 3 in the morning and I just can't sleep thinking about everything that has happened today and last night. Could I really love Lucas like I used to. Could I let myself love him like that again. I guess I could try right. Ally was in bed. She went down like a light when we got home. I guess this day just wore her out. I sat on her bed and tucked her in. I watched as she slept. I was thinking that tomorrow we could go and have a look at the house my parents brought us, the old house I lived in for a year and a bit in senior year. I sat the couch after walking Ally's room. I was looking through my work folder wondering who the hell I could ask to manage it for me. I searched from names and then it hit me. I could ask Millie.

Millie moved to Cali with her boyfriend after graduation and became my intern when I started my company. Millie then had a little girl Bailey who just turned two. I know Millie would love to run my company since she kept telling me she wouldn't mind if I did want to move back to Tree Hill and since I am, she can run it for me. I'll tell her when I go back on Sunday.

Julian, Hanna and I kept in contact since Hanna and Julian moved to Cali after graduation too. Hanna runs the day care Ally is going to since she has a 1 year old Joshua when Ally turned 3.

The time flew by and I was still awake which surprised me a lot. I looked at the time and it said 7:00. Ally would wake up any minute now and want some breakfast which I would happily provide for her before we head off to our house. Just on que Ally came running into the living room "Mommy, mommy" She squealed and she climbed on the couch next to me "Can I watch cartoon pwease?"

I nodded and she smiled "Morning to you too pumpkin and of course you can"

I turned the TV on for her so she could watch her favourite show Timothy and friends. Ally sat there and watched the show in silence until she got hungry and started to whine. I looked at her and shook my head "Let me guess you're hungry now" Ally nodded and then started to giggle "Okay Ally bear want some cereal today"

"Yes pwease mommy" Ally nodded

"How about chocolate coco pops your favourite?"I got up and took her pink bowl from the cupboard and started to poor coco pops into it and then I added 2 splashes of milk and brought it to her with her pink princess spoon "Here you go pumpkin, you eat that and then we'll get you showered and dressed so we can go out okay" Ally nodded as she took a mouthful of her cereal.

I watched her sitting there eating for a while and then I decided to go get changed and freshen up. I got dressed quicker then I normally do and went to check on my baby girl. She had finished her cereal and threw it in the sink like a good girl "Mommy me finished. Me go get dressed now?" Ally said as I walked into the room and I nodded.

"Okay sweet pea" I watched as my baby girl ran off to her room.

2 hours later we were pulling up to our house. I remembered when we first arrived to Tree Hill and I pulled up in my rented car behind Rachel and our parents.

_**Flashback**_

_They arrived into Tree Hill midmorning and their parents rented them two cars. Brooke followed Rachel who followed their parents. Brooke pulled up behind Rachel and got out of the car "Nice house" Brooke smiled as she stepped into the door and walked through the house. Brooke walked to her room and smiled at how big it was. _

"_Rach, you found your room yet?" Brooke shouted through the still empty house_

"_Yeah just across from you" Rachel smiled at Brooke from across her room "Nice huh?"_

_Brooke nodded "Yeah this is a house I would like to let my kids grow up in" Brooke responded as her boxes where being put in her room and then her bed was placed in the corner where she told the delivery men to put it "So Rach I researched this place before we moved here, seems like the people in this town have so much drama"_

"_Yeah I saw that too, we should go look around town tomorrow or something" Rache suggested._

"_Yeah sounds like fun" Brooke agreed._

_**End of flashback**_

I opened the door with Ally in my arms and I was amazed at what I saw. It looked just like Ally's and my home in Cali. Everything. The furniture is the same, it all looks the same. This was amazing. It feels like home already. I put Ally down and took her hand as we went to have a look up stairs. We walked into Ally's room first. On her door there was a Monkey with Ally written across it just like the one back home. I opened the door and it looked just like her room. Everything was in the right place. Pink wall paper with Monkeys on it since that is her favourite animal. Monkey everything really except for the Barbies and her doll house she whined for last Christmas.

"Mommy my room" Ally was so excited. She ran into the room and picked up her favourite teddy bear. The pink monkey I brought her when she was a baby.

"Yeah Ally just like your room back home" I was stunned "Bay girl, I'm going to go down stairs, but you stay up here or in the house okay. Don't go outside"

"Okay mommy" Ally was happy just playing in her room that I'm guessing she misses a lot.

"Good girl" I smiled at her.

I went down stairs and walked down the halls to the kitchen. I saw a note attached to the fridge. Why is everything the same? It was really weird in a good way. I walked over to it and picked the note from the fridge and opened it.

_Hey pumpkin, if you're reading this then you are in your new house, well old house, but you know what where talking about._

I stopped there for a minute and giggled and my dad trying to be technical, then I carried on reading.

_Anyway as you can see everything is the same as your home in Cali. I'm guessing since you haven't called us yet you love it and so does Ally. We just wanted you two to be happy in that house. The reason we bought this house for you is not to hold anything over you because we have given you the rights to it without us. We gave you the house because when we moved to Tree Hill 4 years ago, we over heard you say to Rachel that you want your kids to grow up in a house like that and well you can now and yes we know you could have brought a house yourself, but we know how much you loved the house and we just couldn't help ourselves. _

_So your mother and I are guessing you are staying in Tree Hill since you have told Lucas about Ally. Rachel called us when you arrived. We love you two princess and we'll see you when you come back to Cali on Sunday to sort out what you need. Miss you both. We can't wait to see you and Ally._

_Dad_

I folded up the paper and was so happy that my parents bought me the house. They are right we are staying here in Tree Hill. Lucas would be so happy, but I want him to know that if we go official then we would need to talk about it before. I opened the fridge and saw it was full. Wow they thought of everything. I love them so much. I then heard little footsteps running down the stairs and into the kitchen "Mommy, mommy"

"Yes princess" I picked her up and put her on the counter

"When can I see daddy?" Ally asked as she twirled her curls with her finger

"How about we go see him now and then?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yeeeaaahhhh" Ally clapped

We got to Lucas's house and Ally just couldn't wait until she saw her daddy. Ally climbed out of her car seat when I stopped and beeped the horn. I giggled and then Lucas walked out of his house smiling as he saw us. I got out of the car first and then went and got Ally "Daddy" Ally jumped down and ran into her dad's arms.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled at me

"Hey Broody Boy" I followed them into the house

"So what brings you to come see me today?" Lucas asked as he out Ally down and I sat on the couch

"Ally wanted to see her daddy" I responded "And I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay shoot" Lucas nodded

"Well erm... my parents bought me ur old house. The one I used to live in 4 years ago" I started and he listened "Ally and I went there today and it looks the same from our house in Cali"

"Okay Cheery I don't get your point" Lucas piped in

"That's because I'm not finished. Listen to me Luke" I glared at him "Ally and I are moving to Tree Hill in the New Year"

"You're actually moving here?" Lucas beamed his million dollar smile and hugged me

I nodded "Yeah we are. We might as well since Ally's family is here and you here and if we officially start dating I can't live in Cali and you in Tree Hill, it just won't work" I explained

"Oh god Cheery I love you" Lucas leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too Broody" I kissed him back "We fly to Cali tomorrow Luke"

"Yeah I know Brooke" Lucas said

"I'm going to miss them and I mean I'm going to miss everyone" I was on the verge of tears

"You'll see them soon though and you could show me your company and everything" Lucas tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah I could huh?" I giggled

"Brooke" Lucas started a new conversation

"Yes Luke" I responded

"When can we tell people where dating?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Ally who was sitting on her pink pillowed chair watching cartoons.

"I thought you wanted to continue sneaking around. We've been doing it for like 3 days now" I kinked my eye brow at him.

"I do love it, but I really want to hold your hand in public and be a family just us and Ally" Lucas answered

"Okay fine" I gave up "You can tell people where together okay and make sure you tell them we've been together for 3 days now"

"Yeah sure" I saw his face light up. He really does love me "You really do love me"

"Yeah Brooke I do. I love you more than anything, but of course Ally's in there too" The things I thought about disappeared and I fell even more for him"

"I love you too Lucas like more then I have loved anyone" I leaned in and kissed him deeper, but we had to control ourselves since Ally was there. we carried on making out until we heard Ally.

"Ewe mommy, daddy" Ally scrunched up her nose just like I do when I don't like something or smell something bad.

I giggled and Lucas laughed "Ally bear" I started "Go get mommy a bottle of juice from the kitchen please" Ally nodded and ran towards the kitchen "She wouldn't understand would she?"

"Nope I don't think so" Lucas shook his head "But everyone one else will"

I went to kiss him again when my phone went off. It was text from Haley. I looked at the time and it said 1:00 in the afternoon. I opened the text and my eyes went wide.

_Peyton has been rushed to the hospital. Her water broke. They say she's having the baby today. She wants you here. Hurry. Hales._

I looked up at Luke with widened eyes. Peyton was having her baby and we need to get there right now "We got to go Luke. We have to get to the hospital"

"Why Cheery?" Lucas asked looking worried

"It's Peyton" I stood up "Ally come baby girl, we have to go see Peyton" I then looked back at Lucas "Peyton's having her baby girl. We have to get to the hospital now. I'll drive" Lucas nodded and we ran out to my car on our way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital it just reminded me about when I had Ally. There was a complication and she was born a month early and I couldn't take her home until she was well and it killed me. I held her though after I had a normal birth. You see Ally's heart rate began to get low and the more she grow the more it worsened so the doctors and nurses told me they had to break my waters and then on the 8th of December at 4:00 in the morning I had my baby girl and it was the happiest day of my life.

I saw Haley, Nathan and Jamie sitting in the waiting room with Rachel, Owen and Rory. We walked over to them and Ally crawled into Nathan's lap which made Nathan smile "She never normally talks to me, is she okay?" Nathan asked me and I shrugged

"I don't know Nate, maybe she likes you now" I responded "So how is Peyt?"

"She's erm... hanging in there. She told me to tell you to go see her when you get here because she wants you there when she gives birth" Haley told me and I nodded.

"Did Jake say how dilated she is?" I asked

"Yeah he said about 2 centimetres and that was about 10 minutes ago" Haley answered

"Okay, well do you guys mind looking after Ally for 5 minutes Luke and I need to talk" I looked at Lucas and he looked confused.

"Yeah sure" Rachel nodded

"Thanks, we'll be right back" I grabbed Lucas by the hand and headed down the corridor.

"Brooke where we going?" Lucas asked as I took his hand when we were out of eyes shot from the others.

I stopped half way down an empty corridor and Lucas stops next to me still holding my hand. He looks at me like he was confused and I understand that since we just left the others and stop at some room.

"In here" I pulled Lucas into an empty room and shut the door behind us. Lucas looked at me and kinked up her eye brow "Relax Luke"

"Brooke what we doing in here?" Lucas looked at me

"I thought that since I'm so fucking horny and I can't help it anymore that we could have sex here. Give ourselves the pleasures we both want" I walked up to Lucas slowly and put my arms around his neck "How about it Broody?" I leaned in and kissed Lucas on the neck.

"I think you're brilliant Cheery" Lucas leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and pushed him gently against the wall not breaking our lips. Lucas picked me up and turned me so I was against the wall. He kissed down my neck as I moaned in pleasure. I brought his lips back to mine and kissed him harder this time. This is what I loved having hot sex with the guy I love.

**LPOV**

So Brooke and I are walking down the corridor apparently needing to talk or something so Brooke says. I feel her warm hand take mine when the others can't see us. They don't know where dating so we have to do things like this, but it's fun and I love it. We stop half way down an empty corridor.

"Brooke where we going?" I ask as she stops. Brooke looks at me and bites down on her lip kinking her eye brow.

"In here" Brooke pulled me into an empty room and shut the door behind us. I looked at her and she kinked up her eye brow "Relax Luke"

"Brooke what we doing in here?" I looked at her

"I thought that since I'm so fucking horny and I can't help it anymore that we could have sex here. Give ourselves the pleasures we both want" Brooke walked up to me slowly and put her arms around my neck "How about it Broody?" She leaned in and kissed me on the neck.

"I think you're brilliant Cheery" I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and pushed me gently against the wall not breaking our lips. I then picked Brooke up and turned her around so she was against the wall. I kissed down Brooke's neck as she moaned in pleasure as I sucked on the one spot she that made her go crazy. Brooke brought my lips back to hers and kissed me harder this time. This is what I loved having hot sex with the girl I love.

**HPOV**

I was sitting in the waiting room still waiting to hear about Peyton. Jake came out and said Peyton had dilated 4 centimetres now. i looked over at Nathan who still had Ally on his lap. I looked at the clock at it said 6:00pm, we must have been here for what 4 hours now. Jamie was in the chair in the corner sleeping as Rory was sleeping on the sofa. Ally was curled up in Nathan's arms sleeping clinging on to him for dear life.

"Wow someone loves you" I smiled nodding to Ally

"Yeah I know right, it's weird because she never says anything to me normally" Nathan responded "But I'm glad she isn't scared anymore. I actually have a niece now Hales"

I nodded "Yeah she's great huh?"

"Yeah she is and she looks cute like that" I took out the camera and snapped the Kodak moment.

"So I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?" I asked everyone and they shook their heads "Only me then" I stop up and walked in the direction Brooke and Lucas went. Speaking of them two, where are they? 5 minutes yeah right more like 30. I walked pass a hospital room and heard two voices which sounded familiar to her. I stopped for a second and then shook it off and went to walk away until I heard the door open and turned around "Brooke" I asked surprised "Luke"

"Haley" Lucas spoke first. Brooke stood there shocked "What you doing here?"

"I went to get something to eat" I replied "What are you two doing here? You've been gone like 30 minutes or so"

"Yeah we erm... I don't... well we" Lucas started but never finished

"Well since we've been caught I guess this is no secret anymore" Brooke sighed "Luke and I have been dating for what 4 days now. we've been sneaking sex here and there and now you know"

"So your back together as in relationship together?" I questioned stunned "And you just had sex in there" I pointed to the door Brooke just closed.

"Yep and yep" Brooke nodded "Now you know" She repeated

"Well it's about time guys. Like seriously we all had a kind of idea from yesterday when you both went missing" I smiled at them

"Yep we had sex like 3 times" Brooke giggled

"Okay that's enough Brookie, no more please" I squirmed "Peyton's dilated 4 centimetres we better get back in case she's ready to give birth" Lucas and Brooke both nodded and we all headed back to the others.

**BPOV**

Well that was surprise seeing Haley on the other side of the door. We had just been caught and now Haley has to know which I don't mind, but now the whole sneaking around thing won't be happening anytime soon. Haley was looking at us confused or maybe it was shock, I dunno.

"Brooke" I heard Haley say "Luke"

"Haley" Lucas spoke first. I just stood there shocked. What the hell was we meant to do now "What you doing here?" Lucas questioned Haley.

"I went to get something to eat" Haley replied as I still just stood there thinking of what to tell Haley "What are you two doing here? You've been gone like 30 minutes or so" Haley asked

"Yeah we erm... I don't... well we" Lucas started but never finished. Was it really that hard to tell Haley what we have been doing.

"Well since we've been caught I guess this is no secret anymore" I sighed shaking my head at Luke "Luke and I have been dating for what 4 days now. We've been sneaking sex here and there and now you know"

"So you're back together as in relationship together?" Haley questioned stunned "And you just had sex in there" I pointed to the door that I just closed.

"Yep and yep" I said nodding my head "Now you know" I repeated

"Well it's about time guys. Like seriously we all had a kind of idea from yesterday when you both went missing" Haley smiled at us and I just looked at Lucas who looked mortified right about now.

"Yep we had sex like 3 times" I giggled knowing this would make Haley squeamish

"Okay that's enough Brookie, no more please" Haley squirmed "Peyton's dilated 4 centimetres we better get back in case she's ready to give birth" Lucas and I both nodded and we all headed back to the others.

Once we got to the others I saw Ally curled up in Nathan's arm with her arms around his neck holding on to him for dear life. I smiled at that and sat beside them "It's really cool she warmed up to you Nate"

"Yeah I'm glad she did too" Nathan agreed

"So Luke and I need to tell you guys something" I began looking up at Lucas "Were dating and have been for like 4 days now and we've been sneaking around having sex and stuff"

Everyone just looked at me like I was talking crazy "Okay well about time guys" Rachel piped in "I had a feeling yesterday at the party when you both went missing"

"Yeah sounds like everyone thought that" Lucas spoke up

"Yeah we all knew you guys would get back together sooner or later, were just glad it was sooner" Nathan smiled as he looked down at Ally.

Jake came out of the room "Brooke Peyton's asking for you" I looked at Jake and then made sure Luke stayed with Ally in case she woke up. I followed Jake into the room and Peyton was sitting on the bed with her legs up on both slots as she had sweat dripping from her forehead and she began to pant.

"Hey " I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand "How you doing?"

"Not so good. It hurts so much Brooke" Peyton had tears in her eyes. I knew how she feels. I've been through it and it fucking hurts too.

"I know Peyt, but I also know your one of the strongest people I know and you can do this. I can tell you that it's all worth it in the end I promised" I felt her squeeze my hand. I wished I had Luke there with ne, but he never knew and that was my fault.

12 hours later and Peyton had her baby girl Rebecca Elisa Jagielski. She is beautiful. She looks like Peyton a lot and there's Jake in her too. I walked out of the room and saw everyone's smiley faces "It's a girl as we all know and she's gorgeous. They named her Rebecca Elisa Jagielski" I told everyone and they all smiled at me.

"How's Peyton doing?" Haley asked

"Great, she's just in love with Rebecca at the moment. I held her for like 10 minutes and then she started crying for her mom, so I reckon Rebecca will be a mommy's girl, but then again she calmed down when I gave her to Jake, so it's so so" I laughed

"That's good" Rachel piped up and then I saw Jake walk of the room.

"Brooke, Luke Peyton and I want to talk to you" Jake said and I nodded taking Lucas's hand and we walked into the room together.

Peyton looked up at us and smiled strangely "Wait you guys are back together?"

Luke and I nodded smiling "Yeah we are, but anyway Jake said you guys wanted to talk to us"

"Yeah we do" Peyton looked down at Rebecca and I smiled at how lovely they look as a family. I just wished that I had a picture of Luke, Ally and I when Ally was born, but then again it is my fault I don't "We know you're both godparents to Jamie and we see how much you love him and your great parents to Ally" Peyton ranted and I was getting a little hint of what she was trying to ask us, but I let her have this one "Okay so for months now we were thinking that maybe you'd like to be Rebecca's godparents too. We know we didn't know if you were coming back Brooke, but we agreed on it anyway. So whatcha think?"

I had tears in my eyes. I had another little girl I could spoil rotten. I loved dressed Ally in cute little clothes. Dressed, skirt and shirts. She looked so cute in them and now I can dress Becky up in them too. Yeep I've already shortened her name "Yeah of course I would love be Becky's god mother"

"That great Brookie and I see you have already shortened her name" Peyton laughed

"Yep of course" I giggled and then I turned to Lucas "Well Luke"

"I'd be honoured to be Rebecca's godfather" Lucas nodded shaking Jake's hand and then bringing him into a man's hug.

"Thanks guys" Peyton and Jake both said ans we smiled

"No problem, it's just another little girl I can spoil rotten and dress up in little cute outfits" I stroked Becky's cheek and kissed her gently on the head "We'll go and leave you guys alone of a while. I have to take Ally home and get her into bed anyway"

"Okay Brooke. So the doctor said since there was no complications I cane go home tomorrow. Rebecca was only a week early. So the nurses said everything is okay and going home is a good thing too" Peyton told us and I nodded

"That's good then " I gave Peyton a small kiss on the cheek and hugged Jake then we left.

Once out of the room and walking slowly over to the others Lucas stopped me and I looked at him worried for what he was about to say "You serious about moving to Tree Hill after the New Year?"

I nodded "Of course I am Luke"

"Great" Lucas smiled at me and then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips and I smiled into it "Where you and Ally planning on living?" he asked me

"In the house my parents brought us, but now is mine" I answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Cool" Lucas put his hands in his jeans pockets and I knew something was wrong with him, but he just couldn't get it out.

"What is it Luke? What is it you want to ask me or tell me?" I figured I'll help him out a little.

"I was just wondering" Lucas stopped and looked at me

"You were wondering what?" I was pushing; I wanted to know what he was wondering so badly.

"What would you say if we moved in together after the New Year or a couple months later?" Lucas asked and I smiled at him.

"I would say I would love that. Me and you under the same roof with our little girl is brilliant and I love the idea" I jumped at him and flung my arms around his neck hugging him. It was amazing how we think a like sometimes "I was thinking the same thing Luke"

"I love you Cheery" Lucas whispered so she could only hear him

"I love you too Boyfriend" I muttered back pulling away from him and then bringing him into a little kiss as the others watched us. I could feel their eyes on us and it was amazing at how happy I am right now. I never thought this would happen when I came back for a visit, but now I'm back with the only guy I will ever love, I have a beautiful daughter and I house I will be moving into with Luke and Ally after the New Year. Nothing could ever get any better. I have the family I have always wanted.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	8. Back in California

**Author Note: So two chapter in the same day. I am being very generous. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Back in California **

**BPOV**

Weeks went by since Peyton had Becky. Every moment I spent with Becky, Ally and Luke until we had to leave for Cali. I was the day before Ally's birthday and everyone was flying in today for Ally's birthday. Luke and I have spent nearly every day together since we got to Cali. I showed him everything, my company, Ally's day care and everything. I told Millie I was moving to Tree Hill after New Year and asked her to run the company for me and she gladly agreed with me and I was happy about that. We agreed that she would send me emails every month and if she needed anything she would contact me immediately. I picked out a location for my store I'm going to open. It was down the street of Karen's cafe. Perfect right?

Ally was at day care today, but she was really excited for her party tomorrow. It was great her birthday was on a Saturday. I had a hard time getting her to go day care today because she wanted to be here for when everyone arrived. I told her that they will be here when she gets home. Lucas and I nearly spent every day in bed when we got to Cali. We only got up when we had to take Ally to day care and then on the weekends spending at the park with Ally or something like that. Normally we'd take her to day care and then get back in bed. It was great. All the sex we wanted and not having to leave in the morning. Luke and I were in love, true love.

We have been up for hours now. Cleaning the house. Ally and I never normally stay here, only like weeks here and there. Since we got back to Cali we have moved everything from the pent house we usually stay in and moved it into the house and we've stayed here since. I then heard the door bell ring. They were here. Everyone. I sent cars to pick them up at the pick up point. Lucas was putting the shopping away we just brought. Food for Rebecca and then food for Rory and Jamie and Ally and then adult stuff too.

I walked over to the door and opened it looking at Lucas and giving him and little wink. I opened the door and smiled when I saw everyone there. they had all come like they promised they would. Rachel, Owen and Rory where the first ones in and then everyone followed after. I saw Becky in her car seat and picked her up out of it "There's my gorgeous goddaughter" I cooed making her smile and gurgle.

"Wow Brooke this house is amazing" Haley said looking around the house

"Thanks Hales" I replied still cooing Becks. I then turned to everyone "Right guys, the rooms are upstairs. There are like 7 rooms up there. Luke and I have the master room, Ally has her own room. Rory has her own room and Rachel and Owen you know what room you guys have. Peyt I have out a baby cot in your room so Becky has somewhere to stay too and then Haley, Nathan you take any room. Karen and Keith I have out a Ally's old bed in your room for Frankie" I explained and everyone nodded.

3 hours after everyone arrived I had to go and pick Ally up from day care. She is going to be so excited when she see's everyone. I strapped Ally into her car seat once I picked her up. We were on our way home when I saw Ally all smiling "Wow your still smiling baby girl?"

"Yes mommy, everyone here for my birthday" Ally replied "My birthday tomorrow mommy"

"Yes princess your birthday tomorrow and you going to have a party just like you asked sweetie" I responded laughing at how excited she was to get home.

"Mommy" Ally called out

"Yes baby?" I answered

"Is daddy staying with us always?" Ally asked and I looked in the rare view mirror at her.

I nodded "Yes baby he is. He loves us"

"Promise" Ally muttered

"I promise pumpkin" I responded.

**LPOV**

I was cleaning in the kitchen when Brooke told me she was leaving to go get Ally from day care. This was the life I have always wanted. The life I have always wanted with Brooke. The love of my life. I'm so happy right now that I would never ever do anything to ruin it. Not again. I wiped my hands on the tea towel and then went to join everyone else in the living room "Here you go guys. Beers all around" I told them as I sat on the couch beside Nathan "Okay where are the girls and my mom?"

Nathan looked at me "Up stairs sorting out the rooms"

"Ahh I see" Brooke was doing that when we got here

"So tell us Luke, how is everything going?" Owen asked

"Brilliant. I cannot be happier. Having my family that I have always wanted, they mean everything to me. Brooke and I have hardly gotten out of bed for weeks now. we would only get out of bed on weekends or when Ally had to go to day care. We'd go back to bed after we dropped her off" Lucas laughed and the guys joined him.

"So your sex life is great then?" Jake piped in

I nodded and took a sip of the beer I just opened along with the others "Yep it's damn good if I do say so myself. How about you guys?"

"Mine is great too actually" Nathan sipped his beer

"Yeah mine too considering how Rach was when we were in high school. we had sex all the time and now it's even better" Owen told us and I laughed

"Rachel's Rachel"

"How about you Jake considering Peyton had Rebecca weeks ago?" Nathan asked

"Actually it's great. Rebecca sleeps through the night every night. Peyton and I have sex like nearly every day" Jake beamed like a little kid wanting sweets.

"I'm not going to say since Luke properly doesn't want to know what his parents do or about their sex life" Keith laughed

"Yeah your right dad, I don't" Lucas sipped his beer

"Yep I know I am" Keith took a swig of his beer and the rest of them laughed

"Well at least we all have a good sex life and we all feel in love and are still in love with our high school sweethearts" I put my beer in the air and the guys followed as we toasted to it and then got back to talking.

**BPOV**

We walked through the door of our house and I saw Lucas and the guys all sitting in the living room talking. Ally let go of my hand and ran into the living room when she heard her dad's voice "Daddy" I heard her shout "Uncle Nathan" I heard her again "Uncle Owen and Uncle Jake"

She was so happy. I haven't seen her this happy. She hadn't been this happy when it was just us. She was happy, but I guess she has more family to be happy about it. I followed her into the living room and put my keys on the key hook by the door and my bag on the side.

"Hey Pretty girl" I heard Lucas say as I entered the room

"Hey Broody" I replied as I saw Ally climb onto Nathan's lap just like in the hospital when even Nathan was surprised "Hey guys"

"Hey Brooke" They all chorused

"So where are all the ladies that love one of you's?" I asked smiling

"Up stairs sorting out the rooms" Lucas answered and I nodded

"Peyton's putting Rebecca down for her midday nap" Jake piped in

"Okay well I'm going to go and see them and leave you guys alone to talk like you just were" I told them and they nodded "Come on Ally let's go say hello to the females" Ally jumped off of Nathan's lap.

"Coming mommy" Ally skipped as she followed me up the stairs.

We walked down the hall way to the bed rooms. We passed Lucas and my room and then Ally's room was across from ours. I looked into the next room and Jamie sitting on the bed "Well if it isn't my handsome godson" I smiled and Jamie ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Aunt Brooke" He flung his arms around my neck and hugged me tight "I missed you loads"

"I missed you too buddy" I hugged him back and then he pulled away

"Ally" Jamie smiled "Hey"

"Hi Jamie, let's go play" Ally instructed as she took his hand and they ran off which I was guessing to go play and find Rory.

"So Brooke tell us how are you and Luke doing?" I heard Peyton from behind me

I turned around and noticed Karen, Peyton and Rachel had come into Haley's room. I looked at them and smiled "Perfect. We haven't gotten out of bed for weeks. Only when Ally has to go day care and weekends we don't stay in bed, but after we drop Ally off at day care we go back to bed so I would say our sex life is amazing" I told them and they laughed "What about everyone else?"

"Nathan and I have a great sex life. We have sex nearly every day" Haley answered first

"Jake and I have sex nearly every day too even though I had Rebecca weeks ago, she sleeps through the night every night, so we have time" Peyton giggled as he cheeks turned red.

"Owen and I have sex like when we were in high school every day, but this time we just have to be careful about Rory even though she has stopped coming into our room now and she sleeps normally now which is perfect" Rachel piped in and we laughed

"I would tell you girls about Keith and I, but I don't think Brooke or you girls want to know what we do" Karen laughed

"Yeah your right Karen we don't" I laughed with her "But I bet you and Keith get it on a couple of times"

"No comment" Karen turned around and walked out the room "Going to get a drink see you girls down stairs"

The next day came in a blink of an eye. Haley and Rachel took the kids out for ice cream so we could get the house ready for Ally's birthday. There were streamers and banners everywhere. It looks amazing. Pink and orange was the theme since those were Ally's favourite colours. I had caters come to do the food and then we just decorated the garden and house making it looks really good. I then heard the front door open and Ally came running in with Jamie and Rory "Mommy mommy" Ally ran up to me and pulled on my skirt.

"Yes pumpkin" I looked down at her and saw the smile beam if her face

"It looks pretty" Ally looked around the room and smiled "My birthday mommy"

"Yes it is princess" I heard Lucas come up behind us.

"Daddy" Ally squealed

"You like princess?" Lucas bent down to Ally's level

"Me like so much daddy" Ally jumped up and down

Hour later and the party had started. Everyone who was invited turned up and the table by the back door was full of presents for her. I stood by the garden door and looked on as Ally was having so much fun playing party games with Haley, Rachel and Peyton. Parcel parcel and musical statute which none of the knew how to play since they were still young, but it was fun to watch. I felt arms wrap around my waist and smiled when I felt Lucas's breath on the beck of my neck "Hey Cheery" Lucas whispered into my ear

"Hey Boyfriend" I muttered back turning to face him and giving him a little kiss on the lips.

As we pulled apart I could see Lucas wanted to say something to me "Are you happy Brooke?"

I was confused why he would ask me something like that. I love him so much it is unreal. I have never loved someone so much except Lucas. He and Ally are my everything. I smiled at him giving him my answer "Of course I am Luke. Happier then I have ever been, well after I had Ally" I told him "Are you happy?"

Lucas looked at Ally over my shoulder then looked back at me and smiled "As I will ever be. With you and Ally makes me happier than anything"

The party was coming to an end soon. It was 7:00 and the party ended in an hour. It was time to do the cake and then open the presents. I told Lucas to round everyone up in the living room so I could light Ally's cake and then she can do her presents. I brought her cake out of the box it was in. It was a fairytale cake since she loved them so much with orange and pink icing round the cake with a castle and the princesses around it. it was amazing and I knew Ally would love it.

I lit the candles. She was 4 so there weren't many candles for her to blow out which was good. I picked the cake up as Haley turned the lights off. I walked into the living room and saw Ally sitting beside Lucas and Nathan at the coffee table. Everyone else was singing happy birthday to her. Ally's face lit up in the dark and I could see her smile. It was amazing how that could happen. After everyone finished singing Ally blow out her candles and the lights when back on.

"Mommy it's a princess cake" Ally beamed a smile at me

"Yes baby girl and just for you" I nodded "I'm going to cut it up and put a piece in the goodie bags okay" Ally nodded "Right how about opening present time"

"Yeah" Ally jumped up and down

Lucas gave Ally present after present there were loads of them like maybe 30 or so. It was good to see she was happy. After all the presents were opened, Nathan, Jake, Owen and Luke took them up to Ally room so they weren't in the way. The party had come to an end shortly after.

Ally had a good time. Everyone was cooing after Rebecca including me. it was amazing at how Ally had such a fun time and didn't moan about anything. I sat on the sofa with Ally on my lap and Lucas had his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. It was a very hard and tiring day. Making sure everything was okay and went the way we planned and it did. Ally got $300 and a lot of presents. My parents couldn't make it so they sent over $200 for her to get something and then she got the other$100 from her cards she opened. Lucas and I were amazed at how much she had gotten from people. Ally curled herself up in my lap and I stroked her hair as the others were upstairs. Naley were putting Jamie to sleep. Jaley had put Rebecca down about an hour ago and were just lying in bed. Rowen was putting Rory to bed and Karieth were putting Frankie to sleep so it just left Luke and I with Ally in the living room.

"It was an amazing birthday for her Brooke" Lucas stroked my hair which soothed me a lot.

"Yeah it was. She enjoyed it so I'm happy that she's happy" I answered nodding my head

We stayed there for maybe another hour before Luke took Ally up stairs as I washed the dishes and tidied up. So I didn't have to do it in the morning. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00pm. I cleaned so everything was looking good. I then went up stairs to Lucas and curled up beside him. I felt super safe when I was with him. Ally and everyone else were sleeping.

The next morning I woke when the sun kissed my face and my eyes fluttered open. Normally Ally would have come running in to wake Luke and I, but obviously she was either not awake yet or she was with Rory and Jamie. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 9:00am. Yep Ally was awake I'm sure of it and she must be down stairs since I can't hear her.

"Luke" I shook Lucas trying to wake him up "Broody wake up" I whined trying my hardest, but he wouldn't wake "Boyfriend, wake up" Still no response so I kissed him softly on the lips and that's when I felt his lips move with mine and he smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and looked down at him as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Well I love that wakeup call" Lucas smiled "Morning Pretty Girl"

"Morning Broody Boy" I smile back at him "I so love kissing you"

"So Brooke, what we doing today then?" Lucas asked as he plopped his self up on his elbow.

"I would consider staying in bed and having all the sex we want, but I don't think the others would appreciate that, so how about we go Christmas shopping since it is in like 2 weeks" I responded

"Hmm... I like the first idea you had. All the sex we wanted sounds like fun. How about we have morning sex now. I'm sure the others have" Lucas pulled me down with him and kissed me.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Luke" I kissed him as he got on top of me. we were both naked anyway since we had sex last night. So there wasn't much needed to be taken off. Lucas climbed on top of me still linking our lips together. At least the door was locked so no one could come in. Lucas moved his lips from my mouth and started kissing on the spot that made me go crazy. I knew how to control myself after weeks of me and Lucas having sex. Lucas carried on go down my body, he brought his fingers to my clit and rubbed in a circular motion. I bit down on my lip and moan silently. Lucas looked up at me and smirked. He then brought his tongue to my clit and sucked up my juices. It wa amazing at how good he became at this "Oh god Luke yes" I moaned

I then turned Lucas over so I was on top of him now. I kissed him harder this time making it more passionate. Lucas moaned into my mouth. I hadn't done anything yet, but if he wants to moan then I shall give him something to man about in pleasure. I kissed down his neck wanting to leave a love bite, but decided against it. I then moved down his abs and got lower. I brought my hand to his manhood and started to rubbed my hand up and down as I heard Lucas moaning into the pillow trying not to make to much noise. I then brought it to my mouth and licked around the head teasing him anyway possible until I put the whole thing in my mouth and started to suck hearing Lucas moaning "Ahh Brooke. yes Brooke" I smirked and sucked harder this time. I could feel him get harder and harder every time "Fuck Brooke. oh baby yes"

Lucas then lifted me and turned us again so he was on top this time. We kissed again not wanting to break away from each other again. I wanted him inside me so badly. I just wanted to feel him in me. I could feel Lucas get harder under me "Luke I want you in me" I moaned as we parted out lips. Lucas smiled at me and the nodded.

"Okay baby" With Lucas saying that he positioned himself on me rightly and then he slowly pushed his way in me and I moaned out in pleasure. It felt really good.

"Oh god Luke yes" I kept my voice low so no one else heard us "Fuck me baby yes, harder" Lucas then began to move in and out of me getting deeper and deeper just the way I loved it "Oh god Luke don't stop. Damn don't stop. Harder Luke harder"

"Oh Brooke. Fuck yes Brooke. Jeez fuck yes" Lucas moaned

"Oh god I'm going to cum Luke. Yes, yes, yes" I was coming close to my climax.

"Oh god yes Brooke. me too. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck yes" Lucas moaned and then he gave me one more push before we both reached out climax "Oh fuck YES" Lucas pushed

"FUCK YES YES YES" I then hit my climax too and Lucas climbed off me and collapsed beside me instead of on top of me.

"Wow that was amazing" Lucas panted smiling at me

"Fuck yes it was" I agreed "We have some hot sex huh Broody?"

"That we sure do Pretty Girl, we better get ready before they come looking for us" Lucas said sitting up "I'm going to for a shower"

"How about we shower together" I suggested kinking my eye brow up at him "And if we just happen to have sex again, but in the shower this time then so be it and besides it would be in the shower"

"Great minds think alike Cheery" Lucas and I both headed for the shower in our room, unlocking the actual bedroom door and locking the bathroom one instead.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	9. We can work through this Brooke

**Author Note: So another chapter getting uploaded and all in the same week. I just love writing and getting the reviews you guys give me. Much Love Rochiiee xxx**

**In this chapter I have fulfilled one of the plots someone wanted me to do. I don't know if you'll like it or if you're still reading it, but I hope it will do.**

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it.**

**We can work through this Brooke**

**BPOV**

A year later Luke and I have been together a year today. I have opened clothes over bro's a week ago and so far everything has been quiet, but I expected that because I just opened it. Peyton, Haley and Rachel have been my first clients. I was in my store working on paper work in the back. Ally is in day care and Lucas was working. He still writes, but his also the new coach at Tree Hill High.

I heard a noise; it was a crashing and smashing noise. It freaked me out a lot. So I got up with a bat in my hand and walked out to the front. When I walked out I saw a man in a black hoodie and ripped up jeans. He turned to me when I stepped on a piece of glass by accident. It was really dark outside I'd say maybe 9:00pm. I could see his face, but I could smell him, he smelt like damp and like he hadn't bathed in days. It was disgusting. I stepped towards him as he looked at me; I knew I was a goner. He ran towards me and slammed me to the ground. I brought my hands up to my head trying to protect myself. I couldn't scream from the shock of it all. Every punch, every kick he gave me hurt more than the first and then it all went black.

**LPOV**

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Brooke to get home. I know she works late and it scared me sometimes, but she never listened and finished the paper work at home. She kept saying she would rather do it at the store that way she could just relax when she gets home. I looked at the clock and saw it was half 9. Brooke was normally home at that time. I was about to call Nathan and tell him to come look after Ally so I could go and see what was taking Brooke so long to get home and then the front door opened and Brooke walked in. She had big black glasses on and was holding her stomach.

"Brooke are you okay?" I asked when I saw her

"Yeah I'm fine" Brooke lied. I could tell she was lying to me.

"Brooke what's wrong?" I questioned walking over to her and touching her

"Don't Luke" Brooke pulled away from me and started up the stairs "Just don't touch me"

I watched as she walked away from me. I saw bruises on her face and a cut just above her eye brow. She was holding her stomach so I know something happened and if I know Brooke she won't let me help her or she won't talk to me about it.

**BPOV**

I don't mean to push Lucas way like this, but what just happened to me freaked me out big time just like it would to anybody. I woke up and came straight home. Everywhere hurts, my head has a cut above my eye brow, and my eyes were red and puffy which I knew would leave black eyes. My lip had a small cut and my stomach kills, it hurts so fricking much. I climbed into bed feeling sick as usual. My sickness had hit a whole new level this week. I've been sick everyday all day and I don't know why. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke to Ally climbing on the bed. I could feel her snuggle up to me and I pulled her into me. I didn't want to go nowhere and since it is a Saturday Ally and I could stay in bed all day if we wanted to "Mommy what happened to your eye?" Ally asked. I could feel her tiny fingers trace the cut above my eye brow and then around both my eyes like she was drawing a picture or something.

"Nothing for you to worry about princess, mommy just fell and banged my head on the floor that's all" I answered opening my eyes slowly since they still hurt me.

"Ally kiss it better mommy" Ally leaned down and kissed the cut and around my eyes and I smiled. She tried to make it better for me. My daughter. But nothing can ever make this better.

"Thank you baby girl" I kissed her forehead and she snuggled into me.

I then heard the door open and saw Lucas walk in "Morning Pretty girl"

"Morning" I turned over so he could see me. Why would he want to see me like this. I look horrible and disgusting and I feel nasty and weak.

"How you feeling?" Lucas asked

"Fine" all this simple answers I'm giving him not wanting to talk.

"Ally baby, how about you go play and let me and mommy talks to daddy okay" Lucas instructed Sally and she nodded running off to her room.

"Why send her off to play in her room Luke when there's nothing to talk about" I got up and got out of bed "I fell that's all"

"You're lying. I think I know when you're lying to me Brooke" Lucas responded watching as I got dressed.

"I said there's nothing to talk about Lucas, now just drop it" I slowly put my sweat pants on as my stomach is still hurting me "Just drop it" I repeated.

"My girlfriend comes home looking beaten and bruised from her store and you want me to drop it. you haven't been well for weeks now Brooke, maybe you should go to the doctors or something" Lucas told me

"How many times do I have to say it Luke" I turned to him glaring at him "Leave it alone now"

"Let me help you Brooke please" Lucas pleaded.

I looked at him knowing he wants to help me, but I couldn't let him and I won't. I was attacked by some guy I don't know and I didn't see who it was because it was dark. He kicked and punched me as hard as he could and know I have to live with the nightmares, scares and bruises so no I won't talk about it because I don't want too "No Luke there is nothing to help me with. Now just drop it" I zipped up my jumper "I have a doctor's appointment, I'll see ya later Luke"

"I'll come with you" Lucas stepped forward and I shook my head.

"No I'll go alone" I told him "Take Ally to Haley's I said I would, but I can't know"

"Okay. See you later then Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled at me.

I looked at him and sighed. I don't know why I was pushing him away, but I just couldn't help it. I put my hand in my pockets and walked out of the room heading for my car to go to my appointment.

**LPOV**

I watched as my girlfriend walked out of our bedroom. She couldn't even bare me touching her and I don't know why. It all started last night when Brooke come home distraught like something had happened. I saw the cut above her eye brow and this morning I saw the two black eyes and her swollen lip then I saw her wince when she was putting her sweat pants on, so that must mean she hurt her stomach too or something is going on.

Brooke has gone to her doctor's appointment which she must have made days ago and she wouldn't let me go with her which is weird because Brooke doesn't like going to the doctors by herself so yeah I was shocked and surprised when she just left.

"Ally go get ready, where going to Auntie Haley's and Uncle Nathan's house" I called out to her.

"Okay daddy" I then heard Ally running around her room just like her mom when she's getting ready to go somewhere.

**BPOV**

I sat in the waiting room. I was waiting for my name being called. My palms began to sweat real bad and I began to shake. I now wish I let Luke come with me because I was freaking out. Yeah I've been not well lately and I have been sick here and there, but it's nothing right, it has to be nothing. The other thing I can think of is being pregnant, but I can't be pregnant either right? I haven't had any of the symptoms I had when I was carrying Ally. Yeah I have been sick everyday all day, but I have not had the hunger or the mad cravings I had with Ally. I'm just ill, that's all.

"Miss Davis" I looked up at the nurse who called my name. She gave me a smile and I stood up.

I followed her to the room she walked in and sat down opposite her desk. I didn't know what she was going to tell me or ask me and I just felt sick and afraid. The nurse smiled at me and I gave a small weak smile back "Hi Miss Davis, I'm nurse Faith" I nodded signalising I was listening "So I hear your not well and you've come for a check up. Is that right?"

I nodded feeling like something was stuck in my throat and I couldn't speak "Yeah" I finally managed to get out "I haven't been well for months now. I've been sick everyday all day and I have some dizziness a couple of times too"

"Okay Miss Davis, I might have a solution for all that, but I'll take some blood tests anyway just to be sure" Faith told me and I nodded.

"Thanks" I responded

"So please put out your arm and shuffle up your top" Faith instructed and I did as she asked "I'll take some blood tests and then I'll call you later today with the results okay" She told me.

After Faith took the tests I pulled my top down and headed back to my car. I sat there for maybe like 10 minutes or so. I had the sun glasses on from this morning still so no one asked me about the bruises around my eyes and then I put makeup on my cuts on my face so no one could see any of it.

I pulled up outside Haley's house. I saw Lucas's car there just like I told him to go. I stayed in my car for a while before getting out and heading for the front door. Once I eventually got to the front door and I knocked lightly. I took a deep breath and smiled when Nathan opened the door "Hey B" Nathan greeted me.

"Hi Natey Boy" I hugged him wanting to feel safe somewhere, but it wasn't possible.

I walked pass Nathan to get further into the house. I walked through the kitchen where I saw Lucas and Haley talking. I walked into it and noticed Ally wasn't anywhere I could see "Where's Ally?" I asked as they noticed I was there.

"Hey Brooke" Haley spoke first.

"Where's Ally?" I asked again wanting to know where my daughter is.

"In the garden with Jamie and Rory. Rachel and Owen wanted me to look after her while they go out of town to visit Owen's parents" Haley answered

"Okay" I walked pass them and into the garden.

**HPOV**

I watched as I saw Brooke walk in. She looked like she wasn't all there. I don't know what is wrong with her or what is going on with her and Lucas, but I know it just isn't right how she looks. Lucas told me she was at a doctor's appointment so maybe they told her something which messed her up a little or maybe they told her something she didn't like "Is she okay Luke?"

"I don't know Hales" Lucas responded shrugging his shoulders "She's been like that since last night when she got home from work" Lucas carried on "She got home late last night, she had a cut just above her eye brow and a small cut on her lip and then this morning I saw she has two black eyes under the glasses she has on and I'm guessing she has bruising on her stomach as well just by the way she was wincing when getting dressed this morning" Lucas told me and I looked out of the window in the garden and saw Brooke with Ally on her lap.

"Did she say what happened last night?" I questioned and Lucas shook his head

"Nope, but when Ally asked her about her eyes this morning Brooke just told her that she fell and hit her head" Lucas answered sipping his beer I had given him.

"Okay did she say why she had a doctor's appointment?" I pushed

"Brooke has been sick everyday all day for months now and then she has just started becoming dizzy now and again, so then she must have made the appointment weeks ago or even days" Lucas explained "She doesn't even like going to the doctor's alone Hales, but this morning she wouldn't let me go with her"

"Okay well something is seriously wrong with Brooke, maybe you'll just have to let her come to you Luke and not push it" I told him and when he looked at me I saw the sadness coming from him and the way Brooke might be pushing him away saddens him even more.

**BPOV**

I have been sitting in Haley's garden for hours now. Lucas comes out now and again to check if I'm okay and I say yes every time, but deep inside I know I'm not. My stomach sinks every minute waiting for the phone to ring and then I heard the sound of my ring tone. I took the phone from my pocket and then I answered "Hello"

"Is this Miss Brooke Davis?" I heard Faith the nurse say

"Yes this is she" I replied. I saw Lucas looking at me from the other side of the garden.

"I have your blood tests back from the lab" My stomach sung even more and I began to get this feeling. A bad feeling. I didn't say anything else I just waited for her to carry on and tell me the results "The results came back that you are 2 months pregnant" I thought my heart stopped at that moment. Did I just hear that right? I'm pregnant. I can't be there must be some mistake like surely it's not right.

"No sorry you must be mistaken Nurse Faith. That cannot be true" I ranted back not wanting to believe it.

"Brooke your pregnant, the tests are here right in front of me" Nurse Faith told me and then I just had to go with it. I knew something was wrong, but this is unbelievable.

"Okay well thank you again and speak to you soon. Bye" I then hung up and looked at Lucas. He looked scared and confused. I'm 2 months pregnant again and I have to tell Lucas this time, it's not fair double not fair if I damn well don't. I just got to think of a way to do it "Ally bear, come on where going to home" I called Ally over and Lucas started walking towards me.

"Why you leaving Brooke?" Lucas asked as he stopped in front of me.

"I have to get home Luke and were going home" I replied taking Ally hand as she came over "Thanks for lunch Hales"

"No problem Brookie" Haley smiled at me and I walked pass her

"Brooke wait I'm coming too" Lucas then hugged Haley and we said our byes.

Once we got home. Ally went to her room and Lucas sat with me on the couch watching television. I placed my hand on my belly slowly feeling like I had to protect it from something, but I don't know what. I looked over at Lucas and saw him watching me carefully like he wanted to say something to me.

"Spit it out Luke" I muttered

"What?" He replied

"I said spit it out. You have something to say. Say it" I put my legs down and glared at him "Well fucking say it then"

"Why you acting like this?" Lucas asked "What happened last night Brooke?"

"I'm not acting like anything Luke and nothing happened last night. Like I said this morning drop it" I answered standing up "Please just leave it"

"Talk to me Brooke. I'm your boyfriend and you can talk to me about anything so please just talk to me" Lucas pleaded and I felt bad for him. I did, but I don't want him to pity me in anyway and I know he will if I tell him.

"I can't Lucas, I just can't" I shook my head hugging my belly tight.

"Why not?" He pushed and pushed and pushed and I just felt like exploding.

"Because I don't want to feel your pity okay. I don't want you to pity me and feel sorry for me and touch me like you would to a girl who is broken. I just can't have you do that to me Luke. I love you I do, but I don't want to feel the pity" I cried. I felt the tears stream down my face, the hotness burning to my skin as the tears run down it.

"What happened Pretty Girl?" Lucas walked towards me "You're scaring me now"

"Fine" I looked at me "I was finishing off the paper work and I heard noises in the front so I went out to see what it was and I got attacked" I cried harder "He punched and kicked me harder every time. I was so scared and shocked and surprised" Lucas pulled me into him and I automatically felt safe all over again.

"Oh Pretty Girl. It's okay now I promise" Lucas spoke to me and I pulled away from him

"No Luke it isn't okay. I was beaten up in my own store, but they he or she never took anything, no cash, no nothing and then I get told something today, something that I don't know I can handle not with Ally and us back together. I don't know what to do Luke. I should tell you, I know, but I don't know how" I told him pulling away further.

"Pretty Girl what should you tell me. I love you Brooke no matter what" Lucas told me and I looked at him. Maybe we could get through all this. Maybe I should just let him in, let him all the way in.

"I'm" I stopped for a minute. I took a deep breath and sighed "I went to the doctor's appointment today and they took some blood tests and at Haley's they rang me with the results. The result I was dreading they would tell me"

"Okay what is it Brooke, what did they tell you?" Lucas pleaded wanting to know and I couldn't blame him.

"They told me that I'm 2 months pregnant" I told him "I had a slight knowing because my jeans don't fit me, but I blocked it out because I didn't know what to think or how it would affect Ally"

"OMG your pregnant" Lucas smiled "Were having another baby Brooke" Lucas stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug. I loved me so much, but is this really a good idea.

"Luke stop" I pushed him away again "I don't know what to think of this. The baby. We have Ally to think about. Hoe would she react to another sibling. She has been the only child for 4 years and now her mommy and daddy are having another baby which she has to share us to"

"We can work through this" Lucas told me "We can work through the jealousy Ally might have, we can work through the time and we already have the money"

"I want to work through it I do Luke, but what about us? Can we seriously work through what we have" I asked hoping we could "Can we Luke?"

Lucas nodded and I beamed a bright smile at him "We can work through anything Pretty Girl and do you know why?"

"Why?" I muttered hoping he would say something that soothed me

"Because I love you and Ally and the family we are building and because you love me too and we can get through it all" Lucas smiled leaning in and kissing me.

"Promise me Luke. Promise me we'll be okay" I whispered so he heard me

"I promise Cheery. Always and forever" I kissed him this time and I felt safe all over again. Like I was falling deeper in love with him and I just hope his right. I just hope his right and he doesn't break this promise. I just don't want to lose anymore and I'll love this baby just as much as I love Ally and Luke.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	10. You brought that into my house

**Author Note: I'm sorry this chapter is real short, not like the others I have uploaded before. I'm not getting the amount of reviewers I normally get, so I don't know if you guys are reading it, so I don't know if I should carry on or not. Please could you send me reviews if you are reading just so I know that my story is being read? Thanks. Much Love Rochiiee. **

**You brought that into my house**

**BPOV**

I'm pregnant, I have Ally and Lucas, but something seems to be missing and I don't know what it is. I'm happy. I have everything I have always wanted. A family that is expanding. Today I'm telling everyone that I'm pregnant. Seeing the happiness that will come of them is not the happiness I had when I found out. I'm dreading this pregnancy for the sole purpose of what happened through my pregnancy with Ally. I got out of the car taking Ally from her car seat. Lucas walked up to Rachel's house as Ally ran after him. I placed my hand on my stomach and for a minute I felt happy, for a minute I felt like everything could actually be okay and they I came back to reality.

I followed Lucas and Ally up to the front door and smiled when I saw Rachel open the door "Hey sis" Rachel hugged me. I haven't seen her in a while.

"Hey Rach" I hugged her back "Is everyone here?" I asked really not wanting or caring if they knew anytime soon.

"Yeah there all here waiting for you and Lucas to tell us all something important" I followed Rachel into the living room where I saw everyone. As I walked in they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"So Peyton where's my little Becky?" I asked ignoring everyone else.

"She's sleeping up stairs" Peyton answered

"Aww okay, I'll have a cuddle later then" I responded "And where's my baby girl?" I turned to Lucas who was sitting on the couch by Nathan and Jake.

"In the play room with Jamie, Frankie and Rory" Lucas answered. I nodded and walked over to Lucas and sat on his lap with my arms around his neck so I don't fall.

"So why did you call us all here guys?" Karen asked

"We have something to tell you guys" Lucas spoke first.

"Okay well spill then" Haley looked all excited

"You tell them Luke" I shook it off.

"Brooke's pregnant" Lucas blurted out in excitement. I just watched as everyone's eyes lit up and how they were all excited. When really I'm not excited at all. I just don't know why I'm feeling like this at all.

"OMG congratulations guys" Haley got up and hugged me then Lucas and everyone else followed. I didn't feel like do this right now and the feeling was just not right. I should be really happy and smiley about this, but I just couldn't. I guess after my last pregnancy I'm just too scared something will happen.

"Thanks" I heard Lucas speak

"Yeah thank you" I followed fake smiling at everyone.

Lucas and I haven't been together for long, but where having another baby this is crazy. We so didn't plan this pregnancy just like we didn't plan Ally either. I wonder when I felt butterflies in my belly it was actually a baby. We got back from Rachel's about an hour ago. I was really tired, totally worn out. I remember how tired I would get, but this time it was different I could literally fall asleep now and not wake up until the morning. It was about 7:00 now and I just wanted to climb into bed and fall asleep. My belly hadn't gotten big yet which wasn't weird at the moment since I'm only like 2 months or so.

"Mommy" Ally came bouncing into the room "Me sleepy"

"Yeah me two baby girl, how about you come and snuggle up with mommy and we go to sleep together?" We used to do that all the time when it was just us. We never took up that much room. I would lie there and Ally would snuggle up to me and I put my arm around her and we would fall asleep. There was another room for Lucas to join us when he finished doing whatever it was he was doing. I reckon his sorting out the nursery for an surprise, but who knows.

The next morning I woke when the sunshine kissed my cheek and moved to my eyes. I moved my head and saw Ally sleeping in my arm just like always. She was so cute when she slept. Lucas was gone which wasn't a surprise, but he left a note on his pillow. I moved my arm round Ally slowly trying not to wake her. she must have been extra sleepy last night since it was 10:00 and she is still sleeping. I picked up the note and read it.

_Morning Pretty Girl... gone out to meet Nathan t the river court... be back soon... love you and Ally loads... Luke_

I smiled at the note and then decided to get up. I was dropping Ally at Rachel's house for the night because Ally and Rory insisted they have a sleepover which equalled fun for them, not so much for Rachel and Owen, but they agreed.

"Ally baby, time to wake up" I gently rocked Ally awake. She fluttered her eyes open and wiped her eyes.

"Mommy" Ally croaked. She sounded just like me when I wake up

"We have to get dressed sweetie pie. I'm dropping you off at Aunt Rachel's for the sleepover with Rory remember" I told Ally and she shot up faster than a dog running after a cat.

"Okay mommy, I'm going to get dressed" Ally jumped down from the bed and ran to her room while I got dressed myself.

Once we were both dressed I grabbed my car keys and door keys and we were out the door before you knew it. Ally with her pink and orange back pack full of all the stuff she needed. I strapped her in her car seat and headed over to Rachel's as we parked up Ally was literally squealing in excitement. She undid the buckle and jumped out of the care when I opened the door for her.

Ally ran up to Rachel door and knocked as loudly as she could. When there was no answer Ally started to get upset, so I rang the door bell for her and her face brightened up when Rachel answered the door "Hey Ally bear" Rachel picked her niece up and kissed her on the cheek then out her back down "Rory's in her room" Ally ran in and headed for Rory's room.

"You sure this is okay Rach?" I asked not wanting to burden them with Ally

"Nah its okay Brookie" Rachel assured me "Rory kept going on about it last night and then again this morning"

"Ahh right. Ally slept until 10:00 this morning which shocked me and then when I mentioned about coming over here she jumped out of bed and got dressed and got everything ready" I laughed "Anyway Rach thanks again, I'll pick her up tomorrow about 12:00"

"Okay. Bye Brookie" Rachel waved me off

"Bye Rach" I got into my car and headed home.

**LPOV**

I was playing ball with Nathan on the court. We have been at this for maybe longer then I thought. I shot another ball through the hoop and looked at my watch it was 10:00, I said I wouldn't be long to Brooke, but she's properly sleeping still since the baby is tiring her out already.

"So Luke, how is Brooke taking this whole baby thing? She didn't seem all that excited or happy about it yesterday" Nathan pointed out. Lucas noticed that too, but he just left it.

"She doing okay Nate, I think she's just worried about Ally and everything" I answered shooting another ball through the net.

"Ahh okay" Nathan replied throwing the ball through the air and of course it went through the net "Haley and I are trying for another baby"

"Oh really Nate that's brilliant" I smiled hugging him "It's just Brooke has some weird emotions at the moment. Like last night her and Ally just went to sleep even though she said Ally isn't going to be one of those who sleep in their parents bed"

"Yeah, but I bet she let Ally sleep in her bed when they lived in Cali Luke" Nathan twirled the ball in his hands looking at his brother "You weren't there through the pregnancy of Ally so you don't know how Brooke's hormones work"

"Yeah I guess your right" Lucas nodded "Let's play some more ball"

**BPOV**

I got home about 15 minutes ago and I wanted to change into something more comfortable, so I decided to get something from Lucas's side of the wardrobe. His clothes are way bigger than mine and I could just wear a pair of his shorts and a long ass t-shirt. I moved everything around and then something dropped. It was a box. Everything in it scattered across the floor. Damn it! I got down on the floor and started to pick up the stuff that fell out of it. I froze when she saw a picture of Lucas and that dirty blond whore bag Britney kissing. I then grabbed the box and turned it over to notice Britney was written across the front of it so I picked up everything and went through them. There were letters from her when she moved away. Pictures of them. Little things like a necklace he must have given her and then my heart broke when I saw a box. I opened it and there was an engagement ring sitting there. I put it all back into the box and sat on the bed with my knees up to my chest. What the hell was that? Why would he keep all that stuff? Everything she had given him or he had given her that she gave him back. I just couldn't believe that. I was mad, real mad.

I then heard the front door open and shut. I was debating to get up, but I didn't. I just stayed there with my knees up near my chest. Lucas Scott had pissed of a pregnant me and that is not good. My hormones are all over the place and so will Lucas "Brooke baby, you up?" I hear my suppose to be boyfriend call out "Brooke" Lucas climbed the stairs and walked into our room. He saw me sitting there and sat down next to me. he went to touch me, but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me" I moved away and stood up rubbing my stomach

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked

"You brought that into my home. My home" I wanted to raise my voice, but I needed to be calm.

"Brooke you're not making sense" Lucas asked confused.

"That" I lifted the box from the bed and threw it at him "You brought that into my house and didn't tell me"

"How did you find this?" Lucas asked "Did you snoop"

"No I fucking well didn't Luke. I wanted to wear something of yours because I wanted to feel comfortable, but I found that instead" I answered back "So don't turn this back on me" I shook my head at him "You kept everything she gave you or that she gave back to you including a flaming engagement ring"

"Brooke you don't understand" Lucas went to touch me again.

"I told you not to fucking touch me Lucas" I pushed away from him "You proposed to her"

"Yeah I did, but that was before you moved here and I met you" Lucas tried to make it sound better.

"That is not the point Luke" I shook my head "You didn't tell me like ever. You kept the damn ring" This is unbelievable he is seriously using the we never met line. What the fuck is this? "The point is you proposed to her and you never told me and then you keep the ring and bring the damn box into my house"

"Brooke you need to calm down. You're pregnant" Lucas sounded worry

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Lucas and yeah I'm pregnant with your damn kid, so don't come tell me anything" I then walked to the door "Oh and get that fucking box out my house or you get out either way"

I walked out in the garden and sat on the hammock. I put my hand on my belly and started to rub slowly. I loved lying back on the hammock like I had no care in the world. I looked up at the sky and thought back how it would be like to be engaged to Lucas, but I guess Britney had a taste of that already. I lied there and just thought how he could do that after he knows that I hate the bitch and she tried to move in him. I then heard the garden gate open and I looked up to see Peyton and Haley walk through "Hey girls" I sighed.

"Hey Brookie" Haley sat next to me on the hammock as Peyton sat on the other side.

"So Lucas called us over" Peyton started

"Yeah well that douche bag and seriously fuck right off at the moment" I responded not wanting to be near him right now.

"What happened?" Haley asked "Lucas didn't tell us anything, he just told us to come over because you're upset"

"Yeah because of him" I answered rubbing my belly still

"What'd he do this time?" Peyton piped in

"Brought a box of Britney and his things into my house and didn't tell me about it and then I found the ring" I told them looking between Haley and Peyton.

"What ring?"

"The engagement ring" I didn't want to cry not about this.

"He kept that" Haley was surprised

"You knew?" I questioned seeing both their faces

"Yeah she went round telling the whole school how much he loved her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her" Peyton nodded "I didn't really like her, but Lucas loved her so I just dealt with her"

"Oh okay so he loved her so much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her well then he can. He can go find that dirty whorish blond bitch and go make babies with her" I said as the anger filled my body.

"Brooke that's the past, he loves you and Ally more than ever" Haley assured me

"Yeah well that's whatever at the moment. He might love Ally, but me I'm not so sure. I'm sorry girls, but I want to rest. This stress isn't good for the baby" I got off the hammock and the girls nodded leaving as I walked into the house.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	11. A total freak out

**Author Note: I am so so so so sorry for no updating for a while. It must have been weird for you guys since I update near enough every day. I really did miss updating and getting your reviews. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I was really ill last weekend that when into the week as well, but as you can I see I am all good now and hopefully I should be updating like I used to.**

**I would love to thank everyone again for the reviews and some reviewers sending me private messages asking me to update. I love you all. Much Love Rochiiee**

**A total freak out**

**BPOV**

I walked through the house not knowing what to do anymore. I'm two months pregnant and I'm pissed at my suppose to be boyfriend. Lucas and I just had the biggest fight we have ever had and it left me feeling a lone and scared. I love him so much I do, but he kept the engagement ring and if he ever thinks he can propose to me with that ring he can think again. Britney and I both hate each other and that is properly why I acted the way I did, but for Lucas to keep all that stuff was a new low even for Lucas.

I heard the front door open again and saw Lucas walk in "Brooke baby please listen to me please" Lucas sat beside me on the couch.

"Listen to what Luke, listen to how you kept that box or how you didn't tell me about it or how you love Britney more then you actually love me" I turned to him with tears burning in my eyes.

"I don't love Britney anymore Brooke" Lucas told me

"You hurt me Luke, like really hurt me. I didn't think you could, but you have" I replied finally letting the tears drop down my face "Peyton and Haley told me about the proposal and what you said to Britney when you gave her that ring and I don't blame you saying all that I guess" I cried "I'm not exactly Miss Perfect am I. I kept Ally away from you for 3 years and now I'm pregnant with your second baby which means I'll be fat in a couple of months and it will properly put you off and you'll think I'm disgusting and won't want to come near me" I remembered back to being pregnant with Ally.

Lucas took my hand and I didn't push him away this time I let him say whatever it was it wanted to say "We got pass the whole e not knowing about Ally baby and no matter how big you get or how much weight you put on, you'll always be my pretty girl and I will always love you Brooke and only you. Yeah I get why you're pissed at me and everything and I shouldn't have kept all that stuff in that box. You're my future Brooke and that box is my past, Britney is my past. I only want you Ally and this baby2 Lucas placed his hand on my belly and smiled up at me "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis please forgive me. I can't think of my life without you anymore. I've been there and hated it"

"Luke I love you too, but I still want that out my house that flaming box and don't you even think about ever giving me that damn ring when you propose or if you propose because I will say no and I'll take Ally and we'll go back to Cali along with this baby" I told Lucas actually being serious putting my hand over his on my stomach.

"I burnt the box and I sold the ring while Haley and Peyton were here and I would never give that ring to you because it doesn't mean anything to me" Lucas turned to me and took my hand again in his "Please forgive me pretty girl"

"I forgive you Broody only because I love you and I don't want to lose you, but do anything else and I won't let it drop so easily next time" I said sternly and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips "How about some make up sex?" I giggled seeing the look on his face.

"Great minds think a like" Lucas grinned and took me by my hand and we headed up to our room since Ally was gone for the night.

The next morning I woke up lying next to Lucas. We were both naked meaning we must of had sex last night and as I remember it was really good. I climbed out of bed and walked to the mirror, I pulled on a top and my juicy sweat pants. I lifted up my top a little and noticed that my belly had grown. I was bigger than I was yesterday. I'm 3 months today and I'm this big already and overnight too "Broody wake up" I yelled still looking in the mirror "Broody wake up, Broody" I saw Lucas steer in the bed.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" He asked as he sat up and wiped the sleep out his eyes.

"I'm big, really big" I turned to show him "Like seriously big"

"Yeah Pretty Girl that seems to happen when you're pregnant" Lucas laughed

"Yeah I know that I did have Ally, but I'm 3 months pregnant now and I shouldn't be this big especially overnight" I told him still looking in the mirror

"Baby I'm sure everything is okay, we have a doctor's appointment later today anyway, so you could ask Dr Faith about it" Lucas got up and put his arm around my waist

"Yeah you're right" I placed my hands on his as he kissed my neck

"I love you pretty girl"

"I love you too Broody"

**LPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Brooke's voice. She was getting louder every time she woke me. I started to steer in bed debating whether r not to wake up or not. I was going to turn over and pull the covers over my head, but Brooke sounded really worried "Broody wake up, Broody" I heard Brooke literally yell again.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" I asked as I sat up and wiped the sleep out my eyes.

"I'm big, really big" Brooke turned to me and I could see her bump beginning to form and I smiled "Like seriously big Luke"

"Yeah Pretty Girl that seems to happen when you're pregnant" I laughed

"Yeah I know that I did have Ally, but I'm 3 months pregnant now and I shouldn't be this big especially overnight" Brooke told me still looking in the mirror.

"Baby I'm sure everything is okay, we have a doctor's appointment later today anyway, so you could ask Dr Faith about it" I got up and put my arm around my waist

"Yeah you're right" Brooke placed her hands on his as I kissed her neck

"I love you pretty girl" I whispered

"I love you too Broody" Brooke muttered back to me as we both looked into the mirror.

I walked into the kitchen while Brooke was still in the bedroom. She was looking at how pregnant she was feeling or looking. I started to cook her some food, she is feeding for two now. Her and the baby. I saw Brooke walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mmm... something smells yummy" Brooke snuffed and then smiled

"It's your breakfast Pretty Girl" I kissed her as she stood next to me

"Thanks Broody" I kissed him back "So we should eat and then go get Ally, it's nearly 12"

"Where is Ally anyway?" I asked placing Brooke's plate in front of her

"Mmm... my favourite egg on toast" Brooke kissed me again and then began to dig in to her breakfast.

**BPOV**

After breakfast I put my plate in the sink and watched as Lucas turned the T.V on. I stood there for a little weird until I realised I had to pick Ally up from my sister's house. I turned around grabbed my car keys "Luke baby I'm going to pick Ally up"

"Okay Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled at me

I got into my car and drove to Rachel's house. Once I got to Rachel's house I walked up to her drive way with my hand still on my tummy. I had to pick Ally up and then headed home so we could go to the doctors, but maybe I should tell Ally what's going on so she knows and she will find out because I'm getting big and over night too. I knocked on the door and Owen opened it which surprised me "Hey B" Owen stood aside offering me to come in.

"Hey O" I responded hugging him

"How you and the baby doing?" Owen asked looking at me growing belly

"Okay thanks, I haven't gotten any morning sickness which is great. When I was pregnant with Ally I was sick everyday all day" I replied with my hand on my belly.

"That's good then, when Rachel was pregnant she hardly got sick either

"Where is Rach, I need to grab Ally. I can't stay got an appointment at the doctors

"Rachel is cooking lunch while Ally and Rory are in the garden playing in the doll house" I walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel cutting up some salad.

"Hey sis" I plopped myself on the island stool

"Hey Brookie" Rachel smiled at me "How you doing?" Rachel asked

"Good thanks, but I've grown a lot. I wasn't this big last night and then this morning I'm showing and everything" I tell her

"Yeah I can see it looks like you bigger then a 5 month pregnant women" Rachel laughed

"It's not funny Rach I'm only 3 months pregnant today, I shouldn't be showing yet this big yet" I responded hoping everything was okay for Lucas's sake "Anyway Rach I can't really stay I have a doctor's appointment soon and I got to get Ally home"

"Okay Ally" Rachel shouted into the garden.

Ally cam running in and smiled when she saw me "Mommy" She yelled running to me

"Hey there Ally bear, we better get home" I told her as I stood up

"Mommy, your belly really big" Ally touched my stomach

"Yeah it is sweetie" I nodded seeing her look at me in a weird way.

"Mommy you eating too much" Ally asked giggling

"No baby I'm not eating too much" I squinted my eyes at her and then smiled "Mommy and daddy are having another baby" I told her waiting for all the questions to come.

"Another baby" Ally questioned

"Yes sweetie another baby, so you are going to have a brother or a sister to play with" I then saw a grin start to form on her face

"Really mommy" Ally squealed and Rachel started to laugh

"She sounds excited" Rachel smiled

"Yeah she does and yep Ally you sure do baby girl" I picked her up and put her o the counter in front of me "So you okay with this Ally bear?"

Ally nodded and then squealed again "I'm going to have a sister or brother mommy. I'm going to love it and play with it" Ally was so excited just like Lucas, it's weird that I don't seem as excited as they are.

We got to the doctors just in time for my appointment. I walked into the room with Ally and Lucas walking behind me. I plopped myself on the bed and laid down. Dr Faith walked into the room and smiled at us "Hey Miss Davis" Dr Faith sat down in the seat by the sonogram machine "So how is everything going?"

"Please call me Brooke and good I think, but for being 3 months I'm twice as big as I should be" I replied and Dr Faith smiled at me.

"It's okay Brooke, the answer to that could be that you might be further a long then you should be" Dr Faith told me and I nodded "Okay let's see how your baby is doing" I nodded and pulled my tank top up above my belly "As you know Brooke this is going to be really cold" Dr Faith squirted some jelly onto my belly and I shuddered under it "So there is you're ba-" Dr Faith stopped for a moment and looked at the screen.

"Is everything okay Doc?"I heard Lucas ask sounding worried. I just looked at the screen wondering what was wrong.

"What's that noise?" I asked when I heard two tiny but very heard beats

"It's the sound of a baby's heartbeat, but it seems that there are two heart beats being heard" Dr Faith turned to us and grinned.

"Wait WHAT?" I literally yelled wanting to sit up now "No no no, there can't be two heart beats because that means there's two of them and there is only one baby in there not two. There can't be two, we aren't having twins" I was freaking out big time. There cannot be two babies in there. What the hell is this doctor on for god sake? It's bad enough giving birth to one baby, but two is going to hurt even more. This is so not fair. Why me does this have to happen to me?

"Mommy you having two babies" I turned to Ally fake smiled. I didn't want her to know I was totally freaking out even if I was.

"Check again" I muttered quietly

"Brooke there are two heart beats unless your baby has two heart beats I'm sorry, but you're having twins" Dr Faith stated

"No your wrong, your properly not even a real doctor. You're lying to me. You have to be lying. This can't be happening" I turned to Lucas "Tell her Luke, she's lying. I can't be having twins"

"Baby, she's our doctor and has been since you moved back here. I don't think she would lie to her patients" Lucas said trying to calm me down

"Yeah take her side. Of course you would" I huffed "Fine whatever you flaming well say. I'm having twin's blah blah blah"

"It looks like there both okay and your okay too" Dr Faith wiped the jelly from my growing belly and I yanked my tank top back down and got off the bed in a huff folding my arms across my chest "Next month we can find out the sex of both babies"

"Yeah whatever, I'll be here" I then walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that" Lucas apologised to the doctor and took Ally's hand "Come on Al, let's go with mommy"

We got home and I plopped myself down on the couch with Ally sitting beside me. It was a Saturday afternoon and I loved just sitting there with my baby girl watching films. I turned the T.V on and Ally jumped of the sofa and put a DVD in the player then she climbed back on the couch and we watched Sleeping Beauty. I loved this film and always will. When I was younger and my parents were at work I would sit in my room with my sister with a bowl of popcorn and soda and then we would watch every Disney film we had all day until we were hungry then we would order pizza or something else and then carry on watching Disney films.

"Brooke we need to talk about what happened at the doctors. I have been avoiding this for a long time, your reaction to this baby thing and Nathan was asking about it the other day. We need to talk about it now" Lucas said as he came into the living room.

"Not now Luke. Ally and I are watching Sleeping Beauty" I responded to him. I didn't really want to talk about it. So I freaked when I found out I was pregnant and I freaked out at the doctors just now, so what. I'm pregnant; I have crazy hormones, big fucking deal.

"Brooke"

"Not now Lucas" I stated. Why does he push it so much?

"Fine okay, but tonight where talking about it whether you like it or not" Lucas then walked out of the living room and headed out "I'm going to the river court with Nathan, be back in a few hours"

"Okay whatever" I responded stroking Ally's hair and my stomach at the same time.

**LPOV**

I walked onto the river court and saw Nathan running and dunking the ball. I walked up to him and took the ball in my hands when he threw it through me the hoops. Nathan saw the look on my face and sat on the bench "What's up dude?"

"Brooke and I went to her doctor's appointment with Ally today for a check up about the baby and then we get told were actually having twins and Brooke freaked out like literally freaked" Lucas answered sitting next to Nathan "And then I tell her we need to talk about all this and she was like not now I'm watching a film with Ally so I just left and now I'm here"

"Wait did you say you're having twins?" Nathan smiled hugging his brother

"Yep" Lucas nodded

"So maybe you should go back and get Brooke to talk about this. Brooke has Ally and she was alone well without you when she had her, but this time she's freaking out and no one knows why and she won't talk about it" Nathan suggested confused himself.

"Yeah, thanks Nate" Lucas said as she got up and left the court.

**BPOV**

Ally and I had finished watching Sleeping beauty and now we were watching Cinderella then the little mermaid. I heard as Lucas walked through the door. He shut it and grabbed a soda from the fridge before walking over to the couch. I could feel his eyes burning into me. Jesus what is wrong with everyone these days. Rachel was asking me what was wrong and then my parents too since I haven't called them in a while and then you have Haley and Peyton. Everyone just needs to leave me alone. I raised one baby by myself I don't mind doing it again even if it is with twins.

"Brooke I need to talk to you" Lucas cut the silence.

I looked at my watch and realised it was Ally's bedtime "Oh princess, it's bed time" I tell Ally ignoring Lucas.

"Brooke, please talk to me" Lucas pushed once again and I was beginning to get fed up of everyone.

"I'm taking Ally to bed" I turned the T.V off and took Ally to her room

"Mommy, can we go shopping tomorrow?" Ally asked. I placed a hand on my belly and thought I hadn't bought anything for the babies yet.

"Yeah sounds fun Ally bear" I kissed her forehead "Just like old times"

"Mommy" Ally whispered

"Yes baby girl" I replied leaning down as I sat on her bed

"Am I your number 1 all the time?" She asked and I looked at her confused

"Whatcha mean?" I asked

"Will you forget me when you have those?" Ally pointed to my belly and my heart began to break. I knew this was going to happen. Ally has had me to herself for 4 years and now she's having siblings she thinks I'll forget her too.

I shook my head no "Of course not sweetie, you are my little princess and always will be. I love you to the moon and back" I told her and kissed her nose.

"I love you more than chocolate mommy" Ally smiled and then she closed her eyes bringing her favourite pink teddy bear I bought her when she was born.

I walked back into the living room and began to tidy Ally's mess. I loved this bit of the parenting knowing I bought that little girl into the world and brought her up the way I did. I didn't want her to feel like I am replacing her, I want her to feel loved and never left out.

"Brooke" I heard Lucas again. He walked in from the garden. I really didn't want to do this right now. Everyone thinks I hate the idea of having these babies. I don't hate them I never could I loved them just as much as I love Ally. it's just hard for me that's all and now everyone is all hotwired on the whole thing.

"What Lucas?" I huffed as I took the DVD out of the player and put it back in the case.

"Can we talk about what happened today please?" Lucas asked

"Nothing to talk about Luke" I responded shrugging my shoulders like I didn't really care "So I freaked big deal"

"You didn't just freak Brooke; you said that Dr Faith wasn't even a real doctor. Now I know something is up because no one freaks like that when they find out their having twins" Lucas stated and okay fine his right, but come one really.

"Well I did" I stopped and looked at him "So what you going to tell me huh?" I tried to keep myself calm "You gonna tell me how I'm being terrible or how much hate I must have because FYI Luke I don't hate these babies I love them just as much as I do Ally, I'm just scared okay"

"Of what baby, scared of what?" Lucas questioned lowering his voice

"You know what Ally just asked me" I had fresh tears beginning to surface my eyes "She asked me if I would forget her when I had these two" I could feel the hotness of the tears running down my face "And that tore my heart apart Luke. She's my baby girl and she thinks I would ever forget her and it scares me that everyone will give these babies more attention than her because everyone will be there when their born" I wiped my tears "And that is why I freaked at the doctors today, one baby I could deal with, but two babies would bring more attention to the twins then Ally" I finished explaining.

"Pretty Girl no one will do that to Ally, she's precious and everyone knows that. We will do everything in our power to make sure they all get the same attention" Lucas tried to assure me.

"Promise" I looked up at him

"Promise" Lucas leaned down and kissed me "Now what about names?"

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	12. Choosing baby names

**Author Note: I would love to thank everyone again for the reviews. I love you all. Much Love Rochiiee**

**I guess the one person I write for didn't read the chapter I uploaded before this one, but I guess it's whatever really. I update for all my readers, but I done a squeal because that one person asked me too and now she's not reading it, I guess that's her loss then huh? Anyway here is chapter 12 and I hope you like it.**

**Choosing baby names**

**LPOV**

I should have known Brooke wasn't against this pregnancy. I should have known there was a reason for her freaking out, but instead I just assume and then have it blow up in my face in a good way. At least I know now that Brooke was only scared and feared that Ally would be ignored because of the twins. I promise that will never happen though, not to my baby girl, my pumpkin. I was sitting on the couch with Brooke, it was 9:00 and Ally had been asleep for 2 hours now. We were snuggled up thinking of names for the babies. We didn't know the sexes yet, but I guess we just wanted to be prepared for it all.

"So how about" I was flicking through the baby book of names Haley gave me last week as Brooke was watching me "Fred and Bob?"

Brooke looked at me and laughed "What makes you think where having boys?"

"Good point" Of course we could be having girls and I could be stuck in a girl only house

"You could be stuck in a girl only house broody" Brooke giggled

"Yeah I was just thinking that" I leant down and kissed her head "Okay what about Frankie and Kylie"

"We cant's have Frankie Broody, you're sister is called Frankie remember" Brooke laughed and looked stupid "And I don't like Kylie"

"Oh right, yeah we can't have Frankie then" I really did look stupid, how can I forget my sister's name "And okay, but what if we have one of each. A boy and a girl?" I asked

"Good point" Brooke entwined her fingers with mine and placed my hand on her belly "I like Gabriella or Jessica for a girl and Joshua or Cameron for boys" I smiled as Brooke began to play with my fingers.

"And I love you" I responded "Oh and I loved those names too Pretty Girl"

"I love you too and thanks Broody Boy" Brooke leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips.

**BPOV**

A month later and we were back for our monthly visit to the doctors. This time we get to find out the sex of the babies and I was really excited this time because then we can finally pick actually names for them instead of calling them baby 1 and baby 2. We haven't really told anyone about them being twins because we wanted to surprise them. Only Nathan knows because Lucas told him, but then Nathan told Haley and that's it. I was going to tell Rach, but a surprise sounded better.

The door opened and Dr Faith walked in with a smile on her face "Hey Brooke, Lucas and little Ally" Dr Faith sat in the chair beside my bed like always "So how are you this month Brooke?"

"I'm okay thank you and I'm sorry about last time" I responded and she smiled even wider

"It's okay and least you look happier today" Dr Faith replied

"I am" I looked at Lucas and felt him take my hand

"So let's get started" Dr Faith took the jelly and squirted it on my belly and as usual it was cold. She then got the machine ready and started.

I heard both heart beats this time and tears started to form in my eyes. I turned my head and looked at Lucas then back at the machine "And there are you're two babies" Dr Faith started pointing out the babies to us "Would you like to know the sex since they are showing me it?"

"Yes please" Ally spoke before Lucas or I could and we all laughed

"Okay what about the parents?" Dr Faith smiled at Ally

"Yes please" I nodded and so did Lucas.

"Okay well you are having a boy and a girl" Dr Faith told us

"You hear that Ally bear, you're going to have a sister and a brother" I was just so happy. I didn't know what else to say.

After the doctor's appointment Lucas and I agreed that we would tell everyone about the babies since Ally was so excited to tell people at school and everything. We agreed that we would get everyone together and let Ally tell them. We sat at the river court when everyone got there. Ally stood on the picnic table with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay thank you all for coming, Lucas and I have something we would like to tell everyone. It was a big shock for us as it will be for you and we have our little princess to tell you all" I started and everyone looked confused

"We know you're pregnant and besides it's not like you can keep that a secret since you're so big" Peyton joked

"Ha ha Peyt" I fake laughed "Anyway go on Ally bear tell them or show them either way"

Ally nodded and then smiled "I'm going to have a brother and a sister" Ally beamed and everyone grasped which I hoped was in a good way.

"OMG you're having twins" Peyton squealed "Really"

"Yep were having twins" I nodded

"Wow that is great" Karen and Keith both hugged us and Ally jumped down for the picnic table and ran over to us all "You're gonna be a big sister to two babies now honey" Karen picked Ally up and kissed her on the cheek "You're such a big girl sweetie"

I was just relived that no one kept Ally out at that moment. Everyone picked her up, hugged her and kissed her. Rachel was extra happy she had a niece and a nephew to go shopping for. Karen and Keith were happy to have more grandchildren to buy for and Peyton was just happy I was happy.

A month later I was sitting on the hammock outside in the garden while Ally is at school and Lucas is at work. I was looking through a baby clothes book deciding on everything I needed to buy for the twins. I had pink and blue stuff needed I just needed the designs I wanted so going through this book is a good thing. I should be at work, but Lucas won't let me go as much as I should be. He lets me go twice a week so I don't overdo it and don't get me wrong I love him for it, but his smothering me and I don't like it. so I eventually gave in and let Peyton and Haley run it for me just while I'm pregnant and then a year afterwards and I can go back full time. Today isn't my day to go in so I'm just chilling and planning for the babies.

I then saw the back garden gate open and Lucas walk through it with a Joey eats take out bag scrunched up in his hand. My favourite take out since I got pregnant "Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas bellowed as he walked towards me and stopped giving me a small kiss.

"Hey Broody" I smiled into the kiss "What you doing home at this time?" I asked looking at my watch

"I'm on lunch and I thought I'd bring My Pretty Girl something to eat since I gathered you might be hungry" Lucas answered giving me the take out bag

"Mmm... my favourite Joey eats" I licked my lips feeling the hunger take over my body and screaming to feed the babies and myself "Yep I think we're definitely hungry" I brought a fry out of the bag and shuffled it into my mouth. I then took the milkshake Lucas got with it for me and sipped on it slowly.

"So you like?" Lucas laughed as he watched me eat the food like I haven't eaten in days.

"Oh god yes I like Broody" I mumbled as I ate the food.

"That's good baby, but I have to get back now" Lucas kissed my head

"Okay bye Luke" Lucas then left and I finished the food.

**LPOV**

I told Brooke I was working, but the truth is I had half day so I called Haley, Rachel and Peyton to come and help me, so we were walking through the mall with Haley, Peyton and Rachel. Yes I know it's weird how I'm hanging with girls today, but I'm on a mission and I just want everything to be perfect. They know Brooke better than anyone and they can help me so here we are walking into sally's jewellery shop.

"So Luke what exactly are we looking for?" Rachel asked as she looked at the pretty rings, bracelets and necklaces.

"Well we are looking for an engagement ring that Brooke would like" I responded seeing their shocked faces made me smile.

"Your proposing" Peyton squealed with Haley

I nodded my head "Yep I love Brooke and I want to marry her"

"Wow that's great and what's even better is you're buying her a new ring and not using the one you gave Britney" Rachel laughed

"Ha ha ha Rach very funny" I rolled my eyes and began looking at the rings "So what type of ring should I get her then girls?"

"Well if I know Brooke and I do I think she'll like a ring with her birth stone in the diamond" Rachel told me and I nodded

"Okay, what type of band would she like? I want it to be prefect" I asked them

"Gold, defiantly gold" Haley stated "Like that one" Haley pointed to a ring which had Brooke birth stone in the diamond with a gold band

"That's a nice one. I like that and I know Brooke will too" Peyton piped in "So how you going to propose anyway?"

"I haven't thought of that yet, but erm... I may need your girls help again if you don't mind" I told them and they nodded

"Yeah sure whatever you need" Rachel nodded "I want my sister to be happy"

"Thanks" I smiled at them

"So what ring you getting then?" Haley questioned

"That one" I pointed to a ring similar to the one Haley picked out. It was a gold banded pink diamond with little crystals graved into the gold band. It was perfect.

"Would you like any help?" A youngish lady walked up to us and asked

"Erm... I would like to buy that engagement ring please" I told her

"Okay" She walked around the counter and picked up the ring and showed us to make sure I liked it "Do you know what size finger the lucky girl is?" she asked and that's when I realised I didn't and then I heard Rachel speak.

"Brooke and I have the same size finger that ring goes on" and I smiled at her "She's a size D"

"Okay great. are you sure you want this ring sir?" The lady asked again

I nodded "Yes please and can I have it in a nice box too. A pink one if that's not too much trouble"

"Yeah sure. I'll be ring back" The lady said as she walked into the back room.

"Thank you Rach" I was so relived Rachel was with me on that one "And thank you girls for coming and helping me. I know Brooke, but not as well as you girls do"

"No problem anything for Brucas" Haley smiled

"Yep I second that" Rachel nodded

"Me too" Peyton squeezed in there

The lady came back out from the back and had a pink box in her hand. She showed me the ring in the box and put it in a bag for me "That would be $7,000 please" I handed her my card and then when she finished and gave me a receipt we left and headed home.

"So girls would you mind meeting me at the river court at 3:00 to set everything up for Brooke?" I asked and they nodded

"We'll be there" Rachel promised

"Thanks see you girls then" I climbed into my car and headed home to My Pretty Girl and Ally.

**BPOV**

I picked Ally up from school and we were now home waiting for dinner to be delivered. Today we are having pizza since the twins were craving it. I let ally get her own make a pizza just like I normally do when we order pizza. We were sitting on the couch hen Lucas walked in through the front door with our pizza. I looked at him weirdly and I think he picked up on it "I met the pizza guy outside and paid for it" He put it down on the counter and I nodded and ok to him "So how are my favourite girls doing?"

"Where hungry aren't we Ally?" I responded looking at Ally lying across my lap

"Yep I'm hungry" Ally jumped up and ran towards her dad "Daddy" She squealed when he picked her up and started kissing her all over "Stop daddy me hungry" Ally laughed and Lucas stopped.

Lucas opened the pizza and gave a slice to Ally on her princess plate and she jumped down and walked back over to the couch as Lucas walked behind her and gave me the box of pizza "Oh and look what I bought for after dinner" Lucas pulled Ben and Jerry's ice cream from the bag on the counter when he walked back over there.

"Have I told you how much I love you" I smiled at him as I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Yes you have and I love you twice as much" Lucas walked over to me and gave me a softly sweet kiss and then we sat there like a family watching finding Nemo.

"Oh yeah baby I', going to the river court with Nate for 3:00" Lucas told me and I nodded and okay to him "Would you be able to come to the river court to watch us play a game like we used to back in high school around about 6:00?"

"Yeah sure, should I bring Ally?" I replied

"Nah mom said she'll look after her for us" Lucas responded and I nodded

"Okay then sure, I'll drop Ally off at your mom's and I'll be there baby" I leaned my head back and kissed him "I wouldn't miss it"

"I love you" Lucas whispered into my ear

"I love you too" I whispered back.

**LPOV**

3 hours had gone passed since we started fixing everything up so it all looked perfect. Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Owen had all been helping me with decorating the river court just for My Pretty Girl. I had 95 candles, pink flower petals everywhere and I was so grateful it wasn't a windy day. It looked awesome and I was happy with it. Everyone went home and I was just waiting on Brooke to turn up now. After everything we have been through this just seemed right. She seemed right for me. She is my soul mate and bestfriend and I love her more than anything and marrying her will be our happy ever after and the beginning to our lives together. We'll be the family Ally and the twins deserve and the family Brooke has always wanted.

I saw lights coming into the river court. It was a car and by the looks of it, it was Brooke's car. I saw her park her car and get out. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight that shined of her face as she walked towards me. My heart began to beat really fast and my hands began to get all sweaty. I was nervous as hell. I never felt this nervous when I proposed to Britney, but I guess that is because she wasn't the one for me, but Brooke on the other hand is all I need and want. Her and my kids are my world and that's all I need them.

"OMG" I heard Brooke grasped as she walked closer to me "Broody what is this?"

I took her hands in my when she stopped in front of me. I led her to the picnic table and sat her down. I stood in front of her. I took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee in front of her "Brooke Penelope Davis you mean the world to me along with Ally and the twins. I know we've had our ups and downs and I know I hurt you in the pass with the whole Britney thing and I'm so grateful that you forgave me for all of that. I love you so much Pretty Girl and I don't know what I'd do without you" I stopped for a minute and I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes as her eyes glistened "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you, so I done all of this to ask you a question" I looked at her and a single tears fell from her eyes as she looked me in the eyes, I opened the box and her eyes widened "Would you Brooke Penelope Davis do me the great honour and marry me?" I stopped and watched as her facial expression began to change. She said nothing and I didn't know if I should take that as a yes or a no. My heart started to beat even faster and I thought I was going to die right there and then. I stayed frozen on one knee looking at her hoping she'd say something soon, hoping she'd say yes and let all my worries and fears fade away with that one word.

I saw as she opened her mouth to say something and then she spoke "Yes" She whispered "Yes Broody I'll marry you" I jumped up and she stood up and she hugged me. I took the ring out from the box and placed it on her finger then I kissed her and she smiled.

"It's gorgeous Luke" Brooke looked down at the ring and kissed me again

"Just like you Pretty Girl" I muttered to her as she hugged me again.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	13. The worst phone call ever!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate them a lot and they're the only things that make me want to update. I agree with one of my readers that Brooke has been depressing throughout some of the chapters before and I apologise for that and I totally agree with you on it because Brooke is a cheery person and that is whys eh got that nickname and I promise I will try and not make her like that anymore.**

**My beta reader is back, so that is great lol anyway here is the next chapter and I know you might hate me for it, but I had to put some drama in it. **

**The worst phone call ever!**

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I brought my hand up so I could look at the ring Lucas had given me last night. I'm getting married and it's to the man of my dreams, my prince charming. I turned and saw Lucas sleeping beside me. he looked so peaceful. I stayed there for a while and watched him sleep. I knew Ally would be up soon jumping and shouting like she did every morning, but I didn't care because where all just happy and everything seems to be going fine, just the way I like it. I then saw Lucas start to move and I smiled. His eyes then began to open and a smile spread across his face "Morning Pretty Girl" I heard his morning raspy voice say.

"Morning Broody" My husky voice replied

"You seem happy am I the reason for that?" He asked leaning up on his elbow

"Actually you are plus Ally and these twins I'm carrying" I nodded still smiling

"I think we should tell Ally where getting married, she'll be so excited about it" Lucas told me leaning in and giving me a kiss before we heard little patters of feet running towards our room.

"Mommy" Ally opened the door and ran into the room climbing onto the bed "Daddy"

"Morning Ally bear" I pulled her into me and sat her on my lap

"Morning princess" Lucas kissed Ally's cheek

"Morning babies" Ally kissed my belly and it was so cute how she did that every morning and night.

"I think they like that" I looked at Lucas and signalled he could tell her

"Pumpkin" Lucas started and Ally stood up and climbed into Lucas

"Yes daddy" Ally looked up at Lucas with her big blue eyes

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married" Lucas told Ally a si held up my ring to show her "Mommy and Daddy are staying together for a long time"

"Really" Ally spoke after a second

"Really" Lucas nodded trying to see her reaction or an expression on her face

"Can I have a pretty dress mommy?" Ally turned and asked me

"Of course you can Ally bear" I told her and saw a grin on her face

"Really?" Ally sounded like Christmas had come early

"You can have any pink dress you want" I assured her

Ally didn't say anything after that she just kissed Lucas and I on the cheek and we both tickled her until she couldn't take anymore.

Months had gone buy and everyone kept fussing around me and making sure I was okay 24/7 which I wasn't used to since I did do the whole Ally thing by myself, but it got really annoying at times. I am 7 months pregnant and Lucas is out with Nathan and the guys at the river court which I must say I was thankful for. Normally if he goes out he gets someone to babysit me and it annoyed me.

I walked into the kitchen and fell to the ground in pain. I have never felt this pain before even when I was in labour with Ally. This pain was something else, it felt like my insides where being pulled out my hand. I wrapped my arms around my belly as if to protect it hoping and praying everything would be okay. Lucas was out and Ally was with Haley. I was sat or half lying on the floor with tears running down my face screaming with the amount of pain I was feeling. I was starting to feel real dizzy, but I knew I had to stay awake, I couldn't fall asleep. I reached for my phone on the counter and pressed speed dial for the person I needed.

"Hello" I heard his voice. The voice I needed to hear right now

"Luke" I cried in pain

"Brooke, baby what's wrong?" I heard Lucas's voice become all worried in a matter of seconds

The pain was over bearing and I could feel my eyes wanting to drop. It hurt too damn much and I just don't know if I can take it anymore. "LUKE AHHH!" I screamed into the receiver "LUKE IT HURTS"

"Brooke baby tell me what's wrong" Lucas asked. I just needed him here with me. to protect me and tell me everything will be okay.

"Luke I can't hold on any longer. It really hurts too much. AHHH" Then everything went black and the phone dropped out of my hand and all I could hear was Lucas's voice faintly screaming my name.

**LPOV**

What the hell was that? Brooke just called screaming in pain down the phone to me. I need to get home. I need to do something. What if it's the babies? What if she's in labour or worse dying and I'm here doing nothing. The phone didn't even end, not really I just lost her voice and then the phone went dead. Something was so wrong I could feel it and with that phone call I knew it. Nathan knew something was wrong by the look on my face and the worried tone I was giving "I have to go Nate, that was Brooke and something wrong" I picked up my jacket and headed for my car "I'll call you as soon as I know what's wrong" Nathan nodded and I headed home.

Once I got home I opened my front door and ran inside "Brooke, baby, Brooke" I yelled trying to get a response, but it was no use. I ran into the kitchen and there Brooke was lying on the floor eyes closed looking vulnerable. I rushed over to her and checked her pulse, she was alive, but had a faint pulse. I grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

The ambulance came minutes between the call. They lifted Brooke onto a stretcher and I climbed in behind her. I took Brooke's hand and kissed it and held onto it for dear life. I couldn't lose her or the babies I just couldn't.

When we arrived at the hospital they wheeled Brooke out of the ambulance and into A&E. I followed worried. What the hell was happening?

"We have a 22 year old women, 7 months pregnant with twins. She rang her fiancé moments before she blacked out. As he could tell she was in real pain. She was screaming no and again down the phone to him and when he got home she was on the floor barely breathing" I heard the ambulance man tell the nurses that came rushing to Brooke's side.

One of the nurses turned to me "Are you her fiancé?" I nodded yes "Is she on any type of medicine?"

"No she's not" I shook my head

"Okay sir, we'll take her in. If you'll wait in the waiting room over there Dr Faith will see you after she's seen Brooke" I nodded and walked into the waiting room calling everyone who needed to be called.

I could hear the clock ticking on the wall and then my watch became loud too. I hated hospitals, but most of all I hated waiting for someone to come and tell me something about my pregnant fiancé. I had rang everyone about half hour ago and everyone was on their way. I watched as people walked passed. I wanted to know what the hell was happening to my Pretty Girl. I heard the double doors open and saw everyone walk in.

"Oh god what happened Luke?" Karen asked as she walked over to me giving me a hug.

"I don't know mom" I cried s tears rolling down my face "She called me screaming in pain down the phone. I was trying to talk to her, but then all of a sudden the line goes dead and then I rush home and find her on the kitchen floor barely breathing and here I am now waiting for Dr Faith to give me some news"

"Oh god!"Haley grasped as she put her hand over her mouth

"Where's Ally?" I finally asked as I calmed myself

"With Nathan, Rory, Jamie, Rebecca, Jake and Owen" Peyton answered and I nodded as Dr Faith walked into the room.

"Mr Scott Hey" Dr Faith was holding a folder that had Miss Brooke Davis written on the side of it.

"Call me Lucas" I told her "What's going on with Brooke?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Brooke is stable at the moment, but we have to do an emergency c-section because both babies' heart rates are dropping and we need them out now" Dr Faith told me and my heart felt like it was breaking "If their heart rates drop below 60 then we have a problem"

"Okay well do the c-section then" I then thought back to Brooke. What the hell will happen to her? "What about Brooke?"

"At the moment Brooke is in a small coma which shouldn't last very long, well we hope it won't, but as all coma's it would be up to Brooke to make the choice of waking up and right now we are prepping her for surgery, if you like Lucas you can come into the surgery with us" Faith answered seeing the broken guy in front of her broke her heart and she will try and do everything for Brooke and the babies to get them back to him safely.

**BPOV**

I fluttered my eyes open and saw nothing, but black light everywhere. I turned around and started shouting for Lucas and Ally, but they were nowhere to be found and my heart sunk lower every time I thought of something bad that could have happened to them. I don't even remember the last time I spoke to Lucas or saw Ally and that killed me. I shut my eyes and laid back down hoping something would change. When I opened my eyes again I was lying in green grass with pretty pink flowers everywhere. I slowly sat up and looked around. There was a small park that I used to take Ally too when we lived in California. I walked towards it and saw my little girl swinging on the swing with some lady pushing her. I go to walk over to them when I see Lucas walk up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kiss her neck just like he does with me sometimes.

"Ally cat, how about we get some ice cream?" I heard the lady say and saw Ally jump of the swing and run to the buggy by the bench not far from them

"Yeah, can Gabby and Cameron have some too?" Ally asked

It was like I was invisible. I walked over to the bench and peaked into the buggy to see a little girl with Strawberry blond hair and blue eyes and then the little boy had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. They looked just like Lucas and me and then I felt my belly and realised my stomach was flat. What the hell is going on? I then saw the newspaper sitting on the top of the buggy. I looked at the date and saw it was 2013. How can that be? It had been 2 years since what I died or something. I touched the newspaper and I flashed into a hospital room which had me lying there in the bed. I looked so vulnerable and dead. I know I wasn't because my chest was rising slowly. I saw Lucas sitting in the chair staring at me holding my hand and then Haley and Peyton were sat on the other side doing the same thing. I walked closer to the bed and silent tears were falling from my eyes. I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it. Ally and Lucas moving on with someone else and my babies, me lying in a hospital bed looking like I'm about to die.

"Come on Pretty Girl, wake up for me please" Lucas cried as he kissed my hand "Or do it for Gabby, Cameron and Ally" He picked out the names already. I love him so much knowing I loved them names more than the other ones. I looked at him and that's when I knew he did really truly love me "Come on baby, we have a wedding to plan and a life to live together with our babies all three of them. Ally misses you, I miss you and Gabby and Cameron need to meet you, everyone else miss you too"

"Please wake up Brookie" I heard Rach say from the door as she walked in "I need you"

"We all need Brooke Davis in our lives, we love you -Scott" Peyton cried

I went to walk towards Peyton and Haley when I flashed into the hospital hall way. It looked like no one was around. It looked like a ghost town. There was no one there, but me. I turned round and saw My Grandmother standing there smiling at me. I cried harder and hugged her tight "OMG" I breathed "I miss you nana"

"I miss you too Little Bee" Nana hugged me back

"What's going on?" I asked "Am I dead?"

Nana shook her head and held onto my hand "You're in the in-between sweetie"

"So I'm on the ghost plane?" I questioned

"Sort of" Nana nodded

"Are you stuck here nana" I asked looking at her

"No honey I'm not, I just came down here to help you" Nana replied moving the hair from my face "I'm here to tell you that you can't give up, not yet. Ally and those twins need their mother and Lucas needs his fiancé"

"I'm not giving up Nana, so I don't understand" I was confused

"Okay if you're not giving up then that must mean you're scared of something if your fighting to go back" Nana explained and she was right. Again I am scared of something. Nana looked at me and rose her eyes brow "So tell me sweetie what are you scared of?"

"What if I favour one child over the other? What if I mess up with the twins? What if Ally feels left out in some way? What if I'm a rubbish wife? What if I suck at everything? What if something goes wrong nana?" I answered as I felt fresh tears form in my eyes.

"Honey you're a great mom and I know that because I watch over you all the time. Nothing will go wrong and if it does, you'll learn from it just like you did last time. You brought Ally up yourself and she's a cutie, so don't worry Little Bee you'll be great" Nana assured me and I smiled

"So Nana what was it I saw?" I asked wanting to know if I was going to die or not

"You saw what would happen if you died honey and then you saw what everyone was doing right now and what was happening" Nana told me and I nodded

"I love you Nana" I hugged her again

"I love you too sweetie and I don't ever forget that" Then she was gone and I was left alone again in the place I woke up from.

**LPOV**

It had been hours since Gabriella Haley Davis Scott and Cameron Nathan Davis Scott were born because they were born 2 months before their due date they were in the nursery being treated by the nurses. Gabby was born at 7:00pm at 4 lbs 3 oz and Cameron was born at 7:10pm at 3 lbs 4oz. Cameron had breathing problems when he was born because his lungs weren't fully developed, but the doctors believe he will be okay since his a fighter and his sister Gabby was born with the same problem, but she weighed more than her brother. The doctors have true believed that the twins will be okay in 2 months and will be able to go home then. Gabby is breathing on her own which is a god sign and Cameron is having a little help breathing, but his doing well.

I have been sitting outside the nursery looking in through the glass for about 2 hours now. My mom would send Haley or at least someone down to make sure I was okay and every time I told them I was she would come down just to make sure and comfort me. Brooke had been in a coma for 10 hours now and my mind was all over the place. I watched as the nurses checked Gabby's and Cameron's monitors or how they checked to make sure Cameron was okay and to see if they could feed Gabby. Brooke needed to be here so she could see them and feed them and so I know everything will be okay even if people keep telling me it will be. I need to make sure.

I walked away from the glass and headed back for Brooke's room. She looked so vulnerable and not the Brooke I know and love which I hated because it just seemed so dull and boring without her quirky perky cheery self and I miss it all. I sat in the seat by her bed and took her hand in mine like I did every time. Haley and Peyton where standing on the other side looking down at her. It wasn't meant to be like this. Brooke was meant to go into labour and everything would be okay with us all together, but I'm not sure if Brooke is going to wake up anymore.

"Come on Pretty Girl, wake up for me please" I cried as I kissed her hand "Or do it for Gabby, Cameron and Ally" I picked out the names I knew Brooke would love "Come on baby, we have a wedding to plan and a life to live together with our babies all three of them. Ally misses you, I miss you and Gabby and Cameron need to meet you, everyone else miss you too"

"Please wake up Brookie" I heard Rachel say from the door as she walked in "I need you" she cried "We all do"

"We all need Brooke Davis in our lives, we love you -Scott" Peyton cried. I felt bad for everyone especially Ally who had never had her mother out of her life. This would break our little girl more than anything. Brooke needed to wake up and soon "Rebecca needs her godmother to spoil her and help her through boys just like we said when we were younger"

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open, but I felt this sharp pain strike through my body. I winced as I tried to move. I looked around the room and noticed it was deadly quiet. I could hear the clock ticking loudly on the wall. I went to try and speak, but my mouth was so dry that I couldn't even move my lips. I saw Lucas lying in the chair next to me and Ally curled up in his lap it was defiantly a Kodak moment if I had my camera with me. I then felt down to my belly and it wasn't that big anymore and I then felt empty, like a sack with nothing in it. I then coughed which gave me the biggest pain since before. I saw moment from Lucas who opened his eyes. He gave me a huge smile when he saw I was awake. Lucas picked Ally up gently not to wake her and placed her on the portable bed beside me "You're awake Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed me on the lips and I forgot how that felt for a second since it felt like I was sleeping for years. Lucas noticed I couldn't day anything because my mouth was dry and he gave me a cup of water with a straw and that felt so much better.

"Hi Broody" I smiled trying to sit up, but wincing a every movement

"Oh god Pretty Girl, you gave us all a scare" Lucas kissed me again and I must admit I loved it all "How long was I sleeping for?"

"5 months Brooke, you've been in here for 5 months" Lucas told me and I was shocked. I've been sleeping for 5 months. What the hell?

"Are the twins okay?" I questioned looking around not seeing them anywhere

"Yeah there fine baby, they need to meet their mommy, but their fine" Lucas smiled nodding at me

"I see Ally Bear's okay" I nodded towards my still sleeping daughter

"Yeah, she's been going to school so don't worry. She refused to stay at home without you, so she would stay here with you every day. Normally the twins would stay too, but mom took them out shopping with her yesterday so they stayed with her over night, but she should be here soon to drop them off" Lucas explained and I nodded

"So Gabby and Cameron huh?" I kinked my eye brow up "Your brilliant and that is why I love you so damn much"

"How did you know?" Lucas asked looking confused

"Because I know you and you know me" I giggled as Lucas leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis so to be Scott" Lucas muttered

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott" I whispered back.

"I need to go get the nurse, you've been in here for months" Lucas got up and walked out of the room just when Ally woke up.

Ally's eyes flickered open and became wide when she saw I was wake "MOMMY" Ally shrieked as she saw me "YOU'RE AWAKE" I saw tears forming in her eyes and patted the bed for her to climb up.

"Don't cry baby girl" I held her close to me even if I was in pain "I'm okay"

"Mommy" Ally held onto me for dear life "You weren't waking up and I was scared" Ally cired. It broke my heart seeing her like this. I didn't know I was sleeping for that long. She missed me so much and it hurt to see how broken she was when she saw me like that.

"I'm here baby girl and I'm not going anywhere" I kissed her head and she looked up at me.

"You promise" She wiped her eyes

"I promise. I would never leave you remember" I kissed her tears away and smiled

"I love you mommy" She held me

"I love you too Ally bear" I held her too "So Al you have a sister and brother now huh?"

Ally nodded "Yeah mommy and I love them too. Gabby and Cameron"

"Do they look like you?" I asked

Ally nodded "Yeah and you and daddy. They were so small when daddy brought them home though" Ally replied "Now they're bigger"

"Wow" I smiled at her "Have you been helping daddy look after them while I've been in here?"

"Yeah" Ally nodded again "I fed them mommy and I play with them too"

"That's great pumpkin" I smiled so happy at how well Ally was doing with all of this change.

"They can't talk though" Ally scrunched up her nose "When you coming home mommy?"

"I'll check your mommy over and then we'll decide on that" Ally turned her head and so did and there stood Dr Faith smiling at us "Hello Brooke"

"Hi" I muttered "5 months huh?"

Dr Faith nodded "Yep, you were asleep for 5 months"

"So you're actually telling me that I lost 5 months with my babies?" I can't believe this "What happened anyway?"

"You called you're fiancé and when he got home you were unconscious on the floor. He got you here by ambulance and we had to do an emergency c-section and you never woke up from it until now" Dr Faith answered

"Well I want out of this place and I want to see my babies" I huffed still holding Ally

"Okay we'll are you any pain?" Dr Faith asked

"A little" I responded

"Right" Dr Faith was writing something down in my notes

"Like I said I want out of this shit place and I want to see Gabby and Cameron" I stated. I hated hospitals and if I've been in here for 5 months then I want to go home.

"Okay we'll Brooke you can go home tonight, but only if the pain isn't as bad" Dr Faith told me.

"Fine" I turned to Lucas and raised my eye brow "I'm serious I want to see my babies now. so call whoever there with and bring them to me"

"Okay I'll call my mom" Lucas left the room as so did Dr Faith

45 minutes later everyone had come to see me. Rachel, Haley and Peyton all cried when they saw me telling me how they thought I would never wake up and leave them all. Like I would ever do that to them and especially Ally, Luke or the twins. They need me and I'm not leaving them, not yet anyway. Everything had just got back to normal. Karen was the last to turn up. as she walked into the room I could hear the sweet noises of 5 months old twins. My eyes went straight to them. I sat Ally on one side and Lucas gave me both twins. Gabby sat in my lap and Cameron sat on the leg on the other side of Ally and Lucas picked Ally up and sat her on his lap when he sat on the bed. It was our prefect family.

"This is so a Kodak moment" I heard Rachel say. She pulled out her camera and took the picture. Well a load of pictures were being taken since I had just woken up.

"Who are my two favourite girls" I cooed Gabby as Lucas took Cameron for his feed "Yeah that's right you and Ally are" I kissed Gabby on the forehead and then I bought Ally in for a kiss to.

That night I was allowed to go home. I was checked out by Dr Faith and then Lucas sighed the papers and I was allowed home. I could walk which surprised Dr Faith, Lucas and even me since I hadn't walked for 5 months and the pain wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. I put Gabby and Cameron in their carries which I locked into the car seats and Ally jumped into her car seat and Lucas locked her in.

"Ready to go home Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied kissing him and then we were off home. I wasn't worried about being home and doing it by myself because I'm not by myself. I was worried at all. I could handle it. I done it before I can do it again and I have Lucas this time, so everything will be better and easier than before even when his working and I'm with the twins.

When we got home I was tired and just pleased that I was at home with my family. I walked into the house and was shocked when I saw everyone there even my parents where there. I hugged everyone and thanked them all for coming. I walked over to my dad and smiled "Daddy" I hugged him and tears fell down my face "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too pumpkin, congratulations on the twins and getting engaged" My dad said as he hugged me

"Thanks daddy and thank you for coming" I smiled as he wiped away my tears

"Anything for my baby girl" I really did miss them when I moved from Cali to Tree Hill and I was just happier that they made it "So Gabby and Cameron huh?"

"Yeah I love those names" I smiled at him

"Brooke is there any meaning behind those names?" My dad knew straight away and I knew he would.

"So what if I named the twins after Aunt Gabby and Uncle Cameron?" I shrugged "I love the names and I always have just like I named Ally after Nana Allison"

"I thought you hated you're Aunt Gabby and Uncle Cameron though" My dad stated

"I do and I always have and I always will" I told him. I get how he can be confused about me naming the twins after My Aunt and Uncle if I hate them, but I liked the names. I just hate them and yeah I haven't told anyone why, but that's because I don't want to.

"You haven't told me why you hate them, but you'd name your babies after them?" He said and yeah I see how weird that is "It's just weird. That's all"

"Yeah we'll it doesn't matter why I hate them I just do" I turned around and walked away.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	14. Why I hate My Aunt and Uncle?

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So this chapter will explain why Brooke hates her Aunt and Uncle. I was asked that question by someone and I thought I would put it in this chapter so I hope you like the chapter. I tried not to make Brooke sound depressing, so please let me know if she comes of like that.**

**Much Love to you all**

**Why I hate My Aunt and Uncle?**

**BPOV**

I walked into the nursery just before I was planning on going to bed. Everyone left hours ago, Lucas was down stairs cleaning up. I offered to help, but he said no and ordered me to go to bed and rest. I walked over slowly and quietly to the cribs and saw both Gabby and Cameron in their separate cribs sleeping. They both look just like Ally when she was baby sleeping. Both on their fronts with their heads to the side. I brought their blankets from inside the cribs and covered them both. I then sat in the white rocking chair and thought back throughout the pregnancy and how I acted. I was depressed and that just isn't me. I'm normally bubbly and cheery that is why Lucas calls me it, so that is how I shall act. The depressed me is gone.

I then got up from the chair slowly because I was still hurting and walked out of the room leaving the door open just in case anything happened which it won't, but you can never be too sure. I walked across the hall to Ally's room. I opened the door and walked inside. She was lying just like the twins on her front. That is the way she has always slept. I moved her hair out of her eyes slowly so she didn't wake up. I then bent down and kissed her forehead and I whispered 'I love you' in her ear just like I do every night and since I was asleep for 5 months I missed out on doing it.

"Their all perfect aren't they?" I turned round and saw Lucas standing in the door way

"Yeah they are" I nodded turning back and looking at Ally

"I'm glad you're home baby" Lucas walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck "We have a wedding to plan"

I turned to face him and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him then pulled away "Correction broody I have a wedding to plan and you have three kids to look after" I giggled "I'm only joking, but seriously I do have to start planning this wedding or we'll be waiting forever to get married"

"Tell me about it" Lucas laughed "I know you'll have fun planning this with the girls"

"Yeah we sure will and I shall take Ally and Gabby with me while you take Cameron and hang with the guys" I told him

"That sounds like a plan and just remember I only plan on getting married once" Lucas leaned in and kissed me "So I want a big wedding"

"Yeah don't worry broody boy I plan on going all out for this day" I responded "Hasn't anyone told you that I have planned for this day since I was 10"

"No one told me, but I figured pretty girl" Lucas said smiling "Anyway I think you should get into bed and rest. You can start planning tomorrow"

"Fine I'm going" I pulled away from him and walked out of Ally's room with him following me "You know broody they get their good looks from me" I giggled as we entered our room.

"And what do they get from me Pretty Girl" Lucas stopped and pouted

"Well Ally is brainy so I guess your brains which isn't all bad" I answered climbing into bed "Ally will be the brain box cheerleader"

"Oh she's going to be a cheerleader huh?" Lucas climbed into bed next to me

"Yeah she keeps telling me she is. She saw all my pictures from both high schools and noticed I was a cheerleader and then last year she decided she wanted to be one too, so I got a little cheer outfit for her and she wore it all the time" I told Lucas feeling a little bad he missed out on all that "I think I put a picture of her in the outfit on her wall"

"Yeah I saw. The little raven cheer outfit" Lucas nodded pulling me closer to him "I missed this cheerful Brooke"

I felt the same. I missed being the cheerful me who everyone loved the most. The cheerful me who messed around, but acted responsible too "Yeah me too" I admitted

I laid there with Lucas holding me looking up at the ceiling. I missed Lucas holding me. it just felt right with him next to me. I turned and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table beside me it said 3:00 in the morning. I removed myself from Lucas's arms and crept out of the room and downstairs to the cupboard. I searched for the pink and white box that was hidden behind the small plank. I took it out and closed the door quietly. I then walked into the living room and sat on the couch facing the door, just in case anyone came in. I opened the box with the key I had.

Once the box was open I started looking through it. Don't worry it wasn't like the box I found of Lucas's Britney stuff, this box is different. I took out the letters I had written to Lucas over the 3 years we were apart. Every letter was addressed to him, they just weren't sent. There were 456 letters in that box and Lucas was never going to find them because he doesn't need too. Even though we were emailing I just never sent the letters. I moved every letter out the way and took the pink and white book from the box and then closed and locked the box again.

The box had many pages filled with plans. Plans that I had be adding for years. Plans that I had wanted for when I got married. Everything that I wanted for my wedding was in this box and this is how everything is going to go. Just like Lucas said we are only getting married once, so I'm going all out for it. We can afford it, so we'll have it all. I looked through the box page by page and smiled at everything. Once I was happy with just looking through the book, I placed it back in the box and put the box back in the cupboard hidden from Lucas. I then headed back up to bed and slid right beside Lucas like I never left.

The next morning I woke earlier then I thought. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 10:00 in the morning and there was no Ally yet. I looked beside me and saw no Lucas either which was strange because he was never awake at this time. I removed the covers from my body and grabbed my night gown from the chair and walked out of my room. I walked down the corridor and saw Ally's bed room door open which means she's awake, but she never came to wake me like she normally did. I then walked into the twins room and saw Lucas sitting in the rocking chair with both twins on his lap trying to feed them both "Need any help broody?" I spoke startling him a little. I walked over to him and took Gabby from him and her pink bottle I bought her with her name on it "Where's Ally?" I asked not seeing her anywhere.

"Down stairs watching timothy goes to school" Lucas answered holding the bottle up right so Cameron could be fed.

"Have you feed her yet?" I asked put the bottle into Gabby's mouth

Lucas shook his head "Nope not yet, I was going to feed these two and then go feed her, but I just couldn't do it this morning"

"I'll make her something" I said walking out of the room and down to Ally "Morning Ally bear, want some cereal?"

Ally shot her head up from where she was lying on her bean bag and smiled "Morning mommy and yes please. Can I have multi-grain today?" Ally answered

"Okay get me you're princess bowl and the milk please baby girl" I instructed and Ally came running into the kitchen "Thank you" I poured the cereal into the bowl and then added the milk. I gave her the bowl with the matching spoon and watched as she sat at her dining set in the living room. I then turned my attention back to Gabby who was feeding in my arm "Who's a hungry baby this morning?"I cooed watching as she drunk all her milk "That's a good girl" I sat on the couch and sat Gabby up right so I could burp her. I started to pat her back and rub in circles waiting for her to burp and then a loud burping sound came from her and she giggled "That's a good girl"

"Brooke baby" I heard Lucas walk into the room.

"Yes honey" I replied turning my head so I could see him and Cameron.

"Nathan rang; he said Haley's on her way over apparently you invited her. Peyton and Rachel over today" Lucas told me as he sat in the recliner

"Oh right I forgot about that" I grasped trying to think "Okay Ally bear when you're finished come upstairs and get dressed okay2 I told Ally who nodded with a mouthful of cereal "Come on Gabriella, mommy's going to get you dressed for when you're Auntie's get here" I stood up with Gabby in my arms "Luke you might want to dress Cameron and then head out unless you want us to bore you"

"Right I'm on it" Lucas stood up and headed for the stairs as I followed.

Lucas had Cameron's outfit picked out already whereas I had to figure out what to dress Gabby in and then I thought of an idea. Ally can help me, she did pick out most of these clothes and most of them where dresses or skirts because Ally doesn't like wearing trousers unless there jeans. Lucas had dressed Cameron in a cute 'I love daddy' top with a cute pair of jeans and a blue jumper with his little converses we had made. He looked so cute. Once Lucas dressed Cameron, he packed his diaper bad with things he'll need and they headed out to Nathan's and Haley's house.

Ally came up stairs a little after I did with Gabby. I picked out two outfits for Gabby to wear and I was going to get Ally to pick out which one I should dress Gabs in. I heard the door bell ring and frustrations hit me a little. I put Gabby in her Moses basket and headed for the door. I opened it and the girls were standing there "Hey Brookie" They all said at the same time.

"Hey girls, come in and shut the door. I'm just dressing Gabby" I ran up the stairs and they followed me "Ally you dressed?" I shouted across the hall and heard Ally running towards the twin's room.

"Yes mommy" Ally was wearing a purple dressed with pink hearts and pink tights. The outfit I laid out for her last night before bed "Hey Auntie Rachel, Auntie Haley and Auntie Peyton" Ally waved at them as she walked further into the room "Mommy do my hair please?"

"Of course baby girl, just give me two seconds okay" I smiled at her "Ally pick a outfit for Gabs" Ally walked over to the table and looked carefully like it was bomb wire she had to cut. Rachel, Haley and Peyton watched from the door frame.

"This one mommy" Ally pointed to the white top that said 'Mommy's princess' and blue skirt with white leggings that had pink hearts stitched into them. It was the cutest outfit ever.

"Good choice" I smiled "So girls I'm sorry about this, I woke up late and then I forgot you guys were coming" I apologised as I changed Gabby and then started to dressed her.

"No worries Brookie" Rachel spoke first "How you doing anyway?"

"I'm good thanks. Glad I'm home with the twins Ally and Luke plus I have a wedding to plan" I smiled as I picked Gabby up after I dressed her "Let's go down stairs"

"Where's Lucas at?" Haley asked once we were sat in the den

I placed Gabby in her swinging chair and Ally put a Disney DVD on to watch "He took Cameron to your house" I answered as I watched Gabby staring at nothing.

"She's gorgeous Brooke" Peyton smiled

"Thanks Peyt" I replied "Where's my goddaughter?" I asked

"Oh I left her sleeping with Jake. She was up all night last night, but Jake insisted that he would stay up with her and for me to sleep so I offered to bring her and he said he would have her" Peyton explained and I nodded

"Okay" I hadn't see Becky until last night, but she's my goddaughter and I do need to see her more "Do you mind if I see Becky tomorrow?" I asked Peyton

"Of course not, how about you come over for lunch. It could be a little play date or something" Peyton suggested

"Yeah sounds like a plan" I agreed "We could plan the wedding then as well"

"Good idea" Rachel agreed and so did Haley

"So were all at Peyton's tomorrow for lunch bringing the children" I smiled "So back to the wedding, I was thinking we could have the wedding where Lucas and I first met"

"What at the river court?" Rachel asked

"We didn't met at the river court Rach, we met beach" I told them

_**Flashback**_

_**BPOV**_

_Rachel and I had been in tree hill for 2 months now and school was starting again in a month's time. We had met a couple of people who we met yesterday when we were touring Tree Hill. They were nice people and possible friends. They invited us out to the beach today and we were on our way there now. we met a cute couple who were known as Naley, but introduced their selves as Nathan and Haley and then we met Peyton and Jake too and of course Owen who I knew from time ago. Rachel pulled up in the parking lot across from the beach. She wanted to use one car and I agreed because our parents wanted us to bond more. Rachel and I were close, but we started drifting when I started dating Julian and then he left and I was broken and we started mending our sistership and boom here we are. _

"_Don't forget your phone Brooke" Rachel said as she pointed to it on the dash board_

"_Oh yeah thanks Rach" I picked it up and shut the door_

"_So did they say where to meet them?" Rachel asked me as we started to walk towards the beach. I flung my bag over my shoulder and looked at my phone that buzzed in my hand "Haley just texted me, she said there at the drink stand"_

"_Okay so were looking for a drink stand on a beach" Rachel huffed as she lifted the sunglasses up to see well._

"_There they are" I pointed out as I saw Nathan picking to bottles of cold water up and walking towards Haley "Follow Nathan" I told Rachel._

_Rachel put her sunglasses down as I put mine on and we headed towards our newly founded friends. Once we got to them and I s et my pink and white towel down in between Haley and Peyton like they asked me too and Rachel sat beside Owen. _

"_Hey girls" Nathan smiled_

"_Hey" I picked up my phone to check my messages before I laid my head down and enjoyed the sun._

"_So you found the beach okay then?" Haley asked putting her book down and taking a sip of her water._

"_Yeah Rachel parked just over there" I pointed to the parking lot _

"_Cool" Haley responded "Water" She passed it to me and I thanked her for it._

"_Nathan you want the orange one or the strawberry one?" I heard a voice call over. I sat up on my elbows and saw a blue eyes blond guy looking over at us "Well Nate" He pushed. I looked over at Nathan and saw him stop what he was doing._

"_The Orange one" He called back. I then saw the blond headed guy walking towards us with drinks in his hands "Okay girls what flavour?" He asked and then he looked at me and stopped what he was doing or asking._

_It was kind of funny how I made guys feel when they first meet me, well single guys anyway. I smiled at him and kinked my eye brow and lifted my sunglasses from my face "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis" I said in my husky voice. He sat down on his bum and looked at me like I was the queen or something._

"_Luke Scott" He finally spoke "What flavour drink would you like?" He asked me. I took the bottle of water Haley had given me and shook it at him._

"_I'm good thanks" I put down my sunglasses and then laid back down _

"_Your new to town right" He carried on talking. I sat up straight and looked at him._

"_That's right" I nodded _

"_Cool, well let me know if you want a tour of Tree Hill sometime" He was trying to play it cool, but I could see right through it._

"_Nah I'm good thanks. I can show myself around town" I then saw his expression change. I guess a girl hasn't declined him before "Thanks for the offer though"_

"_Anytime" I then laid back down as I saw him walking away and over to Nathan._

_**End of flashback**_

"Okay I guess you'll be having a beach wedding then" Rachel smiled writing it down.

**LPOV**

I was sitting in Nathan and Haley's garden with a cold coke and Cameron in his car seat on the seat beside me. Nathan was just sorting Jamie out with something to eat while Jake was feeding Rebecca. I watched as Cameron was wide awake looking up at the sky smiling and moving. Nathan finally walked out and sat opposite me "Sorry about that guys" Nathan said as Jake also sat down with Rebecca in his arms.

"No probs Nate" I replied taking a gulp of my drink

"So how is it having Brooke back home?" Jake asked

"Great. I missed her a lot. I love having her safe at home" I responded "Her cheeriness has come back which makes everyone happy including her"

"Yeah I noticed" Nathan nodded as Jamie came outside with his drink and sandwich.

"Although last night her and her dad had a little tiff about Brooke's aunt and uncle" I noticed that when Brooke walked off in a huff.

"Yeah I noticed that too. I was talking to her mom when I heard Brooke and her dad talking. It was strange. I didn't know you guys named the twins after them" Nathan spoke lifting Jamie up and seating him in the chair beside him.

"Yeah me either. I don't think we named them after anyone, I think Brooke just liked the names and they just happened to be names of her Aunt and Uncle" I figured that was right because if Brooke hated them so much why would she name the twins after them or pick those names.

"Yeah maybe" Jake joined in "Have you asked her about it?"

I shook my head "Nah not really. This morning she was just so happy I didn't want to ruin that and then we had to rush and get the kids ready because the girls where going round to plan the wedding"

"So about the wedding Luke" I turned and looked at Nathan "You picked your best man yet?"

To be honest I didn't know who to choose. I was between Jake and Nathan. They are both my bestfriends and it is really hard to choose between them so I did the only thing I could think off "Actually guys it was really hard for me to choose a best man since you are both my bestfriends. I have been trying to choose for months now, so I figured I'd like both of you to be my best men" I looked at both of them and saw smiles growing on their faces "So whatcha say?"

"I say totally" Nathan hugged me

"Me too" Jake and I knocked fists.

"Good" I smiled at them just when Cameron started to cry. I picked him up and checked him for a nappy change.

**BPOV**

The girls had left about an hour ago. I was sitting on the couch with Ally lying beside me with her head on my legs and Gabby lying on my chest watching a Disney film like always. This time we were watching Beauty and The Beast. Today the girls and I got through the location of the wedding, the wedding dress, the bride maids dresses and the cater which was going to be Karen since she offered when we told her the news. We still had a lot to figure out, but that was enough for one day. I then heard the door open and I made a shushing noise because Gabby had just fallen asleep. I saw as Lucas walked in with Cameron in his arms "Hey you" I whispered as I continued to stroke Ally's hair.

"Hey Pretty Girl, how was your day?" Lucas asked as he bent down and kissed me after putting a sleeping Cameron in his Moses basket.

"We got a lot done today. Tomorrow where all going to Peyton's to continue for lunch and so I can see my gorgeous goddaughter" I replied turning back to the film.

"So tell me why Brooke Davis hates her Aunt and Uncle?" Lucas blurted out in a cheerful way. I guess he tried to make it less awkward or weird and it actually kinda worked a little.

"You heard me and my dad talking didn't you?" I questioned him as I got up and laid Gabby down in her Moses basket and left Ally sleeping on the couch. I turned the film off and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I kinda did" He admitted following me "I didn't know you names the twins after your Aunt and Uncle even though you hate them" Lucas continued

"You named the twins I didn't" I turned to look at him "If you remember rightly I was in a small coma"

"I would call 5 months small and I only named them Gabriella and Cameron because you liked the names" Lucas defended himself and I jumped onto the kitchen counter swinging my legs not really wanting to get into this right now.

"You're right okay Luke" I muttered "But it's nothing really, don't worry about it"

"You can tell me Brooke. I am your fiancé and I love you no matter what" Lucas walked around the counter and pulled me into him "I'll always love you Brooke Penelope Davis and nothing can change that"

I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. Should I tell him or should I not "Fine" I jumped down from the counter and took his hand in mine "Gabriella and Cameron aren't really my actual Aunt and Uncle. Where not related by blood. My mom was adopted into a family that were rich. They gave her everything and then she got pregnant with me and her life changed forever. Once she had me, her and dad where happy and then as I already told you she left dad a letter and never came back, but Gabriella got in contact with us when I was 16. I met her and her husband Cameron and they seemed like a real nice couple. They introduced me to their son Chris and we dated, but I was virgin and I told him just so he knew not to get to hot and heavy with me, but one day we were at a party at his friend's house. Rachel was upstairs doing god knows what and I was drinking, but not too much. Chris then came up to me and took me up to a room. When we entered I knew what he wanted, but I refused" I stopped for a minute trying not to sound depressed or anything. It was just a bad memory now and even though I want to forget it I guess Lucas should know everything before marrying me. I took a deep breath to carry on "Chris didn't like me refusing and he got really mad. He started to touch me and kiss me hard and then he forced himself onto me, I cried and screamed, but no one could hear me. He hit me and told me to shut up. I was scared and then before I knew it my virginity was gone. Before the morning came I left and dint say a word to anyone. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. I was scared and I felt alone. Dad and mom tried to figure out what happened, but they never did. Then at a family dinner Chris was acting like nothing happened so of course his parents didn't know. When Chris tried to touch me I would flinch and moved away from him so his parents corned me about it when I left the toilet and I told them what happened thinking they would do something about it, but of course since he was their son they told me to keep quiet like a good girl and not say anything and still to this day I haven't said a word to anyone and then I dumped Chris and told everyone he cheated on me and never spoke to Aunt Gabriella or Uncle Cameron again" I explained. I smiled at Lucas when I saw his face drop. I didn't want to be that depressed Brooke anymore. I want to be the cheery Brooke everyone including me missed "It's no big deal Luke, it was years ago, in the past and that is how I want it to stay too.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me that" Lucas said after a couple of minutes

"Don't worry about it Broody Boy, I'm okay now. Everything is okay unless you don't want to marry me because of it because I understand" I smiled dropping our hands and walking back into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me Davis? I am not letting you go ever" Lucas assured me "I love you too damn much for that"

"I love you too Scott" Lucas leaned in and kissed me

"Just do me favour Luke and let's not bring that up again please" I smiled into the kiss

"Agreed" Lucas nodded as he smiled at me.

I looked at Lucas and knew my life was going to be great with him and the kids. This is what I've always wanted a family of my own and I have one. Yeah I might be young, but I love them all with my heart and I don't know what I'd do without them. I then heard the door bell ring "I'll get it" I circled Lucas grabbing his hand "Actually we'll get it" I skipped to the door as Lucas walked still holding my hand.

I opened the door and froze when I saw the other person standing there looking back at me. Lucas could see me tense up, but he said nothing. I didn't want to sound mad or upset, so I stayed with my cheeriness. The kids were asleep, so we were okay there for a while "What you doing here?" I asked pushing Lucas behind me "Luke go and check on the kids please" I told Lucas and he nodded walking off.

"Shout if you need me" I heard him say as he got out of my sight.

"I'll ask again, why you here?" I repeated crossing my hands across my chest.

"I haven't heard from you in years and neither have my parents so I hired a private investigator to track you down" He answered.

"Wow Chris Keller hired a private investigator to track down his ex girlfriend who he ruined for months" I laughed. This is unbelievable.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I did Brooke. I was drunk and stupid and seriously rather horny, but I know I shouldn't have done what I did" Chris apologised and if I'm being honest I didn't believe it one bit.

"And it took you 6 years to say that. I waited months for you to say sorry, but you never did. You bragged about having sex with me at that party. I dumped you and said you cheated on me and that didn't even faze you" I shook my head in disbelieve "So you can keep your apology and leave me alone" I went to shut the door when he stopped me. I opened it again looking at him "Don't make me call Lucas back"

"I get you've started you're life with that guy and you have a daughter and newly twins, I know you're getting married and I know his a writer and coaches The Ravens. I know all that" Chris said playing with his watch "I have a girlfriend and a daughter too. I just came to tell you I'm sorry and I hope you can accept it and forgive me"

"Well I'm sorry you came all this way to Tree Hill for that because you wasted your time and you've wasted mine too" I told him. He raped me and expects me to forgive him for torching my dreams for years. I don't flaming well think so "Tell your parents I still hate them" I then shut the door and slid down it. I sat on the cold hard floor for a couple of minutes then I got back up and skipped to the living room where Lucas was sitting with Ally on his lap watching cartoons "Hey you" I plonked myself down beside them.

"Hey" Lucas kissed me "Who was that?"

"That was Chris Keller. The guy I was talking about" I responded

"Oh Brooke" Lucas put his hand on my leg and started to rub it "You should have said I would have sorted him out for you"

"Nah I could handle it. I handled it years ago" I replied thinking back to the night I told his parents and they literally cursed me out of their lives.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	15. Is it food poising, well I hope so!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So I'm going to be honest with you guys. I did struggle with this story and that is why it has taken me so damn long to update. I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. Now I know where the next chapter is going I shouldn't have a problem writing it, like I didn't with this story. **

**Much Love to you all**

**Is it food poising, well I hope so!**

**BPOV**

Today I was going to Peyton's house for another meeting to do with my wedding, but also to see my goddaughter Rebecca. I decided I would take Gabby with me since Lucas said he wants to spend some guy time with Cameron and the others. Ally was at school Lucas took her this morning along with Rory and Jamie as a favour to Rachel and Haley. I dressed Gabby in a summer dress since the sun was shining. Her white summer dress with her white dolly shoes and her white cardigan. She looked so cute.

I picked Gabby up and went to go get her bottle for her morning feed. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lucas feeding Cameron "Morning baby" I gave him a morning kiss and then got a bottle from out of the fridge and warmed it up.

"Morning Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed me back "I took Ally to school, I just got back"

"Aww thanks baby" I kissed Lucas again "So what you up to today broody?" I asked as I started to feed Gabby

"Well since you're going out, I think I'll meet the guys at the river court and shoot some hoops" Lucas answered smiling at me

"Okay, but just watch Cameron okay. Don't leave him for a second because if you do and I find out I will kick your ass" I half joked half serious.

"I won't leave him baby. I promise" Lucas laughed

"Yeah I know. I'm just you know a mom of three" I laughed back "So we'll be leaving soon and then you can go too"

"Okay pretty girl" Lucas responded

I got put the car when I got to Peyton house. I wanted to see my goddaughter and today I was doing it. I turned the handle and walked into the house. No one really locked their doors in Tree Hill. I walked through the house and walked through the kitchen to the living room where all the girls were sitting "Hey girls" I made my presents known.

"Hey Brookie" The girls smiled and waved at me.

"Hey" I smiled and waved back "So Peyt, where's my little Becky?" In asked giving Gabby to Rachel.

"Right here" Peyton handed me Rebecca and I was amazed at how big she was.

"Hey beautiful" I cooed at her. She was big and I missed her birthday because I was in that stupid coma. I missed my own goddaughter's birthday "I'm sorry baby girl for missing your birthday"

"Brooke you don't have to apologise it wasn't your fault" I heard Peyton telling me

"I know, but I feel so bad missing her birthday" I replied bouncing Becky on my leg.

"I know, but we could always do a second 1st birthday for her" Peyton suggested

"Really?" I was so happy "That's great" I kissed Becky's cheek and smiled

"So now that's over how about we figure out a date for your wedding" Rachel spoke up looking at me "Is there a certain time of year you want it since it's being on the beach"

"Summer time of course" I answered cooing at Becky

"Okay so how about" Rachel brought out a date book from her bag "July 15th?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah that sounds great" I agreed

After we finished talking about the wedding we maid appointments at the bride shops and to get the bridesmaids dresses too. I figured we'd have a pink and purple themes wedding and I know Lucas wouldn't mind since all he really wanted was to get married to me. I think he would marry me wearing a bin liner if he could. I was about to leave Rachel house when my phone started ringing. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello" I answered "Yes this is she. OMG. Is she okay? Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me. I will. Thanks for staying with her until I get there. I'm on my way. Okay. Bye" I hung up and looked at Rachel "Rach could you watch Gabby for me please. Ally is at the hospital. She fell off the jungle gym and her arm or something, her teacher is with her now" Rachel nodded and I was out the door before she could say anything.

I was sitting in A&E with Lucas who I called on my way here. Gabby was with my sister and Cameron was with Nathan. Ally had been rushed in when she fell of the jungle gym. Lucas was trying to calm me down, but I was just scared and mad at the health and safety of that thing and how the teachers weren't watching her.

"I knew something like this would happen to Ally. It did happen to me when I fell of the swing" I ranted running things through my hair.

"Brooke baby, it was an accident. They do say that school is one of the safest places to be" Lucas tried to assure me.

"Yeah well they said Hogwarts was the safest place that Harry Potter should be and look what happened there. Harry nearly dies in every book" I paced up and down the corridor.

"Brooke it was an accident her and Rory where playing and Ally just fell. Don't worry she'll be fine" Lucas removed the hair from my face when he walked up to me and stopped me pacing. He then kissed my cheek as the doctor came out to us.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine Miss Davis" The doctor told us and we both smiled "She has a broken arm since she fell pretty hard on it, but in 6 weeks her arm should heal. I have out a cast on her arm. You'll have to bring her back for a check up in 3 weeks and then 3 weeks after that I can remove it for her"

I nodded and Lucas took my hand "Can we see her?" Lucas asked

"Sure follow me" The doctor turned and showed us to Ally.

As we walked in Ally face lit up like a Christmas tree. I smiled at her seeing the tear stains on her cheeks. She looked so small in that hospital bed and I felt real bad for my little girl "Mommy" I heard her cry "It hurt so bad"

"Hey baby, I know it hurts, but it will heal in time pumpkin. I promise" I assured her as I kissed her fresh tears away.

"I love you mommy" Ally kissed the tears running down my face just seeing her here killed me "And you too daddy" Ally beamed a smile at Lucas.

"We look you too Ally. Very much" Lucas leaned down and kissed Ally on the forehead

"Okay Mr Scott we need you to fill some paper work out and then Ally is free to go home" The doctor instructed and Lucas followed him out and Ally leaned into my chest and I held her tight.

**RPOV**

Brooke labelled as her maid of honour yesterday, so I was in charge of everything. I was thinking of ideas for her hen party. Brooke's theme for her wedding is pink and purple except her wedding dress, so I figured we'd all wear something pink or purple and go out like we used to party in high school. I just didn't know yet.

"So Owen you and the guys got anything planned for Lucas's bachelor party?" I asked Owen as he walked in from shooting hoops with the guys.

"Yeah where going to a strip club like guys normally do" Owen responded

"I think we should do both parties like 2 weeks before the wedding so if they do get drunk then they won't miss anything" I told him sorting out Rory's frilly dress.

"Yeah sounds like a good plan" Owen nodded "I'll tell Nathan since him and Jake are the best men"

"Okay baby" Owen walked over to me and kissed me.

"I love you Rach" He whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it a little.

"I love you too Owen" I whispered back.

**BPOV**

Lucas offered to take Ally bear to school again this morning. I have to remember to thank him for being such a good fiancé. Yes and I mean in a sexually way. Yeah I know you guys have a dirty mind, just like me. I dressed both Gabby and Cameron today since Lucas had to go to work. I didn't mind to be honest because I was blessed with such good night sleepers and fantastic day givers. They were always playing or eating which I was giving them fruit now and again. Like I would cut up banana's and give it to them and they would love it.

I sat at my desk in the living room corner and began to start sketching designers that popped into my head this morning. Gabby was trying to pull herself up by pulling on the couch and Cameron was watching her trying to do the same thing and I just laughed. They looked so cute trying to walk. Last night when we got home from the hospital Gabby and Cameron would crawl to the couch and pull themselves up with Lucas, Ally and I watching and then they both took a step and fell back down, but they didn't give up until they both got sleepy and then they feel asleep on the floor looking cute and that was a Kodak moment so I took a picture of it of course.

I continued to sketch as I watched them trying so hard to walk bless them. I felt their frustration a little. It was 3:00 in the afternoon so Lucas and Ally should be home soon. The door opened and Ally came running in with Lucas not long behind her "Hey baby" Lucas came in and gave me a kiss on the lips "And hello to you two too" Lucas smiled as he scooped both twins up and kissed them as I heard them scream with laughter.

"Luke they were just about to walk" I moaned wanting to see my babies walk. I was so excited when Ally started to walk.

"I'm sorry baby, I just missed them and you so much" Lucas kissed me again.

"Fine your forgiven, but I want to reward you for being such a nice fiancé" I kinked my eye brow up and winked at him.

"Oooo sounds kinky" Lucas whispered

"Mmm... it's defo kinky Broody" I kissed him on the side of his mouth before going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Mommy and I think a like" Lucas told the twins and them both giggled like they knew what they were talking about.

The twins were in bed. Ally was asleep a long time ago because she was tried from school and the running she had been doing in the garden since she got home. I was sat in bed looking all sexy and sassy when Lucas walked in and stopped when he saw me. his jaw literally dropped and I could see him picking it up as he walked towards the bed. He sat down beside me and smiled "Wow you look awesome" He complimented me and I blushed a little "So fiancé want to have sex as my thank you to you for being such a perfect guy for me?" I asked knowing his answer when he got into bed and crashed his lips onto my like he was hungry for them.

Lucas cupped my face again and laid me down on the bed and he was kissing me. I only had my underwear on so I was half naked already. Luca pulled apart for a second as I tugged on the hem of his shirt that he just pulled over his head and flung to the floor. I giggled and the Lucas kissed me. His tongue ran along the bottom of my lip begging me for entrance that I gladly accepted. I needed this, we haven't had sex for a while and this felt so good. I slipped Lucas's jeans off so he was just in his boxers.

Lucas slid his hand down my body very slowly as he got down to my women area he started to rub my clit making me want to scream with pleasure, but I didn't want to wake the kids so I moaned quietly instead liking every minute if this. I then felt Lucas take my knickers off slowly and they were also flung to the floor. I felt myself become very wet as Lucas pried my legs open with his hand as he slipped two fingers into me. OMG this is amazing "Oh Lucas. Fuck. God. Lucas" I moaned as I felt him smile as he was still kissing me. His lips tasted so good. As Lucas started to rub me again I freed my hand and slowly slid it into his boxers. Lucas pulled apart for a second and I turned him over so I was on top of him now with his fingers still in me. Lucas removed his fingers and I grabbed onto his manhood feeling it get hard in my hand as I started to give him a hand job. Lucas removed my bra and that was gone too. I got off Lucas so he could take his boxers off. I then climbed back onto him and started to rub him again. I felt him get big and hard in my hand. I smiled and kinked my eye brow up at him "Oh Brooke, yes Brooke. Oh god you're good. Fuck yes" Lucas moaned and I loved making him feel liked that "I want you in me now. Fuck I want you. I need you" Lucas picked me up and turned me over so he was on top of me now. I looked at him and smiled.

Lucas pried my legs open again with his knee so he could fit himself nicely between my legs and then in one swift movement Lucas entered me and that feeling I always got came back and it felt amazing "OMG Fuck yes Lucas. Oh Lucas. Mmm..." I started to moan this was awesome. He is awesome "Don't stop" I felt my pussy become tight around his dick. He properly felt the way I was feeling. AMAZING. Lucas started to push into me deep and hard "Yes. Harder Luke. Give it to me hard" I moaned "Don't stop oh please don't stop" Lucas thrust into me harder every time and my moans where going to get louder, but Lucas covered my mouth with his hands. Once he removed them he got harder and faster "OMG I'm gonna cum Luke. Harder. Fuck yes" I moaned out quietly. Lucas thrusted into me one last hard time and then we both climaxed and instead of collapsing on me Lucas got off me and fell beside me.

"OMG that was amazing" Lucas breathed out

"It sure was Luke" I panted "So awesome" I looked at Lucas and he leaned in and kissed me "So I done something crazy"

Lucas looked at me confused "Okay spill" He prompted up on his elbows waiting for me to tell him.

"I put Britney on the guest list" I told him "I invited her"

"Why'd you do that?" Lucas asked in panic like he was cheating or something.

"Because I wanted to prove a point" I pulled the sheet around me and headed for the shower "What's wrong with that?" I asked

"Nothing, you should have just asked before though" Lucas replied

"Erm... I think you lost that right when you kept that box full of her things or the things you guys shared anyway" What the hell was going on with him? "Are you still into Britney? Is that why your all sceptical about me inviting her to the damn wedding. Our damn wedding might I add. She is your friend after all right?"

"I am not still into her Brooke. Like seriously. I'm just shocked and surprised that's all" I looked at him "I don't get it. You hate the girl" Yeah he was right I do hate the girl, but I want to prove to her and show her that Lucas is marrying me and only me.

"That is not the point" I stated "I'm going for a shower" Before Lucas could say anything else I left the room and headed for the shower.

Once I got out the shower I headed back to the bedroom. Lucas wasn't there instead of looking for him like I usually would I got into bed and laid down. I was too tired at the moment to do anything let alone find my fiancé who is missing. Just then Lucas walked in and laid down beside me "I'm sorry" He whispered as he wrapped one arm around me pulling me closer to him "Britney can come if she wants. I have my girl"

"I'm sorry too" I turned so I was facing him now "I should have asked you first"

"So where both sorry, its okay" I smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed me "Night Pretty Girl"

"Night Broody" I kissed him back and then we both feel into deep sleep.

**HPOV**

I woke to the feeling of sickness. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the toilet. Once inside the toilet I looked the door and got on my knees to puke out my guts. Maybe I ate something bad last night. We did have Mexican food. I sat on the floor and every two minutes my head would be hovering over the toilet as I puked again and again. I heard a knock on the toilet door "Hales you okay in there?" I heard Nathan ask

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I have food poising or something" I replied puking again.

"Okay baby, I'll get you a glass water and put it beside the bed okay" Nathan told me

"Okay thanks babe" I responded puling one last time.

Once I knew I wasn't going to be sick again. I opened the toilet door and walked back into my bedroom and there was a glass of cold water. I sipped at it not wanting to gulp it down. I could hear Nathan down stairs in the kitchen "Hales, you hungry?" Nathan shouted up to me.

"No thank you. Maybe in a little while" I shouted back as I sat on the bed.

I realised I haven't come on my period yet, so I went and looked at the calendar on the wall. I started to count and found out I was 2 weeks late. This is not good. Oh god so not good. Maybe I miss read it, so I read it again. Nope 2 weeks late. Could this mean I'm pregnant or could it mean my period is all messed up like it used to be? I guess there is only one way to find out. I got to do a pregnancy test. I didn't want to do this alone and I didn't want to tell Nathan and get him all excited if it's actually nothing. I'm going to text Brooke.

I got my phone from the beside cabinet and started to type a message to Brooke.

_Hey B, I need your help_

I pressed send and started to get dressed. I needed to do it now, so I could rest my mind and my nerves. I was literally shaking not knowing what was going to happen. Feeling really scared just like in high school when I found out I was pregnant with Jamie. My phone beeped. Brooke replied.

_Hey Hales. Okay. What's up?_

I was going to tell her I needed to tell her otherwise she wouldn't know what was going on. My heart was racing I could feel it. It was like I had just done a 5 mile run and needed to stop for some water and a breather.

I'm late Brooke. Like period late and I need you to take me to the pharmacy for a test. I would ask Nathan, but I don't want to tell him yet.

I pressed send and waited for her reply. I had finished getting ready and just sat on the bed. I didn't really want to face Nathan yet. I was so scared. Scared of what was going to happen if was actually pregnant. My phone beeped again.

_Okay I'll be there in 10. Don't worry Hales, everything will be okay_

I smiled at the text hoping Brooke was right. Maybe everything would be okay and I was worrying for nothing.

_Thanks xx_

I texted back and they I finally headed won stairs trying not to look like I was scared or anything. Nathan was sitting on the couch watching some basketball game he had recorded last night "Hey baby" I sat next to him "I'm gonna go out with Brooke for a while. I'll be back before you go to pick Jamie up from school though" I told Nathan.

"Okay babe. You two have fun do the wedding stuff" Nathan replied not really paying attention to me which I didn't care about this one time because I'm glad he wasn't asking question so I didn't really have to lie to him. my phone beeped. It was form Brooke.

_I'm outside_

I clicked my phone shut "I'm going now Babe" I kissed Nathan on the cheek and grabbed my bag and headed for the door "I love you"

"Bye babe and I love you too" Nathan shouted back and I laughed. Men and their basketball.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	16. I think I might be pregnant

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I'm so sorry that this has taken me long to upload, but yet again I got stuck on it. I hope you guys understand. Anyway I have a new story I'm working on at the moment, it's a Brucas fanfiction again. It's called 'You can't help who you fall in love with'. I hope to post the first chapter soon.**

**Much Love to you all**

**I think I may be pregnant**

**BPOV**

When we got to the pharmacy Haley and I walked into the store and headed to the pregnancy isle. Haley stood in front of me and started to look at all the different types of tests. She said she wanted one that would be accurate about how far long she is as well. Once Haley had picked the test she wanted we headed back to my house. I had dropped the twins off with Peyton while Haley and I went back to my house. Haley was in the bathroom for over 10 minutes. I sat outside on the floor leaning against the wall. The bathroom door opened and Haley came out with the test in her hand "Have you taken it?" I asked as I stood up to walk her down stairs to the living room.

Haley nodded "Yeah just got to wait a few minutes" She replied. I knew this feeling twice. Finding out your pregnant is a wonderful thing, well under the right circumstances. Like Ally was a OMG I'm pregnant and the twins were WOW I'm pregnant "Would you look for me Brooke?" Haley asked when we sat on the couch and she placed the test on the table in front of her.

We waited 5 minutes and it was time to see the result. I looked at the box Haley gave me and read the instructions. At least this is a simple test. No lines or circles just an answer and how far if she is pregnant. I picked up the test and looked at it. I grasped and covered my mouth.

**HPOV**

I'm sitting in Brooke's living room waiting for the result of the test I had just taken. I didn't know what I wanted the test to say, but I knew that I felt really scared and worried. There were a lot what if's going through my brain right now and I just didn't know what to do. Brooke looked at me and gave me an assuring smile. I knew I could count on her, she had been through this twice. I then had Jamie to think about and how he would take the new of another baby and then I had to figure out how to tell Nathan.

We had waited 5 minutes and it was time for Brooke to look at the test. I saw Brooke looking at the box I gave her and she smiled when she found out that it wasn't a hard test, it was straight forward test that gave an answer and how far along you were. No line or circles. Brooke liked that I could see it in her face. My hands started to sweat when I see her reach for the test. My heart is racing and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I then saw Brooke grasp and that scared me. What the hell did that test say?

**BPOV**

I grasped and covered my mouth when I read the test. I didn't know if I should tell Haley, she looked like she was going to pass out any moment now, but it was her future and she needed to know. I held my hand out and gave the test to her. Haley grabbed it from me and looked down at it. I could feel her counting in her head. I didn't know how to read the expression she had on her face at that moment, so I just waited for her to say something, but nothing came out. I looked at her and saw her finding it hard to breath. I got up and went to get her a glass of water "Here drink this" I told her giving the glass to her "You okay Hales?" I asked worried

"What am I going to do Brooke?" Haley asked as she took small sips of the water "What do I do?"

"Only you know the answer to that Hales" I answered sitting back down beside her with my hand around her to comfort her "I'm here for you though, so don't you worry"

"You're the best you know" I smiled when I heard her say that

"Thanks" I replied "So are you"

"Thanks for coming with me Brooke?" Haley smiled at me

"No worries" I responded

**HPOV**

Brooke looked at me and then looked back down at the test. She held her hand out and passed the test to me. I grabbed it and looked down at it. The feeling of sickness and nerves hit me all at once. I felt like I was going to actually pass out. I was counting in my head and it was right. I then started to hyperventilate. I could breath. I was finding it hard to. I saw Brooke get up and then return with a glass of cold water "Here drink this" Brooke handed me the glass "You okay Hales?" she asked me looking worried.

"What am I going to do Brooke?" I asked her as I took small sips from the glass she just gave me. "What do I do?" I carried on.

"Only you know the answer to that question Hales" She answered and I guess she is right. I cant really ask her to make the decision for me that isn't fair on anyone "I'm here for you though, so don't you worry" she continued and I appreciated everything she is doing for me.

"You're the best you know" I tell her and I see her smile as she heard me say that.

"Thanks" Brooke replied "So are you?"

"Thanks for coming with me Brooke. It means a lot" I smiled at her

"No worries" Brooke responded

"Maybe I should head home and talk to Nathan about this" I gulped the last of the water and placed the cup on the coffee table standing up.

"Okay well I'll give you a ring later or something" Brooke told me bringing me into a quick hug "Wait how you gonna get home?" oh yeah Brooke picked me up. Hmm... Maybe walking would do me good.

"I think I'll walk. I could use the air" I answered smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then" I nodded at her and they I headed home.

**BPOV**

Peyton had just dropped the twins of and they were trying to walk again. They have been trying to do that ever since they pulled their selves up the other day. I watched as they tried so hard, I walked into the kitchen and saw Gabby crawling to the couch "Mama" She cried.

I walked over to her and picked her up as Cameron pulled himself up and was standing holding the couch fro balance "What's wrong baby girl" I cooed "What's wrong with little Gabriella?" I bounced her on my hip as she started to giggle "Oh I see, you only cried so I'd pick you up. that's my girl using her strength for my weakness" I laughed as I looked at my little girl.

The front door then opened and I saw Lucas walk in with Ally "Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips "Hey baby girl" Lucas kissed Gabby's forehead and she giggled.

"Dada"

"Take her for me please Luke" I asked as Lucas took Gabby from my hip.

"Look at this Mommy" Ally came in with a painted picture in her hand.

"Wow pumpkin did you draw that?" I asked taking the picture of her. it looked really good "I think you got that from your Aunt Peyton"

"You like it mommy, daddy said it's really good" Ally was literally jumping up and down excited to hear y answer.

"I love it Ally bear" I turned to the fridge "I'm going to put it up here so everyone can see it" I took a magnet and attached Ally's picture onto the fridge "Go clean up for dinner Als" Ally nodded and headed up to the bathroom "So Luke how was your day?"

"Good" Lucas sat on the couch and looked at Cameron "His doing good on the whole standing balance thing" Lucas said referring to Cameron who was walking along the couch to his daddy.

"Yeah since Peyton dropped them back that's all they've been doing" I told him as I started to chop up the salad for today's dinner.

"Ahh right. Is everything okay?" Lucas asked sounding worried

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" I asked putting a slice of cucumber into my mouth

"Why was Peyton looking after the twins if everything is okay?" Lucas asked putting Gabby on the floor and walking into the kitchen "You're not pregnant again are you and your keeping it from me?" Lucas looked at me as if he was trying to read me.

"No I am not pregnant Luke" I sighed rolling my eyes "And anyway I learned from that mistake and besides nothings up. Peyton was looking after the twins because Haley asked me for a favour" I responded

"Okay and you promise that's the truth?" Lucas raised one eye brow

"Yeah I promise" I leaned over the counter and kissed him "I promise"

"Okay so the wedding is in like 4 months and you invited Britney right?" Lucas stopped and I nodded

"Yes I invited her Luke. We had this convo last night" I turned around and took the lasagne out the oven.

"Yeah I know, but I just wondered why you did it?" Lucas asked me.

"I invited her for you okay" I turned back around and looked at him. I saw his face turn all confused and if I thought about it I was confused myself about it "Yeah I know it's stupid and I shouldn't have, but you loved her once and asked her to marry you, so I thought that maybe if I invited her she could move on and you could maybe I dunno be friends or something even if I don't like her"

"You know I love you for that, but if I wanted to invite her then I would have done it myself" Lucas replied.

"If you don't want her to come then you uninvited her okay" I dished up everyone's food and took it to the dining table "ALLY BEAR DINNER'S READY" I shouted up to her.

After dinner I was washing the dishes while Ally was watching her daily programmes and the twins were crawling and trying to stand up and walk. They were 1 in 2 months and then wedding was 2 months after that July 15th. I felt Lucas put his arms around my waist as I washed the last plate. I turned around and faced him, he leaned into kiss me, but I pulled away from him throwing the kitchen towel on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Brooke where you going?" Lucas asked as I picked up my car keys

"Out to pick the invitations up. How lucky are you that I hadn't sent them out yet" I said sarcastically opening the door and then leaving it and shutting the door behind me.

**HPOV**

I walked into the living room and saw Jamie playing with his basketball while Nathan watched basketball on the T.V. I put my bag down and walked further into it. Nathan turned the T.V off when he saw me it must be because I had tear stains on my face. He stood up and pulled me into a hug like he knew what was wrong "Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked as I started to cry into his shirt.

"I have to tell you something Nate" I pulled away from him and he looked down at me.

"Okay, what's up?" Nathan asked bringing me too the couch "Hey J, why don't you go play up in your room buddy?" Jamie got up and nodded running to his room.

"I think I might be pregnant" I blurt out when Jamie is out of ear shot

"Okay" Nathan didn't look worried like when I told him about Jamie in high school, but then again we are adults "You taken a test?"

I nodded as he kissed the tears away "Yeah and it came back positive, but I made a doctor's appointment for next week"

"Okay baby, it's okay. Where going to have another baby" Nathan smiled picking me up and putting me on his lap hugging me "I'm excited"

"Yeah I was, but I don't want to get too excited until the doctor's appointment" Haley smiled as Nathan kissed her.

"I'll come with you if you want" Nathan suggested

"Of course I want you to come Nate" I laughed

"Great. This is going to be awesome" Nathan kissed me again "I love you"

"I love you too" Nathan answered putting his hand on my stomach.

**LPOV**

I watched as Brooke left the house. It was weird how our relationship has been lately. We were happy when she got home from the hospital and now we are hardly on the right page and I think it has something to do with Britney again and the whole Brooke inviting her to the wedding. I was going through a cupboard when I noticed a box in the back. I pulled it out and noticed it was locked. I looked around for the key, but I didn't find it so I left the box on the coffee table and went to tend to Gabby who just started to cry.

"Aww baby girl, what's up?" I picked Gabby up "Ally can you get Gabby's bottle for me please"

"Okay daddy" I walked into the living room and sat on the couch

Ally gave me the bottle ad I started to feed Gabby who soon stopped crying "Thanks pumpkin, can you play with Cameron for me"

"Sure daddy" Ally then ran and started to play with her brother.

"Who's a hungry baby?" I cooed "Gabby is" gabby looked up at me as she tried to hold her bottle herself. Her and Cameron have tried to walk and hold their bottles up. It is amazing how they have been trying to be independent since they could crawl. They both turn 1 in 2 months time and by then they both will properly be walking by then.

**BPOV**

I had just parked my car and was walking down the high street to get the invitations. I couldn't believe how Lucas and I were drifting, well it seemed like we were and I really wasn't liking it. It was scaring me. we were meant to be getting married in 4 months, but it all just seemed messed up and Britney was the cause of it as well. Someone then bumped into me "Watch where you're going?" I looked up and saw the blond blued girl I was just thinking about. Britney. She saw me which means she bumped into me on purpose whereas I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell is going on with Lucas and I.

"Well well well if it isn't Brooke bitchy wanna scare me Davis" Britney smirked at me and my gut just feel. She was back in Tree Hill and not for the wedding since its 4 months away and the invites are going out today.

"Wow Britney what a pleasant surprise to see you today" I said sarcastically "Now if you don't mind I have to go and pick up mine and Lucas's wedding invitations"

"You're getting married to Lucas?" Britney sounded shocked and upset like I wasn't meant end up with him, but I guess we proved her wrong "He proposed to you?"

I nodded and smiled at her. Wow I think I hit her where it bloody well hurts and she deserves it the bitch "Yeah, he did. It was amazing too" I gloated

"You know Lucas proposed to me too" Britney tried to bring me down

"Yeah I know, he told me" I busted her bubble "The ring wasn't as big as the one I have on" I held up my hand to show her "See, it's pretty huh?"

"I have to go" Britney stuttered as she walked pass me

"Bye and if you're lucky we might even invite you to the wedding" I shouted after her laughing the rest of the way to the shop.

Once I picked up the invitations just before the shop closed. The invitations were done and written for us so I walked to the post box and sent the invitations. Everything for the wedding was done now. all I have to do is go for fittings with the twins and Ally for our dresses along with Peyton, Rachel and Haley. I got into my car and headed home. When I got home I noticed the box that contained my wedding book and the letters I wrote to Lucas over the years in it. When I walked up to it I saw it wasn't open which relieved me.

"Lucas" I called out "Luke" I put my bag down and walked around the house trying to find him.

"Yes baby" Lucas said as he came out from the kitchen

"Where'd you find this?" I asked pointing to the box

"In that cupboard" Lucas turned around and nodded to the fare end of the living room holding Gabby.

"Why is it on the coffee table?" I questioned

"I was going to ask you what's in it?" Lucas replied

"Nothing you need to know about Luke, so I would appreciate if you wouldn't try and open it" I smiled at him.

"Okay I won't then baby. I promise" Lucas kissed me and I smiled at him "So am I forgiven about earlier"

I nodded "You sure are Broody" I smiled kissing him back "Guess who I bumped into?"

"Who?" Lucas asked

"Britney and she didn't know we were getting married and she felt upset about it and then she told me you asked her to marry you and I said I know you told me and she literally stuttered and ran pass me" I told him "I have no compassion for that girl"

"She's not that bad Brooke?" Lucas just kept defending this girl.

"Yeah okay, whatever" I skipped pass Lucas and into the kitchen where Cameron was sitting in his high chair.

"You're happy?" Lucas sounded confused.

"Who's my sexy boy" I cooed at Cameron who started to giggle at me "That's right you are" I smiled at him.

"You're happy?" Lucas repeated

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked bouncing Cameron of my hip while he was laughing.

"I just defended Britney and normally you'll shout at me or walk out" Lucas was really confused now.

"I don't see the point on getting mad anymore Luke" I was being honest. What was the point anymore?

"Okay" I smiled at him "I love you pretty girl"

"I love you too" I replied kissing Cameron on the head as I put him down.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	17. Prove that you love me!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I know what you're thinking how can I update so soon well I want to keep my fans happy, so here is another chapter that I hope you like and yes I know you guys are gonna kill me, but I had to put some sort of drama into the chapter.**

**Much Love to you all**

**Prove that you love me!**

**BPOV**

I woke to Gabby crying. To my surprise Cameron was still sleeping through the noise. Lucas was seeping so I wasn't being bothered with waking him up anymore. Like I said yesterday there is really no pint me being pissed off anymore even if he did defend Britney. All that kept going through my head was should I tell Lucas about what was in the box or maybe I should show him. I dunno yet. I threw the covers back and got out of bed heading down the hall to the twins room. I picked Gabby up and took her out of the room and down stairs to the living room. I put the lamp on and started to rock her in my arms. Yeah she was nearly 1, but she is still and always will be like Ally my little princess "Go back to sleep princess" I whispered as her blue eyes started to get heavy again "That's right baby girl close your eyes for mommy" it was 5:00 in the morning and Gabby was awake, her eyes were drifting, but she wasn't a sleep. Gabby started to fuss in my arms, so I did the only thing I knew would get her to sleep. I laid down with her by my side, I brought her pink blanket from the couch and put it on top of us and then she fell asleep in my arms with her dummy hanging out of her mouth.

**LPOV**

I woke up when the sun kissed my face like nearly every morning. I turned around expecting to see my fiancé lying there, but instead I got an open cover and a pressed pillow which showed Brooke has slept here, but she hadn't stayed until morning. I then heard Cameron gurgle he had woken up too. Ally was in the bathroom when I walked down the hall to the twin's room. Gabby wasn't in her bed, so I guess I know where Brooke went in the middle of the night. It was Saturday and I think Brooke said something about going to get fittings done today. I picked Cameron up and headed to the bathroom to check on Ally "Morning pumpkin" I smiled at her when she looked at me through the mirror.

"Morning Daddy" Ally smiled while brushing her teeth

"So you going with Mommy to get your dress fitted?" I asked not sure if Brooke was taking the girls with her.

Ally nodded and then turned to face me when she finished her teeth "And Gabby" Ally jumped down from her pink stool and put it back under the sink "Mommy's downstairs with Gabby"

"Is she awake?" I questioned rubbing Cameron's back in circles.

"Yep, mommy made breakfast and then were going to pick Casey up before meeting Aunt Rachel, Peyton and Haley at the fitting shop" Ally sounded so grown up, she just turned 5 and she sounded like a 16 year old. Wow they grow up so fast.

"Okay, well Cameron and I are going to see Mommy and Gabby now" I turned around "You getting dressed pumpkin?"

"Yep Daddy I am" Ally then ran pass me and into her room. She was such a clever girl. She got my brains and her Mom's prettiness.

I walked down the stairs and found Brooke in the kitchen cleaning and Gabby holding herself up dancing to the light music I heard when I entered through the living room. Brooke was humming to it and doing her little dance she always did when she would clean. Brooke turned around and saw Cameron and I "Morning Pretty Girl" Lucas put Cameron in his high chair and opened fridge.

"His breakfast is in the microwave. Warm it up" She spoke when she saw me close the fridge.

"Okay" I felt a little tension between Brooke and I and I don't know why. She has been off with me lately. Yeah so she replied that she loved me last night after I said it to her, but isn't she just meant to say that because where engaged or something. I don't want her to feel like she has to say it. That isn't what I want for her or our children. I don't want Brooke to be in a loveless marriage let alone relationship. Everything was fine until I think Britney became the topic of us drifting apart. I know I shouldn't have defended her last night and I know Brooke said it was fine, but I know Brooke and she wasn't fine about it. I dunno what's wrong with me and why I keep defending Britney. I just feel like I have to "Brooke"

"Mmm" She hummed wiggling her butt to the rhythm to the song. Brooke then looked over at Gabby and smiled "That's my girl, move that little bum of yours"

"Your happy right?" I asked wanting to know the truth. If she isn't happy then she can get out now and not be trapped with me because she feels she has to be.

"Of course I am Luke" Brooke turned to me and smiled "The real question isn't if I happy though, is it?" I looked up at her confused. What did she mean by that? Was she talking about me because I am very happy with her? She is the one for me. She is my other half. She is my soul mate and I love her too much to let her go, but if that's what she wants then I will let her go.

"What does that mean?" I asked walking closer to her as she stopped dancing

"You know what I mean Luke, but hey at least we tried right" Brooke was trying to keep her cheeriness in this whole situation, but I wanted her to be serious at least show that she cares or something.

"Stop it Brooke" I did shout, but I felt like I was "Please just stop" Brooke looked at me, but I could see the cheeriness still there "Stop pushing me away please" I didn't want to cry and I could see neither did she.

"I'm not pushing you away Luke, I'm coming to realisation" Brooke said it like it was a natural thing. What was she doing? "That's why you defend her right because you want her and not me. I can see that now?" I wanted her to feel something because my heart was beginning to break. Did Brooke mean she wanted to end us for nothing "its okay though Luke. I'll move back to Cali so you and that skank whore can have a life together and then I'll call everyone and call the wedding off. Everything will be good again soon"

"Brooke what are you talking about?" I asked confused as hell. I didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing this, but I don't want Britney and I never have since Brooke has been back. I love Brooke and always will "I don't want Britney baby, I want to marry you. I want you to walk down that isle and to see your pretty face when the priest is doing the ceremony. I want it to be you who I say my vows too and I want it to be you I put the ring on your finger. I also want it to be you I kiss when were allowed and I want to say that you're my girl because I love you more than anything. I just hoped you loved me as much as I love you" Lucas ranted as Brooke looked at him and smiled walking closer to him. Brooke took her hand and placed one on my heart and the other on my cheek as she came in and kissed me lightly.

"Oh Broody I love you. Man I love you so much it hurts" Brooke whispered as she kissed his cheek "The box reveals all Luke" I looked at her and put my hand over her's that was still on my cheek "The key is tapped under the box. I feel hard for you the moment we laid eyes on each other on the beach that time and then I will always love you Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke the kissed me once more before leaving the kitchen "How about you dance with Gabby Ally bear and then we'll go and pick Casey up okay?" I heard Brooke suggested when Ally jumped off the last step.

"Okay Mommy" Ally ran into the living room and took both of Gabby's hands and they started to dance with each other it was so cute. Brooke grabbed the Camera on the side table and took a few pictures and then got the video recorder and recorded the moment. This was really a moment you want to cherish.

**BPOV**

So maybe I just had a little melt down or something, but I know for sure that I nearly ended everything with Lucas because I thought he wanted Britney since he keeps defending her. I should have known that he didn't want her, his with me and he loves me. I stood there with the video recorder on the table so it captured what I wanted while Ally and Gabby danced with each other. Gabby had her pink dummy in her mouth making her look extra cute. Ally looked up at the camera and smiled while recorder recorded it. I looked at the clock and noticed we were gonna be late "Okay you two, we better head off to go get Casey" I closed the recorder and out the camera down "Hey Fiancé where heading out" I shouted through the house as I was putting Gabby's converses on.

"Okay Pretty Girl, Nathan and the guys are coming over anyway" I heard Lucas shout back. I smiled knowing he was going to look through the box. His a guy and since I gave him permission his allowed to do it, but he cannot use it against me.

"Okay baby, be back later and don't forget Casey is staying the weekend" I then shut the front door before he could reply.

I do love Lucas, he and the kids are my life and I would be lost without them. If I could change anything in my life right now it would properly be the whole Britney thing. I would change that Lucas and she never had history, but they do and I have to get over it somehow and I will eventually.

**LPOV**

Brooke was gone and so where the girls. I called Nathan and the guys when Brooke had left and they agreed to come over to hang for a while. I told them to give me half hour before arriving and they all agreed. I put Cameron on the floor watching him pull himself up my grabbing the couch for balance. I walked to the cupboard and found the box sitting in the back again. I brought it out to the open and placed it on the coffee table before shutting the cupboard. I felt under the box when I sat in the one sitter and there like Brooke said the key for the box was. I held it in my hand debating whether or not to open the box and find out what was inside of it. Half hour had passed and I heard the front door open. Nathan and the guys were here. I looked at the box and just left it for a moment "Hey man" I stood up and done a fist bump with them all.

"Hey Luke" Nathan sat down looking at Cameron "Wow his gotten big bro and his trying to walk. That's a bonus" Nathan laughed

"Yeah his big Luke" Jake agreed and Owen nodded looking at the box on the table in front of him.

"What's that Luke?" Owen asked

"Oh well Brooke and I had a little thing this morning where she didn't think I was in love with her. Britney again" I started sitting back down as I picked Cameron up and put him on my lap as he started to giggle "So I told her I love her and always will and then I said maybe it's you not loving me, so she kissed me and told me she loved me, but she wanted to prove it so she told me about this box which I found the other day and she gave me the key and I was just debating whether to open it just before you guys turned up" I explained bouncing Cameron on my knee watching him smile and laughing brightened my day.

"So open it" Nathan said after I finished "You want to know what's in it Luke I can tell, so just open it. Brooke gave you permission to use it"

"I agree with Nate bro, you should open it" Jake agreed

"Yeah I remember when Rachel had a box she didn't tell me about and I found it and then we had an argument and to prove she wanted me she gave me the box and I opened it. it turned out it was just letters she had written and addressed to me, but she never sent them" Owen told the guys. Lucas looked at them all and then at Cameron.

"Should I open Mommy's box buddy?" Lucas asked his son.

Cameron looked at me and then started to smile and giggle, so that was my answer. I passed Cameron to Nathan and took the key into my hand. I looked at the guys one last time and then put the key into the lock and turned it. the box opened and I looked through it when I noticed there where letters in here. There must have been more then 100. I saw that there was a number at the bottom of every letter, so I took them out and counted them. There where 456 letters that Brooke had written to me. I then noticed smaller letter that looked pretty recent. I picked it up and took it out of the envelope to read it.

_Broody _

_I knew you'd look in here one day or another and don't worry I'm not mad or anything. I looked in your right even though it was worser then this one. Anyway I hope you know how much you mean to me and these 456 letters that are addressed to you proves that. You can take them if you want, they are yours. Anyway I'm properly out with the girls doing wedding stuff or something, so don't forget to put the box back._

_Love you millions your pretty girl_

I smiled at the note and looked at the letters again. It was amazing how Brooke found time to write letters especially 456 when she had a company to run plus Ally to look after and the guilt she felt about keeping Ally from it. to tell the truth I didn't really need to see these to know Brooke deeply loves me, by her letting me see these was proof enough.

"There letters huh?" Nathan spoke up first.

"Yeah they are all 456 of them" I answered nodding

"Wow she really loves you Luke if she wrote all of them for you" Jake was in shock, I wasn't though. I knew Brooke wouldn't have forgotten me. I knew she loved me still.

"Yeah just as much as I love her" I muttered looking back at the letters spread out in order on the coffee table.

Brooke showed me she loved me even thought I already knows she does. Britney is nothing and that's how she's going to stay. Brooke means everything to me and Britney is just a thing I had history with nothing more.

**BPOV**

I just picked Casey who was new to Tree Hill. Ally and Casey were buddies when she started at Ally's preschool. Ever since then they have been nearly inseparable. This weekend she was staying with us while her parents are out of town which was like every other weekend. I don't mind having her because she is a very polite kind girl and Ally has so much fun with her too. We got to the fitting shop where the girls were already "Sorry where late" I said as I walked in with the two girls behind me and Gabby in my arms.

"No probs, so you going first then Brooke" Rachel asked

"I was thinking to do the girls first. Ally, Gabby and Rory" I answered "Oh there's my little goddaughter" I cooed at a laughing and giggling at me "And my godson and niece" I hugged Jamie and Rory "How's that sound Rach?"

"Yeah okay, so if Ally and Rory go first and then you can hold Gabby" Rachel suggested making the arrangements

"Yep sounds like a plan" I nodded agreeing "And then Rebecca can have her dress fitted for her too"

"Yep" Rachel nodded "Okay Ally Bear and Rory go with the nice lady to get your dresses on"

Ally and Rory did as they were told and went in the back with the fitting lady "So how is everything going Brooke?" Haley asked making conversation.

"Okay now" I replied telling the truth because after earlier today we are okay. Lucas and I.

"Okay and that means what?" Peyton followed on

"We had a little thing this morning and now his going to look into the box since I gave him permission and everything is now fine" I cut the long story short

As I answered Peyton Ally and Rory came out of the back room. They looked gorgeous. I had chosen pink floaty dresses with a purple ribbon with a big bow around the waist and diamonds on the bottom "Wow you girls look gorgeous" I stood up and walked closer waiting to get a better look.

"I love it Mommy" Ally smiled twirling around

"Yeah so do I Aunt Brooke" Rory agreed

They did look good in them. I just now needed to have them adjusted a little around the top so it fit both girls perfectly. I was going to try my dress on next and see how it looks. I walked into the back with Jennifer the fitting lady. I put my dress on and walked back out. It was a white strapless long dress that was tight around the waist that went down and out. It had diamond rein stones on the bust and the bottom of the dress. It was gorgeous "Wow Brooke you look awesome" Rachel had tears in her eyes "Just needs a little adjustment on the bust"

"Yeah its prefect right?" I shined my smile and twirled around in it "Okay so Jennifer we'll come back so the bridesmaids and my maid of honour can have their dresses fitted and baby Gabby too and then Casey needs a dress too since she's staying with us that month, so I'll like her to have the same dress as Ally and Rory and they can be my three flower girls"

"Okay so how about you come back 2 weeks and we'll get the last fittings ready" Jennifer wrote into her book.

"Yeah that sounds good thanks Jen" I smiled as I took my dress of and got dressed. Ally and Rory did the same thing. I then turned to the girls "Who wants ice cream?" I asked.

All three girls jumped in excitement "ME" they shouted at the same time.

"Rach I know what you're thinking and it's fine Rory can stay with us tonight" I spoke before Rachel could get there

"Okay fine" Rachel gave in

"Come on girls" I took Gabby from Rachel's hands "Let's go get some ice-cream"

I followed the girls out of the store and we headed for my car. The girls jumped in and I put Gabby in her car seat. I played some music as we headed for Ben and Jerry's ice-cream parlour by the pier. I put the car into drive and looked into my rare view mirror to check everyone was okay. All the kids where in their car seats buckled. My phone started to ring so I put it on speaker "Hello"

"Hey baby, where are you?" I heard Lucas ask. I put my seat belt on and reversed out of the parking spot.

"Where going to get ice-cream and then we'll be on our way home" I answered as I pulled out of the parking spot when a car hit us. It wasn't full pelt hit, but it done some damage. All I heard where voices and screams. Maybe crying if I'm correct. I don't know.

"Brooke, baby you there. Answer me Brooke" Lucas called into the phone "Pretty Girl" where the last word I heard Lucas say.

"Call 911, someone call 911" I heard a women's voice "There are 4 kids in the back and a women early 20's in the front. Someone please help"

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	18. You did it and I know you did

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So I know this isn't the biggest chapter I have done, but I just wanted to finish it and give you guys something to read. I hope you like it still and keep on reviewing for me please. The more reviews I get the more I want to get the chapter up. but don't worry no matter what I will keep updating.**

**Much Love to you all**

**You did it and I know you did.**

**BPOV**

I suddenly opened my eyes. I had a massive headache appearing and a leaky fluid coming from my forehead. I moved my hand up slowly and felt blood gushing from a cut just above my eye brow. I sat up slowly as I heard an ambulance in the distant. I then heard crying and screaming. I turned my body and saw Gabby screaming and the three girls crying "Mommy" Ally calmed down a little and looked at me. This whole thing must be scary for them. They are only young and poor Gabby.

"It's okay baby" I said with a raspy voice "Everything is going to be okay" I saw the door beside me was totally stuck, so I slowly scooted over to the passenger seat and opened the door. It hurt to move, but I couldn't show that to my babies, Rory and Casey. They all looked okay which was a good thing. The car didn't look like the other car done much damage. My car door was smashed in and that's about it, so the car couldn't have hit us hard. I was alive and so was everyone else. I held onto my hip and made my way to their door. I opened it and took them out one by one and then I grabbed Gabby.

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" A woman asked me. I looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

"I'm not sure" I felt my head again with my free hand "Could you hold her for me please?" I asked handing Gabby to the lady "I just need to sit down for a bit" I sat on the curb and grabbed Ally pulling her into me for a hug. I hated to see my baby girl so upset "It's okay Ally bear, your okay"

The ambulance got nearer as I could hear the sirens getting louder. A big red ambulance parked in front. Two men got out of the back and came over to the women holding Gabby for me "Where's the lady that was in that car?" the women pointed to me and the man came over "Okay so since you got out of the car and brought the children out I'm guessing you're not badly hurt expect for that cut above your eye brow?" he asked

"Actually my right hip hurts, I have a banging headache and I feel a little dizzy" I answered knowing he was going to say he would have to take me to the hospital yet again.

"In that case, I'm going have to get you to the hospital" The man smiled at me "You have anyone you want me to call?"

"My fiancé will be worried I think he called me just before the accident" I replied standing up and taking Gabby from the lady wincing at the pain I was in.

"Okay, I'll tell him to meet us there" The man held my balance and helped me into the back of the ambulance with the kids.

Once we got to the hospital a nurse took me to a room while another nice young nurse that went by the name of Courtney was looking after the kids until Lucas got here. I lay on the bed waiting for a nurse or doctor to come and see me. the door then opened and Dr Faith came in smiling as usual "So a car accident this time Brooke" I nodded trying to get my mind of the pain my hip was giving me "So the Michael the ambulance man that tended to you told me your hip is giving you pain and I can see it in your face, you have a headache which will happen since you banged your head pretty hard"

"Yeah my hip is throbbing and hurting at once" I nodded explaining to Dr Faith

"Okay, so you'll have to have a x-ray. It isn't broken because you wouldn't have been able to walk if it was. Your hip might just be badly bruised" She told me and I nodded at her.

"Okay thanks" Dr Faith nodded to me and then turned to leave "I'll be right back Brooke"

"Okay" I plonked my head down on the pillow and took a deep breath. Why am I the one that is always in the hospital?

**LPOV**

So Brooke's phone line went dead, that doesn't have to mean something is wrong. The guys went home about an hour ago and I just wanted my pretty girl and girls home. I could have sworn I heard tyres skidding and then Brooke wasn't there anymore. I held Cameron in my arms as I got a phone call. It had been what half hour since the call with Brooke, so maybe this was her.

"Hello" I answered

"Is this Lucas Scott?" A man on the other end asked

"Yes this is he"

"Hi Lucas, this is Michael I am with your fiancé on the way to the hospital. I'm the ambulance man tending to her"

I began to panic. Was she okay? Is she alive? What about the girls? "Okay what happened?"

"There was car accident. It wasn't a major one so everyone that was in the car is okay; Brooke just needs to get checked out. She asked if you could meet her at the hospital" Michael told me

"Okay I'm just leaving. Tell her I love her and I'll be there soon" I hung up and headed out the door grabbing Gabby's and Cameron's baby bag and my car keys. Was this an accident or is someone trying to kill Brooke?

**HPOV**

"Please Hales take it easy" Nathan asked when he saw Haley reaching for something in clothes over bro's

"Nathan I might be pregnant not ill" I laughed as he reached over me and grabbed the box for me.

"Yeah I know, but I just worry and if you are pregnant you will still need to be careful" Nathan replied.

"Yeah I know, but I don't need to be treated like I can't do anything when I can" I turned to him taking the box from him and walking to the front of the store "Anyway where is Brooke?"

"She took Ally, Rory, Casey and Gabby for ice-cream" I answered "She's back tomorrow though, but obviously I'm still going to be helping her"

"Okay, but like I said please be careful" Nathan was so over protective when it came to me being pregnant. I love it and I love him, but I can do things every girl can do.

"I will I promise baby, but don't you have to go pick Jamie up from André's house?" I looked at the clock.

"Oh yeah" Nathan leaned in and kissed me "Bye baby" I waved him out of the store.

**BPOV**

Lucas had come to the hospital as soon as Michael has called him. I just got told that it was a hit and run because the person had fled the scene before anyone could see who it was or the car she/he was driving. I had just come back from my x-ray when a knock at the door. I sat up a little and covered myself before answering "Come in" I shouted

The door opened and I saw Lucas's head pop in. He smiled at me as he brought his whole body in and closed the door behind him "Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Broody" I replied trying not to show the pain in my face "How are the kids?"

"There okay. Ally is scared for her Mommy and Gabby had just fallen asleep" Lucas responded "What happened Brooke?"

"I don't know. We left the shop to go get ice-cream and when I went to back out of the parking spot a car hit me, they said that it was a hit and run kind of thing because the person who hit me left the scene straight away like they were meant to hit me or something" I replied looking at Lucas's worried and scared face.

"So it wasn't an accident then?" Lucas asked standing up and walking around the room.

I watched as he started to think. I knew that look. The brooding look. He was thinking really hard. I didn't say anything instead I just sat there on the bed thinking about the crash and Lucas was right it wasn't an accident "Wait..." I paused to adjust my head with the idea of someone trying to kill me "You think someone tried to kill me?"

Lucas said nothing. He walked around the room some more and it frightened me. What the hell was he thinking and why isn't he answering me. Lucas then stopped pacing and it was like a light went off in his head. I could see he had something, I just didn't know what it was. Then the doctor came back into the room. "Sorry for taking so long Miss Davis. They will take you for an x-ray in about an hour and then we'll see what is going on" I nodded glad that I was going to be seen soon.

"Thanks doc" I smiled at her and she left the room "Okay so now she's gone, you going to tell me what you're thinking?" I questioned looking up at my fiancé hoping he would tell me.

"I have to go baby, but I'll be back I promise" Lucas came over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"But Luke tell me wh-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I'll be back I promise" Lucas then left the room and I don't know where he went after that.

The door to my room opened and I thought it was Lucas finally going to tell me what he was doing or something, but in came Ally. I smiled at her and moved over a little trying not to show her that it hurt a little "Mommy" She came over to me and jumped up on the bed "Daddy said top come and keep you company until her comes back" Ally told me. Typical Lucas Scott.

"I'm glad you came to keep me company. I missed you" I held her close placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mommy your silly I haven't gone anywhere" Ally giggled placing her hands on mine "But I love you anyway"

"I love you too pumpkin" Ally then placed her head on my chest and I stroked her head still trying to figure out what Lucas had in mind and who or what he is going to see.

**LPOV**

I figured it out. I was in Brooke hospital room and I figured out what happened. It all made sense Brooke sees the bitch and then boom she's in a car crash. Fuck no that is not a coincidence. That bitch. How dare she try and spilt my family up. She didn't consider the kids where in the car she just hit Brooke and fled the scene. I just left Brooke's room so I could go and see her; I want to know why the fuck she did it. Why would she do it? When I got to her house I banged on the door and waited for her to answer. The blond bitch that I thought actually had a heart, but I guess not. I banged again and again until I got an answer. her car wasn't in the driveway, no doubt it's properly in the shop getting fixed. The door finally opened and she stood there with no fucking care in the world "Luke, hey" She smiled at me. I pushed passed her and walked into her living room.

"Don't smile at me Britney" I wasn't playing. Was she actually being serious? "Why'd you do it?"

She looked at me like she was confused, but I could see it in her eyes, she wasn't confused she knew what I was talking about "What you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me Brit, I know what you did and I want to know why you did it?" I looked at her and she started to rub her arm with her hand like she was cold or something "You hit Brooke and my kids with your car" She went to speak then stopped "So tell me why?"

"Lucas I-" Britney started and I could see the tears forming in her eyes, but I didn't really care, not after what she tried to do "She was a bitch to me and I hated that she won you and I lost you and that she has kids with you and I don't. I hate that we lost our baby, but she got to have yours. It kills me Luke, you will never know how much. So when I got home and I thought about what she said when I saw her, so I got in my car and followed her to the fitting shop and then I waited and it just happened. I'm sorry" She tried to explain. I shook my head at her in disbelieve. Did she actually think after trying to kill my fiancé and kids that I will forgive her for it?

"I don't want your apology Britney. I wanted to know why my kids are so shook up about it and I wanted to know why you did and now I do, I don't want you anywhere near my kids or Brooke" I warned her.

"Lucas please-" Britney stepped towards me holding the corners of my jacket pulling and crying.

"Don't touch me" I grabbed her hands and threw them downwards stepping back "I have never regretted dated you until now. you disgust me" I then circled her and walked towards the door.

"Lucas wait please. Just listen to me. you and her cant have what we had. We were so in love. I miss you and I miss that. I did it for us" Britney called out to me as I opened the door. I stopped for a minute and turned back to look at her.

"For us" I spat with a smug laugh "There is no us and there will never be an us. I love Brooke and my family more then I had ever loved you" I then left her house and could hear the tears she was crying, but I didn't care. I headed back to my actually family. The family I love more then anything in this world.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	19. The Wedding Is Of

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**This chapter is one I didn't really like writing because I hate writing scenes where Brooke is hurt. I hope you like it still though. **

**Much Love to you all**

**The Wedding Is Off**

**BPOV**

My x-ray came back and I just had badly bruising on my hips nothing to serious. I and the girls were very lucky. Lucas still hadn't returned from whatever he had to do and I was getting worried. Instead of waiting for Lucas to return I got a cab for us to go home. I sent Luke a text saying we were home. Ally and Casey put a DVD on and lay on the floor watching it while I sorted out the twins. Lucas brought Cameron when he came to the hospital. And hour after we got home the front door opened and Lucas walked in "Hey baby" He said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi" I replied watching the DVD with the girls

"Sorry I left and didn't come back. I was going too, but I had to sort something out and then I got your text" Lucas told me as he sat next to me and lifted my feet and placed them on his lap.

"No worries" I didn't bother to ask him where he was because since he didn't tell me in the hospital it's not like he would tell me now. I just nodded and turned back to the film.

A week has gone by since the accident and I still didn't know who caused it or what Lucas meant when he said it wasn't actually an accident. Lucas's phone kept beeping. His i9n the shower and I'm sat in bed while his phone is buzzing. I picked it up and see Britney's name flashing. 10 missed calls. I then saw 13 text messages. Why the hell was she calling or texting my Lucas. My fiancé. I wanted to know what was going on and I think I shall visit that blond bitch and see what she wants with my fiancé. I looked at the clock and it said 7:00pm. It's still early. I shall go now. I climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. I grabbed my hoodie and wrote a little note to Lucas.

_Gone out. Be back soon. B x_

I then left and got in my car. When I parked up outside her house I got out and headed over to her front door and banged on it when she opened it, it was like I scared her or something. She stepped away from me and I walked into her house. She stood there looking at me. I wanted to rip her pretty hair out from her head, but I controlled my anger. On the drive over here it all made sense. She wasn't calling Lucas that much until after Lucas left the hospital last week and then this morning.

"Thanks for crashing into my car" I looked at her and could read her like a book always could.

"Brooke I -" Britney started, but I stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it Britney" I told her "Stop texting and calling my fiancé" I turned to walk away when I heard her voice again.

"I did it because I was jealous of what you had with him and what you have given him Brooke" Britney spoke which stopped me. maybe I should hear what she had to say "I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry for everything, but I just hate that you gave him what we lost" I froze on the spot. What was she saying? What is she talking about?

I turned around to face her and I could see she wasn't lying. What on earth did she and Lucas lose. What is she talking about "What you talking about?" I raised my eye brow at her and crossed my arms "What did you and Lucas lose?" I think I knew what she was going to say, but I guess my mind and body just didn't want to accept it without her saying it and Lucas admitting to it. She looked at me like she had just put her foot in it and she had. I guess they weren't meant to speak of it or I wasn't meant to find out because it seems Lucas likes keeping secrets and from me his supposed to be future wife "Well" I started to tap my foot waiting for her to say something.

"He didn't tell you" She whispered but I heard her clear as day "Lucas never told you did he?" She aimed the question at me this time and I shook my head signally no he didn't. She started to pace the room and I just wanted her to tell me already.

"Spill it out Britney I don't have all night and Lucas is waiting for me as we speak" I told her not having patients with her anymore.

"Okay so the thing is" Britney started as she stopped and looked at me "When Lucas and I dated again after you left I fell pregnant and had a miscarriage which led to me and Lucas breaking up" I looked at her like she had just slapped me or something. My heart sunk and my belly flipped making me feel sick. Lucas got her pregnant and didn't even mention it once. I felt like everything had been reversed. We take 3 steps forwards to be knocked back 10.

"I have to go2 I opened the door and literally ran to my car. I didn't reply to her because I couldn't control the anger, sadness and hurt that I felt right at that moment. I wanted to kill her for telling me and I wanted to call off the wedding because of the lies and secrets Lucas keeps telling me. Overall sometimes I wish Ally and I stayed in Cali, but then again I wouldn't have the twins. So that's the good part I got out of it.

**LPOV**

Walked out of the bathroom and saw the note Brooke had left for me. I checked on the kids and then walked back into our room. She didn't say where she was going or how long she would be. I tried calling her, but she left her phone at home. She must have been in a rush or something. I then went and made myself a drink sitting in the front room on the laptop. I decided I should write something maybe that would keep my mind off where Brooke had gone. She's been gone what an hour nearly and I've heard nothing from her.

**BPOV**

I got home half hour after leaving Britney's house. I didn't know what to do. This is too much and I can't take it anymore. The lies and secrets are tearing me apart. I'm meant to be getting married in under 3 months and I just don't know if I can commit myself to Lucas Scott if he can't stop lying to me or keeping secrets, I opened the front door and hanged my keys up on the hook. I took my hoodie of and hung it up too as I walked into the living room where I saw Lucas sitting with a can of coke in his hands watching basketball as usual. I looked at my watch it was half 9. I went to the kitchen refusing to look at Lucas right now. I could sense him following me though. I turned around and leaned my hands on the side "You're back late" Lucas said and I nodded at him trying my best to keep calm "Where'd you go?" He asked and I laughed smugly.

"You're not the only one who likes to keep secrets" I then turned around and took a cup from the cupboard and poured myself a drink. I then looked down at my engagement ring and out the glass down. I took the ring off and turned back around. I walked over to Lucas and handed him the ring, I then walked passed him "The wedding is off, I'll be gone by tomorrow night with the kids, we'll make some arrangement so you can see them" Lucas grabbed my arm and I stopped.

"What just happened?" Lucas asked.

I turned to him and saw the confused scared look on his face "You didn't tell me you got Britney pregnant and she lost it" I pulled my arm from his grasp "That's what happened" I then headed up stairs to bed "I'll throw a pillow and quilt down for you, you can sleep in the spear room" I then left the room before Lucas could say anything else. I walked into our room and when I turned around I saw Lucas standing in the door way leaning against the frame. He looked at me like he hadn't just heard what I had said. What part of I'm leaving you the wedding is off does he not get "Brooke" He spoke and I stopped what I was doing just to hear him out like I did Britney.

"Yeah" I whispered so he could just about hear me.

"I didn't tell you because I blocked it out and then Britney reminded me last week and the memories came back, but she didn't lose the baby like she says she did" Lucas walked further into the room and I sat on the bed as he stood in front of me "She aborted it without telling me and then I found out a month before you came back" Lucas told me. okay so maybe that is a really sad story having someone abort your child without telling you "I hated her for it so I ended it and blocked that part out and then when I went to see her last week she reminded me and I just left her house" I looked up at him and the love I have for him hit me hard. I don't want to walk away from him or the wedding with the kids. I love him too much for that.

"Okay I get why you didn't tell me because you didn't want to remember, but why lie about going to see her last week?" I asked as he took my hand and put the ring back on.

"Because I wanted to sort it out myself and I didn't want you to find out that my crazy ex tried to kill you and the kids let alone Casey too" Lucas answered dropping my hand softly.

"You have to stop doing this though Luke, you have to tell me things were a couple" I told him and he nodded "Just please don't lie or keep anything from me"

"Okay I promise and I'm sorry" Lucas leaned down and kissed me

"I love you too much to leave Luke, I just wished you would stop putting me through these kinds of things" I huffed and looked back at him.

"I know and I am seriously sorry baby" Lucas pulled me into him and I held on top him tight hearing how fast his heart beat was racing.

**HPOV**

I sat in bed flicking through my book I had read about a hundred times. Tomorrow is the day I have my doctor's appointment and find out if I am actually pregnant. Nathan offered to come, but Brooke is instead. I don't want to get his hopes up and then I might not be pregnant and everything. Nathan got into bed and laid beside me. He looked up at me and smiled "What's up?" He asked like he could read my mind.

"Nothing" I lied knowing he would be able to tell.

"C'mon tell me what's up" Nathan sat up and turned to me leaning on his elbow.

"If I am pregnant would you like a girl or boy?" I asked putting the box down and looking at him.

"I wouldn't mind as long as they are healthy then it will be all good" Nathan responded with a smile.

"Yeah" I agreed nodding my head "You know Nate I haven't heard from Brooke in a while" I thought out loud "It's weird she's normally always round here, but I know Peyton and Jake took Rebecca to go see Jake's parents for the month in Spain"

"Yeah Jake said something about that. I know Lucas has been having problems with that Britney girl again since last week" I nodded listening to him and thinking why Britney is bugging him again.

"Brooke's meant to be coming with me tomorrow, last week she told me to go to her's and then we'll go to the doctors and grab something to eat on the way home" I told Nathan as I got myself comfy in bed.

"Yeah I'm sure she's just been busy with the twins and Ally" Nathan assured me "Go to her's tomorrow like you guys planned" I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips before we both feel to sleep.

**BPOV**

The next morning I had gotten Ally up and dressed for school. the twins where in the front room crawling along the floor even though they have started to walk steps at a time. Lucas had taken Ally to school and he had gone to work while I'm waiting for Haley so we could go to her appointment. I haven't talked to her much lately, but I'm guessing since she hadn't texted or called cancelling that we were still on for today. The door went and I answered seeing Haley smiling at me "Hey Tiger" She walked passed me into the room

"Hey Tutor Mom" I answered as I shut the door "What times your appointment?" I asked forgetting when she told me the first time.

"1:00" Haley replied. I looked at my watch seeing we had ten minutes before we had to leave.

"So we taking my car yeah" I questioned as we walked into the living room where Gabby and Cameron where giggling holding onto the couch for dear life.

"Yeah sure, I'll leave mine at yours and pick it up when I go home" I nodded and sat opposite her.

"So how you been?" Haley had found out about the accident when Lucas told Nathan. I was meant to call her, but I had stuff to sort out.

"Yeah I'm okay now thanks. My hips don't hurt as bad as they did before" I answered with a small smile "How about you, you excited about the baby"

"Well since we don't know if I am actually pregnant yet I'm not too sure" Haley responded "I just don't want to get my hopes up for them to be crushed you know"

I nodded. I knew how she was feeling. When I was late on my period I was scared and then I took attest and it came back positive, I didn't want to get too excited until I found out I was actually pregnant with Ally I was excited, but scared at the same time. It is too damn scary the first time especially if you were young like I was "Okay we should head out then" I got the twins ready and we all headed out to my car.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	20. I need to know now

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So this chapter is a shirt chapter, but I wanted to update it ASAP so here it is and I hope you guys like it. Then end is a little cliff hanger kind of thing. I know you guys are going to ask questions so don't worry the questions you ask I will try and answer in the next chapter. Enjoy all: D**

**Much Love to you all**

**I need to know now**

The twins birthday came and went faster then everyone expected. They were finally one and started to walk about 2 days before their birthday. Lucas and I were so happy to see Gabby let go off the couch and balance herself before walking and then Cameron followed. It was amazing how one did it and then the other followed. 2 days from now it's my wedding day so yes the wedding is still on and no I haven't seen Britney since I confronted her 2 months ago and I seriously couldn't care less.

Peyton had gotten back from visiting Jakes parents just before the twins birthday which was totally awesome. Rebecca has gotten so big, she like 1 and a half now. She's walking and talking a little too. I wanted to make sure everything was going to go okay, but no one would let me do anything. Haley and Peyton said they'll take care of everything and for me to just look pretty on the day. I agreed and stayed in while they were sorting things out the finishing touches. Karen and Keith had booked the honeymoon for Luke and I, but they won't tell us where were going until they give us the tickets after the wedding. I am so excited to see where we are going though. Ally will be staying with Rachel while the twins stay with Karen and Keith. Haley is now 4 months pregnant as the doctor confirmed it 2 months ago. So yeah that's what's happening just before my wedding.

Anyway back to me.

I was lying on the hammock as Ally and the twins played on the jungle gym. I alid their thinking how lucky my life has planned out. I have three beautiful children and a soon to be husband. The back garden gate creaked open as I could hear the screeching noise the bolts were making. I sat up and saw Lucas walk through the gate shutting it behind him "And what time do you call this Scott?" I asked

Gabby was getting the hang off walking now, so she needed no more help. She stood up and walked over to Lucas "Dada" She giggled as she held on top his leg.

"Daddy" Ally ran over to Lucas and hugged him "You're back"

"If it isn't my two little princesses" Lucas kissed both girls on the forehead "And my little Prince" Lucas added as Cameron came walking over slowly.

Lucas looked over at me and walked over passing the kids as they carried on playing "I bumped into Nathan and we got talking about Haley and her pregnancy and then I forgot your ice-cream so I had to go back" Lucas passed ice-cream to me.

"Spoon" I questioned raising my eye brow. Lucas brought out a plastic spoon from the bag and gave it me "Thanks baby" I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss "I don't know why, but I've been craving it all day"

Lucas sat beside me as I started to eat it "It's okay pretty girl, I'd do anything for you" Lucas leaned in this time and have me a long lingering kiss which he deepened.

I was the one to pull away because I just want my ice-cream at the moment. Yeah I know what you're thinking his Lucas Scott better then ice-cream, but you guys dint live with him and have 3 children with him trust me I love him and everything, but come on hello it's Ben&Jerry's ice-cream. I started to continue scooping spoonfuls into my mouth as I turned and looked Lucas who was watching the kids play "So you ready to be married to me Scott?" I asked as the ice-cream melted on my tongue. Oh god this ice-cream is awesome.

"I've always been ready Brooke" Lucas turned back to me "I've been ready for years" I stopped what I was doing "I was going to ask you to marry me before I knew you were leaving, but I got scared"

I nodded understanding where he was coming from. I loved Lucas back then more then I've loved anyone, but I wouldn't have wanted to be tied down yet "I would have said no then Luke" I said truthfully "But now I said yes because I'm ready" Lucas nodded and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him now. I put my ice-cream down and smiled at Lucas kinking my eye brow up flirtatiously.

"You're a very naughty girl for thinking that Brooke soon to be Scott" Lucas laughed tracing his hands up and down my arms giving me Goosebumps.

"I didn't say anything" I defended myself smiling like I was innocent when everyone knows I'm not.

"You don't have to" Lucas told me getting closer by every word then stopping when his only inches away so I can feel his breath on my face "I know you too well to know what you're thinking "Lucas then got closer and started to kiss my neck. I threw my head back and then remembered the kids.

"Luke we can't" I didn't want to stop him, but I knew I had too "We'll have to save it for the honeymoon" I giggled still on his lap.

"Oh don't you worry will" Lucas kissed me and then I slowly got of his lap and walked to the back door and into the house. I looked back over at Lucas. He looked happy, thw kids looked happy, I'm happy and that is what I want us to be happy and a family and I just hope no one else tries to ruin that.

**HPOV**

My belly had grown over night. I was seriously not happy with it. I can't fit into any of my clothes so Brooke gave me some of her maternity clothes which I was grateful for I just miss my body. Nathan won't let me do anything in case it harms the baby, so I'm practically a woman who's pregnant at home bored. Nathan says I can go see Brooke and Peyton, but I can't do no lifting or anything. What the hell will I lift at Peyton or Brooke's house anyway? Exactly nothing! I paced Jamie's lunch and Nathan had just left to take him to school. I sat on the couch watching Maury laughing at these mothers not knowing who their baby daddy is. I would sit here and think at least I'm not one of those girls. There was one girl who came on 23 times to find her baby daddy and every time it came back negative for all 23 of them. How shameful is that?

"Haley" I heard my name being called and then I saw Peyton and Brooke walk in "Hey girlie" Brooke plonked herself down on the couch next to me placing her hand on my stomach just like I used to do to her.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them "How'd you get in?"

"We have keys in case of an emergency remember" Peyton jingled a copy of the keys in front of me "Only if your head wasn't screwed on" Peyton laughed and then sat in the seat opposite me.

"Riiiight" I prolonged it not remembering giving them keys and then it clicked "I didn't give those to you did I?" I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at both of them knowing full well I didn't.

"Well..." Brooke started, but I interrupted her

"Nathan copied those for you didn't he?" I questioned

"He cares Hales" Brooke didn't say yes, but she basically defended him showing me the answer.

I threw my hands up in the air and huffed "I can do things alone for Christ sake. I don't need babysitters. I'm pregnant not dying" I ranted getting up "I didn't baby the two of you when you were pregnant so don't baby me" I shot dangers at them both "Now if your here to babysit me then leave now"

"Hales" Peyton started and I shook my head at her.

"If your here to babysit me then leave now" I repeated. This was a piss take. I'm 25, I don't need babysitters. Like come on. What could seriously happen?

"Where not here to babysit you" Brooke stood up and walked over to me "We came to see you, is that a crime?"

"No it's not, but I'm pregnant tigger not dying and I hate that Nathan treats me like I cant do anything for myself. I'm not even showing that much. I have a little tiny bump and he panics every time I go to lift something or Jamie into the bath" I breathed. It annoyed me how Nathan treats me now. he never did it when I was pregnant with Jamie, so I don't know why his doing it now.

"He cares for you Hales, his gonna do things like that Luke did when I was preggers and I bet Jake did for Peyt and Owen for Rach" Brooke tried to defend Nathan and cheer me up at the same time. Brooke knew it wasn't Nathan's thought he was just scared.

"Yeah I know. I guess I just need a rant now and again and since you girls are here I can rant to you" Brooke pulled me in for a hug and gripped onto her and hugged her back.

"Nathan will eventually back off" Peyton added "His a guy who loves his girl and doesn't want anything to happy to her or the baby"

I pulled back from Brooke and looked at the curly blond smiling at me and nodded. Peyton was right. He does love me and I'm carrying his baby, his gonna care maybe too much, but I should appreciate it some girls get pregnant by guys who just leave them too it at least Nathan cares slightly too much.

"Well this was only meant to be a in and out thing Peyton has to pick Becky up from the day care and I have to get the twins from day care too" Brooke grabbed her bag and Peyton grabbed her and they both headed for the door. I followed them to see them out. I opened the door and stood in the door way and watched them get walk to their cars. Brooke turned back to me and waved with a smile plastered on her face "Don't be a stranger Tutor Mom" That nickname has always stuck and just hearing it reminds me of high school.

"I won't tigger" I waved as they both got into their cars and headed down the drive way both going in the same direction. I then stepped back into the house and started to cook dinner.

**BPOV**

On way to go get my twin babies Gabby and Cameron from day care. I just came from Haley's house with Peyton who is behind me in her car. I look at the rare view mirror and yep there she is in her car listening to music by the way her lips are moving and her head shaking. I smiled and the plug my ipod into the station and started to balst usher climax his new song out. It's an awesome song and I just love it. Lucas rolls his eyes when I put it on, but Gabby and Cameron love dancing to it, so that is what we shall be listening to when I get them. Once outside the day car I pull up in the parent car park and get out the car. I see Peyton park beside me and we both head in together.

"So you doing anything on then weekend Peyt?" I asked opening the door to the day care.

I could see her thinking by the expression she was giving me. after about 5 minutes she nodded her head "Yeah actually Jake an di are taking Becks to go see his Nan and then I think where going to the fitting shop to get her dress finalised for your wedding" Peyton answered and I smiled while nodding.

"That sounds like an hell of a day, but let me know what the dress looks likes when you get it finalised" I tell her and then look at the lady at the reception desk.

"May I help you Miss?" The youngish lady asks me

"Erm... yeah I think you can. I'm here to pick up the Scott twins" There's only one Scott twin set, so I didn't really think I needed to tell her the names until she shocked me.

"Oh right" She looked on the computer and then back at me "Okay is it Erin and Ashley or Gabriella and Cameron?"

I stood there for a minute shocked. There were only two Scott brothers in Tree Hill. Keith only has his daughter and then you got Dan and his not anymore. who the hell could the other Scott be? "Miss?" The lady questioned which brought me out of my daze and I looked at her again.

"Oh sorry" I apologised still shocked and confused "Gabriella and Cameron" I told her. She gave me a small smile and buzzed me in "Thanks" I turned to Peyton who was as shocked as me and walked into the corridor waiting for her. 5 minutes later Peyton was standing beside me.

"Are you okay Brooke?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her startled "Charlotte and Ashley Scott?" She questioned "Who are they?" I shrugged my shoulders again and then I remembered back to Britney and what she said about the miscarriage and then Lucas about him saying she had an abortion. What if they both lied? What if Erin and Ashley were Lucas's and Britney's babies and she just didn't tell Luke. Maybe that's why she left and then came back for Lucas because of the babies, but I was with him at the time. Maybe Lucas doesn't know. I need to know. I need to know and it has to be soon.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	21. Will we get through this?

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So this chapter is up well before I was going to update it, but I got an email from an very eager reader, so I thought I'd get it up now. This is a chapter that most of you will hate and you'll properly hate me for doing it, but I needed to so I could do the next chapter. Well anyway I hope you do like it and review still. **

**Much Love to you all**

**Will we get through this?**

**BPOV**

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I picked the twins up from day care and Ally from school. I left Peyton about 3 hours ago when we parted ways after picking up the babies. I headed off to pick Ally up and I'm guessing Peyton went home or something. Ever since I heard there were two other Scott twins that go to the same day care as mine it has freaked me out majorly. I called Lucas about 10 times at work and when he answered I would either hang up or say something totally different even though I would think about the Scott twins. I know I should trust him and I did or I do I dunno anymore. I believed him about the abortion, but maybe Britney didn't tell him and it wasn't his thought I feel like my world as turned upside down once again. I hear the front door open and Lucas walked in. Gabby steadied herself before walking over to him "Dada" she calls out. I want to smile and be happy that I have a family including him, but I have a sinking feeling in my stomach and I can't help it. I think that Erin and Ashley are Britney's babies which mean that there is a string possibility that they could be Lucas's too unless Nathan cheated on Haley which is unlikely. Erin and Ashley must be what... a year or so older then Gabby and Cameron.

Lucas picked gabby up and gave her a kiss on her forehead and the kissed Ally and Cameron before putting her down again and walking into the kitchen "Hey wife to be" Lucas went to kiss me and I moved my head so kiss lips caught my cheek instead. He pulled back and looked at me. I smiled to show the kids that nothing was wrong and everything is fine even though it isn't as Lucas took my hand and pulled me into the hall way. I saw the confusion on his face, the hurt and worry. I turned my head and saw the kids playing, so we were okay to talk "Okay so what's going on now?" Lucas looked at me and I realised that were meant to be getting married in 2 days and something just seems to always pop up to change that. Maybe were not meant to be, Lucas and I.

I looked up at him and saw the glint in his eyes "I went to pick Gabby and Cameron up and I was shocked as there were another set of twins there" I stopped and he looked at me in a weird way.

"So your being off with me because there are another set of twins in tree hill?" Lucas smiled and I shook my head with tears threatening to fall.

"It's not that Luke" I turn and see Gabby and Cameron both walking from one side of the room to the other. I smiled at them not knowing if I can do this whole happy family thing anymore.

"Okay" Lucas stopped and looked at me "Then what is it baby?" Lucas put his hand on each side of my waist and I felt an electric current run through my body, but that doesn't change the fact he could have babies with someone else.

"There Scott babies Luke and unless Nathan cheated on Haley which is doubtful, so that leaves you" I removed his hands from me and put my arms around me in a protective way.

"Wh-wh-at you talking about?" Lucas sounded as surprised as I was, but he could be lying.

"Their names are Erin and Ashley and I think Britney didn't have an abortion or miscarriage or whatever and when she left she had the babies and came back for you" I told Lucas being honest. That is what I think she wanted... Lucas.

"There not mine Brooke" Lucas jumped his words at me like throwing a basketball into the basket from the other side of the room "Where meant to be getting married in two days"

"Yeah I know and it seems that every time we sort something out something else pops up" I wipe the tears from my cheeks as they slowly reach my chin. I take a deep breath before carrying on "Maybe were not meant to be Luke"

Lucas had tears in his eyes and looked at me like I just crushed his whole world which I properly did when those words come out my mouth "Don't say that Pretty Girl" Lucas pleaded.

"A relationship isn't meant to be this hard Luke and it sure as hell isn't meant to hurt this much" I tell him hating every word coming out my mouth "Maybe the gods are trying to tell us something" The tears kept falling and I just don't know what to do.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas took my hand and kissed it. I love him too. I just don't know if I should marry him though. I'm not sure anymore.

"I'm sorry" I slip my hand from his and turn to walk away "I'll take the kids to a hotel after dinner and figure things out from there" I then leave Lucas standing in the hall away as I walk back into the kitchen to dish the dinner up. The one last dinner before I leave Lucas and I think maybe this is for good.

**LPOV**

I'm sitting in the living room alone. An hour and a half ago Brooke had left with the kids and I'm all alone drinking a bottle of beer from the case I just bought. She left the details of the hotel location and number so I know where to go and see the kids. It's just like when she came to visit Tree Hill from Cali. Wait... I hope she isn't planning on going back to Cali because of this. I love her so much and it's literally killing me that she's gone and I think for good this time. She's right though and yeah as much as I hate to say it something does always seem to creep up when where happy, I just wish I could make all her hurt go away. The wedding is off and I actually think maybe it's for good this time.

I heard a knock at the door and see Rachel walk in a couple of seconds later. She looked at me and I could see she felt sorry for me by the look she gave me. I got up and she gave me a small smile "I just came to get some more clothes for the twins and Ally" I nodded feeling my heart sink even more than it did when I watched Brooke walk out the door and the look she gave me before she shut the door and was gone.

"The twins room is on the second left and Ally's room is the first right" I tell her pointing it out as she nodded turning and walking away.

Rachel stops and faces me again "What happened Lucas?"

"There not my babies Rach" I blurt out "I promise you. Britney had an abortion or if they are Britney's then someone else fathered her babies. It wasn't me" Rachel looked at me as if she believed what I was saying and the hope rose again in my heart and soul maybe Brooke will marry me after all.

"If they're not yours then whose are they?" Rachel asked I can see where she's coming from this does look pretty bad. I looked at Rachel and then I wondered the same thing. She aborted my child. I need to find out real soon.

"I dunno. Maybe she got pregnant and named them after me because she didn't want to face the fact that there not mine "Maybe she believes there mine"

"You really need to tell Brooke this Luke, she's hurting too much. Peyton is in charge of the store again because she won't leave the hotel" I couldn't believe I had hurt her that much that she won't leave the hotel room. She must be really hurting "She loves you and you love her and that's what should matter"

I nodded agreeing with her. I did agree I just didn't know how to get Brooke to agree or even listening to me "I don't know how to get her to listen to me Rach. I've called, messaged her and I got nothing back" Rachel looks at me "I just don't know what to do"

"Okay so she won't see you or listen to you. Make her listen to you Luke" Rachel gave me a small smile "I know my sister, she's really stubborn, but I also know she loves you deeply. She loves you like she's loved no other and I know you're meant to be" I agree with her on that one too. We are. Something brought her back to me once it shall happen again. Rachel then turns to walk up to the bedrooms when she stops and looks at me again "People who are meant to be together will find their way back in the end" I look at her confused and she see's that "Something Brooke says" I nod and watch as she walks up the stairs.

**BPOV**

I sent my sister over to my house to collect something's for the kids and that was an hour ago. What the hell is taking her so long? Maybe Lucas was home or maybe she was just taking her time. I paced the living room of the ensuite room I booked for a while I didn't know where else to go and this hotel seemed perfect for a few nights or even weeks just until I figure something out. I was waiting for Rachel to come back, but I had my blackberry attached to my hand as I paced debating whether or not to call the church and speak to pastor Lovell to cancel our slot. I remember when I called him the first time to book it, he tried to hard to put us in that slot. He knows my dad and done me a deal and now I'm about to ring up and cancel on him. Something I didn't want to do, but I also didn't want to move out of the house I had with Lucas. I dial the number into my phone for the 5th time and then clear it and start pacing again. The hotel door opened and Rachel walked in with Ally's pink Barbie suitcase "I'm back Brookie" She shouts.

I stop pacing and watch as she looks at me with a weird look "What?" I question as I take the suitcase from her.

"Why you pacing like that?" She asked

"I'm debating whether or not to call pastor Lovell and cancel the wedding slot" I replied as I walked to the room Ally and the twins are shearing.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I looked at Rachel. Has she not been listening to me.

"Erm... maybe because Lucas and I aren't getting married" I respond a bit angry "People who are together get married Rachel. Lucas and I aren't together"

"Yeah but you could be" I then knew. She has been talking to Lucas. That's why she took so damn long.

"You have got to be kidding me" I shake my head "He made two babies with another girl and then I find out by going to the day care and to top it all off he didn't even try and stop me when I left the other night"

"Brooke his head is fucked up and so is yours" Rachel tells me and I just shake my head at her "You love him and he loves you. What else could matter?"

"The fact that where really not meant for each other" I answered "The fact he fathered two more babies"

"You don't know that Brooke, you're assuming things" I cannot believe this. My own sister agreeing with Lucas, my ex fiancé "You guys love each other"

"My this time love isn't enough" I shrug my shoulders at her "Now if you don't mind, I need time to think" Rachel nods and heads for the door

"I'll be back in the morning to take the kids to school for you" I looked up at her.

"Thanks" I gave her a weak smile and then she left.

**POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Rebecca perched in-between my legs. I got a strange text from Brooke about 3 hours ago saying her and Lucas broke up and the wedding is off. I thought she was joking until she texted back saying I'm serious where done, finished and that's how it's going to stay. I had to read it over a couple of times before the realisation hit me then she texted me saying she wanted me to look after the store for a couple of days which of course I agreed to, she said thanks and then I heard nothing from her again. Rebecca started clapping her hands, I looked down at her and started to laugh, she tilted her head and I smiled at her "Mama" She started to say repeatedly as she clapped her hands "Mama, mama, mama" I then started to bounce her up and down on my knee "Mama" Rebecca then started to giggle.

"Who's my cutie baby?" I said to her in my baby voice "Who's my cutie baby?" I then picked her up and placed each foot onto one of my legs and bounced her up and down watching her giggle even more "That's right you are" I then kiss her cheek as I sat her on my lap.

The door opened and Jake walked in. He was sweating properly from his run he just came back from. I watched as he slumped down beside us "Is that dada" I say to Rebecca.

"Dada, dada, dada!" Rebecca says with a little pitch in her voice.

"Hey there baby girl" Jake says as he takes Rebecca from me and lays her on his lap. He pulls up her top and starts to blow raspberries on her belly. I watch as I see her giggle and Jake having fun with her and the stops when Rebecca can't take anymore.

Jake then sits Rebecca on his lap, but she crawls over to me and I take her. I see that Jake wants to say something, but he won't. I look at him again and nudge him "Spill it out Jake"

"Spill what out?" He acts like I can't see it written all over his face. He has something to say and he needs to say it now.

"You want to say something, but you won't so just tell me" He turns away from me and then huffs.

"Fine" he breaths out "I got a weird text from Luke saying the weddings off"

That's weird maybe it is over for real then. What the hell happened the past 4 hours? I look at him as Rebecca starts to climb all over me "Yeah Brooke texted me the same" I admit "I guess something happened and it has to be bad to break them up for real especially if their calling off the wedding too" I love them both with all my heart. Something real bad must of happened. I know about the whole other Scott twins, but that surely can't be why they called the wedding off.

"I guess we'll jut wait and see what happens with them" Jake says as he leans in and kisses me. I moved backwards avoiding the kiss.

"I don't think so buddy, you stink" I laugh as I put my hand over my nose "Go shower and then maybe you'll get a kiss"

"Well that was mean" Jake says as he fake pouts "But I love you anyway"

"Aww baby" I say as I lean in towards him and stop just before our lips could touch "It you still stink so go shower" I then pick Rebecca up and walk away from Jake "I'll warm your dinner up"

"Okay I get it I stink I'm going" Jake then leaves and heads up stairs to the shower.

**LPOV**

Rachel left about an hour ago and she left me thinking. I should tell Brooke what I told her, but I just got to get her to listen to me and that is going to be a challenge I know it. Brooke is terribly stubborn and that is one thing I know about her straight away when he ditched near enough every guy at school. I was the lucky one who she actually went out with. I didn't think I would get this far and she'd have my babies or still be in love with me. I went to the cupboard and got out the photo album and started to go through it. These are the things she left behind. In sat there and just looks how happy and in love we are. I know Brooke loves me and I love her. I know she's hurting and she can't take no more, but I will fix this. I will fix us and the family we created together. I will get her back and if that means talking to Britney and sorting this mess out then I shall do it. I will not lose Brooke again, not this time. I will find out whose babies they are and why they have my last name. I just have to talk to Britney. Maybe Brooke and I won't get married in 2 days, but we will get married. I guarantee it.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	22. The Truth Please!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**This chapter everyone will love. I know I did. I loved writing this chapter and you'll find out why when you read it. I am updating pretty fast because I am loving this story at the moment. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I'm loving to write it. Anyway enjoy and don't forget let me know what you think.**

**Much Love to you all**

**The Truth Please!**

**BPOV**

It has been a week which means yes the wedding didn't happen. I called Pastor Lovell when Rachel left and I explained everything to him. He wished me luck on the future and he said he hopes Lucas and I sort it out and if we do still wanna get married later then to call him again and he'll sort something out for us. I thanked him and we said our goodbyes before we both hung up. Some of you might think that I'm an idiot and I let Britney win, but you guys don't have to live my life. It sucks getting hurt all the time and by the same people. I haven't spoke to Lucas since I left a week ago and I don't plan to either. Whenever he comes to see the kids I make sure I'm out and leave Haley, Rachel or Peyton with them I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want to speak to him let alone see him anytime soon. Yeah so I love him more then anything and yea I miss him so much, but getting hurt again is what I don't want and I have be hurt too many times this is the best way to avoid it and the situation. I do believe where not meant to be together.

I have just dropped the kids of at school and I was on a hunt for an apartment, but I just put a deposit down on the one I just came from. Yeah I know what your all thinking the house Lucas is still living in was a present from my parents and yes I should kick him out, but I can't do that I haven't got the heart too so I'll just rent an apartment while I'm sorting out the living arrangements in Cali. Okay so again you're going to hate me, but yep I'm moving back to California and taking the kids with me. Luke will see the kids just not in Tree Hill. Look I know your all thinking I shouldn't leave, but you don't understand. I came back to Tree Hill for Lucas and to be with him, but where not together anymore so there is really nothing left for me in Tree Hill.

I park up in the only parking spot I can find and get out of my car. I press the automatic button on my keys and all doors locked. I walked onto the curb and started to walk to the cafe before I got to my store. I opened the door and walked into Karen's cafe. I knew there was a chance I could see Lucas, but I needed a coffee and this is the best place to go. You guys properly think I came here on purpose to see him, but I honestly didn't.

The bell chimed above the door and I opened it. I walked in and let the door swing behind me. I see Karen behind the counter and Keith sitting on a stool in front of her and Frankie on the counter, she had her hands on her hips not looking very happy. I walked towards them just as Karen notices me, she looks at me and gives me a smile. I haven't seen them since the twins birthday and that was weeks ago. I should really let the twins and Ally spend more time with them before we leave for good this time "Hey Brooke" Karen makes attention to me and Keith then looks up at me and smiles too and then Frankie's facial expression changes and she starts to smile removing her hands from her hips.

"Hey" I smile back at them. I didn't know what they would think of Lucas and I not being together anymore, but they still seemed welcoming just like before. I looked back at Karen "Can I have a coffee to go please, 2 sugars and cream" Karen nodded and turned to make the coffee for me.

"Mom is Frankie ready?" I know that voice and pretty well too. OMG of course he'll be here. Maybe I should just leave and apologise to Karen, Keith and Frankie another time and then I think why should I leave. No I'm staying for my coffee. Shit... shit... shit. Then I see Lucas walk out from the back of the shop. He doesn't notice me at first and I'm grateful for that and then I hear him speak again "Frankie you re-" He then connected his eyes with mine and stopped what he was saying. I looked at him not wanting to look away, but I know I had to do something before I forget everything and just kiss him. I then disconnect our eyes and waited patiently as Karen made my coffee.

**LPOV**

So it's been a year since Brooke had left me and the wedding was called off. We got our money back on the church, but kept everything else we paid for which gave me more faith even though I haven't seen her at all. Every time I go and see the kids he's never there, always one of the girls who make stupid excuses for her which I know are total lies, she just doesn't want to see me and I guess I'll have to deal with that. I may have lost the girl I love more than anything forever.

Today is my day off work like always and normally I would take Brooke to lunch and then we'd walk hand in hand down the pier, but today I'm at My Mom's cafe to take Frankie to the park since she has insect day. I figured I'd take my sister out to get her out of my parent's hair. I'm just in the back getting her things together and tidying it up a little while I'm back here I might as well to save it for my Mom. After I'm finished I walk towards the curtains to the front of the shop when I call to my Mom "Mom is Frankie ready yet?" I get no response, but then I think back to a couple of minutes ago when I swear I heard Brooke's voice, but then again it could be in my head again. Still no answer from Mom so I walk out to the front of the shop "Frankie you re..." I looked up and that's when I spotted the dimples brown eyed brunette beauty I'm still in love with. She looks at me and that's when I noticed the light she used to have when she looked at me was gone and replaced with hurt and sadness "Brooke" I just about breathe out and she just nods at me saying nothing. I walk to the counter and hope to get that smell I miss so much, but she moves towards Frankie and I can feel my heart breaking even more.

"Hey Frankie you've gotten so big" I hear her tell my sister and then I think wait Brooke you saw her last month and she looks the same.

"Brooke you saw me last month" Frankie giggles and Brooke nods

"Yeah I know I did pretty girl" My heart stopped at those words "I just think you've gotten bigger from then"

"Maybe" Frankie then kisses Brooke on the cheek "Your really pretty Brooke"

"Why thank you gorgeous" Brooke kisses the top of Frankie's head and then smiles at her.

I see my Mom walking over to us from the coffee machine with a takeout cup. Oh Brooke isn't staying. Figures "Here you go Brooke, your coffee" My Mom hands Brooke the coffee as she pays of it "Don't be stranger Brooke"

"I won't" Brooke replies not looking at me, I could see how she was trying to avoid eye contact with me. Brooke gave my Mom, dad and Frankie and small smile before she turned and walked towards the door. I didn't want her to go without talking to me.

"Brooke" I shout out as I see her walking to the door "Why won't you look at me or even talk to me, but give a simple nod?" I walk around the counter so I was just inches away from her now. I was hoping for her to stop and she does which gives me a little faith.

She turns around and looks pass me "I'll catch you guys later" I felt so hurt, she just completely ignored me. Brooke turns back around and opened the cafe door as I hear the chime above it and she walks out a she door swung shut behind her. I run out after her and stopped her as she unlocks her car door.

**BPOV**

I just completely ignored Lucas as I left the cafe. I heard the chime of the bell as I opened the door and hear the door swing behind me shut. I wasn't in the mood to really deal with Lucas and I didn't really want to fight in front of his parents or his little sister. I heard the chime of the bell above the door go off again and I feel as someone outs their hand on my arm "Please stop Brooke" I hear Lucas's voice. He sounded like he needed me to listen to him, so I stop and look up at him.

"What is there really to talk about Luke?" I ask him and I see the hurt look on his face. I felt guilty because I don't even know if any of this is actually his fault. I guess Rachel is right I did just assume it all and not give any of it a chance, but I don't tell anyone that. I just carry on being mad and tired of it all "You and me are over and I'm moving back to Cali with the girls and Cameron, so if you don't mind I need to get to the store and open up" I turn to my car again when I hear him say the three words I missed coming from his mouth.

"I love you and miss you guys so much pleas just come ho..." Lucas stopped mid sentence and I guess he just realised what I had just said "You're moving back to Cali?"

"Yes we are Luke" I nod as I held back the tears forming in my eyes.

"Why?" He questioned and tears where forming in his eyes too

"Because there's nothing for me in Tree Hill anymore Luke. I moved back to Tree Hill for us and now there isn't us" The tears where threatening to fall, but held them back the best way I could.

"Britney's babies aren't even mine and I don't know if those twins are even hers" I try pleading with her. I needed to say something to get her to stay in Tree Hill even if it's to have faith in this "Please give me time to fix this"

"What is there to fix?" I questioned crossing my arms across my chest

"Us" He replied in barely a whisper "Please give me time to fix this" I pleaded hoping and praying she still loves me enough to say yes.

"Okay I'll give you time to fix this or us. I give you for weeks Luke because that's how long we'll be in Tree Hill for" I nod seeing him relax a little and relief in his facial expression "I really do have to go Luke. Bye" I get into my car and put it into drive. I reverse a little and then look left, then right then left again and drive out the parking space. I drive off in the direction of my store. I look in the rare view mirror and see Lucas watch me drive away. I see the small smile playing on his lips and I actually hope maybe he can fix this. I don't know how, but maybe he can. His determined to so maybe he'll do it somehow.

**LPOV**

I just told Brooke that I will fix this and we and I meant it. I just have to figure out a way to do it before she leaves for Cali and that's in four weeks. Hopefully I can find away to fix us and then maybe we'll still get married and have a fairytale ending just like she deserves. I watched as she drove away and then turned and started to think of a way I could get us through this. Then it came to me. I need talk to Britney and see if they are her babies and I'll ask her for a paternity test and then maybe Brooke will consider being my wife again. I still have the ring and everything else we paid for. I know I'm taking Frankie to the park, but maybe if I pop over to that bitch now then I'll take Frankie afterwards then everyone's happy.

I walk back into the cafe and look at Frankie giving her a wink and she giggles "I'll be right back sis, juts popping out" Frankie tilts her head then nods and okay. I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek grab my coat and head out.

I got to Britney's house in record time. I was so mad at her for doing this to Brooke and I again. I just need to make sure she doesn't find out that Brooke and I are broken up so she doesn't make a move on me and add something else to me and Brooke not getting back together. I get out of my car and head up her drive way. I knock on her door and it doesn't take her long to open it as I see her surprised expression on her face.

"Luke hi" I shake my head at her not wanting to be polite and everything. I want the truth and I want it now.

"Do you have twins Brit?" I ask bluntly getting to the point

"What?" She looks surprised, but I know she's a good actress.

"Don't play games with me Britney!" My voice starts to increase and I feel so mad right now I just want my family back.

"Fine" Britney starts to pace the room and I just look at her waiting for her to explain it all to me or something "I did have the abortion Luke and I'm really sorry about that and I know you hate me for it. god I knew you hated me when you found out by the way you looked at me and then we broke up and Brooke came back and then I had a drunken one night stand and find out I'm regnant so I pray that their yours so after I had them I..." She stopped for a minute and I couldn't wait any longer.

"So you gave them my name and expected me not to find out about it" I look at her stopping her pace. I grab her and make her look at me "Their not mine are they Brit" I see the tears in her eyes start to fall as she moved her head up to look at me "There not mine are they Britney" I repeat and she chokes on a sob and shakes her head. I let her go as she wipes her tears rolling down her cheeks "I want you to change their surnames Britney. I am not claiming what isn't mine" I tell her and she nods.

I watch as she goes to a drawer in her hall way and pulls out a white envelope. She handed it to me and I took it from her hands and took the paper out of it since it was already open. I looked down at it and realised it was a DNA test. Yep those babies are not mine "Take it" She tells me "Take it and show Brooke" I look at her confused "That's why you're here right? She found out and told you. I bet she's pissed. I really didn't mean for all this to happen Luke. I just didn't want to lose you, but I realise I lost you the day I left pregnant" I look at her and see the tears still rolling down her face. I walked over to her and wiped her tears away.

"I did love you once Brit" She nods and I can feel it as she cries into my shirt

"I'm sorry"

"I know" I then pull away from her "I have to go. Thanks for this. Bye" I then kiss the top of her head and head out the door.

**BPOV**

Was standing behind the counter when I heard the door open and then shut. I look up and see Lucas walk in with a smile on his face. Okay so now I'm all confused yet again. How the hell can he be smiling when our whole lives have come crashing down? Where not married and where not together. What got him so happy? I connect eyes with him for a little while and then shake my head and look back down at the sketches I have just finished and sorting out "Hey Brooke"

"Hi" I reply as I look up at him

"What you up to?" He asks me and I just look at him putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing much just finished my sketches" I respond as Lucas walks up to the counter and I just look at him like why are you here "Why are you here Luke?" I ask him wanting to get to the point "I don't think we have anything more to talk about.

"I need to tell you something" He tells me and I let my hands fall to my side.

"Okay carry on" I reply

"Well I went to see Britney about Erica and Ashley and she told me that..." I then stopped him and interrupted.

"I knew it. I guess you can't fix this after all" I walked around the counter and to one of the shelves and start to rotate the stock "I guess I'm moving to Cali" I say more to myself, but load enough for him to maybe hear me.

"No Brooke listen to me and let me finish" Lucas instructed me turning me to face him. I don't say anything I just let him carry on "I'm not the father of her babies Brooke. she told me herself and then she gave this to me" Lucas hands me a white envelope and I take it from him opening it "It's the DNA test proving I'm not the father, she was too scared and put them in my name. I told her to change it and she said she will" I look down at the paper and then back up at him and I see the glint in his eyes that shows me he wants me back deeply. I give him a small smile and he just looks at me as if he was waiting for something.

"And I over reacted once again, well kinda" I feel a little stupid, but things just get too much sometimes and I hate it.

"So..." Lucas steps closer to me and I walk around him and to the counter again standing in front of it when he follows me. I turn around and he is walking to the door and locked it turning the open sign to close for lunch. I was going to open my mouth to object, but I don't "I love you Brooke and I want you back"

"Shouldn't you be taking Frankie out or something" Lucas shakes his head as he walks closer to me and I start to feel nervous a little. I haven't been this close to Lucas for a week.

"Dad took her out instead and we agreed I'll take her out after school for some ice-cream tomorrow" Lucas tells me and I nod not wanting to say anything as his right in front of me and our faces are inches apart "I love you" I felt his hot breath on my face and the tingles I felt every time I was with him came back to me and I just wanted to jump there and then, but I couldn't not yet we aren't in high school anymore.

"Luke..." I struggle to get out. He moves closer "Lucas..." I repeat, but this time I can't get anything out as his mouth crashes onto mine. I knew I should have pulled away from him, but my body wouldn't let me. M body collapsed at the touch of him colliding his body with mine. My arms automatically flung around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. I felt him push me up against the counter and I just thanked god that Lucas closed the blinds too. He was pretty smart. He lifted me up on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist "Oh god Luke" I mumbled in-between the kisses he was giving me. Okay so I know what you guys are thinking, but he is so damn sexy and I love him so much and I missed me rawly. He made me feel so good and not just sex wise, but everything. I had a skirt on today which Lucas yanked up as he pulled my panties down with one hand as he kissed down my next and I un did his buttons to his jeans and they feel to the floor and I pulled his boxers down as I felt him suck hard on my neck wanting to leave a mark, but he won't. Lucas pried my legs open a little more and then he pushed inside me and I nearly screamed, but kept it in as he kissed me to silence the moan I let out "Oh fuck Luke. I missed you. I missed this"

"I missed you too Pretty Girl" Lucas breathed heavily as he picked up his pace "Oh god Brooke you're so damn pretty" He tells me as I give a little giggle as he kisses down my neck again moving in and out of me. Wow I think make up sex is so good. Lucas started picking the pace up faster every time. He pushed into me harder and I liked how he was reaching my G spot very well.

"Oh god Lucas Scott" I moaned as I see him smiling down at me "Oh god yes" I moan again. Lucas pushes into me once more "OH FUCK YES LUKE YES!" I moan out loudly as my orgasm hit the surface. Lucas came as well and then he pulled out of me and yanked his trousers and boxers back up and I pulled my panties up and sat there on the counter looking back at Lucas seeing him smile at me "Wow that was..." I pause for a minute to find the right word.

"Amazing" Lucas stepped towards me again and put his hands on each side of my hips and pulled me into him "It was totally amazing Brooke"

I nod at him and give a smile. A real one this time "Yeah it was" Lucas then kisses me and I can't help, but kiss him back. We are sort of back together I guess.

"What does this mean?" there you go he asked me that question. I didn't know we would have sex and then he'd ask. I don't know what this exactly means. It was sex in my stores on my desk where I have to work. Erm... maybe that wasn't a good idea. The sex part was, but the location certainly wasn't.

"I have to open up again Luke" I jump of the counter and walk to the door and reopen again then look back at Lucas who looks disappointed "I love you too Lucas. I really do just like I have for a long time I have cared for you baby" I walk to him and place a hand on his cheek and maybe I was wrong about us being wrong for each other since we obviously found our way back in the end like I always said" I tell him and see the light in his head and heart spark again "I want you Luke and only you"

"I love and want you and only you too babe" Lucas leans in and kisses me, but this time the kiss is sweet and loveable. The way it used to be.

I stand there with Lucas in front of me, he takes my hand and puts the engagement ring back on my finger and I don't protest. I look down at it and then back at him and smile as he touched my cheek with his other hand "Will you still marry me Brooke Penelope Davis?" I nod at him and he picks me up "God how I missed you baby" he kisses me holding my face with both his hands pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you too Broody" I mumbled into the kiss feeling him smile at the nickname I just used. I then walked around the counter and tidied the desk a little.

"When you guys moving back in?" I hear Lucas ask and I knew that question was coming pretty soon.

"After I pick the kids up" I tell him and he just smiles at me and now everyone is happy. I have really misses him and OMG the makeup sex was awesomely amazing. That boy had me hooked when he kissed me again. He had me there and then and that is exactly what he did. He had sex with me there and then.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	23. I know that voice very well!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**Well everyone loved Brucas getting back together and the wedding is back on too which of course I love just as much as you guys. I kinds messed up about how long Brucas were a part, so I'll clear it up now. Brooke was right, they had been broken up for a week not a year. Sorry guys. Anyway there is drama coming, but don't worry there isn't any from Brucas for a chapter or so. You'll find out what the drama is at the end if this chapter. **

**Much Love to you all**

**I know that voice very well!**

**BPOV**

I was waiting outside the day care for Peyton. I haven't seen her in a while nor Haley, but I had things going on and I just needed my space from everyone. Lucas and I are finally back together and this time for good. Nothing else can get in out way, well I hope not. We agreed to get married next week. I saw Peyton walk up and smile at me "Hey B Davis" She hugged me when she stopped and I hugged her back "How are you?"

I smiled at her "I'm fantastic" I tell her and she nods "Luke and I are back together and for good this time. Where getting married next week"

"OMG Brooke that's great" She smiles back at me "So shall we go and get our little angels?" I nodded and we headed to the day care entrance.

I walked in and Peyton followed me. we headed for the reception desk and the lady looked up at us and smiled "May I help you" She asked and I saw her name tag say Claire.

"I'm here to pick up Gabriella and Cameron Scott" I say making sure I use their names after last night.

"Okay" She checks something on her computer "Are you Miss Davis?" I nod "Have you go some id please?"

"Erm... yeah sure" I take out my driver's license and show her.

She looks at it then nods at me again and presses the little buzzer under her desk "There you go Miss Davis" I smile at her and walk through the door as I see Peyton do the same thing as me and follows me.

I collect both twins, one in each arm and walk outside as Peyton holds Rebecca and does the same. I then see Britney walking towards us and I sigh loudly so she could hear me. Yeah everyone though this girl wasn't trouble because she used to be sweet and innocent, but look what she has done, she caused all of this. The hurt and pain I have felt every time. This girl is a bitch and the daughter of Satan and no matter what she says I hate her and that's the end of it. Britney stopped in front of me and I looked at her forgetting Peyton was here for a second until Britney spoke "Peyton could you give me and Brooke time to talk for a moment please" Peyton nods, but truth be told I don't want to talk to her. Peyton walks to her car and I walk to my passing Britney "Brooke stop for a moment so I can talk to you"

"And why would I do that?" I say as I open my car door and strap Gabby and Cameron in their car seats, I open the window a little since it is really hot in the car. I then shut the door and lock it. going to the driver's seat. I open my car door and go to get in when Britney stops me.

"Let me explain" she pleads and I shake my head with a disbelieve smirk on my face.

I looked at her and put my hand son my hips "Explain what Brit?" I stop for a moment to calm my anger building up "Explain how you nearly spilt my family apart. Explain how you broke Lucas and I up yet a fucking again. Go on then she devil, explain"

"I didn't mean any of it Brooke. I know I hurt you guys bad and I know what I done was wrong and mean and I'm sorry for everything. Lucas and I broke up and then you come to town and take him away from me by having Ally and I panicked when I found out I was pregnant and I just figured if I don't tell Lucas then I'll use his name and he wouldn't find out" She stopped and I shaked my head at her.

"Seriously, you thought that" I gave her a little laugh "Yeah well how did that work out for you"

"He found out because you found out. I took a DNA test when they were 3 months and I found out they weren't Lucas's I just didn't want it to be real and then their actual father found me here in Tree Hill and I freaked even more" Britney tells me and I feel for the girl, but she is still a back stabbing two face bitch.

"Who's the father?" I ask. I dunno if I want to know, but I asked anyway.

"We met out of town and then I moved back after the twins were born" She responds

"Who's the father?" I repeat hoping it's no one I know.

"His name is Dean and where moving to New York in a couple of days. Where together again and I really am sorry about everything Brooke, but I'm over Lucas now like seriously I am. I'm in love with Dean and we have a family" Britney gave me a small smile and I nodded at her "Sorry again Brooke and I wish you and your family luck on the wedding and the future"

"Yeah you too Britney" I tell her as she walks to the day care entrance I then got into my car and drove off to pick Ally up.

Once I got home I walked in through the front door what I missed the most was calling this my home. I put both the twins down and walked into the kitchen as Ally ran pass me when she heard Lucas in the kitchen. Gabby slowly walked towards the kitchen too as Cameron just pulled himself up and walked across the room to the ball he saw on the floor "Daddy" I hear Ally scream as she jumps into her dad's arms "Miss us?" She asks.

I see Lucas smile and then nods "So much pumpkin" He kisses her cheek and then outs her down.

"Go put your bag in your room sweetie" I say when Ally is on the floor again

"Okay Mommy" She sings as she skips to the stairs.

"Dada" Gabby throws her hands up and scrunches her hands in and out of a ball like way telling Lucas she wants to be picked up too "Dada up" I smiled as Lucas picks her up and blows kisses on her cheeks which makes her giggle.

"Better" Lucas questions

"Yweah" Gabby responds

"Good baby girl" Lucas then places her on the counter and stands with her. then he looks at me with my arms across my chest leaning on the door frame "Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas walks over to me and pulls me into him. I fling my arms around his neck and we connect out lips. I can feel Lucas wanting to deepen it, but Gabby is in the room and the kids are awake.

"Yucky" I hear as Ally walks back into the room. I turn and see her scrunch up her nose.

"Okay we get it" I laugh "You don't want Mommy and Daddy to kiss in front you"

"Yep got that one right Mommy" Lucas and I laugh as Ally stands there with her hand son her hips looking just like I did when I was right round about her age.

"Okay smart ass, go get washed for dinner" I walk over to her and tickle her

"I'm going Mommy" Ally screams as I let her go and she runs to the down stairs bathroom "So I saw Britney today?" I randomly bring it into conversation. I see the look Lucas is giving me and I hold my hands up "We bumped into each other at the day care so don't give me that look Scott"

"I wasn't giving you a look Davis" Lucas defends himself, but I know him too well

"Anyway, she admitted to me who the babies' father is and that they are moving to New York" I tell him and his reaction wasn't what I thought it would be. He just shrugged "You don't care?" I question and he shakes his head at me tasting the sauce he made for dinner "Seriously Luke, I won't be mad or upset"

"Seriously Brooke, it doesn't bother me at all" Lucas then turned and looked at me "Wanna know why?" He asks and I nod "Because I have you and the kids back"

You know I love you right?" I ask him and he nods "I love you so much Luke"

"I love you too baby" He leans over the counter and kisses me lightly on the lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like I remember.

We agreed to get married next week. I called Pastor Lovell a couple of hours ago and he said he could fit us in the 1:30 slot and I took it. I really didn't care how me and Lucas got married anymore I just want to be his wife. I just want to be called Mrs Brooke Penelope Davis Scott.

**HPOV**

Nathan is not as bad as he had been before. He has finally let up a little and his let me do things around the house. I'm growing bigger every day. Next month we get to find our what where having and it's all exciting just like when I got that text from Brooke saying her and Lucas are back together and for good this time. She said she'd tell me everything tomorrow since her and Peyton are meant to be coming over and Rachel. I haven't really been out the house much, but I also don't want to worry Nathan. The front door opened and I saw Jamie run in with a huge smile on his face "Mommy" He squealed as he jumped on the sofa beside me.

"Hey little man" I smile as I pull him into a sided hug "How was school?" I ask him as Nathan walks into the room "Hey baby" Nathan did kisses me and then pats my stomach before plonking himself down on the chair opposite me.

"It was so fun today Mommy" I sit and listen to Jamie explain what happened at school today "The animal man came in and showed us a bunch of cool things" I nod smiling at him as he described the animals one by one "There was even a hug snake. It was this big Mommy" Jamie held his arms out as long as he could.

"Wow" I replied when he finished "That sounds like a really cool day at school"

"It was Mommy" Jamie agreed

"Good, but do me a favour J" Jamie nodded

"Of course Mommy"

"Go get washed for dinner please" Jamie jumps down from the sofa.

"Okay" He then ran to the bathroom down the hall

"So how is the mother of my children today?" Nathan asks as he gets up and sits next to me picking my legs up and laying them on his lap rubbing my feet. Oh god that feels so good.

"Good" I smile "Brooke, Peyton and Haley are coming over tomorrow to keep me company while the kids are at school and Owen and Rory are away for a week or so"

"Sounds like a girly day" Nathan makes a funny face

"It sure is baby" I then lean in and he kisses me lightly on the lips then connecting our noses and looking each other in the eyes "I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you too Haley James Scott" Nathan replies kissing me once more as Jamie walks back into the room.

**POV**

I get home finally agreeing with myself about tell Jake something very important that I have been keeping for a few weeks to myself. I have Rebecca in my arms heading into the house. All the lights are off and it's a little cold in here which means Jake isn't home in so I guessed he was at work or he was with the guys. He has been acting weird lately. He would come home and got see Rebecca and then he'd go for a shower before coming to say hello to me. I knew something was up when he didn't come home the other night and then came back in the morning and slipped in bed with me. he put his arm around me, but I was already awake. I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand and it said 7:00am. Where has he been and who had he been with. I know these signs. I know the signs of what he was doing and I wanted to make sure before I just assume things and it turn out to be wrong.

I walk into out bed room after I put Rebecca down on the ground. She got up and started to walk around the room. I shut the door so she couldn't get out and hurt herself. I see Jakes phone on the bedside cabinet and pick it up sitting on the bed. I open the phone and a light comes on straight away. He had 101 texts in his inbox. I searched through it and found a number that seemed to be regular. I then thought I noticed the number. I pressed call and put the phone to my ear waiting for the person to pick up. after the third ring I was about to hand up when I heard a voice answer and just like I thought it was someone I know very well actually.

"Hey Jakey, wanna come round. Got the house to myself" I stay silent not even wanting to breathe. OMG how could she do this to me? How could he do this to us and Rebecca "Jake baby..."I hear her say again into the receiver "Jake you there..." I then ejected the call and threw the phone on the bed grabbing Rebecca and packing a bag. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be comforted. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00pm. I didn't realise how long I had been out after picking Becky up from the day care and then Jake not being home. I can't believe this is happening to me. Jake is cheating on me and with her of all people. I thought we were all happy, but I guess it's all a lie just like our separate relationships. I thought they both loved me in different ways of course, but hurting me I didn't see that one coming. Never in a million years did I think they would have an affair and crush my heart.

**So what do you guys think? Who is Jake cheating with? Will Peyton confront him or the girl she knows very well? Will she tell anyone about it? Where is she going to stay? How long has it been going on for? All these questions. Then you got the questions that are going through Peyton's head too. Peyton has a secret, but will she share it now afterw hat she has found out.**

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	24. The Heart Break I didn't want

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So in this chapter you find out who Jake is cheating on Peyton with and you get an extra shock. I hope you like it. I loved writing it since it wasn't a Brucas argument or something wrong with them.**

**Much Love to you all**

**The Heart Break I didn't want**

**PPOV**

I stopped packing and look at my daughter who was smiling and laughing jumping on the bed. I couldn't do this to her, I couldn't do this to myself. She seemed perfectly happy and me removing her from her dad will just upset her, so I put everything back and pick her up "Bed time missy" Rebecca started to giggle as I laid her in her bed and tucked her in tight "Night sweetheart, sweet dreams" I kiss her on the forehead.

"Nwite Mommy" Rebecca replied holding her teddy bear Brooke bought her for her birthday.

I then left her room shutting it slightly. I walk into my bedroom and lay in my bed. I think about everything. I then drifted off to sleep. I was woken again by the front door open and then shut. I looked at the clock on the night stand 7:00 it read. Okay so his back at the usual time when his out til morning. I hear the bedroom door creak open and Jake walk in. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with me; I felt his arms go round my waist to pull me closer to him. I stir a little, but then pretend I'm sleeping. When I hear him fall sleep I slowly remove his arms from my waist and get up. I walk into Rebecca's room and see her sitting up in her bed playing with her toys "Morning princess" I smile when I walk into her room.

"Mworning Mommy" Rebecca stops playing with her toys and jumps out of bed "Be hungry"

"Okay sweetie, come let's get you something to eat" I wait for Rebecca to walk out the room as I followed her.

Once we were in the kitchen I made her some cereal and sat her down at the table with her princess folk. I watched as she ate her food and smiled at me. I made myself toast as I cleaned the kitchen. I was pissed off at Jake and I was pissed that he is lying and betraying me all this fucking time. Once we finished I washed up and then got Rebecca dressed and got myself dressed too. I was just about to leave to take Rebecca to day care and then head off to Haley's when Jake came down the stairs yawning "Hey baby" He walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder "Where you off to? We could take her to day care and come back and have fun" I felt so nasty having him touch me after knowing what he is doing with that skanky bitch.

"I'm taking Becks to day care then going to Hales" I then he coming out of grasp "Where running late Jake, we should go"

"Okay" Jake gave me this weird expression, but I just left with Rebecca.

I get to Haley's house in about an hour after Jake waking up. I was sitting on the couch talking to Brooke and Haley acting as if nothing has happened and I didn't find out that my husband is cheating on me. Haley's door rang and Brooke went to open the door. When she came back Rachel walked in behind her. I looked at her and all I wanted to do was wipe that smug look of her face. Now that I know what she was doing with My Jake all I could think is she has been laughing at me all this time, but she won't be having the last laugh I will "Hey girls" She smiled. I looked at her and then looked away.

"What you doing here?" I asked with venom dripping from my tongue.

"Haley invited me" Rachel replied "You okay Peyt, you seem angry"

"Don't play with me bitch" I could see the smirk she was giving me and it pissed me off.

"I'm not playing any games, I'm just..." She stopped for a minute "What's wrong?"

"You're a dirty lying conniving two face cheating skank" I shout at her.

"Peyton what's going on?" I hear Brooke ask. I turn to look at her and see her and Haley looking at me with confused faces.

"Your dear sister over here has been sleeping with my husband" I tell her and Brooke just looks at me as if I'm lying "Don't look at me like I'm lying Brooke, ask her"

"Rachel" Brooke questions and Rachel looks down. She can never lie to Brooke. Never could.

"It just happened" Rachel whispered and I sat down on the couch wanting her deny it and let me be wrong, but I wasn't. She is having sex with Jake.

"No Rachel please no" Brooke was shaking her head violently

"Why?" I muttered running my fingers through my hair "Why Rachel?"

"I dunno. I'm so sorry Peyt" Rachel responded "It just happened"

"No" I shot up "Nothing just happens especially having sex with MY husband"

"I know and I am seriously sorry" I shook my head

"No Rachel, you're a skank and liar and a cheater" I had tears forming in my eyes "You were meant to be my friend"

"I am" Rachel stepped towards me

"No you're not and you never really were" I circled her to leave

"Peyton" I heard Brooke shout for me

"Yeah" I had tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked at her.

"I love you P. Sawyer and I'm sorry about Rachel and what she has done" I nod at Brooke and try to give her a small smile.

"I have to go" I told them.

"Please don't Peyt" Rachel grabbed my arm

"Don't touch me" I spat at her "Never touch me again" I then turned to leave when she grabbed my arm again. I turned to face her and BAM. My fist connected with her face and I see her holding her eye "I said don't touch me again" I then left Haley's house slamming the door behind me.

**BPOV**

OMG I just found out that my sister and my bestfriends husband have been sleeping together. I don't know how long for or how it even came about, but Rachel slept with Jake and Peyton knows. I never thought Rachel would do something like that too anyone let alone Peyton. What the hell was she thinking? Peyton had just left slamming the door behind her. Rachel was still holding her eye from where Peyton punched her. She deserved it; well actually she deserved more than just a punch.

"You slept with Jake" I walked up to her "Why would you sleep with Peyton's husband?"

"It just happened Brooke" I hear her say again.

"No Rachel" I shake my head "Sleeping with your friends husband doesn't just happen. When did it happen anyway and how long for? Does Owen know is that why him and Rory are out of town for a while?"

Rachel shakes her head at me "No their out of town because they went to see his parents and I didn't want to go and anyway the whole Jake thing happened when we were in Cali for Ally's birthday and it's happened since. We wanted to stop it, but then we couldn't stay away from each other" Rachel explained and I just laughed

"First of all you sleep with Julian who happened to be my boyfriend and I forgave you for that Rach because you are my sister and I loved you and now you're telling me you and Jake have been sleeping together for a year and 2 months" Peyton was right. Even though she's my sister she is a two faced skank "I think you should leave Rachel"

"Brooke you're MY sister and your agreeing with Peyton aren't you?" She asked me. I looked at her. What had she become? I thought she was happy with Owen, but I guess not.

"You're a liar and a cheater Rachel and to be honest I thought you changed, but I guess not" I answer her "Now leave"

"Fine I'm going and I am sorry for what I did to Peyton. Jake and I just couldn't help it and I'm not sorry for wanting to have some fun" Rachel told me and I looked at her in a disbelieving way.

"What?" I question

"Owen hasn't slept with me since Rory turned 6 Brooke" She told me with sadness written all over her face "Do you know what that feels Brooke" I shook my head at her "So when we all went to Cali I thought I'd be with you guys and have fun, but then we got drunk and we were alone and he kissed me. I pulled away and then he pulled me into him again. I asked him what he was doing and he said having fun and I said what about Peyton and he said she doesn't have to know and then I kissed him and we had sex three times and then he went to Peyton and I went to Owen and then to my surprise Owen wanted to sleep with me so we did" I couldn't believe what she was telling me and then I remembered back to a conversation we had weeks ago about Rachel being late on her period.

"Are you pregnant Rachel?" I ask as I see her eyes dart from mine "Well are you?" I shouted "Look at me Rachel"

"Yes" Her answer just changed everything

"Who's the father?" I ask sitting on the couch beside Haley

"Jake" She whispers and my heart sank with how my bestfriend is going to take this.

"Oh god Rachel" I didn't know what to do or say. Everything has changed know. A baby changes everything "How far gone are you?"

"2 months" She stated

"Have you told him?" I asked while Haley sat there not saying anything. I don't want her to stress or anything.

"Not yet, I was going to tell him last night, but I freaked" Rachel answered

"Last night" This just keeps getting better "You were with him last night..." I stopped and saw her nodding her head "What the hell is wrong with you Rach"

"I've messed up Brooke" I saw a tear run down her Face "I messed up bad"

"What you going to do?" I wanted to help her; she's my sister after all. I love her, but she's in the wrong and she messed up by making it worse. She got herself pregnant.

"I don't know" She finally broke down and fell to the floor sobbing. She covered her eyes with her hands and crawled into a little ball. I felt sorry for her. Yeah she messed up and everything, but I love her too much to be mad at her.

"Come here" I pulled her into my arms and held onto her "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay"

I took Rachel home and stayed with her for a while. She needs me and I will be there for her even if Peyton is my bestfriend. I just need to help my sister. Rachel needs me and I will be there for her. I walked into the living room to find Lucas and the children all sitting around laughing and the twins jumping all over Lucas and Ally sitting on him. I laughed making my presence known. Lucas looked up at me and smiled "Hey Pretty Girl"

I walked further into the living room and sat down on the floor beside Lucas who was still lying down "Hey Broody" I leaned down and kissed him "You having fun down there baby?"

"Mommy" Ally climbed into my lap and flung her arms around my neck. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her into me "What you doing to your daddy guys?" I laughed as Gabby started to bounce again on Luke's belly.

"Me jump Dada mama" Gabby laughed

"Yes baby I can see that"

"So where were you at baby?" Lucas asked

"Oh Rachel needed me" I tell him and he sees the scared look on my face and he knows me too well to know something was seriously wrong.

"Brooke..." He started, but I shook my head at him. I didn't want to talk about this in front of my babies. No matter how old they are.

"Not know Luke" I held back the tears that were forming in my eyes "We'll talk later" Lucas nodded at me.

"You know I love you Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he picked Gabby up and sat up straight looking at me. The tears in my eyes slipped down my face and wiped then thinking Lucas didn't notice them, but he did.

"Brooke why you crying baby?" Lucas put Gabby down and she got up on her feet and started to walk around the room. Lucas moved closer towards me and I climbed into his lap once Ally went to play. He held onto me and I pulled him into kiss me "Baby" He mumbled into our kiss. I pulled apart from him and he looked at me "Talk to me"

"I'm happy" I tell him and he nods just listening to me "You make me happy and the beautiful family we have makes me happy" kisses the tear running down my cheek and I close my eyes having him so close to me again.

"You make me happy too baby" I nodded

"Yeah I know you do Luke" I said as he kissed the side of my mouth.

"That's no why your crying Brooke" He really knows me too well "Please just talk to me"

"Rachel's pregnant" I tell him. He looks at me and I look away. He cups my face in his hands and turns me to face him.

"Okay so Rachel's pregnant" Lucas looks at me and I know he can tell something else is wrong "Owen's not the father is he?" I cried harder and shook my head "Who is?" He asked and I didn't know if I should tell him or not. Jake is his friend and he cares for Peyton too "Brooke tell me"

"It doesn't matter Luke, but I know if Owen finds out he'll break up with her and she'll have no one, but me" I wiped my tears and buried my face in his chest where I felt safe. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"Tell me please baby" He whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head

"Jake" I muttered and I know he heard me because I felt him tense up. I pulled away and looked at him "Luke..."

"He cheated on Peyton with Rachel" He moved his hands from around me and I felt exposed and not safe anymore "Rachel and Jake where having an affair" I nod "What about Owen?" I look at him and get out of his lap as I see his expression change. He stands up as do I and looks at me "His going to be so hurt Brooke"

"Yeah I know Luke, but she's my sister" I tell him knowing how hurt and upset Owen will be. I have been in his shoes. I know how hard it is.

"Yeah and Owen is my boy" He replies.

"She has no one Luke" I can't believe this "She only has me"

"This is going to crush Peyton Brooke" I nodded again. I know. Jake and Rachel having an affair is one thing, but Jake getting her pregnant will destroy Peyton "What is Rachel going to do?"

"She wants the baby, but she also needs to tell Jake and Peyton" Lucas nodded

"Okay when does Owen come back?" Lucas questioned

"He called saying their staying down his Mom's for another week. So next weekend" I tell him.

"We'll sort this out" Lucas pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me again and I relaxed into him "It will be okay Brooke"

**PPOV**

I got home and Jake was sitting on the couch. I picked Rebecca up after driving round Tree Hill. I walked into the kitchen and put her down in her high chair as I gave her the food I bought from Mac Donald's. Rebecca smiled and started to eat her chips. Jake stood up and walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head in my shoulder. I turned around in his arms and pushed him away from me walking pass him and to get Rebecca her juice cup from the fridge. Jake turned around and I looked at him "What's wrong baby?" He asked as he took the juice cup out of my hand and gave it to Rebecca.

"Don't call me that Jake" I told him feeling the rage coming to the surface again "I'm not your baby"

"Peyton what's going on?" He questioned it this time and I shook my head at him. I then clapped my hands and he looked at me confused "Why you clapping your hands?"

"Why?" I laughed "Because you're just a fucking good actor Jake"

"What you talking about?" Is he serious? Oh god I want to fuck him up right now and slap the shit out of him.

"You sleeping with Rachel and coming home every night at 7:00 climbing into bed with me and act like nothing is going on" I spit at him so spitefully it sounded harsher and I didn't really care "So yeah wow you're a record actor Jake" I then circle around him and go to Rebecca "Hey baby girl, you loving your food?" she nodded at me and I smiled at her. How I love my girl so much "That's good baby" I wipe her face with a wet wipe and she laughs at me.

"Mommy eat" He says as she brings a chip up to mouth. I open my mouth and she places the chip into it.

"Thank you baby" I then see her drink her juice and she is so oblivious to this whole situation.

"Peyton" Jake finally says. Wow it even took him what 5 minutes to think of something to say "I..."

"Oh forget it Jake" I shook my head at him "Fuck you and fuck Rachel"

"Rachel?" He questioned and I nodded

"Yeah you know her. The skanky red head you've been sleeping with behind my back" I bite back at him "No one can forget her"

"How did you find out?" He asked

"I rang the number and she answered thinking it was you saying you should go over" I told him and his face dropped "Yeah so you and her can be happy together because I'm taking Rebecca and we are going" I tell him a she shots his head back up to look at me.

"No Peyton please don't go" Jake literally shouts and I look at him as if to say are you actually being serious.

"You cheated on me Jake" I move closer to him "You cheated on me"

"I know" He kept his eyes on the floor "I'm sor..." He looks back up at me when I stop him.

"You're sorry yeah that's nothing new" He pulls me into him and I pull away "No Jake" He kept his eyes on me "Your can't fix this. No one can fix what you have done"

"Lucas fixed it with Brooke" He tells me and I laugh at him

"He didn't cheat on her Jake" I defend Lucas and Brooke.

"Yeah I know, but let me fix this" Jake pleaded

I shook my head "No Jake. You can't fix this"

"I love you baby" Jake told me

"No Jake you don't. You don't love me. You love the idea of me being home with you baby and waiting for you to come home. You're not in love with me, so please don't say otherwise" I respond feeling the tears form in my eyes; I forbid them to fall down my face.

"Please don't say that Peyt" I love him so much. I loved our family, but now it's all gone to shit and it's because he cheated on me with a girl I considered my friend actually a sister.

"I'm going to stay with Brooke tonight and figure something out tomorrow" I go over to Rebecca and see she's finished her dinner "Come on baby, let's go see Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas" I chimed acting as if I was dying inside.

"Auntie Book" Rebecca clapped her hands together.

"Yes baby Auntie Brooke" I kissed he cheek as I took her out of her high chair and put her down. Go get your coat sweetie" I tell her and she runs down the hall to grab her coat.

"I'm sorry Peyton" Jake tells me again and I nod at him.

"Yeah me too" I then walk pass him and picked Rebecca up leaving the house.

Everything has changed now. Everything had changed because Jake and Rachel have been sleeping together. Everything has changed because they let it. She was meant to be my friend and he was meant to love him and mean it. What they have done has ruined us and I mean the three of us. They were being selfish. It isn't just me who will hurt through this. You have Owen and then Rory and Rebecca too. Oh god someone had to tell Owen and I don't want that to be me, but it has to be someone. Maybe if I tell Rachel or better yet give her an ultimatum. She doesn't realise what they have done. She acted so smug about it until Brooke found out then she apologised and shit. She should know what it feels like to lose the family she once thought was happy.

**Who should tell Owen about the cheating? Should someone tell Owen? What should Peyton do next? Her heart is broken and they caused it. Heartbreak she never wanted.**

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	25. It has officially gotten worse

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So you all loved the last chapter which is fantastic. I hope you like this chapter even more. Well I'm sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next chapter to be longer. **

**Much Love to you all**

**It has officially gotten worse**

**BPOV**

I heard someone knocking on the front door. I climbed out of Lucas's lap and walked to see who it is. I was in my nightie wrapped in my night gown. I opened the door and saw Peyton and Rebecca standing on our door step. Peyton had tear stains on her cheeks and I felt so bad for her especially knowing that Rachel is pregnant. I pulled Peyton in to a hug and she tightened it. we pulled away after a moment and I picked Rebecca up "Hey princess"

"Aunt Book" She clapped and I laughed at her

I then felt Lucas wrap his arms around my waist "Hey Becks" He smiled at the little girl in my arms "Peyton"

"Hey Luke" Peyton gave him a small smile that was forced and we could both see it "Come in"

Peyton walked in with her bags and shut the door behind her "The kids are up in bed, I'll take Becks up" Lucas took Rebecca from me and headed up stairs to put her out with the others.

"Brooke" I looked at her "Can Rebecca and I stay..."

"Of course you can Peyt. Your my best friend" I pull her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you Brooke" She cried into my shoulder

"I love you too sweetie" I rubbed her back to soothe her "Peyton I think you should talk to Rachel" She pulled back from me quicker than ever.

"Why would you even suggest that?" She questioned

"She has something to tell you" I respond "I think you should talk to her"

"When?" I was surprised by that

"Tomorrow" I smile at her and she nods

"Has she told Owen yet?"

"I don't think so" I shake my head

"I'm tired Brooke, where can I sleep" She asks.

"Down the corridor there's the spare room on the right" She nods and get's up "Peyton" I call out to her and she stops looking back at me.

"Yeah"

"It will be okay" I smile at her "I promise"

She nods at me and then goes to the room I showed her. Lucas then walked down the stairs and into the living room where I am "She gone to bed?" He asked as he plonked himself down next to me and I placed my legs on his lap and he traced circles on my legs.

I nodded at him "She's tired and I don't really blame her. it's been a tiring day for everyone and for once it's not our drama which is an extra bonus" Lucas laughed as I slung my legs around and climbed into his lap again.

"Yeah that's a good thing and I like it like that" He kissed the side of my head as I nodded "I prefer kissing those beautiful lips than arguing with them" I smiled at him as he kissed my collar bone and I giggled.

"I love kissing you too Luke, almost as much as I love you" I teased as I lean in to kiss him. He moves in too until I have to make the last move and then I look up at him "I'm off to bed baby" I smiled at him and jump out of his lap.

"Your such a tease Brooke Davis" He shouts after me getting up himself.

"But you love me all the same" I wink back at him as he ran after me. I got to our bed room and jumped on the bed as he jumped on top of me tickling me "Okay Luke stop. Lucas Scott stop now or no sex for a month" I shout out as he kisses my collar bone and the he tickled me again "I mean it Scott"

"Okay fine" He stopped and I kissed him "Oh how I love you so much"

"I love you too Scott" I took my night gown off and climbed into bed as Lucas did the same.

"Night baby" He kissed the side of my temple

"Night Broody"

I then snuggled up to him and we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was awake before Lucas. Rachel was at my door at 7:00. Apparently she couldn't sleep and she wanted to come see me. We sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Today Peyton was going to find out Rachel is pregnant and with jakes baby and I know it will crush her, but if she doesn't know then that will hurt her even more. Peyton then walked into the kitchen and went to turn around when she saw Rachel "Wait Peyton please" She stops and turns to look at me "Rachel has something to tell you" Rachel turns to look at Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Peyton" Rachel cried and I saw Peyton's eyes form tears.

"You were meant to be my friend Rachel" Peyton cries as a stray tear falls from her eyes "I trusted you"

"I know and I hate myself for what we done to you" Rachel admitted

"But you didn't do it once Rach, it was again and again and again and it didn't stop no matter how much you didn't want to hurt me you did and I can't forgive you for this"

Peyton then turned around to walk out the room again as Rachel stood up and before I knew it Rachel yelled "I'M PREGNANT" Peyton stopped in her tracks. She turned around and more tears started to fall. This must hurt badly.

"What?" Peyton whispered "Please tell me you're joking"

Rachel shakes her head and I swear I felt Peyton's heart break completely. I don't think this is something that can ever be fixed by anyone "I didn't mean for this to happen" Rachel walked closer to Peyton who moved back "I screwed up big time"

"Yeah you did Rachel and you have no one else to blame, but your fucking self. I want you out my life. Delete my number, I've already deleted yours" I then saw more tears running down her face.

"Can't we fix this Peyton?" Rachel asked "Please let me fix this"

Peyton shook her head "What is with you and Jake wanting to fix this mess you have both created?" I looked at them both. Yeah they did create it "No one can fix the mess you have created. So no Rachel you can't" Peyton the backs away from Rachel and looks at me "Sorry Brooke. I love you, but Rachel our friendship is over if you haven't guess already and that baby growing inside you is jakes I'm guessing" Rachel nodded not having to say anything. Peyton scuffed "Yeah thought so" She shook her head disgusted "You and my fucking husband are welcome to each other" Peyton turned around and left as Rachel cried even more.

**PPOV**

So Rachel's is pregnant. I can't say I'm surprised really. I sit in Brooke's spear bedroom while the skank is out there with that baby in the belly not telling Owen or anything. If she thinks she can have her happy family which she has destroyed mine then that bitch can think again. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and went down to Owen's number. I stared at the number thinking should I do it or should I just leave it and hope Rachel does it. I'll just give her until Owen comes back to tell him. if she hasn't done it by then, then I will personally tell him. Yeah I know it will hurt him, just like it hurt me. Why did they do this to me? Why now? Why ever?

**HPOV**

"So Jake and Rachel are having an affair?" Nathan asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

I nodded and sat in the seat opposite him drinking my coffee "Yep"

"Wow I did not see that coming at all" Nathan says after reading the last bit of the article and closing the paper sipping his orange juice.

"Yeah me either" I agreed "Rachel and Peyton had this massive argument here yesterday and then when Peyton left Rachel confessed she's pregnant and it's Jake's baby" Nathan's eyes widened

"No way" He exclaimed and I laughed at his facial expression

"Yes way and I think Brooke said something about Peyton staying with her for a few days until she figures out what she wants to do" I rubbed her growing belly

"Wow so much drama and in one day, well two if we are counting today too" I nodded and Nathan placed his hand on my belly and my hand went on top "At least it's not Naley drama baby" I wasn't sure if Nathan was talking to me or the baby, but I laughed same way "Well as much as I love sitting here listening to the drama happening in our friends lives I have to go"

"But it's Saturday morning Nate" I pouted as he laughed at me "Stay with us"

"I would love too, but I have something I need to get" He says standing up and placing a soft kiss to my temple "I won't be long and I love you Haley James-Scott"

"I love you too Nathan Royal Scott" He then left as I heard the front door shut. Great I'm left alone with my baby bump until Jamie wakes up. How I love my life I joked feeling the baby kick "Oww" I place my hand on my belly again "Yeah okay I know you can hear me in there" I laugh to myself "Kick twice if you're a boy and once if you're a girl" the baby kicked once and I smiled. "So you're a girl huh?" I said more to me "We'll just wait and see tomorrow"

**BPOV**

Rachel had one home. Peyton as out with Rebecca while the twins, Ally and Luke were sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Rachel has promised she was telling Owen today. She said she was going to call him when she got home to tell him everything. Yeah she knows he will freak. Who wouldn't right? I know I damn well would if Lucas ever cheated on me, but I trust him so much knowing he wouldn't risk us again ever again. Sat on the couch with my legs on Lucas's lap as Gabby and Cameron sat on the floor and Ally on the one seater.

"Luke?" I whisper to him

"Mmm..." he replies

"You'd never cheat on me right?" I ask. Lucas whips his head round at me so fast it thought it was going to snap off.

"That was random" He says as I ease out of his lap "Where you going?"

"You didn't answer the question?" I responded looking back at him

"No Pretty Girl I would never cheat on you" He pulls me back down to him and I fall on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck "Never"

"I love you Broody" I leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly

"I love you too Pretty Girl" He mumbled in our kiss to me "You and the kids are my life"

I looked down at the kids and then back up at him. It's amazing how whenever he looks at me I still feel the butterflies in my stomach. When he touches me I get goose bumps. When he kisses me I see fireworks. Yep he means so much to me and I haven't loved anyone as much as I love Lucas.

**Who should tell Owen about the cheating? Should someone tell Owen? What should Peyton do next? Her heart is broken and they caused it. Heartbreak she never wanted.**

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	26. I really can't fix this Mess!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I hope you like this chapter guys. I tried to make it as good as possible. If you could answer the questions I asked at the end in a review I would love it even more. I had a really bad day and thought I would get this chapter done and upload it as soon as possible. So anyway I hope you enjoy and I love you all. **

**Much Love to you all**

**I really can't fix this Mess!**

**RPOV**

I walked through the park searching for him. I was scared of what he would say or do when he found out. I walked closer to the destination we both agreed on. I then saw him standing by the bench watching me walk towards him. The glow that pulled me into him was gone and I felt sick. Peyton is right this is our mess and we need to sort it out now. I stopped when I reached him. We both stood there in a awkward silence. I didn't know what to do or what to say, I was just scared.

"Rachel what's going on?" He asked "You called saying you needed to see me urgently so here I am"

"Jake I have something to tell you?"

"I already know that Peyton knows" Jake tells me. I nod at him as a tear falls from my eyes.

"It's not that" I reply looking back at him "I'm pregnant" As soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. I wanted to take the whole situation back. The hurt and mess we have caused to everyone, but it was too late "And it's yours?"

"OMG" Jake sighs as he sits on the bench with his head in his hands "No this can't be happening" I hear him whisper more to himself then to me. Jake then looks back up to me "What you going to do?"

"I'm not aborting it Jake" I refuse to do that. I don't agree with it in the first so that is not an option.

"Okay" Jake nods "Does Peyton know?" He asks and I nod my head "Jesus Rachel why did you tell her?"

"Don't you bite my head of Jake" I bark at him "This is just as much your fault as it is mine"

"Yeah I know" Jake agrees "I just wanted to know before she did"

"I'm sorry, but she was at Brooke's and I needed to tell her" I tell him "We have hurt her so much already and this is the topping on the cake and I have never seen so much hate in her eyes when I told her. I blurted it out at her and I thought she was seriously going to break right in front of me" I had tears rolling down my face realising I have just lost a close friend sister type.

"Everything will be okay Rach" Jake stands up and walk over to me pulling me into a hug.

I shake my head into his chest as I soaked it a little with my tears "No Jake it won't" I sob "I have to tell Owen and he'll hate me and then I have Rory and she'll hate me for hurting her dad and Peyton hates me. Brooke is only helping me because I'm her sister" I cry harder as he rubs my back gently "I've screwed up"

"We'll get through this" Jake whispers to me as he soothes me "I need to talk to Peyton and you call Owen and tell him" I nod at him remembering I promised Brooke I would do the same "I'm going to go talk to her and we'll talk soon okay"

"Okay" I then walk pass Jake and watch as he takes off to see Peyton.

**PPOV**

I had just come back from dropping Rebecca with Brooke. I rushed over to Brooke's when I saw Jake and Rachel in the park all cosy. He had his hands all over her and she wasn't protesting against it. I walked into the place I used to call home. it had been and hour since I saw Jake and Rachel all over each other. I slammed the front door shut to get the attention of Jake if he was here which he was. I saw his coat hanging up and knew he was here and that's when he walked through the kitchen and into the living room where I was standing "You got her pregnant" It was more of a statement, but came out as a question "She's fucking pregnant Jake"

"I know Peyton, but that wasn't meant to happen" He tells me and I laugh a little shaking my head "None of this was meant to happen"

"Yeah well it fucking well did" I put my hands on my hips "You said you loved me. you stood up in front of everyone including that skank bag Rachel next to me promising to love me forever. You broke every single one of your vows Jake the moment you kissed her" I looked at him and the power he once had over me was gone. The butterflies I used to get having him close to me where gone too "You make me sick" His face drops "Having you this close to me or even looking at you makes me sick"

"Peyton don't say that" Jake pleads and I give him another laugh

"You and my former friend deserve each other" I walked pass him pushing him a little

"I love you Peyton" Jake says as he turns around. I stop and looked back around at him.

"No you don't" I respond "If you did you wouldn't have met up with her today in the park having your hands all over her while pulling her into you" I tell him and see his eyes dart towards mine "Yeah that's right I saw you two all lovey dovey in the park. I thought finding out that you were actually cheating on me would ease the pain I have felt since we got back from Cali finally go away, but when I found our you was cheating on me and with one of my bestfriends ot hurt even more and the pain is still there and you did that too me" I spat at him "You did this to us and the family we could have still had" I thought back to my little girl "I'm moving Jake" I tell him and see him concentrating on what I was saying "I'm moving back home"

"This is your home Peyton" Jake steps towards me "Tree Hill is your home"

I shake my head at him "Yeah it is, but I'm moving to Miami where my dad is and I'm taking Rebecca with me"

"Peyton you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do. I can't stand being in the same room with you without wanting to kill you and I can't be in the same room as Rachel without wanting to pull her smug skanky face off and that is not healthy" I tell him seeing the reaction I thought I would get "I leave After Brooke and Lucas's wedding"

"Peyton I'm sorry" Jake muttered

"Yeah so am" I nod "I'm sorry I tried and I'm sorry we got married"

"No don't be sorry for us getting married Peyton. I love you and I always will" Jake steps closer to me so his only inches away now "I regret everything that has happened with Rachel. What we had was nothing, but you and I Peyton had something and I messed that up I know and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I ruined the one thing that meant more to me"

"Rebecca and I obviously didn't mean that much to you Jake for you to breaks us like this" I then carried on walking back to the door.

"What happened with us Peyton?" I stopped as I opened the door and stepped in the door way.

"I lost you and what we had" I replied tears running down my face "This can't be fixed Jake and I honestly don't think I want it to be fixed either" I then walked out of the house shutting the door behind me. Jake and I are over and for good this time.

**BPOV**

Peyton told me when she got back that she is moving to Miami with Rebecca. I was crushed and still am actually, but I know she has to do this not just for her, but for Rebecca too. Larry is out there and I know Peyton misses him and how he hasn't seen Becky in a long while. I faked a smile at her and hugged her tight then she left to go see Jake or whatever. I sat in the living room watching the twins and Becky run around the room smiling and laughing. Ally was sitting on the couch reading her book "Mama" I heard Gabby yell. I jumped up from my seat and ran to her "Mama" She cried.

"Oh baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked her as I bent down next to her.

"Mama" She cried out for me and I scooped her up in my arms "It hurts" She held onto her knee.

I sat her on the kitchen counter as the tears rolled down her face. I brought her knee up to my lips and kissed her injury "Better baby" I wiped her tears from her cheeks and she nodded.

"Better Mama" Gabby said nodding her head again "Down Mama" I put Gabby down and she ran off back to Cameron and Rebecca.

"Aunt Book" Rebecca came running towards me "Aunt Book" She called out like I couldn't see her coming. She stopped in front of me "Can I have a drink pwease" She asked with her hands behind her back swaying side to side.

"Of course sweetie" I smiled turning to get a juice cup from the fridge "Here you go baby girl" I handed Becky the juice cup and she turned round leaving the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Luke" I heard her say in the distance.

"Hey Pretty Girl" I felt his hands run around my waist and his lips on my neck

"Hey fiancé" I turned in his arms so I was facing him now. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips "Luke" I muttered between our kiss.

"Mmm..." He answered pulling away

"I think we need to move the wedding forward" I told him thinking about Peyton leaving. Yeah okay she said that she'll leave after our wedding, but she needs to get away and I want her to be happy.

"How much forward baby?" He questioned running circles on the showing skin where my top eased up a little.

"I wanna get married next week" I admit "We have everything already and Peyton is leaving soon and I want her at the wedding. She's one of my bridesmaids and I love her just as much as I love Haley"

"Okay Pretty Girl" I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips "Anything for my soon to be bride"

"Thanks Broody" I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his hands tight around my waist.

**RPOV**

I called Owen an hour ago. His on his way back from his Mom's so we can talk. I told him it was urgent and he said he'll leave Rory with his Mom and we can talk. I was pacing the living room knowing he'll be home soon. He texted me saying he just entered Tree Hill and his round the corner. I could feel my palms sweating and the heat hit me just as fast. Tears were forming in my eyes already. I heard a car park outside. OMG his home. I placed my hand on my stomach "I'm sorry baby" I whispered ad the front door opened.

"Hey baby" I heard the familiar voice I used to jump at fill the room. I turned and saw Owen smiling at me. His lights were shining and I saw the spark I used whenever he looked at me and my heart melted and the guilt sunk my stomach.

"Hey" I walk closer to him and kissed his cheek "Welcome home"

"So sweetie I drove all the way from inner state because you needed to tell me something urgent" I looked at him as I read his pleading eyes.

"What I am about to tell you is going to break us and before you say anything..." I saw him walk closer to me worried "I love you and Rory with everything I got and wha I did and what I'm about to tell you will never change that"

"Okay baby, your scaring me" Owen takes my hand in his "What's wrong?"

"Owen..." I stop for a minute to take a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"OMG Rachel that is great" Owen's face perked up and his eyes glowed with joy and I'm about to destroy that forever. I'm about to end us and the family we tried so hard to build. I'm about to ruin everything like we ruined Peyton and Rebecca. Owen went to pull me into a hug when I shook my head and stepped away from him "Baby what's wrong? Please just tell me" Owen begs and I nod.

"I've been sleeping with Jake" As soon as the words came out my mouth Owen dropped my hand and stepped away from me "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do any of this it just happened"

"It just happened" He repeated. The glow I once saw was gone. The speak was also gone and the Owen I loved left the house the minute I revealed everything "You slept with one of my best friends and your telling me it just happened"

"I felt alone and he was there. We got drunk and couldn't stop ourselves" I ranted trying to fix this.

"BULLSHIT" He shouted at me which made me flinch. I have never seen him look at me like he is right now "When?" I looked away from him "When Rachel?" He asked again.

"It started at Cali" I tell him and watch him walk pass me "Where you going?" I ask as I turn to him.

"I have to get out here" He tells me walking to our room. I followed him and stopped at our room. He pulled out a suite case and started to pack his things "That baby isn't mine is it?" I place my hand on my stomach and shake my head.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah so am I" He replies "I loved you Rachel and I felt we were drifting, but I never thought you could do this to me. Completely ruin me. Break my heart as bad as you have"

"I love you Owen I do" I tell him

He shakes his head at me "No you don't Rachel" Hearing that kills me even more "I'm going to my Moms until the Brucas wedding. I'll bring Rory back on Monday" he then shut the case and zipped it up walking passing me. I follow him to the front door again when he stops and turns to look at me "Does Peyton know?" He asked and I nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek "I feel sorry for her and Rebecca. You and Jake are worthless and ruined lives. You're selfish and I can't even be in the same room as you now. When I first came in here I wanted to rip your clothes of now I want to rip Jakes heart out and feed it to the dogs and I can't even look at you" he then goes to walk away.

"What happened to us?" I ask as he stopped "We were so happy"

"Yeah we were. You and Jake happened Rach" I hear him say as he walks out the door slamming it after him.

"I really do love you Owen" I mutter as I watch the door shut. My life had just ended and it was my fault, my mess and I can't fix this just like Peyton said back at Brooke's house

**Should Peyton and Owen get revenge on Jake and Rachel by sleeping together? Should Peyton tell Jake her secret before she leaves? Should Owen tell Rachel the truth? **

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	27. This is no fairytale!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**Okay so a reviewer told me that this is a Brucas story and I know that since I'm writing it, but in One Tree Hill there are other characters and I can't just do this story without any of them in it so I'm sorry if you want more Brucas I'm trying to fit it in there as well as Jeyton and Rowen. **

**Much Love to you all**

**This is no fairytale!**

**RPOV**

It had been three days since I told Owen about Jake and I and the baby. It has been three long lonely empty days that I have stayed in and seen no one. Brooke had rung me and left me messages worrying about me. Owen hates me. Peyton hates me and I deserve it all. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and I didn't want to ask anyone to come with me because I don't deserve that either. The doctor told me that I'm healthy, the baby is doing great and everything is okay. I know Jake said that everything will be okay, but nothing will ever be okay again. I've lost my family, I lost him and I lost Peyton all because I was a selfish cheating skank and couldn't keep my legs and mouth shut. My phone buzzes a text has come through. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table.

_Please don't shut me out Rach. We can do this together. J x _

I shut the text again and laid on the couch like I have been since Owen left. I keep feeling like everything has ended and that it won't ever get better.

**HPOV**

"Brooke and Lucas have moved their wedding again to next week" I shout to Nathan as I hear the water running "Something about wanting to get married as soon as possible"

"Yeah Luke texted me last night" Nathan responded popping his head out of the bathroom smiling at me "Wanna join me Hales?" He winks at me.

"I would baby, but I've already had a shower and I'm just going to relax since Jamie is at school" I tell him and he nods disappearing again "Next time"

"Okay sexy" Nathan agrees "So..." I hear Nathan start a new conversation as I lay on our bed closing my eyes still listening to him "Has Rachel told Owen about the affair and the baby yet?"

"Yeah Brooke called me three days ago and told me that Owen has gone to his Mom's, nut he'll be back for the wedding" I answered placing my hand on my big bump. I was due in four months and I just want it to hurry up now "Plus Peyton is moving to Miami after the wedding with Rebecca" I add

"Oh wow everything just seems so screwed up even though it was all good last year" I nod my head agreeing with him "Just glad it isn't us drama"

"Yeah me too. We hardly have any and I like it that way Nate" I snuggled into the pillow wrapping my hands around it feeling tried, but safe.

"Yeah your right baby" I open my eyes to see Nathan come out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm baby you look so good" I sit up licking my lips running my eyes over his body.

"Is that so" Nathan smiles at me.

"Oh god baby yes" since I've been pregnant I've been hornier then ever and Nathan just loves it "Come here" Nathan walks over to me and sits next to me "Kiss me" Nathan obeys me and kisses me gently on the lips. I pull him down to me and he lies on top of me making me wet by the water from the shower he just had. I removed the towel he was wearing and Nathan pulled my dress up and pulled my panties down. He slowly bent his head into my neck and sucked hard on my neck making me so crazy as his hands travelled up my legs to my inner thigh. With one swift movement Nathan entered me and I let out a moan "Ahhh baby" he thrust into me harder every time and the joy we both were getting were making this more than normal. The feeling of when we first had sex came flooding back and I was falling in love with Nathan Scott all over again.

**PPOV**

Owen called me days ago asking if we could meet up. I agreed so I'm sitting in a hotel room waiting for Owen to arrive. We didn't really want to pick anywhere someone could see us and question it, so we agreed on a hotel. We couldn't go to my house and we couldn't go to his so a hotel it was. I agreed because I know how his feeling and the rage that is boiling up in him. I know the pain his heart is giving him and the backstabbing betrayal feeling from both Rachel and Jake. I know that his torn with his little girl just like I am with Rebecca, but I also know the feeling of not being able to forgive then for what they have done and how they have broken everything.

**LPOV**

I haven't talked to Jake since I found out what he and Rachel had done to Owen and Peyton. I don't plan on talking to him either. How could they do something like this I don't know? Okay so I cheated on Britney back in high school, but there is a huge difference like Britney and I were going through a bad stage and we didn't have kids, we weren't married and I didn't cheat on her with her bestfriend, sister, cousin or friend it was with someone completely different.

"Shit Luke you've lost your game" Nathan joked as he caught the ball I threw at him

"Shut up man" I replied not finding this funny.

"So you talked to Owen lately?" He asked

I nodded my head "Yeah I called him last night"

"How is he?"

"Not good man. I have never heard him cry before and when he started saying she meant everything to him and his heart is broken and always will be I just wanted to punch Jake in the face. We were all close and he does something like that" I tell him and he nods his head at me "And then you have Peyton who stalks around the house unhappy. I heard her and Brooke talking the other night. She was crying saying how she doesn't know what to do for Rebecca. She's moving to Miami for a while to figure herself out. She was saying how she's madly in love with him and how nothing seems right without him" I felt like crying because of it myself. Brooke says she loves that about me. How I can cry and show emotion when I need to or have to.

"Aww man Rachel and Jake have proper screwed up" Nathan threw the ball which of course swings through the net.

"Yeah they have and now Rachel's pregnant which is a double complication

**BPOV**

"Broody" I yell has I walk into our house. I just dropped the kids at school "Broody" I yelled again not getting a response. Okay so maybe his not home "Baby you home?"

"In here" I finally hear him answer. I walk down the hall to the spear bed room and see Lucas going through the closet.

"What you doing Luke?" I ask when I lean against the door frame.

"Just looking for something" I hear him mumble as he starts taking boxes down from the top of the closet "Got it" He walked out the closet and shut the door turning to me. I kinked up my eye brow.

"What's that?" I question as Lucas sits on the bed.

"Something I kept from high school" Lucas tells me as he takes the lid of the box "I'm trying to find something"

"Okay baby, what we looking for?" I walk further into the room and sit on the bed going through the box with him looking at all the pictures and stuff he has from high school. Okay so this stuff upsets me a little since I know it was after I left. I then picked up a picture; I stared at it as tears formed my eyes. Wow how this stuff hurts still "You looking for this?" I showed him the picture and he looked at me as I stood up "I'm going to make something to eat" I put down the picture and walked out of the room heading to the kitchen Lucas following me.

"Brooke..." He calls out to me. I stop in the kitchen clattering things around keeping my hands busy "Baby..." Lucas slides his hands around my waist turning me to face him leaving his hands on my hips "Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad Lucas" I mutter as I look at him "I'm not mad" I walk out from him.

"Then tell me what's on your mind" Lucas pushed

"Nothing..." I shrugged "It just shocked me to find that"

"It means nothing" He tells me and I nod feeling his hands around my waist again "She means nothing. I love you Brooke soon to be Scott. your my everything"

"I love you too Lucas Scott" He kissed my neck which made me smile as he puts his head on my shoulder.

"So how is Rachel and Peyton doing?"

"Rachel isn't answering her phone and Peyton has disappeared on me since this morning, so I wouldn't know" I respond "What about Owen?"

"I called him last night. Rachel told him and his crushed. He said his living with his mom, but he'll be back for the wedding" I nod at him "I have never heard him cry like that Brooke" I look at him and feel so bad at what my sister had done. I myself never thought she would be so reckless and heartless to cheat on the man that gave her everything. The man that waited for her when we were in New York. The man who gave the love she needed when she went through the bad stage and I was in Cali. I thought they were happy, but obviously they weren't.

"I'm sorry Luke" I say not knowing what else to do or say to him or anyone at this point.

"It's not your fault Pretty Girl" He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him "Now let's see if I can find..." He then pulled out the picture of us at the river court. We were happy and so in love "You made me so happy in this picture" He turned it to show me and I took it from him looking at it. It was an amazing night that night and I fell in love with him for sure that night more than anything and then he passed me the note I sent him the night after I settled in New York.

"You kept it" I looked over the words. He kept it. It seems like he kept everything.

"I kept everything Brooke" He whispered to me "Because I loved you always"

I looked back up at Lucas and pulled him into a soft kiss. As we pulled apart I saw his eyes sparkle like they used to. Every day I see that and it melts my heart for the fact I know his happy. I fall in love with his guys more and more every day. The way he touches me gives me shivers and goose bumps every time. When he talks to me I get butterflies.

Lucas picked up the kids about 2 hours ago now. Ally came in singing and laughing. She has an amazing voice. I don't know where she gets it from, but she can really sing. Gabby came running in talking more and more same as Cameron. His hair turned a dirty blond colour a year into his presence. I was just tiding up the kitchen after dinner while the others where all quite in the living room watching The Simpsons which became their favourite once they watched the film at Haley's house. I cleaned my hands and headed into the living room. I plonked myself in between Lucas's legs laying on the couch "All done Pretty Girl?" He asks as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah nice and tidy" I nod linking our hands together and bringing them around me placing small butterfly kisses on them "Luke..."

"Yes baby" He murmurs

"Us getting married isn't going to end like Rachel and Owen?" I ask feeling him tense up behind me "Yeah I know you said you would never cheat on me, but I bet that's what Peyton and Owen thought before all this happened and then Jake and Rachel messed up by making the situation worse and getting pregnant" I carry on before he could say anything "I just don't want to feel that hurt, because I don't think we'll be able to come back from that. I wouldn't be able to forgive you for that Luke"

"Oi" He pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap turning me to face him, so I was straddling him "We are not going to end up like that Brooke. I'm not going to hurt you like that. You my everything Brooke and I don't want you thinking that I will ever do that to you. I wouldn't even dream about it let alone do it. Rachel and Jake were idiots for ruining what they had. I would never ruin what we have after everything we have been through" I nod at him as he cupped my face in his hand pecking me on the lips "We've been through too much to let it all gone to waste"

"Your right and I believe you Luke" I then laid myself into his chest and lay on top of him hearing his heart beat. I feel him wrap his arms around me pulling me closer if fear to ever let me go and I feel safe again in his arms.

**What should Peyton and Owen do? What happens to Jake and Rachel plus the baby? Do Lucas and Brooke get married or is their more trouble to come? Will any of them get a happy ending?**

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	28. Shocking Events!

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I hope you love this chapter just as much as I loved writing it. Yeah ya'll might be shocked at some events in this chapter, but please bare with me. The Brucas wedding will be coming hopefully in the next chapter or so. Anyway I wrote this pretty fast and updating to please you all. Much Love to you all**

**Shocking Events!**

**PPOV**

I was sitting in the hotel room on the really comfy bed. I booked the room for an hour or so, so Owen and I can talk. He should be here soon and I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe it's because Jake and I have done this back in high school for the weekend. We wanted to get away from everything and everyone so he booked a hotel and we stayed in bed the whole weekend getting out of it to shower or when room service came with our food. It was one of my very good memories. I heard a faint knock at the door and took in a deep breath rubbing my sweating palms on my jeans heading for the door. I opened it and saw Owen standing there was a small smile on his face. I moved to the side so he could come in as I shut the door behind him "I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too" Owen nodded turning to face me as I walked into the room further

"You wanted to talk?" I spoke after a few minutes silence we fell into "That's why your hear right?"

Owen nodded sitting on the bed "I don't know what to do Peyt and since where both going through the same thing I thought talking to you would be better then the guys or my mom" I listen to him knowing I feel the same way. Yeah I talked to Brooke about it or Haley, but they haven't been through it like Owen and I are.

"I don't know what to do either O" I admit sitting beside him "It still hurts. It's been nearly a week since and everything hurts still. I can't be in the same room as either of them. I want to chop jakes dick off and rip Rachel's hair out and that isn't healthy" I joke which makes him laugh a little "Brooke and Lucas's wedding is in 2 days and I know they've moved it forward because I'm moving to Miami with Rebecca next week and Brooke wants me at her wedding"

"Yeah I'm moving up with my Mom and I think Rachel and I will have shared custody of Rory" Owen tells me which gets me to thinking about Jake and Rebecca.

"Yeah Jake and I will to"

"Won't that be hard?" Owen questions and I have to think about it a little knowing his right.

"Yeah, but we'll sort it out and besides it won't be forever. I'll move back down here, I just need time away from them both and being in Tree Hill isn't working for me at the moment"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Owen nods looking down at the ground "Have you ever thought about getting revenge?" his eyes shot up and looked at me when he finished the question. If I'm being honest when he rang me and asked to meet up and talk the thought of getting revenge went through my head, but I didn't for a second think he was thinking it too.

"I have yeah" I whisper looking away from him "You?"

"Yeah I have for sure" He answers "They hurt me so much, so we could hurt them just as much"

I nodded and then before I knew it own cupped my cheek in his hand brought his lips to my. I was shocked for a moment, but I feel into the kiss a few seconds later. Our mouths moving together as his tongue begs my mouth for entrance which I give. Owen then starts to push me down on the bed lying on top of me.

**BPOV**

"Ally bear" I shout from the kitchen "Put this in your room" Ally came running into the kitchen taking her Barbie doll from me and going to put it in her room "Thank you pumpkin" I finish doing the washing up and dry my hands "Luke" I whine as I plonk myself in his lap.

"Yes Pretty Girl" He takes of his glasses and puts the basketball layout down placing his hand in my leg "What's up"

"Have you heard from Owen today?"

Lucas shakes his head "Nah he agreed to meet up later though"

"Okay I just worry since my sister made this mess" I tell him and he holds me tighter "Peyton kinds rushed out this morning leaving Becky hear" the kids are one holiday for a week which is meant to be stressful, but not for us. the twins play with Rebecca and Ally does her own stuff sometimes or like today Haley didn't to relax so we agreed to look after Jamie while Nathan pampers Haley "Yeah where like a children centre" Lucas laughs kissing the side of my head "But I love them all very much"

"And I love you very much soon to be Mrs Brooke Penelope Davis Scott" Lucas smiles at me and I smile at that name. I love this man so much that I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him.

"I love you too" Lucas Eugene Scott" I lean in and give him a small kiss.

"Auntie Brooke" I hear my name being called as Jamie came running up to us.

"What's up little man?" I ask swirling my legs round so they were handing of Lucas's lap

"Am I really the ring bearer at your wedding?" He questions swaying his body from side to side.

I nodded at him and saw his smile grow showing two goofy teeth "Your really an important part"

"Really?"

"Yep really" Lucas adds on "So very important"

"What do I do?" He leaned in and whispered which made me laugh a little as Lucas wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

"You have to walk the rings down the aisle and give them to your dad" I tell him seeing him paying close attention.

"Okay I can do that" He smiles then he turns and run back off to Ally's room.

"That was so cute bless him" I curl myself into Lucas "Where getting married in 2 days"

"Yeah" Lucas nods and I can feel his heart race.

"Are you scared Lucas Scott?" I question teasingly as I look back up at him catching his eyes with mine "Are you scared?"

"No" He objects and I laugh "I'm not scared"

"Then why is your heart racing?" I place my hand on his heart and he places his hand on top of mine.

"Because you do that to me whenever your close to me" Wow I can't believe after all these years his heart still races when I'm close to him "You take my breath away Brooke"

"And you take mine away Luke" I lean up and capture his lips with mine "Your my everything, you and then kids"

I then curled back into him and we stayed like that for a while. The kids where okay playing and happy which I'm so glad about. Everything for Lucas and I seems to be getting better. I just hope it stays like that.

**RPOV**

I sat in my house on my couch looking at old pictures of us all before Brooke and I left for new York. We all seemed happy. Jake and Peyton. Owen and I. Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley. Brooke and Lucas are really happy now and so are Nathan and Haley and I just feel a little jealous that I ruined the one thing I held on to so bad because I felt safe and because I love Owen more than anything and yeah I didn't really show it by sleeping with Jake many of times, but my family really did mean everything to me and now I've lost it all. Even Brooke hates me and she's my own sister. She thinks I'm disgusting and gross and a whore and I cant blame any of them hating me. I did this to myself. I destroyed everything thinking it was okay when we were doing it. Not for a second did I ever think it would have ended up like this.

I close the box and put a hand over my stomach. A little bump was forming. I spoke to Brooke yesterday about the wedding and how I'm going to have to walk down the aisle by myself because Owen had refused to walk down with me which I don't blame him for. Every time I close my eyes I see his hurt eyes looking at me when I told him about Jake and I. The pain that flashed through him. I watched him die inside and it was all my fault and I can't fix this. No one of this can be fixed.

"Rachel" I hear as there was a knock on the door "Rachel I know you're in there. your car is in the drive way" I look down the hall at the door standing behind it scared to open it and see him "Rachel don't shut me out please" I hear him plead "Open up Rach, you haven't replied to my messages and I just want to help you" I then opened the door and saw his face.

"You can't help me Jake" I spit spitefully at him "We've ruined everything" I say as tears form in my eyes again "Everything is destroyed and it's our fault"

"Oh baby don't cry" He says pulling me into him "We'll do this together" I nod in his chest as my tears soaked his shirt "I promise"

"What about Peyton and Owen?" I ask as I pull away from him shutting the door behind him "And everyone else"

"They can think what they" Jake tells me "I want you Rachel" I looked at him and it shocked me. I wasn't expecting that.

"You w-want me?" I stutter as I see him nod "You and our baby"

"So I'm not alone?" I mutter and he shakes his head.

"You have me Rachel" He smiled at me as he pulls me into a kiss which I deepened. How I miss Owen, but I've developed feelings for Jake and like they say you can't help who you have feelings for right?

**PPOV**

I sit up as I button up my shirt. I jump from the bed to grab my jeans slipping them on and doing them up too. Owen sits on the edge of the bed getting dressed to. Okay so what we just did was amazing, but it was just revenge and we both agreed to it. I got up and walked over to the mirror checking myself in it "So that was erm..." I stop trying to think of words.

"Amazing" Owen finishes looking up at me and I nod seeing his smile again.

"Yeah it was, but it can't happen again right?" I ask as I put my shoes on.

"Yeah I know Peyt" Owen nods "Don't worry" he then heads for the door "Thanks for the talk" I nod at him and then he stops at the door "Oh and thanks for the amazing sex"

I looked back at him and that smile hasn't left his face yet and I can feel the one on my face too. I put set the duvet like it was when we came in and made sure everything looked okay "No problem" I joke as he leaves the room and I plonk myself on the bed throwing myself backwards lying there thinking about what the hell just happened.

**HPOV**

"Haley James Scott" Nathan shrieks when he sees me out of bed trying to get something from the top of the cupboard "Get down from there you mad women"

"Oh come on Nate I was just getting my sugar puffs" I say as he picks me up and puts me back on the floor.

"No I said I would get them for you baby" He says as I sit on the stool. Nathan reaches up and gets the box for me putting some in a bowl and handing it to me.

"Hey where's my ice cream?" I pout pushing my bottom lip out and Nathan laughing at me. Lately I've been craving sugar puffs and ice cream. So nice.

"Here" Nathan takes the tub of ice cream from the freezer and scooping three spoonfuls and placing them in the bowl passing me a spoon.

"Thank you my sexy husband" I take the spoon and shuffle the contents into my mouth "Mmm... this is so good" I moan as Nathan just looks at me.

"Isn't that what you say when I'm in you" Nathan jokes getting a playful smack on the arm from me.

"Nathan Scott" I laugh "It's more of a fuck... yes baby" I add on which makes him chock on his drink "Oh sorry baby am I turning you on?"

"Haley James Scott I'm warning you" Nathan gives me a playful glare as I wink at him "I'll take you right here if you carry on"

"Oh baby yes... please do" I carry on as Nathan watches me "Mmm... fuck that is good... So good... Real good... Oh god"

"Okay you need to really stop baby" I hear him plead making me giggle "Really you do"

"Oh baby I'm turning you on aren't I?" Also this pregnancy has made me mega horny all the time. I placed my bowl on the counter as Nathan walked pass me to the couch "Oh baby don't run from me" I laugh following him "You know you can't resist me"

"Please stop baby" I smile biting down on my bottom lip knowing I can turn him on real good as I climb into his lap "What you doing Hales?" He asks as I grind myself up against him. Yeah I'm pregnant, but the bump isn't as big which the doctor said is normal and everything is okay "Haley baby... oh god" I hear him grasp as I feel the bulge appearing in his trousers.

"You like that?" I whisper to him as my hands travel down his trousers rubbing against the top of his boxers "That's feels good huh?" I ask as I take him in my hands and start to rub him gently feeling him tremble underneath me makes me feel just as good.

"Hales..." He just manages to get out "I'm meant to be pampering you" I smile at him when his hands come up and squeeze my ass as he pushes me closer to him. he lifts us both up as he takes down his trousers and boxers together with me still holding him in my hands. Nathan's lifts up my dress and pulls my panties down. I let him go as his hands travels up my dress, him stroking my clit and then pushing two fingers in me. I bite on my lip not wanting to moan out yet. Then in one swift movement Nathan positioned himself and slide inside me.

"Oh fuck... god yes..." I moan out seeing Nathan smile as he thrust in and out of me making me feel so much pleasure.

**BPOV**

"So apparently Peyton isn't moving anymore?" I tell Lucas as I walk from the garden area "Jake left her a voicemail saying is has moved out and that his sorry"

"Okay so she's staying in her house then?" Lucas questioned and I shrugged.

"I guess she took all the kids saying we can have some alone time"

"Wow she did that for us how nice of her" Lucas smiled up at me. I pull my dress down and walk over to him sitting on the couch "Come with me" I say as I take his hand pulling him up to our room "I want to start the honeymoon" I kink my eye brow up.

"Good plan" Lucas says as he crashes his lips to mine. We don't make it to our room as he pushes me up against the wall outside his study "In here" Lucas says as I nod an okay. Lucas sits on the couch in his study as I walk over to him pull my dress up a little and climb into his lap. I travel my hands up his shirt as he took it off and I placed small kisses all over his chest. Lucas squeezed my ass and I giggled as he pulled me closer. I button his trousers and slip my hand in as he kisses down my neck making me tingle. He lifts us up so he could take his trousers off. I slip my hand down his boxers and stroke him before taking him in my hand rubbing gently as I grind against him at the same time.

Lucas started to moan which make me smile "Brooke..." He moaned. I love when he moans my name. So sexy on his part. I let him go, but grinding against him as he grew even more "Oh god Brooke..."

"You liking baby" I whisper and he nods crashing his lips back on mine flipping us over so I was sitting on the couch and him on top of me. Lucas pulled apart looking at me and my butterflies I always feel for him come rushing back. Lucas unzips my dress down the side and slips it off. He then kisses me down my body pulling my panties down rubbing my clit making me moan "Oh baby yes..." I feel my body begin to shake "Luke...wow"

"You like that?" He asks as I nod my head. Lucas brings his lips back up to mine and I feel him smile into the kiss. Lucas again flips us over so I'm on top of him again. I straddle myself in his lap as he slides himself into me.

"Oh god Luke" I moan "Yes oh god fuck..." We move faster as he thrust into me making my whole body shake "Don't stop please keep going Luke" I throw my head back and felt him kiss up my lips.

"Oh god how I miss this" Lucas whispers into my ear and I smile nodding

"Me too baby" I leaned down and kissed him as he made my walls begin to collapse "Oh my Luke" I moan and he thrust into me again and again faster every time "I'm close Luke, I'm real close baby"

"Me too" He moans into our kiss "Ride me good Brooke"

"Oh god yes...yes...yes... fuck" Then we both climaxed and I climbed from his lap collapsing next to him on the couch trying to catch my breath back "Wow that was amazing"

"Always is" Lucas smiles as I bit down on my lip kinking my eye brow at him sitting forward grabbing my dress pulling it over my head "Sex with you Brooke is always amazing"

"I'm that good?" I kink my eye brow again as he gets dressed

"Every time" He nods kissing me and then leaving the study as I just sat there for a minute "Coming Pretty Girl" Lucas holds out his hand.

"Yeah baby I'm coming with" I grab hold of his hand as he pulls me up from the couch and we head out of the study and into the living room.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	29. Feelings that come hard

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I had a review from someone and I've tried so hard to put it into focus and I hope this chapter is okay. Anyway yeah the chapters are updating pretty fast, but that's because I'm on a roll loool. Hope you like! **

**Feelings that come hard**

**BPOV**

"Mama" I heard Cameron say as I was cleaning the kitchen "Mama" He sang as he walked into the kitchen with his power ranger doll. He loves that show more than anything, so Lucas and I decided to give him and Gabby their own rooms. Luke and Nathan are decorating it for him. It is going to look fabulous "Mama" He said again.

"Darling are you okay?" I looked down at him.

Cameron nodded holding his arms out for me "Up on their Mama" He said and I smiled at him. Gabby and Ally are with Peyton and Rebecca. I wanted Cameron to stay with me. I haven't really spent time with him and I have realised I have been all about my girls and never him.

"Okay buba" I pick him up and put him on the counter beside me "So what is my gorgeous little man doing?" I see him look up at me with his baby blue eyes as they sparkle at me and his dirty blond hair looking just like his daddy and I love it.

"Me pwaying with him" He holds up his doll for me and I smile taking it from him and start to tickle him hearing his laughter rumble through the house "Mama stop" He laughed trying to move my hands from his stomach "Mama pwease" He pleaded. I stopped tickling him and he wipes the laughing tears from his eyes as I kissed his forehead.

"Wanna go park buddy?" I ask and he nods "Okay let's go" I took him from the counter and grabbed my bag heading out.

We got the park and Cameron ran straight to the jungle gym. He loves going down the slide. Normally I would have both twins and they would play in the sand pit, but today Cameron decided to go on the jungle gym as I sit on the bench watching him.

"One of these monkey's yours?" I hear somebody ask

"Yeah actually the one over..." I stopped when I turned and saw Chris sitting next to me "I thought you and Britney left with your twins"

"Where going Brooke" He looks into the distance watching the park "We just wanted to wait until after your wedding?"

I shot my head at him feeling like it was about to snap off. What does he mean after my wedding? Who fucking invited him anyway because I didn't "What do you mean after my wedding?" I ask shuffling to the side a bit suddenly feeling too close to him.

"We were coming to your wedding then where leaving on the first flight to London" This isn't right. What makes them think their invited.

"You weren't invited to my wedding Chris" I state feeling confused "What makes you think after what you did to me that I would ever think to invite a creep like you to my wedding?"

"Brooke I apologised" Chris says slowly and it creeps me out even more

"Yeah well sorry doesn't mean anything" I stand up to walk away and stop turning to look at him "You and your family including Britney aren't welcome to my wedding" I then shuffle my bag rightly on my shoulder and head over to Cameron who is standing by the swing. I look over at where Chris was sitting and see him looking at me. he then stands up and leaves. I shake it off and pick Cameron up putting him in the swing seat and lifting him and then letting it go and hearing the excited squeals coming from him.

Once Cameron seemed a little tried we heading for Ben&Jerry's. Cameron walked in front of me so I could keep an eye on him "Mama can I have chocowate pwease?" Cameron asks as I look at the lady behind the counter.

"Of course little man" I say seeing his eyes sparkle again "Want chocolate sauce as well"

I see him nod "Yes pwease Mama"

I order his ice cream and we sit in a booth as he gets all messy. I laugh at the chocolate sauce all over his mouth and top "You like buddy?" I question already knowing the answer.

"Yummy Mama" He informs me.

Spending time with my little man means a lot to me and I'm sure him too. I don't know why I haven't done this with him often, but I will start to include Cameron more. His my little prince and leaving him out and knowing I'm doing it is killing me inside and I will not do it again.

**PPOV**

"Rebecca play nice" I tell my daughter as she takes the Barbie doll from Gabby

"I am mommy" I hear her reply and I give her the look she knows too well "Okay Gabby can play with it too"

"That's a good girl" I turn the look into a smile as I hear Gabby squeal with excitement.

My phone then went off. I have been ignoring Owen's calls and texts since we had sex yesterday in the hotel room. I feel guilty even though I shouldn't after what they did to me, but I just can't help it. I'm meant to be the innocent one in this and none of us are. I opened the text Owen had just sent me reading every word.

_You can't avoid me forever Peyt. I know just as much as you do that what we did was amazing and I want to see you again. This is my 6__th__ message. Reply please..._

I smiled at the message this time. Yeah okay his right it was awesome sex. I haven't had that in a while and seeing him will only make me want to jump him again. That is why I haven't replied. I think I want him bad and I mean sexually want him. I press reply and start to type.

_Okay I've caved. Meet me in my car by the old factor just outside of tree hill tonight at 7:00. I'll get Brooke to have Rebecca for an hour or two._

Sent it and waited for his reply. Oh god what are we doing? What have we gotten ourselves into? Damn my body just craves for him to be in me and make me feel what I am not getting from Jake anymore. Awesome fucking sex.

**RPOV**

"So you've moved in here?" I tell Jake as I sit in his lap on the couch "What about Rebecca and everyone else?"

"I'm sure after Peyton has completely calmed down we'll talk about Rebecca and as for everyone else they can all fuck off" Jake kisses the side of my head "At least where together Rach, I don't really care what they think"

"And this baby?" I question rubbing my small bump I can feel as he puts his hand on top of mine.

"It's our baby and we'll do fine" I turn and lean my head against his looking into his eyes and seeing him smile at me "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Jake" I say feeling his hold me tighter into his chest

"Brooke hates me" I randomly blurt out

"She's your sister Rach, she doesn't hate you" Jake informs me and I turn to face him wiping the tears that falls from my eyes.

"I haven't talked to her much since I left Haley's when I told Peyton I was pregnant. She's called and we've talked, but not like we used to" I cry harder "She doesn't talk to me like she used to. I hear the disgust in her voice and I hate it"

"She'll come around Rach" I feel him kiss the top of my head as I nuzzle my head in his neck "They all will eventually" I hear him tell me "I promise"

I nod my head hoping he is right. Losing Brooke will kill me. I know I hurt so many people and I am very sorry for that. Brooke and Rory are my everything and I can't lose them like I lost Peyton and Owen. I just can't.

**HPOV**

"Jake moved out" I tell Nathan as I fold the blanket for the baby's cot "Peyton called me today to update me on everything"

"So has she moved back in then?" Nathan asks putting the baby mobile up over the cot. Where having a girl you see and I'm so excited. I have been shopping like crazy. Brooke has been helping me out. She wanted to get her mind of the whole Rachel and Jake mess.

"Yeah Peyton and Becky moved back in" I nod putting the blanket into the cot then rubbing my belly "Rachel texted Brooke saying Jake moved in with her"

"No way" Nathan exclaims "That dude is such a douche"

"Yeah tell me about it" I agree "I have known him for like ever and I never thought he would do that to Peyton"

"Yeah neither did I, but I guess he proved us wrong" Nathan says as I sit in the rocking chair watching Nathan finish putting the teddy Brooke bought her yesterday "So enough about Jake and Rachel, what we naming our little girl?"

"Lucy" I suggest and Nathan shakes his head

"No way" Nathan objects "Megan's nice"

"Nope I had a friend who is now a slag called Megan in high school remember her" I shake my head "I like Ashleigh"

"Yeah Ashleigh is a nice name" Nathan agreed

"So shall we call her Ashleigh Brooke Scott" I stand up and walk towards him as he pulls me into him and puts his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I like it" Nathan then leans in and kisses me softly on the lips as I smile into it.

**BPOV**

Cameron was well tired when we got home. He fell asleep in the car which was so cute and I took a few pictures to put in his and Gabby's photo album. I took him from the car and his lying on the couch asleep. I walked through the house and saw Lucas sitting at one of the stools eating some sort of substance "Hey baby" I skip towards him hugging him from behind "How is you today?"

"I'm good thanks Pretty Girl" Lucas swirls around in the seta to look at me as he pulls me between his legs and holds onto my hips "What made you so happy?"

"Spending time with Cameron was awesome" I chimed "I took him to the park and we ate ice-cream and now our little man is asleep on the couch snoring like his daddy"

"I do not snore" Lucas objects making me giggle

"Oh yes you do Mr I wanna wake everyone up with my snoring" I laugh as he starts to tickle me "Luke... Luke stop that" I try to wiggle from his grasp, but he just brings me closer towards him "Luke please stop"

"Not until you tell me I don't snore and that you love me" He says and I nod an okay

"Okay... okay Luke... please" I plead as he smirks at me

"Tell me Davis" He says tickling me even more.

"Okay... fine... you don't snore and I love you" Lucas then stops tickling me and wiggle from his grasp standing in front of him with my hands on my hips "You Mr Scott have been a naughty boy and will not get sex from Me Miss Davis for a very long time"

"Oh come one Brooke. I'm sorry" Lucas pouts pushing out his bottom lip like I do to him

I shake my head "No I'm sorry's here today Broody" I say unbuttoning my top teasing him "This..." I roam my hands over my body "You're not getting until I say so" I then button my top back up turning and walking out of the kitchen. Cameron is still sleeping.

"Pretty girl don't starve me from sex" He runs after me as I giggle.

"Luke shhh" I turn as I stop putting my finger to my lips "Cammy is sleeping" Lucas pulls me into him and starts to kiss my neck. I pull back from him shaking my head and seeing him pout again "No sex for you until I say so Luke" I lean in to his ear "I could always tease you, but that's just being mean" I whisper giggling and then walking to the couch and plonking myself on it turning the T.V on looking at Lucas and the pouting face he keeps giving me making me laugh "If your good I might reduce your sentence"

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	30. Is This All About Revenge?

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I hope you love the chapter as much as I did writing it. Much Love To You All **

**Is this all about revenge?**

**PPOV**

"We shouldn't be doing this?" I say as I get into Owen's car. Owen smiled at me and leaned over kissing my neck "We really shouldn't be doing this" I try to stop him, but he doesn't move "Owen..." And then my voice travels off as he lies the seat down and climbs on top of me.

"Mmm" I hear him move down my body as he lifts his top over my head "You smell so good"

I closed my eyes and threw my head back as he planted butterfly kisses down my stomach as his hand reached up to my boob squeezing it. I arched my back as he un did my jean bottom popping it open and rubbing his hands along the hem "Oh god Owen" I moan feeling him smile as he got lower. Owen pulled my jeans down along with my knickers throwing them to the side as I climbed out of them Owen lifting me up and then placing me back down. Owen lifted his top over his head as his hand went wondering to mu pussy. I feel him push two fingers into me as I moan louder this time feeling the pleasure consume my body "Oh my" I close my eyes again as I grasp trying to keep my moaning under control.

Owen flipped us over so I was on top now. his car was surprisingly fun to have sex in. There was room which normally never happens and it doesn't seem small either. I pulled down his track suit bottoms and pull them to the side as I start to kiss down his neck getting to his gorgeous toned body. I travelled my hands down to his boxers and into them grabbing him in my hand rubbing gently as I feel him grow harder I smile up at him when I see him close his eyes and exhale "You like that baby?" I ask and see him nodding real fast not opening his eyes "Good" I pull his boxers down with my teeth as I fling them off too. We are both naked now having sex in his car in the middle of nowhere. How exciting this is. I then get flipped over again looking up at him as he leans down and kisses me softly hardening it as he pushes into to me. he stops for a moment and pulls back from the kiss.

"You're gorgeous" He states and I blush a little

"Thank you" I whisper back as he crashes his lips back onto mine

**BPOV**

"You should be in bed buddy" I say as I walk pass the twins room and see Cameron standing up in his bed. I look at the clock and see its 8:00. Well pass their bed time.

"Mama" He calls out and I pick him up carrying him into the living room with me "Me no sleepy" He said rubbing his eyes. Okay so his lying to me already and his only 2.

"Okay buddy, how about you sit with Mummy and Daddy until you fall asleep" I bargain with my 2 year old son who looks up at me with those beautiful baby blue eyes that will one day let some girl fall in love with like I am with Lucas.

Cameron nods at me as I sit on the couch next to Lucas placing my legs in his lap with Cameron sitting on my stomach watching the T.V. I lay there looking at my boys and smiling like an idiot because I know my family are better than we've been before and I love it "Luke"

"Yeah Pretty Girl" He answers not looking away from the T.V

"Where getting married soon" I giggle when I see his head turn to look at me with a huge grin on his face making me feel all giddy.

"Yeah baby girl I know and I can't wait to make you my wife finally" Lucas leans over Cameron who starts to giggle and kisses me lightly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" I smile at him when he pulls back

"Me wove too" We hear Cameron say making us both laugh

"Yes baby we love you too" I bring Cameron into me and kiss him on the cheek blowing raspberries making him giggle.

Cameron then lay down on my stomach with his head on my chest. I would pull him into me knowing his asleep, but I didn't want to put him to bed yet. He is so cute sleeping like this. Lucas looked at me "Should I put him to bed?"

I shook my head at him and see the confusion written over his face "I'll take him in a bit" I tell him "I don't want to move him yet"

Lucas nods his head "Okay baby, but I'm going up to bed. Rebecca is sleeping in Ally's room"

"Yeah I saw she was fast asleep as was Ally. Gabby was sleeping too, just this little monster was awake" I whispered not wanting to wake Cameron up "I'll be up in a moment"

"Okay Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed me and then kissed my forehead and headed up to bed.

I picked up Cameron in my arms and pulled him into me. I stood up and brought him up to his bed. I slowly walked into the room and placed him in his bed. I stayed there and watched him sleep for a while. Watched him and Gabby sleep before I turned the light over his bed off and walked to the door shutting in slightly. I walked down the hall to my room and saw Lucas laying in bed looking up at the ceiling "Whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing" He lies as I pull the covers back and climb in beside him.

"Don't lie to me" I say as I cuddle up to him "Talk to me Broody"

"You know I love you right?" Lucas says and I become concerned. I moved from him and sat up in the bed looking back at him "You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that Luke" I nod "But what's going on?"

"I have something to tell you Brooke" Lucas then sat up looking at me and I was confused. This must be bad if his telling me he loves me before what he wants to tell me.

"Okay" I drag out that word. Things are now running through my head and my heart is racing like it hasn't before "I'm listening"

"I love you more than anything Brooke. You and the kids are my everything" I look at him really worried now. I've heard this before.

"Luke you're scaring me" I mutter as he takes my hand "Luke what's going on?" I feel my eyes forming tears.

"Brooke I lied to you" Lucas whispers and my heart drops

"What did you lie about?" I moved my hand from his as I backed away from him

"When we were on a break I went to see Britney" A tear then fell down my face and my heart sunk even more.

"You went to see her?" I was shaking and my life yet again is breaking because if that blond bimbo "Why?"

"Because we were fighting over her and you left me because of her and I wanted to know why she was always trying to break us up" Lucas jumped at me with his words.

"Luke you've told me this before when you came to see me" I tell him and he nods.

"But I lied"

"About?"

"Not wanting them to be mine" I jumped up from the bed and left the room not saying anything "Wait Brooke... let me explain"

"Explain what Luke?" I turn to face him "That you wanted to be the father of another women's kids when you're the father of mine" I shake my head at him looking away "Am I not enough for you? Are we not enough of you? For fuck sake Luke I'm trying so hard to keep strong, but you just keep dragging me through this and I hate that you do that" Lucas took my hand and pulled me into him.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas kissed my temple

"You wanted her babies to be yours Luke" I cry as I buried my head in his neck "Why?"

"I don't know baby, but when I found out they weren't I was happy because I have you and the kids and you guys mean everything to me" Lucas tells me "I love you. Forgive me please"

"I love you too Luke" I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him "I forgive you" I whisper as I see him smile at me.

**RPOV**

"Jake" I giggle when he starts kissing my neck sucking hard in the spot I love so much.

"Mmm" He mumbles into my neck running his hand up my inner leg "You smell so good baby"

"It's cheery spray" I moan out when he starts to turn me on "I'm already pregnant Jake, what you trying to do make it twins" I laugh as his hand gets higher under my dress.

"We can try" He nods as he unzips the side of my dress moving the straps from my shoulders pulling the dress down kissing down my body giving me butterfly kisses "Mmm baby"

Jake lifts me and removes my dress and then puts me down again as his hand travels lower over my little baby bump and to the hem of my panties. Then there was a knock at the door which stopped us. Jake laughed and went to answer the door "Wait Jake I need to get dressed" I shouted grabbing my dress and putting it back on trying to get my breathing under control. Jake opened the door and we were both surprised to see the other person here. It was Owen.

"Wow this didn't take long?" Owen walked pass Jake and into the house we once called ours "The two back stabbers living together like nothing has happened"

"Owen" I walked up to him and he back away from me "I..."

"Don't Rachel" He held his hand up at me "Only came for the rest of my clothes oh and your daughter said hi"

"I miss her" I tell him and he shakes his head at me

"No you don't. You haven't called her once Rach, so don't give me that bullshit" Owen spat at me spitefully.

"I'm sorry" I say and he shakes his head at me with a dry laugh

"Yeah because that means something to me" He then walks pass me and to the bedroom we used to share.

"Don't worry baby, he'll get over it soon" Jake tried to assure me as he pulled me into him.

"I'm not so sure anymore Jake. No one is talking to me they all hate me and I deserve it. we deserve it" I tell him as he rubs my back.

"I love you Rach and that is all I need" He tells me and I nod

"I love you too"

"Aww isn't that nice" I pulled away from Jake when I heard Owen behind us "You love each other that is just fan-fucking-tastic" the sarcasm dripping from every word making my tummy turn "Well I hope you both choke on the love you claim you have for each other" He walks pass us and to the door opening it then stopping "Oh and I hope you are both happy with what you have done. You've broken everyone. This group isn't the same because of what you have done" Owen then walked away from us out the door slamming it behind him.

**PPOV**

"We really shouldn't be doing that" I say as I button my top up and zipping my jeans doing the button up on those as well.

"Yeah I agree, but it's so damn good" Owen smiles at me and I can't help, but smile back.

"Yeah okay so the sex we have is awesome that still doesn't give us the right to sneak around like this" I seat in the passenger seat looking out the window to my car just outside the door.

"And it didn't give Jake the right to have sex with Rachel and get her pregnant" Owen tells me and I turn to look at him.

"So this" I say pointing to us and aiming at the thing we had just done "Is pay back to what Rachel put you through?"

"I thought we agreed on that at the hotel" Owen states. I give him a dry laugh opening the door to Owen's car and walking to mine "Wait Peyton" I heard him call as he followed me grabbing my arm turning me to face him "We agreed on that didn't we"

"Yeah we did, but that was the one time Owen" I tell him seeing him looking at me like he didn't know what to say or do next "But obviously this, what we just done means more to me then it does you. I should have known it was just and always will and has been about getting revenge on Rachel" I shook my head hating myself for even thinking it could be more "How were you going to tell her anyway because you still can. You hurt her just as much as she hurt you don't worry about me in the process" I then got into my car and drove away seeing him standing there in my rare view mirror.

**BPOV**

"You're getting married tomorrow" Haley squealed as we sat in her living room

"Yeah Hales I am" I smile nodding sipping at my cup

"Finally" Peyton joked and I laughed as did Haley.

"Yep Peyt thanks for pointing that out" I turned to the blond seeing her smile which she hasn't done in a real long time "Whenever I'm this happy something always goes wrong and last night Lucas told me something that could have broken us yet again" I tell the girls and see their faces turn worried "Don't worry it didn't break us, but I could have let it and I'm glad he told me know then when we were married"

"What did he tell you Brooke" Haley asked rubbing her very big swollen belly

"He told me that a part of him wanted..." I stopped for a minute to take a deep breath before I admitting out loud that my fiancé, my Lucas wanted another women's twins to be his even though he had Ally and the twins already "He wanted Britney's twins to be his and yes that hurt and shocked me at first, but he explained that he didn't know why and before you say it I love him and I can't lose him again not over something as little as this"

"I wasn't going to say anything Brooke" Peyton defended herself "He makes you happy and we see that" I nod my head trying to hide the smile I had plastered on my face "He means the world to you and everyone knows it. I just want you happy and if Lucas does that then I have nothing to say to that"

"Thanks Peyt" I hug her "Love you both" I say as I wipe a tear from my eye "Tomorrow I'm getting married girls" I smile wanting to just say 'I do' right now to Lucas.

"That you are girlie" Haley patted my knee "So you're going to stay in the spear room on the left while Peyton you're going to stay in the room on the right and tomorrow we shall make Brooke look even more beautiful"

"That's a plan" Peyton agreed as we feel into a comfortable silence and drank our drinks as the kids all slept upstairs.

I'm so excited tomorrow. I'm getting married to the guy I love more than any other guy I've ever been with. Lucas is the my one and only and we are finally doing it without any think getting involved.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	31. The Brucas Wedding

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So this chapter is longer than any chapter I have written before because it's the wedding. I had a theory in my head and I used it. You guys are properly going to kill me for what has happened, but I promise it will get better. You properly shout at me when you review lol, but it had to happen for me to write the next chapter.**

**The Brucas Wedding**

**BPOV**

"BROOKE" I hear my name being called, but my eyes wouldn't open they just stayed closed "BROOKE WAKE UP!"

"Okay okay" I open my eyes and see Peyton bouncing up and down on my bed "Peyton what you doing?"

"You're getting married in 5 hours so get your fat ass up Davis soon to be Scott in 5 hours" Peyton jumped of my bed and stood there with her hands on her hips "Davis get up"

"I'm up sawyer" I say as I sat up in the bed wiping the sleep out of my eyes "I'm up"

"Good" Peyton smiles as she walks out of the room. I then felt my phone buzz. I smiled thinking it was my future husband. I grabbed my phone and my smile dropped when I noticed it was from someone else.

_Brooke good luck with your wedding. I hope nothing goes wrong or anything. Lucas was always not one to get married ever, but he picked you and I just hope it all goes well. Remember that I had Lucas first and he proposed to me before you. Yeah so we didn't get married, but he loved me first no matter how much you try to subside that. Lucas Scott was mine first and always will be. I'll see you later B xoxo_

I read the text over and over again and now the words are playing in my mind. I hate how they can get into my head and make me over think everything. My phone then buzzed again. I looked down at the phone and saw it was Lucas.

_Morning Pretty Girl, I missed you last night. I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress and then out of it too lol. I love you baby and your making me so happy and we'll have a long loving life together. Again I love you Brooke more than anything. See you later baby xxxxxxxxxx_

I couldn't help, but smile at that text that I received from Lucas, but the first text has me thinking and I hate it. I threw back the cover and got out of bed. I ran my hand though my hair and walked out the room and down the hall to the kitchen "Morning"

"Hey bride to be" Haley smiled at me as she handed me a cup full of coffee.

"Hi" I take a sip of my coffee and sit on the stool "Where's the kids?"

"Ally and Jamie are playing in Jamie's room while the twins and Rebecca are in the play room" Haley tells me and I nod along "Peyton just went to pick up your flowers" I kept nodding along. I was listening to Haley I was, but I just couldn't help thinking about that text I got. I was looking pass Haley and I guess you could say I was day dreaming or nightmaring shall I say "Brooke" Haley says "Brooke" She waves her hand in front of my face "Earth to Brooke"

I jumped up a little and looked at her "Sorry I was listening I was just somewhere else"

"You okay Brooke?" Haley asked and I was just worried that the wedding shouldn't happen.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lie nodding my head and sipping my cup "I'm awesome"

"Brooke talk to me" Haley leans on the counter and I look up at her "What's wrong?"

"Mama" I turn and see Cameron walking towards me "Up Mama up" I jump of the stool and pick Cameron up in my arms "Dada Mama Dada"

"Daddy is at home, but you'll see him later" I tell Cameron as he plays with my hair.

"Okay Mama" Cameron says as I give him a soft kiss on the cheek "Wanna go play with Gabby and Becky buddy?"

Cameron nods so I kiss him once more and put him down as he walks back to his sister and Becky.

**LPOV**

I was up way before I had to get up. I don't know what it is or was, but I just couldn't sleep. Maybe it had something to do with Brooke not being next to me. Nathan and Owen stayed since the girls were at Haley's house. I just can't believe that today Brooke and I are getting married finally and no one is going to stop that. I just love her so much and making her my wife finishes off what we have is magically. It seems like a fairytale.

"Luke" I hear Nathan call as he walks into the living room

"What's up man?" I ask sipping on my orange juice

"Did you decide what colour tie where wearing?" Nathan asked as he brought it all three of them.

"Yeah Brooke is wearing white and pink, so it's the pink tie" I tell him and he nods walking back out of room.

Brooke means everything to me and she is my other half. I love her so damn much and being without her would kill me literally and I don't want that happening not now, not ever.

**RPOV**

"So we have to be at the church by half 10. I need to check if everything is okay" I tell Jake as he walks around the bedroom "Peyton and Haley are there now and Brooke told me to get there later"

"Okay, well Lucas isn't talking to me, but he hasn't uninvited me either so that's a good sign" Jake tells me and I nod thinking this is going to be one long ass day.

I look at the clock and see it's half 9 already "I'm going to get ready at the church"

"Okay baby, I'll be at the church later" Jake replies hanging up his suit

"Okay" I stand up "I just hope this wedding goes okay and nothing happens with what we done to ruin it for Brooke and Lucas"

"Yeah it will be okay baby, I promise" Jake then leaned in and kissed me and I nuzzled my neck into his neck and he wrapped his arms around my body pulling me closer.

**BPOV**

5 hours went by faster than I thought it would. I was sitting in the church side room getting ready. I slipped my dress on and done my hair as Haley applied my makeup, Rachel checked to make sure everyone is going to be seated where there meant to be while Peyton dealt with the children. Ally, Rebecca, Rory and Gabby had their beautiful dresses on while Cameron and Jamie had their suits on looking all handsome. I was in the room alone now while everyone was doing whatever. I sit in the chair at the dressing table looking into the mirror. I thought back to the text I received and my heart sank every time and I don't know what to do. Then I heard a soft knock on the door and it open slowly "Brooke darling" I then saw my mum in the mirror

"OMG you and dad made it" I jumped up and ran into her arms "You came" I cried as I hugged her

"Don't cry honey" Shelly hugs me tight into her "Of course we came. Our baby girl is getting married" Shelly stroked my hair as I held on to her "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I just missed you guys so much when you're in Cali" That is the truth I do miss them like crazy when they are in Cali and I didn't think they were going to make it today which upset me too, but what I'm really crying is about the text I received this morning, the one before Lucas sent me.

"Oh baby girl, we miss you, Ally, the twins, Rachel and Rory very much" Shelly said to me as we pulled apart and she wiped away my tears "I hear Rachel's pregnant again"

I nod my head and then turn away from my mom walking to the long mirror and looking at myself in it as I hear the door open again "Hey there pumpkin" I hear my dad say as I saw him come into view through the mirror.

"Daddy" I yelled as I jumped into his arms and he held he tight "Oh god I missed you and mom so much"

"We missed you too princess" Lesley told me and we pulled apart "So I noticed Rachel is pregnant again"

I nod my head again. She was showing a little I saw her this morning and she had a bump. Peyton had tolerated her for my sake which I love and there has been no arguing so far "Yeah Rachel's pregnant and she and Owen aren't together anymore. Owen filed for a divorce"

"Why?" Shelly asked as she sat in the seat Haley had previously sat at

"She cheated on him with Peyton's husband Jake and now their together" I told then touching up my make up as I saw their faces drop with disappointment "Peyton filed for a divorce the minute she found out" I add "Everything is so messed up at the moment" I gave a dry laugh as I see them looking at me through the mirror. Concern written all over their faces.

"You and Lucas okay darling?" Shelly asked

I gave a small shrug "I like to think we are Mom, but I can't help, but think something is wrong and I hate feeling like that because it sucks" I tell them and see my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lucas loves you Brooke" Lesley tells me and I nod knowing his right, but I have a gut feeling that something isn't right "And you'll be happy for a long time. You've been on a rollercoaster in this relationship anyone could tell you that and you both would agree, but because something hasn't gone wrong yet Brooke doesn't mean something will go wrong"

"Yeah your right Daddy thanks" Lesley gives me a kiss on the top of my head before taking Mom by the hand "I'll be back to walk you down the aisle princess"

"Okay" I smile as they leave the room.

I just hope Dad is right that I just think something is meant to go wrong and happen. Maybe everyone is right I'm just scared of something going wrong and breaking my family up again. Maybe I need to just calm down a little.

**LPOV**

"Luke" I hear my name being called as the door to the room open and my Mom walked in.

"Hey Mom" I smile at him as I try to sort my tie out to make it look perfect.

"Come here let me do that for you" Karen walked over to me as started to adjust my tie for me. I could feel her hands shake and see the nervousness written all over her face. I looked down at My Mom and smiled taking her hands in mine as she looked up at me.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing is wrong Luke" Mom tries to shrug it off, but I shake my head at her.

"Tell me"

"My little boy is getting married to the one girl he has always loved. I knew this day was coming, but it seems so soon. My little boy has a family and a girl that I love as my own. You and Brooke are meant to be together everyone knows that and god everyone knows you guys have been through a lot to get here. It has been one hell of a rollercoaster and I just want everything to be okay for the both of you" Mom tells me and I smile at her kissing her on the cheek softly.

"Mom everything will be okay" I assure her "Brooke and I are okay"

"I hope so Luke" Karen smiled at mean finishes doing my tie. When it's perfect she looks up at me "There all done" She says as she turns to walk out "I'll see you out there Luke" I nod and watch her go thinking about Brooke and our beautiful family we created together. Everything has to go perfect, it just has too.

**PPOV**

"Hey Peyt" I look to my side and see Owen standing beside me trying to act sly talking to me. I look ahead of us and see Rachel and Jake laughing and joking like this is one big happy thing when it isn't. They don't realise how much they've broken me at all or what they've done to Rory and Rebecca.

"Hi Owen" I say back as I feel his hand slide around my waist and pulls me closer "Owen I told you we can't do this anymore. I'm not going to be you revenge to Rachel"

"You're not" He tells me and I look at him confused. Last night he said different.

"You said last night that I was" I defend myself standing up from the wall I was leaning on "Which one is it Owen, am I just a play thing you want to dangle in front of your skanky ex wife or am I someone you actually want because I'm well me?"

Owen looks at me and I guess I got my answer. I shake my head at him and got to walk away when he grabs my arm and pulls me into the dark hall way away from everything and everyone else "You're not just a play thing to dangle in front of Rachel and Jake Peyt and I want you so bad. Like right now I want you. I just don't think I'm ready for a new relationship" Owen admits.

"I didn't mean I wanted a relationship Owen. I just didn't want to be something you can hurt Rachel with because at first I thought it was okay because I wanted Jake to find out how it can hurt, but now if he finds out then I want him to find out in a way that we tell them or he finds us or something. I don't want to be dangled in front of them" I tell him and he nods at me.

"Come with me" Owen then pulls me into the back room that no one will go to. As soon as he shut the door I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and crashing my lips onto his.

**RPOV**

"Have you seen either one of them?" I asked as I rubbed my small bump sitting on Jake's lap having him kiss my temple "Peyton or Owen?"

Jake shakes his head "Not since I tried to go see Luke, but he refuses to see me" Jake tells me and I feel bad for him.

"Yeah Brooke hasn't said much to me either. I saw her when I got here, but she fake smiled me and acted like she didn't hate me, when I know she does. Everyone does. All the girls do" I tell him as I feel him bring me closer into him "My parents haven't even talked to me. They told me they know about the mess I caused and that their disappointed in me and since then no one has bothered"

"They will all come round eventually baby, we knew when this came out that it would be like this" Jake assured me kissing the side of my head

"Yeah I know" I agree "I saw Peyton talking to Owen earlier. It seemed like they were having an argument or something, but now I don't know where they went or if they went off together" I tell Jake who looks down the church to see Nathan talking with Haley as I followed his eyes "He'll talk to you eventually babe"

"Yeah I know, I just hate that they all hate me" Jake looks away from Nathan and back at me. His eyes glistening with tears, but I know they won't fall because Jake hates to show emotion.

"We made this mess Jake and like you said we knew this was coming" I rubbed circles on his back.

"Yeah I know" He nods at me and I lean in placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**HPOV**

"It's a little awkward with Rachel and Jake being here huh?" I ask Nathan as he rubs my baby bump

"Yeah it is" He nods "Jake tried to see Luke when he arrived, but Lucas refused to see him. he said something like leave this for another day and Jake huffed and took Rachel's hand and they headed down the front of the church and stayed there since" Nathan tells me and I nod getting where Luke is coming from. Yeah he didn't do it to Lucas, but Owen is like a brother to Luke and for Jake to crush him and hurt him like he did, he hurt Luke and Nathan.

"Yeah I get what Lucas is saying. Owen is like a brother to you guys and for them to do that to him hurts you and Luke just as much" I agree with what Lucas had said. I haven't talked to Rachel since Peyton had confronted Rachel at my house that day and after what she done to Peyton I don't want to talk to her either. The four of us where like sisters and Rachel ruined that "I saw Owen and Peyton talking just a moment go actually, seemed pretty serious and then they disappeared"

"Oh okay. Maybe it's nothing" Nathan suggested and I nodded agreeing, maybe it is nothing.

"Yeah maybe your right" I lean up and give him a kiss "I'm going to check on Brooke" Nathan gives me an okay and I leave his side to go see Brooke.

**BPOV**

I was in my dress. Getting married in half hour. Rachel has come to see me when she got here and I fake smiled at her trying to play like everything is okay when I know it isn't, but this is meant to be my day and I want it to be drama free at least until I'm married. Did still have a gut feeling something is wrong, but I subsided it and sprayed my perfume on me as I heard a soft knock on the door. The door opened and I saw Haley walk in with a hug smile on her face "Oh god Brooke you look so beautiful" Haley tells me as she sits in the seat beside me "That dress looks amazing on you"

"Thanks you Hales" I say as I smile back at her looking in the mirror to put my ear rings on and reapply my lips gloss.

"You okay Brooke?" Haley asked and I nodded a yes "Good because I just want you and Lucas happy"

"I know you do Hales, everyone does I know" I say as I turn to face her

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?" Haley says knowing me all too well "Brooke"

Tears come to my eyes again and I feel like my heart is going to be ripped out of chest. The gut feeling is eating at me and no matter how I try to bury it, it resurfaces when someone tells me that they want Luke and I happy because I agree with them. I want Luke and happy too. Nothing will change that. I want to marry him so bad, but what if I'm making a mistake and what if Lucas is settling for me because we have children. What if he wanted Britney's babies to be his because he loves her and wants to be with her? I just don't know why I feel like this, I just do and I can't help it.

"It isn't a but Hales" I try to blink the tears away "I love Lucas so much..." I stop to think what I'm going to say next "My heart aches so much because I love him more then I've loved anyone"

"Yeah I know you do Brookie" Haley tells me as she stand up and walks over to me taking my face in her hand "That boy out there loves you Brooke. he loves you more then his loved anyone and I would know that because I was around before you came into the picture. I think he loved you before he even talked to you. He would tell Nathan he wanted to talk to you, but was scared you'd turn him down like all the other guys. When you said yes to that date Brooke the boy was over the moon and then the next day he talked about nothing else, but you to the guys. His so in love with you I think if you killed him he would forgive you" I laughed at that as a tear fell down my cheek that Haley wiped away "Tell me Brooke why you crying?"

"I woke up and got a text this morning Haley" I tell her "And she is right Haley and I can't do anything about it, but feel like this"

"Brooke calm down" Haley says rubbing my back. I feel like I can't breathe "What did it say?"

I took my phone out my little bag and opened the message "It said '_Brooke good luck with your wedding. I hope nothing goes wrong or anything. Lucas was always not one to get married ever, but he picked you and I just hope it all goes well. Remember that I had Lucas first and he proposed to me before you. Yeah so we didn't get married, but he loved me first no matter how much you try to subside that. Lucas Scott was mine first and always will be. I'll see you later B xoxo" _When I finished reading it Haley looked so angry "Hales sit down, your heavily pregnant" I told her and she sat opposite me.

"Don't you dare Brooke" Haley shot at me which made me jump back a little from her "Don't you dare listen to that blond skank. Don't you dare believe anything on that text. Yeah okay it's true Lucas was with her first that doesn't change the fact he picked you over her. It doesn't change the fact her tried so hard to get you. It doesn't change the fact her fought through everything to get you back all the times you and him had fights" I looked at her and I knew she was right, but it didn't stop the fact I have this feeling "He would go to heaven and back for you Brooke and you know that"

I nod at her not wanting to fight with a pregnant Haley "Yeah I know"

"He loves you Brookie" Haley smiles at me "I'm gonna go see if I can find Peyton. We need to sort something out before you have to walk down the aisle"

I nod at her "Okay, see you in a bit" Haley nodded and walked out of the room.

So okay Haley's right Lucas did fight for me so damn hard I thought he was going to have a heart attack, but like I said that doesn't stop the fact that I got the text and it's my life I could be ruining.

**PPOV**

"I can't believe we just done that at Brooke and Lucas's wedding" I say to Owen has I sort my dress out and reapply my lip gloss "But that was awesome" I giggle hen I feel Owen kiss my shoulder and the neck.

"Mmm" Owen agreed with me.

I pushed Owen away and saw the sad look on his face "Owen, we have to go. The wedding is going to start in 15 minutes" I then open the door and see if anyone is there. I see no one and walk out, Owen behind me.

"Peyton there you are" I turn around and see Haley walking towards me "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Sorry I went for some air, it's really hot in here" I lie sneakily looking over at Owen who is laughing at me. yeah I bet he finds this funny.

"Okay well never mind. We have to go to Brooke" Haley tells me and I nod then she turns to Owen "Nathan's been looking for you Owen. Something about seeing Luke before he heads down the aisle" Owen nods and walks towards Lucas's side room "Come on Peyt" Haley takes my hand and we head to go see Brooke.

**BPOV**

I am about to walk down the aisle in front of all mine and Lucas's family and friends. I'm about to commit my life to Lucas Scott the guy who has had my heart for 8 years now. I was walking up and down the room rubbing my hands together feeling really nervous. All I could think about was the text message and then what Haley said about Lucas loving me and fighting for me all this time which is true, but Britney was right too Lucas was here's first. The door to my room opened and I stopped pacing to see Peyton, Haley and Rachel standing there looking at me. I gave them all a fake smile which I hope they couldn't see through.

"You ready Brooke" Haley asked

I slowly nod my head feeling butterflies appear in my stomach "Yeah I'm ready"

"Okay let's go. Your dad is waiting in the hall" Haley tells me and I smile at her as she gives me my flowers.

I walked out into the hall and see my dad and then end of it, but the entrance to the aisle. My stomach was feeling a little heavy and my nerves regained my body. I could literally feel my body shake. I love Lucas I do, but I don't know if I can do this.

**LPOV**

It was time to walk down the aisle and stand there waiting for my beautiful bride to stand beside me and say 'I do'. It's time that I make Brooke my wife finally. It's time that the butterflies I feel surface in my stomach flutter and the nervousness comes out, but I don't care as long as I have Brooke as my wife when we leave here.

"Luke you ready man?" Nathan asks as I see him and Owen standing behind me.

I look in the mirror and nod my head at him "Yeah I'm ready" I then walk out of the room and head for the aisle.

"You nervous?" I hear Owen ask as I feel my stomach get heavy.

"Yeah a little nervous" I nodded "For some reason I have a gut feeling something is going to go wrong"

"Don't think like that Luke" Owen tells me and Nathan agrees with him "Brooke loves you and you love her that's all that matters"

"Yeah your right" I stop when we get to the entrance of the church "Thanks" They then pat me on the back and I walk down the aisle everyone smiling and looking at me.

Here we go. One of the biggest days of my life. My butterflies are fluttering and my nervous were over taking my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

**BPOV**

Haley, Peyton and Rachel went ahead of me with the children. I took my dad's arm and he kissed the side of my head "You okay princess" I nod my head and we start to walk to the entrance of the church. We stood there at the entrance as the music started to play. I could hear it and see Lucas standing at the end of the aisle looking back at me smiling like a little kid on Christmas day. Rory, Gabby, Rebecca and Ally walk down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere then Haley walked down with Nathan, Rachel walked down with Jake and Peyton took Owen's arm. Then it was the moment I had to walk. My legs felt stuck, my feet felt stuck on the ground. My dad gave my arm a little squeeze and we headed down the aisle. I looked at everyone here. Everyone smiling and looking at me. Then I spot the blond headed girl sitting at the back. She turns around and looks at me giving me the evil smile she gave me when she tried to steal him away from me. My stomach dropped and I stopped for a moment. My eyes started to water and all eyes looked at me again. My dad looked at me and tugged on my arm again "Brooke you okay"

"Dad" I whisper to him not moving any further. I feel all eyes on me and look ahead to see Lucas looking at me "Dad" I say again getting a weird feeling in my belly. I look at the blond again and then my dad squeezed my arm a soft squeeze and we start to walk again.

Dad leaves me at the end of the aisle standing beside Lucas. He gave me a kiss on the temple and then sat beside mom. I looked at Lucas and saw him smiling at me. My stomach had butterflies fluttering uncontrollably in my belly. He always makes me feel like this and that is why I'm here.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis"

I felt Lucas take my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at the gesture he was trying to soothe me. I'm literally shaking. The ceremony was going good and we were half way through it already and my nerves still hadn't calmed down.

"If there is anyone that thinks Mr Scott and Miss Davis should not get married please speak now"

I heart was beating fast. No one said anything and then I heard her "I object" The whole ceremony stopped. Lucas looked at me and I shot my head round looking at the blond "Lucas I love you. Please don't do this" I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, was she being serious. During my wedding. I knew something like this would happen "You and I was good together Luke" Britney stood out from the seats claiming all of this and I was stood there shocked like everyone else was.

"I think you should leave Britney" I hear Peyton tell her as she walked up to her "This isn't the time for your bullshit. Lucas and Brooke are trying to get married"

"Yeah I see that and I don't want it to happen" Britney moves around Peyton and walks further up to the us.

This is meant to be my wedding day and Lucas's ex girlfriend. Yet again ruins it. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love him so much and my heart is hurting. Everyone is looking at us and I just feel ashamed and embarrassed. Britney had tried to hard to ruin Lucas and I's relationship. She just gotten between us many of times before and made us believe she was over it by moving with her babies and Chris, but she never planned on moving at all. She just wanted us to believe that and then jump on us at our wedding like she is doing now.

"You mean everything to me Lucas" Britney carried on "You proposed to me first. I had you first. You're meant to be with me"

Lucas hadn't said anything and that made me think that he was second guessing us and listening to what she was saying. Maybe he believed her. Maybe he was taking what she was saying into account.

"You and I both know where meant to be Luke" Britney finishes.

I take a deep breath as tears formed in my eyes. I should have known something like this would happen after she texted me this morning, maybe she had won. Maybe Lucas and I aren't meant to be.

"Is the wedding going ahead" I heard the minister ask from behind me.

I look from Britney to Lucas and then I look around us and my heart stops "No" I say and Lucas looks at me as a tear falls down my cheeks "I'm sorry" I choke out as he goes to take my hand I pull away.

"So should I stop?" The minister questioned sounding confused.

I looked at everyone and saw all confused faces and I could literally feel my heart break and my stomach fell. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"No" Lucas quickly said before I could answer and I just didn't know what I was meant to do "This wedding isn't stopping because Britney had a screw lose"

"Luke..." I mutter "I can't" I then step back from him "I'm sorry"

"Brooke you can't listen to her" Lucas tells me "You know what she's like. She's a liar and I don't want her, I want you" He tries to assure me, but it doesn't register "I love you"

"You didn't say anything Luke" I say "She's saying all of this and you didn't say anything"

"I don't know what to say" He confess and my heart drops "She comes to my wedding, stops it and then claims she loves me" Lucas looks at Britney and I could have sworn they had a moment there "I don't want her" Lucas turns back to me "I don't want you Britney"

"I'm sorry Luke" I say again "I can't" I then run down the aisle and into the back room.

"Is the wedding cancelled?" The minister asked

"No it isn't" Lucas replies "Brooke and I just need a moment" I then left after her. I cannot lose her now. Not when were about to get married.

**Will Brooke and Lucas get married? Why did Britney do it? Will they get a happy ever after?**

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	32. The Brucas Wedding Part 2

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So you guys sorta hated me for my last chapter and I knew you guys would, but thank you for the reviews anyway. So this chapter you guys should like and I hope you do. I had writers block and after this chapter I do have major writers block. So if you guys have any suggestions on what I could do next I would appreciate that. I don't know when I will update because I have an interview and a date coming up lol. **

**The Brucas Wedding Part 2**

**BPOV**

I ran into the back room I had just come from half hour ago. I shut the door behind me tears running down my face. I was lucky I used water proof mascara. Britney had just ruined my wedding and I just ran from the guy who had fought for me and loves me. I paced the room rubbing my hands together feeling the sweat running down my fingers. I heard Lucas say something to the minister, but I carried on running. I then heard the door open behind me "Brooke" Lucas did follow me. I knew he would "What's going on?"

"You tell me Scott" I reply putting my hands on my hips "You said nothing and that gave me my answer Luke"

"What answer?" I hear him ask as I turn away from him "What you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked going to take my arm, but I move from him.

"You said nothing" I repeated "You let me stand there at our wedding while Britney declares her love for you" I tell him throwing my hands in the air still looking away from him "And you say nothing" I stop for a minute "You then say something when the minister asks if he should stop and you hear me say no" I shake my head at him "That was reality hitting you Luke. You can feel it can't you?"

"Feel what?" Lucas sounded confused. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him.

"Me slipping away from you" I tell him finally turning around and see him shake his head not wanting mw to say this, but I have no choice "Everyone keeps telling me how much you love me and how much you have fought for me and I know their all right because I've been through it with you and I love you so much Lucas, but..."

"No Brooke" Lucas shouts at me making me jump back a little "Don't say a but" Lucas pleads "I love you and I want you to be my wife Pretty Girl and there is no question about that. You're my everything. Britney means nothing to me and I'll go tell her that now"

"You should have said something then Luke. You made me look like an idiot" I tell him looking at him feeling defeated. I didn't want to argue anymore. I missed how we used to be. No drama just Brooke and Lucas.

"I know and I'm sorry baby girl. Please don't do this. I love you so much. I don't want to live without you. I don't want to be without you because Britney declared her love for me. When I was about to declare my love for you. I don't care about her, I don't care what she wants or how she feels. I just love you and want to be with you. I want you Pretty Girl and only you. Please come back out with me Brooke and say you'll marry me because I need you in my life" Lucas tells me and I can't help, but smile at him which makes him smile too. That's all I needed to hear really. I just needed to hear him say all that again.

Lucas took my hand and brought it up to his lips placing a soft kiss on it. He then put his hand under my chin bringing my chin up and kissing me on the lips. It was a long sweet kiss which I smiled into. Okay so maybe his right "That's what I wanted to hear Luke. I wanted to heat that" I tell him making him smile at me "And as for that blond bitch I'll sort her fake ass self out" I circle round Lucas and head back to my wedding Lucas following me.

When I walked back down the aisle I saw Britney standing there still with her hand on her hips. I felt everyone looking at Lucas and I, but I didn't acknowledge them "Oi bitch" I shout and everyone looks at me. Britney turns to me and crosses her arms across her chest "What gives you the right to come to my wedding and try to ruin it with your lies and your disgusting confessions?"

"I needed to tell Lucas I love him before he makes a big mistake and marries you" Britney tells me and I can feel my blood boil inside me trying to resurface.

"Actually" I hear Lucas piped up finally "The only mistake I've made is dating you Britney, proposing to you and not dealing with you when I should have"

I felt a smile appear on my face "Now leave" I point to the double doors seeing her look at me like I had just hit her in the face. If she wants to look at me like that I can hit her and then she'll actually have a reason too.

"You're a bitch Brooke. You took him from me and then got pregnant twice and then you brain washed him into loving you" Britney ranted and I gave her a dry laugh making her stop.

"Listen to yourself Britney" I say to her as Lucas takes hold of my left hand "Everyone is here to watch Lucas and I get married. There here because they believe we are meant for each other. Lucas believes where meant for each other because he is here with me actually going to marry me" I tell her and see her eyes widen as she looks pass me at Lucas "He loves me more than he ever loved you Britney since he actually walked down that aisle waiting for me and actually wanting to marry me. he didn't love you Britney. You was a rebound because I left. Well I'm not going anywhere now or ever. So fuck the hell out of this church before I throw you out myself and trust me wedding dress or no wedding dress I will"

Britney looked at me and I could literally see the fire in her eyes "YOU BITCH" Britney shouted as she went to slap me, I dodged her hand as my hand flew back and then forward SLAP my hand connected with her face. I felt the vibration of the connection as Lucas pulled me back a little away from her. Her head literally turned to the side by the amount of anger that was behind that slap. I saw Britney's hand come up to her cheek and I could see her cheek throbbing and all red the tears forming in her eyes, but that didn't make me feel guilty at all, not one little bit. That slap was a long time coming. After everything she had done it was very much needed. Yeah okay so it was wrong time and place since it's my wedding and everything, but it had to happen. The bitch thought she could try slap me and walk out of here without me doing anything to her I don't fucking well think so.

"Now get the fuck out of here and if I see you anywhere near my family again I will take you down and don't fucking test me" I say to her as I watch her starting to walk back "Take your babies Britney and go like you were meant to. Take Chris with you and get out of here" Britney then turned around when she got to the church double doors and she was gone.

I took a deep breath as Lucas pulled me into him. I snuggled my neck into his chest and felt him tighten his grip around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head and kiss the side of my temple as I started to calm down a little "Oh god Brooke you okay" I hear Haley ask breaking the silent filled church. I pulled back from Lucas feeling him take my hand in his entwining our fingers. I nodded at her giving her a small smile looking back up at Lucas "Yeah I think so" I say as I feel her bring me into a hug.

"So is the wedding still going on?" The minister interrupted

I pulled away from Haley and looked up at the man ahead of us waiting for an answer. I could feel all eyes on me knowing they were waiting for me to say 'YES'. I feel Lucas get nervous beside me as his palms began to get all sweaty and I could literally hear his heart beating real fast. He tightened his grip slightly on my hand. I turned to Lucas "Calm down baby, you'll give yourself a heart attack" Which made him smile. I love that smile he gives me and those perfect ocean blue eyes "Yes the wedding is still going on" I tell the minister and I could literally feel the whole room smile and the relief fall over everyone.

Lucas and I are now officially married. I am officially Mrs Brooke Scott and I'm happy. Lucas's vows were really special to me and I'm glad it's on camera. The whole Britney thing was forgotten about as soon as Lucas and I said 'I do'. Everyone cheered when the minister finally announced that Lucas and I are married. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and my heart was beating really fast when Lucas was saying his vows and at that moment I feel in love with Lucas all over again.

"I am happy to announced Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott" Nathan said as Lucas and I walked into a room full of people shouting and whistling at us "The bride and grooms first dance" Nathan said again. Lucas took my hand and led me to the dance floor take me into his body as I rest my head on his chest dancing to the sound he played on our first date.

"Thank you Brooke" I hear Lucas whisper to me

"For what?"

"Being you" He replies "For giving me three beautiful children, for saying you'd marry me, for not giving up on us and for marry me"

"I love you Lucas Scott and you mean the world to me" I tell him "You gave me a family I have always wanted and I thank you for that. For looking pass the whole you not knowing about Ally thing and then when I freaked about having twins. You fought for me so hard and I played on that and I'm sorry for that, but you never left me ever"

"I guess I'm just totally madly in love with you" Lucas joked and I nodded as I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis Scott"

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott" He then leaned down and kissed me as I heard everyone cheering. I giggled and looked around us. Everyone got up and started dancing.

"Okay groom and daughter's dance" Lucas and I broke apart as I went to sit down and watch Lucas dance with Ally and Gabby which was so cute. I had the photographer take a bunch of pictures for the wedding book.

The song ended and Lucas came and sat down beside me kissing my temple as he pulled me into him "Bride and son dance" I hear Nathan say. I took Cameron into my arms and headed for the dance floor.

I held him close to me as I started to sway side to side twirling round hearing him giggle. It made me smile hearing him giggling like that. Throughout this whole drama at the church I didn't see him or the girls and that upset me a lot. The song ended and I put Cameron down seeing him run over to Gabby and the rest of the children. They all looked so happy and I was happy they were happy.

**LPOV**

Brooke and I are officially married. Where happy. Everyone is happy and the children look happy. I hate Britney for what she tried to do at the church, but I'm happy Brooke agreed to still marry me. I'm standing at the other side of the room now talking to the guys as I glance over at Brooke who is talking to Haley. She turns and looks at me giving me a huge smile, so I wink at her and she turns back to the conversation with Haley laughing and joking. She looked so pretty in that dress, but I bet she'd look even better out of it I tell myself not actually trying to imagine that. Brooke had still got me on that whole no sex thing and it has been killing me. she teases me none stop every day, but maybe today she'll make a exception since Peyton is taking the kids for the night, Brooke's orders not mine.

"Congratulations man" I snap out of my pervy thought of a naked Brooke and see Jake standing in front of me. Owen gave a dry laugh and walked off and Nathan left with him. Great. Thanks guys for leaving me with this ass.

"Thanks" I reply going to walk pass him

"Luke man" I stop and look at him

"What?"

"Are we ever going to get pass this?" He asked "You, me, Nathan and Owen"

"Owen will never get over the fact you were sleeping with his wife, getting her pregnant and then move into his house" I tell him being as quiet as possible "As for me, I don't want anything to do with you. If you can do that to a guy you used to be well close to that we are all literally brothers then what else can you do"

"Look man this wasn't meant to happen" Jake tries to defend himself "It was a mistake at first and then it got out of hand and we fell for each other. Is that a crime?"

"Yes it fucking is Jake. One of the biggest crimes you could have committed to one of your bestfriends" I spit at him getting real frustrate right now "How would you have liked it if Owen slept with Peyton continually getting her pregnant and then moved into your house?" I ask him seeing a dumb expression on his face "Yeah exactly" I shake my head at him "I wouldn't be surprised if Owen and Peyton sleep together to get back at your and Rachel for how you broke them" I then walked pass Jake and headed outside for some air.

**BPOV**

So I just saw Jake and Lucas talking. Well it was more like Lucas talking and Jake just standing there looking all hurt and dumb faced. I don't know what was said, but whatever Jake had said got Lucas all frustrated and angry. I can just read Lucas like a book. He squints when his either being cute or angry and since he isn't being cute, his angry. Lucas is ranting something at Jake and then he walks pass Jake and out of the hall. I'm guessing he went to get some air because he headed for the doors. I follow him to go see what's wrong with him when I hear not only Lucas's voice, but another voice. So I stop at the door and stand there in the hall listening to what was being said "You okay?" I hear the voice asking. Oh right that sounds like Rachel.

"No I'm not okay" Lucas replies and my heart sinks "I mean I'm happy with Brooke and I'm glad I can call her my wife now" I smile as my heart starts beating again "What you doing here Rachel?"

"My sister got married and I was invited even though she hasn't said two words to me since this morning. Every time I go and say something to her, she walks away from me and goes to Peyton or Haley" Rachel tells Lucas and she's right I have been doing that, but that's because I can't look at her anymore and I hate that because she is my sister, but what she did is un forgivable to everyone including our parents "Brooke won't even look at me anymore"

"What did you expect Rach" Lucas didn't shout or sound angry he just sounded calm and relaxed a little "Did you expect everyone to open their arms to you and Jake? Did you expect Brooke to understand how you could hurt Peyton the way you did after Peyton and Haley were so kind to you and Brooke when you first came to Tree Hill" Lucas finished.

"I don't know what I expected Luke" Rachel sounded so defeated, but she made her bed and now she has to lie in it and she decided to do that with Jake, so doesn't really need me or anyone else. Right?

"Owen is a brother to me Rachel and you screwed him over even though he loved you more than anything. He deserves better then you and Peyton deserves better then Jake and we all deserve better than having you and Jake in our lives. I can't speak for Brooke, Haley or Nathan, but I don't want you or Jake in my life ever and I mean ever and I know Owen and Peyton have ruled that out days ago. They have to deal with you both because of Rory and Rebecca, but that's it"

"Lucas" I hear Rachel say as I could hear her voice crack.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but you broke this circle. You and Jake did it without even thinking of the consequences" I then hear Lucas getting closer to the door. I start to walk towards him "I'm done with you and Jake" Then I saw Lucas appear from the door "Hey Baby"

"Hey, where you been?" I ask

"Just getting some air, it was a little hot in there" Lucas tells me and I nod "What's up?"

"Nothing" I lie. The truth is he was right he can only speak for himself even if we are married. His cut Rachel and Jake out of his life, but she's my sister and I don't know what I want or what to do, so I'm just going to leave it for a while "Time to cut the cake" I took Lucas's hand and dragged him back to the hall.

"There you guys are" Peyton came up to us "Go cut the cake Cameron and Gabby try to eat it already" Lucas and I laughed as we headed over to the cake. I then turned and saw Rachel looking at us and she gave a small sad smile. I gave a slight nod and then Lucas took my hand and we cut the cake having pictures taken and people cheering.

"WHO WANTS CAKE" I shouted as I hear everyone shout 'ME!' I giggled as Karen offered to dish out the cake to whoever wanted it.

"Come with me" I hear Lucas whisper to me as he took my hand and pulled me from the crowd.

We ended up outside. The night was perfect. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It was just nice and cool. The stars in the sky were shining real bright and the moon was a circle full of such bright light making the night looked a perfect colour "Luke where we going?" I asked as we were still walking "I already married you so what else could there be" And then that's when I saw her. She was so cute and fluffy. She was brown and black. The cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Happy wedding day baby" Lucas smiled at me when he heard my reaction "Do you like her?" Lucas asked when we stopped and I picked her up in my arms. She was perfect.

"Oh god Luke I love her" I jumped up and kissed him. Yep you guys guessed right my lovely gorgeous husband of 4 hours have bought me a dog. A yorkie and she was so small and adorable. I have fallen in love with her already "The kids are going to love her Luke" I squealed still in excitement. She had a small pink bow attached to her pink diamond collar. Oh god Lucas Scott is the best husband ever and his only been my husband for officially 4 hours, but he is awesome "You are the best Broody"

"I'm glad you love her" Lucas pulled me into him as he stroked her head "So what you naming her Pretty Girl"

"Coco" I say simply. I've always wanted a puppy and when I got one I wanted to name it coco and seeing as she's a girl and the right colour that is what I'm going name her "Do you like that sweetie" I coo at Coco who starts to lick my face "I take that as a yes" I giggle as Lucas takes my hand.

"We better head back in" Lucas tells me and I nod as we head back to the party.

The kids loved Coco when I showed them her as soon as Luke and I got back into the party. Peyton agreed to take the dog tonight as well so Luke and I could have the night to ourselves. We decided we didn't want a honey moon because we both didn't want to be away from the children. The night had come to an end and everyone was heading out congratulating us again.

We got back home after everyone had gone. Lucas drove us. Once I got out of the car. Lucas scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside making me laugh at the cheesy style. Lucas carried me up the stairs and too our room plonking me on the bed getting on top of me and crashed his lips to mine. Hey wait on damn minute Mr you're on a no sex diet right now. I think to myself as he starts to kiss down my neck "Luke..." I breathe out.

"Mmm"

"I'm meant to be starving you off sex not give in to you" I try to keep my voice normal

"Then stop me" Lucas smiles into the kisses he is placing on my kiss. He knows I can't stop him. He knows I won't stop him "Yeah I didn't think so" oh I hate when he can do this to me.

"Luke..." Oh he was making me feel real good right now. So damn good.

"You like that" He says as he unzips the side of my dress removing it from my body and placing it nicely on the floor "Oh god you're so sexy"

"Mmm" I moan out as he kisses down my body placing butterfly kisses all over my stomach.

**HPOV**

"Now that was eventful" I laughed as I plonked myself down next to Nathan putting my legs on his lap and having him massaging them.

"Yeah very eventful and Britney was wrong to do what she did, but I'm glad Brooke married Luke" Nathan replied

"Yeah, they are finally officially Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott" I was so happy that Lucas and Brooke finally got together "Jamie's in bed sleeping. it's been a long day for everyone"

"Yeah it has been" Nathan agreed giving me a small kiss "Let's go to bed" Nathan lifts me up "That baby weights a lot" He joked as I hit him softly on the chest.

"I love you Nathan Scott" I kissed his lips as he lifts me up "I love you more than anything"

"I love you too Haley James Scott" He replied as he led us to our bedroom.

**BPOV**

"Wow" I huffed when Lucas got of me as laid down beside me "That was amazing"

"Yeah it was" Lucas was trying to keep his breathing steady "That was awesome"

"Um hum" I agreed trying to keep my breathe steady too "Considering we haven't had sex in days"

"Oh baby you were right to prive me of sex with you" Lucas smiled as he looked up at the ceiling "This sex was way amazing. You must have new moves. I don't remember the moves you were doing"

I giggled "Yeah maybe" I tell him as he turns to face me "What?"

"You're gorgeous" Lucas removed some hair from my face "So beautiful"

"Aww Broody thank you" I blush as I pull the cover round me a little more

"I'm so lucky to be able to call you my wife" Lucas tells me and I see his ocean blue eyes staring at my brown chocolate ones "You mean so much to be Brooke and I know I proved that because your my wife, but I will not stop. I never want you to have to second think that like you have many times this year"

"I know baby" I say nodding "I love you too"

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	33. The Women Just Aren't Happy

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So this is 3 months on from the Brucas wedding and you guys might hate me again with the whole chapter, but I have to do something to keep the story flowing. I hope you guys still like the chapter as much as I loved writing it. Yep as you properly noticed I love writing drama scenes. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review for me please. The more you review the more I want to get a chapter up.**

**The Women Just Aren't Happy**

**BPOV**

It has been 3 months since Lucas and I got married. Married life is adjusting for me and I didn't think it would be this hard, but it has been. Gabby and Cameron are talking more and walking more. Ally is growing older every day and that makes me happy. Lucas had decided to get to his writing again. He gave up his teaching job saying he wanted to be home more, but he takes shifts at his mom's cafe no and again for money even though we don't really need it since I have my company and shop.

"Lucas Scott" I shout as I walk into the cafe seeing Lucas standing behind the counter "What the hell is this?" I slightly shout.

"A dress" He answered looking confused

"Yeah an awful looking dress" I throw at him

"I thought it looked good" I hear him defend himself

"You thought this looked good?" I questioned "What have you got shit in your eyes?"

"Don't speak to me like that Brooke" Lucas said sternly as I give him a dry laugh and shake my head "Yes I thought it looked good"

"It looks like Gabby or Cameron drew it and you decided to shit on me and get it made let alone I normally make the clothes" I tell him not believing this.

"It's not that bad. I actually draw it and I got it made down the road so I could surprise you" Lucas tells me and I look away from him. Oh he makes me so angry "But obviously you don't like it"

"Yeah that's an understatement" I give a dry laugh "I built that company by myself Lucas while raising Ally in Cali by myself and I will not let you ruin that for me"

"You think I was trying to ruin your company Brooke because I wasn't" Lucas sounded hurt, but he designed the dress and got it made "I was just trying to help you"

"Don't help me Luke" I regretted saying that when I heard it myself

"Where married Brooke" He took my hand from across the counter "This" He pointed to the ring on my finger "Means where married and were meant to do things for each other. I love you Brooke and I just tried to help you"

"Yeah well next time talk to me about it before you go and do it" I pulled my hand away from Lucas's grip and walked out of the Cafe.

**LPOV**

That was a crazy sort of argument if you can call it that. This morning Brooke was telling me she loves me and she moves being married to me and now at I look up at the clock half 1 she comes storming into the cafe having a go at me for trying to do something nice for her. This is crazy.

"Was that Brooke?" I hear my Mom ask as she comes from the back

"Yeah" I nodded wiping the counter

"She seemed upset?" Mom said as she takes someone's order

"Yeah she was" I nod again

"You should go after her Luke" I look at the door and I know I should have gone after her because she just picked a fight with me and I don't know why. She accused me of trying to ruin her company when I wasn't.

"Yeah mom I'm gonna go" I tell my Mom as I take the apron off and head out.

**BPOV**

"Okay could you please go get me something to drink?" I tell Amy my intern

"Yeah sure. A double chocolate latte with caramel and cream right?" She asks and I nod at her "Okay be back in a bit Mrs Scott"

Mrs Scott. That needs getting used to. Yeah okay so you thinking I should be used to it by now since it's been 3 months, but I just aren't yet and I don't know why so don't ask. I know I just picked a fight with Lucas who happens to be my husband, but I couldn't help it. I've been on edge lately and I don't know why. I've been feeling really ill. I have good days and I have bad days.

"Brooke" I hear my name being called. I looked up and saw Lucas standing there looking at me. My stomach started to churn and I felt sick "What was that back there?"

I hold my hand up "Hold that thought" I say as I get up and rush to the toilet. I wiped my mouth and washed it out as I walk back out to see Lucas standing there "Okay what was you saying?"

"Are you okay baby?" Lucas asked me

I nodded my head giving him a small smile "Yeah I'm okay broody" I assure him "I'm sorry about what I just did. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry Luke"

"It's okay Pretty Girl" Lucas brings me into his arms "I love you"

"I love you too" I lean up and his lips connect with mine.

It was late afternoon and I had picked the kids up from school. we had dinner and I was waiting for Lucas to get home. He went back to the cafe after coming to see me and would check in every half hour after I wasn't feeling well at the store. I feel fine now, but maybe I ate something bad. Cameron comes running towards me with his arms out wanting me to pick him up.

"Hey baby" I say as I pick Cameron up and kiss him on the cheek "How's my little man"

"Mommy this one" Cameron says shoving the blue poweranger in my face "Me like this one Mommy"

"Yeah you're the blue poweranger" I nod at him kissing his temple as he wraps his arm around my neck "Baby you okay?"

"Nowa mommy" Cameron says as I pull him away to look at him

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask

"Daddy mommy" Cameron says looking at his poweranger "Daddy"

"His coming home buddy" I tell him "His coming home real soon" I assure him "Go play" I put Cameron down and see him running back the way he came.

The heard the front door open and looked at the clock, the cafe has been shut for 2 hours. So where the fuck has Lucas been. I'm cleaning the kitchen when I feel Lucas wrap his arms around my waist "You dinner is in the microwave" I pulled out of his grasp and threw the sponge into the sink and headed out of the kitchen and too our room. I was tired and the kids are going to be soon and I really couldn't be bothered to fight with Lucas again "Brooke" I hear Lucas call after me, but I just carry on walking up the stairs when I hear him coming after me "Brooke" He says again. I try with everything in me not to stop and shout at him for being home 2 hours after he should have been. I got to our room and headed for the bathroom shutting the door "Baby" I hear Lucas knock on the door "What's going on baby?"

I open the bathroom door and look at him for a second before walking pass him "Nothing" I state simply as I remove my ear rings and put them in my jewellery box as Lucas grabs me and spins me round to look at him.

"Brooke what's going on?" Lucas repeated and I just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Nothing" I shrug "Nothing is wrong Luke. You can come home at any time you want even though the cafe shut 2 hours ago" I say as I circle him and head to the kids room "Okay Ally baby, bed time" Ally got up and got into her bed "Night princess" I tell her as I tuck her in "Sweet dreams baby" I leaned down and kissed the top of her head and walked to the door looking back at her and then turning the light off leaving the door half way open.

"Brooke" I turn and see Lucas walking towards me and I shake my head at him "Brooke"

"No" I say "I'm going to put the twins to bed" I walk down the hall and see Gabby already asleep on her bean bag. I scoop her up and place her in her bed tucking her in giving her a little kiss on the forehead before picking Cameron up "Come on buddy bed time" I say as I see Cameron yawn "Aww who's a sleepy boy" I put Cameron in his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. I gave him a small kiss and then I walked over to the door turned the light off and shut the door half way.

I walked down the hall to our bed room and see Lucas sitting in bed reading his book. I walk into the room and he puts the book down and looks at me "Brooke please talk to me"

"Oh I'm your wife Luke, I have no choice, but talk to you" I reply as I take my night gown off

"What's wrong with you lately?" Lucas asked "You came into the cafe shouting and all blazing and now you're pissed at me and I don't know why"

"It's half 7 Lucas" I tell him pointing to the clock on the wall "Half fucking 7, so don't tell me you don't know why I'm pissed t you" I continue as I see Lucas thinking. Great I'm going to get some stupid excuse now.

"I was with Nathan" Lucas tries to tell me and I shake my head at him giving a dry laugh.

"Your such a lair and not a very good one" I pick a pillow of the bed and chuck it at him "You have a choice, the spear room or the couch, just get out"

"Brooke I'm not lying" Lucas walks around the bed to me

I shake my head at him "I married you because I love you Lucas and because the lies were meant to stop, but apparently to you that hasn't happened" I tell him as I feel my eyes starting to burn with tears "So get out Lucas before I have a proper fit and chuck you out this house" I tell him "Nathan was with Haley today, I called them to see if they have heard or seen you and they said no, so if you're going to fucking lie to me then you can fuck off. I didn't marry you to be lied to Lucas" a single tear drops down my cheek, so I wipe it away "Now get out, like I said you have a choice either the couch or the spear room" I grab the pillow I chucked at him and passed to him "Out" Lucas nodded and headed for the door. As he shut it behind him I crawled into bed and cried.

**LPOV**

I want to tell Brooke the truth I do and I should have asked Nathan to cover for me. I just don't know how to tell her without her getting angry at me and wanting to divorce me since we've only been married for 3 months. I love Brooke I do and what I've been doing for the past month will kill her literally and I know she'll properly through a knife at our marriage and this would be the last straw after everything we've through and I haven't been doing what I have to hurt her or my children because I haven't, but I just can't tell Brooke or anyone. Everyone will judge me too much. So Brooke is pissed at me and I don't blame her, this is better then her knowing and kicking me out her life for good. I just got her back months ago and I don't want to lose her anytime soon actually scratch that I don't want to lose Brooke like ever. My life and world is complete with her in it. I'm just killing her now, I can see it through her eyes. Hearing her crying as soon as I left the room broke my heart. I just wanted to open the door again and pull her into a huge and hold her tight telling her everything is fine, but I don't I head down to the spear room with the pillow in my hand.

**HPOV**

"So that was weird Brooke calling asking us about Luke" I tell Nathan as he gets in bed beside me. He nods at me agreeing "I hope they are okay, they've been through so much. I got a text about an hour ago from Brooke saying Lucas just got home, I replied and got nothing back"

"Maybe their sleeping. Those twins will keep anyone on their toes for hours" Nathan laughed. He was right. Gabriella and Cameron are two little devils at times, they can be sweet and innocent one minute and then become little devils the next and you think they just got taken over my Satan, but they just put a huge smile on your face looking after them. Gabby reminds me of Brooke and Cameron reminds me of Lucas. They might be twins, but they are totally different and not because their different gender, they just are different and that's good. That means they are their own person.

"Yeah they properly are" I agree lying down looking at the ceiling "I'm seeing Brooke tomorrow anyway"

"Okay sounds like fun" Nathan mumbles as he shuts his eyes

"Yeah total fun" I joked "We hardly talk to Rachel or Jake and Brooke seems unhappy lately and Peyton just seems in her own little world and I'm heavily pregnant. Yeah sounds great"

"I was just saying" Nathan defends himself

"Yeah well don't say anything" I sat turning over and snuggling the cover up around me

"What's up baby?" Nathan asked

"I'm losing them Nathan" I tell him not turning to look at him as a tear feel down my face "I can feel it. I'm losing them slowly" I could feel it. None of us have spoken to Rachel since the wedding which was 3 months ago; Peyton hasn't been around lately she's in her own little world and Brooke hasn't been happy then Brooke she used to be lately and that started last month. We all seem to be drifting and I can feel that I'm losing them. Rachel I get, but Peyton and Brooke I don't understand.

"You're not losing them baby" Nathan tried to assure me, but I shake my head violently at him. Like he knows what I'm feeling or anything about this. His just a flaming guy.

"What do you know huh?" I jump up in bed shooting daggers at him "Nothing exactly" I remove the covers from me and get out of bed "I'm sleeping in the room down the hall" I then leave the bedroom and go to the one down the hall.

Okay so I just snapped at Nathan and I would blame it on the hormones, but I know that isn't the reason for it. I'm just frustrated and angry at how everything has turned out.

**RPOV**

"She hasn't spoken to me in 3 months Jake and you said it would get better, but it hasn't. Brooke is never going to speak to me again. The only time she spoke to me was when I sent her a scan picture and that was just a quick 'Aww so cute'. Other then that I she hasn't spoken to me" I tell Jake as he gets in bed beside me "You lied this isn't going to get any better and I swear to god Peyton and Owen are having sex"

"Oh god not this again Rach" Jake rolls his eyes at me "You've been saying that since the wedding"

"That's because I know I'm right" I defend myself "That bitch is sleeping with my husband"

"Oh like how you slept and got pregnant by her husband meaning me" Jake responded defending Peyton.

"Yeah and why aren't I surprised that you defend her" I say shaking my head at him

"Oh Rach don't be like that" Jake says as he goes to kiss me and I move away from him

"I'm not being like anything" I strike at him "You're the one defending that bitch who is sleeping with Owen by the way"

"They are not sleeping together" Jake throws his hands in the air "Just because they can relate to what we done to them does not mean his fucking her Rach"

"I saw them in town last week all laughing and way to close" I supported my argument

"Just like we got way to close had sex and you got pregnant?" Jake pushed that again and I was getting sick of it.

"Stop that" I object getting out of bed placing my hand on my way too big belly now "Just stop using that Jake"

"It's the truth" Jake throws at me as I shake my head at him. was he fucking being serious.

"Yeah and you throwing it in my face isn't helping anyone" I say as I walk to the door what the fuck was he playing at "I'm sleeping down the hall" I then shut the door behind me and head down to the spear room.

**PPOV**

"I saw her yesterday. She was staring at us like she knew something" I tell Owen as we sit in the living room on the couch. Me sitting in his lap "I swear to god"

"Okay so what if you did see her?" He asked as I look at him like his crazy

"She could know what this is" I say pointing to Owen and myself "She looked at me like she analysing the situation"

"So what if she finds out?" Owen questions stroking my leg gracefully

"Then that's a problem Owen" I tell him "We aren't exactly single really. were still married to them and this is bad"

"Yeah that we are, but we both filled for divorces and I signed my papers this morning" Owen tells me trying to assure me everything will be okay.

"No Owen that doesn't change the face that where having sex while were still married to those dick heads" I object jumping up from his lap "I have Rebecca to think about, so like I said if this is just to get revenge on Rachel then leave and don't make this into something we won't be able to get out of" I tell him looking at him knowing his thinking. Jake had the same look when he was thinking and not wanting me to know "You're actually thinking about it" I covered my mouth shocked "OMG I knew it"

"No wait one damn second Peyton I am not thinking about anything let alone if I want this to stop between us because I don't" Owen says as he stands up "I'm not thinking about anything"

"You were thinking about it Owen, I'm not stupid and yeah I don't want it to stop either, but were both married and we jumped into this because we wanted revenge and that's why we fucked in the hotel months ago. I don't want to get attached Owen to get broken hearted again" I tell him as a tear feel down my face

"What where doing isn't wrong?" Owen informs me

I shake my head violently at him "No you're wrong, this is so wrong" I feel my heart to tear within my body again "This is so wrong. I'm so wrapped up in us that I forgot about Haley and Brooke. Brooke called me earlier, but I ignored the call because we were in bed together and Haley is pregnant and I haven't really seen her. I'm losing them Owen I can feel it. Brooke has something going on with Lucas I can tell and Haley just needs us there and I haven't been there because I've been worried with us"

"Peyton what you saying?" Owen asks, my whole body seems like it's shaking as I feel no energy what so ever

"You can't drive back not now. the spear room is free or you can sleep down here up to you" I simply advise him as I turn and walk away "I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I say as I climb the stairs slowly seeing him nod and flop down on the couch his head in his hands.

I like him I do and I shouldn't. This is wrong. What where doing is wrong? Everything about it's wrong. For starters were married to those cheating idiots and this is basically what they did to us, but it hurt us more then this would hurt them. I have Rebecca to think about and he had Rory and they will get confused if this isn't a long time thing and then Rachel and Jake need to know too. See a lot of people are involved of course. I don't know if I can carry on doing this. That would make me a cheating bitch just like Rachel.

**What is Lucas up to? Why can't he tell Brooke? Everyone seems to be fighting with their partners in this chapter. Maybe there all on their periods. **

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	34. Who are you?

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me like I think you will. I'm only doing this because I don't want the story to get boring or anything. Please keep the reviews coming. Much Love Roch. **

**Who are you?**

**BPOV**

"Ally bear you ready?" I ask as I put Cameron's coat on and place him in his car seat along with Gabby.

"Yep mommy" Ally said as she picked her bag up from the couch

"Okay let's get you guys to school then" I say as I pick up both car seats and walk out with Ally in front of me shutting the door behind us.

Lucas was still asleep and frantically I didn't want to see him this morning. I couldn't be arsed to have the conversation again, well not this morning anyway. If he wants to keep his stupid little secrets then let him do that. I'm not playing his games no more.

I had just dropped Gabby and Cameron at day care, so I was taking Ally to school now and then I'm going to meet Peyton and Haley for coffee at Karen's cafe "You okay back there pumpkin?" I ask Ally when I don't hear her for a while.

"Yep Mommy, I'm fine" She replies as I look in the rare view mirror and see her smiling at me.

"Okay pumpkin" I respond as I park up the car "Right baby let's get you to the gate" I get out of the car and open the door for Ally since I child locked the doors. Ally jumps out of the car and takes my hand. Once we crossed over I let Ally's hand go and see her run to her friends in the line. I waited for her to go in and then I turned and started to walk back to my car.

"Brooke" I hear my name being called "Brooke" I know who it is and to be honest I don't want to talk to her right now. Everything and everyone seems to be pissing me off right now "Stop Brooke. Please talk to me"

"What is it you want Rachel" I turn to face my sister. I haven't really spoken to her in 3 months since the wedding "I really haven't got time for this"

"I just wanted to talk to my sister" Rachel claimed

"Yeah well I haven't got time to talk to you" I said and turned round and crossed the road to my car.

**HPOV**

"I'm taking Jamie to school, you go meet your girls" Nathan says as he walks into the living room. I was still mad at him about last night. He doesn't know anything and he never listens to me.

"Okay" I reply finishing my tea.

"You still mad at me?" Nathan asks with a small pout

"Don't you pout at me Nathan Scott" I try not to smile "You upset me and you should never upset a pregnant woman"

"I'm sorry baby" Nathan apologises "Please forgive me" Nathan sat beside me starting to kiss my cheek "Please" Then my forehead "Pretty please" Then he kissed my nose "Hales I'm sorry" Nathan then placed his lips onto mine softly "Am I forgiven yet"

"I'm losing my friends and you just want to sleep with me" I push him away and stand up "No you're not forgiven" I then pull my coat on "I'm going to meet my girls I'm losing"

"Haley baby" Nathan called out "Hales"

"No" I shout back "I'm going out and don't forget to take Jamie to school"

Like seriously was he trying to sleep with me knowing I'm mad at him. he upset me last night and him kissing me isn't going to change the fact he doesn't care and he wasn't really listening to me.

**PPOV**

"I'm going to be late" I panic as I get Rebecca dressed "Owen would you mind taking Becky to day care for me please?"

"Nah I don't mind" Owen replied picking Becky up when I finished dressing her "Isn't that right pumpkin" Rebecca nodded her head "That's my girl"

"Thanks" I smile at him knowing maybe just maybe I over reacted last night. Owen looks perfect with Rebecca and yeah his not her dad, but that doesn't change anything really. Jake hasn't come to see Becky since he moved in with Rachel 3 months ago and it kills her and me when she asks for her dad "Owen..." I say as he puts Rebecca into her coat.

"Mmm"

"About last night..." I started to say, but Owen put his hand up and stopped me

"Don't worry about it Peyt" Owen smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips "I want to be here"

"I want you to be here" I smile at him "So I'm going to meet the girls"

"Okay baby, I'll take little Becky to day care" I gave Owen a small kiss and said bye to Becky and left to go meet my girls.

**BPOV**

I was sat in the booth at the back of the cafe sipping at my coffee waiting for Haley and Peyton to show up. I've been here for 10 minutes now and Lucas hasn't shown up for his shift yet. Danni was looking after the cafe while Karen and Keith were at a doctor's appointment with Frankie. The bell above the door chimed and I saw Haley and Peyton both walk in at the same time. I waved them over and they sat opposite me "Hey girls"

"Hey" They both replied not looking very happy. Something seems to be happening with us all.

"Okay so this sucks girls" I say breaking the ice "Peyton you've been MIA for a while now, Haley your pregnant and you need us and I've been wrapped up in Lucas being out late and sneaking off all the time. We need to snap out of it"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says first "I know I've been a little distant and it's nothing to do with you guy, I've just been dealing with stuff"

"I'm sorry too" I apologise "I know you need us Hales and what Lucas is doing is killing me slowly and I just can't get what his hiding out of him"

"Brooke I'm sure his not doing anything to hurt you" Haley tried to assure me "I'm sure maybe it's because it's for you"

I shrug not saying anything else. Yeah okay because I'm meant to believe that. No I know what Lucas is doing. I've seen these signs before. It's happened to me before.

"Brooke what's going on?" Peyton asks

"I'm ju..." I start to feel sick again. I hold one finger up to Peyton "Sorry..." I bring my hand up to my mouth "Excuse me" I get up "I'll be right ba..." I then can't get the rest out of my mouth and run to the toilet.

10 minutes later I walk back to the table feeling a little okay. I sit back in my seat and smile at the two looking at me with worried faces on "Brooke, sweetie you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy" I say not meaning to sound as sarcastic as I did. I saw Haley's face looking more worried "Hales I'm fine" then I look at Peyton "Seriously guys, I'm fine"

"Brooke what's going on?" Peyton repeated the question Haley had asked before I ran to the bathroom "Talk to us"

"I'm pregnant" I reveal looking down at my cup "And I don't know what to do. Like Lucas asked if I'm okay and I said yeah, but I'm not"

"Oh Brooke" I hear Haley sigh "Does Lucas know?"

I shake my head at her as tears formed in my eyes "No"

"Why?" Peyton questioned

"Lucas is cheating on me" I blurt out not actually believing it myself or it coming out of my mouth

"Why do you think that?" Haley sounded confused and Peyton looked shocked

"His out really late, his sneaking around and when his phone goes off he goes into a new room to answer it" I tell them "Yeah he shows me the love he has for the past years, but that doesn't change the fact his cheating on me"

"Have you asked him about it?" Peyton finally spoke

"No and I don't want to know" I tell them "But I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant tonight when he finally gets home"

"Oh Brooke darling if it's true where here for you" Haley leans over the table and gives me a hug along with Peyton "We love you"

"I love you guys too"

**LPOV**

I woke up to no one beside me. Brooke wasn't even in the house and neither where the kids. I guess Brooke is still mad at me since she didn't even wait for me to wake up. Yeah you guys properly hate me and I hate myself for what I'm doing to Brooke, but I just can't tell her, she'll hate me and I know she'll wanna divorce me. I got dressed and drove to a house just out of tree hill. I got out the car and walked up to the house and walk straight in "I'm back"

"Luke where you been?" She asked hugging me

"Oh nowhere" I replied as I walked further into the house "So you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good now your here" She smiled at me "So you hungry Lukey?"

"Nah I ate on my way, but I think Brooke is acknowledging that I'm late home and things, she had a go at me last night actually" I tell her watching her move around the kitchen.

"You haven't told her about me yet?" She questions taking the cookies out of the oven and placing them on the side.

"There's no point me telling her, she's freak and properly divorce me" I explain sitting in the chair "I'm not going to tell her"

"You should Luke" She advises me "You shouldn't lie to her"

"I'm not telling her. You don't know Brooke; she'll jump to conclusions and accuse me of cheating on her or something" I try to reason with her

"Okay that's up to you Lukey" She kisses me on the cheek "Don't tell her"

"So where's Dylan?" I ask looking and seeing his toys are out

"Mom has him, she'll be dropping him off soon" She tells me pouring me a drink "You'll see him before you go, don't worry"

"Okay" I say sipping on my drink

**BPOV**

See Haley and Peyton today were good. Catching was awesome. The day had come and gone and I had just picked the kids up heading home. When we got home I realised Lucas wasn't home, but I wasn't really surprised he hasn't been home lately not when the kids are awake anyway. I had put the kids to bed an hour ago. Last day tomorrow of school then it's the weekend. The front door opened and shut. I saw Lucas trying to sneak in. I looked at my watch it was half 11. Wow his 6 hours late today. If he wants to sneak around then whatever, he just doesn't get me too "Wow look who decided to show up 6 hours then his meant to be home" I say as I walk to the stairs "Didn't cook you dinner since your never here and the kids are in bed yet again when you get home, but that's okay right Luke because you were somewhere else" I then went to walk up the stairs until I stopped "Oh and by the way Luke I'm pregnant" I then turned and finished walking up the stairs. I could hear Lucas following me.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas exclaimed as he walked after me to our bed room "OMG Brooke"

"Oh you sound excited" I say sarcastically "Where having a baby and you say OMG like that"

"Brooke I didn't mean it like that" Lucas tried to tell me "I'm happy"

"Yeah you sound like it" I give him a dry laugh sorting out the bed covers

"How far along are you?" He asks

"3 months"

"Wow baby" Lucas kissed my cheek

"Don't baby me Lucas Scott" I turn to face him "You don't deserve to baby me okay"

"Brooke..."

"No Luke... you come home all hours of the day with no explanation. You won't tell me anything and you expect me to forget that and open my arms to you" I looked at him feeling my heart break even more "Well I can't and I won't. So you either tell me what's going on or you can go to the spear room again tonight" Lucas looked at me and I thought he was going to tell me where's his been, but then I see his eyes go dark and grey.

"I'm sorry" He whispers as he walks to the door "I love you Brooke I do, but I'm sorry"

"Yeah and so am I" I turn as I hear the door shut. I think maybe this time Lucas and I are drifting. Maybe Lucas and I are going to end. Maybe Britney was right; Lucas and I might not meant to be together.

**Who is the lady Lucas is seeing? Who's Dylan? Are Brooke and Lucas going to get through this?**

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	35. Everyone has something to say

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**I know you guys are hating me at the moment with the whole Brucas thing and I know you want them to be all happy all the time, but no couple are always happy and in love. Yeah Brucas are in love, but they can't always be happy. Keep reading they will get better eventually. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Much Love Roch **

**Everyone has something to say**

**BPOV**

She might be right. Britney might actually be right. Maybe that's where his been all this time with that dory skank who tried to ruin our wedding which I still went ahead with. Maybe Britney was a sign that I just looked pass. This is all hurting my head and giving me weird pains in my stomach. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday, I had one weeks ago when I started feeling sick and that's when the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mrs Scott your pregnant" Nancy the nurse told me for the 5__th__ time "Congratulations"_

"_Are you sure?" I asked taking a moment to soak it all in "Check again" I know Nancy was properly telling the truth, but I couldn't face that. I couldn't face bringing another baby into the world of Lucas and I if where not happy or fighting. I just can't._

"_You're pregnant Mrs Scott" Nancy confirmed again _

"_And you're sure?" My mouth felt dry. My stomach dropped. My heart began to race and tears formed in my eyes as I automatically wrapped my arms around my stomach like I was adjusting to the idea of another baby being in there. _

"_I'm sure" Nancy smiled at me "Congratulations again Mrs Scott"_

"_Oh please call me Brooke" I give Nancy a small smile "And thank you"_

_Nancy nodded at me looking at her computer "So I've made you an appointment for 3 weeks from now when your 3 months for your first scan" Nancy gave me the appointment card._

"_Okay and thank you Nancy" I pull me coat back on and get up from the seat and head for the door._

"_I'll see you in 3 weeks Brooke" Nancy tells me before I smile at her and shut the door behind myself as I head out._

_**End of flashback**_

It's like Lucas doesn't even care about what his doing since he keeps doing it. I don't know if I should just up and leave with my babies or if I should stuck it out and wait for him to eventually tell me what the hell is going on. He is my husband I know that and I love him very much, but I seriously don't know how much I can deal with anymore. Today is a new day and I'm trying so hard to think otherwise of Lucas cheating on me or doing something wrong to me. I don't like thinking about it let alone coming to terms with it. I was in the kitchen just finished cleaning up from breakfast. Lucas is still in bed. Ally is at Naley's house while Peyton took Gabby, so it's just me and Cameron right now "Hey buddy" I say as I walk into the living room seeing Cameron lying on my belly leaning on his hands watching power rangers "What you watching?"

"Rangers" Cameron replied not peering his eyes from the television

"Wow exciting" I smile down at him even though his not paying attention to me being here "Can I watch with you?" I ask getting down beside him doing the same thing he was doing "Can Mommy watch too"

Cameron nodded his head "Yweah Mommy can watch too" Cameron shifted his body and grabbed the pink power ranger figure he had and handed it to me "You this one Mommy"

"Thank you baby" I take the figure from Cameron and place it in front of me

"Watch now" Cameron instructed

**HPOV**

"Ally wanted to play with Jamie so Brooke dropped her off after breakfast after dropping gabby with Peyton" I tell Nathan as I clean the sides "Anyway Brooke has not been feeling herself lately, so I actually offered"

"Aww isn't my Hales nice?" Nathan kisses my cheek

"Yeah I am" I nod smiling at him

"So when is this little monster coming out?" Nathan asks placing his hand on my belly.

"She's not due until next week Nate" I laugh seeing how eager he is to meet her "Nate I want to change what were going to call her"

"Okay baby, what do you wanna call her?" Nathan questions

"I was thinking Lydia Brooke Scott" I tell him

"Yeah I like it" I don't know whether Nathan was lying or not, but I liked the name. It came to me and I loved it ever since.

"So that's sorted then yeah?"

"Yep baby" Nathan nodded bringing his head to my belly "Do you like that Lydia Brooke Scott" as soon as Nathan said that I felt the baby kick.

"Yep I think she likes it" I laugh as Nathan follows her kicks.

**RPOV**

"Mommy" Rory came running in when Jake opened the door to Owen "I missed you"

"I missed you too baby girl" I picked her up and placed her on my lap

"Mommy your belly is big" Rory tells me patting my belly "Really big"

"Yeah" I nod at her seeing her smiling at me. How I missed my baby girl more than anything "Rory darling"

"Yes mommy" I look at Rory and then at Owen who was standing in the door way of the living room. I saw the look he was giving me. The one I hate.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister" I tell her "You like that?"

"You and daddy having a baby mommy?" Rory's eyes sparkled with the excitement, but the problem is the baby isn't Owen's if course.

No darling Mommy and Jake are having a baby" I tell Rory who tilts her head to the side looking at me funny.

"But Jake is Aunt Peyton's husband Mommy" Rory jumped of my lap and stood there with her hand on her hips

"Aunt Peyton and Jake aren't together anymore" I tell my daughter who is 6 by the way.

"Daddy can we go see Aunt Peyton" I hear Rory turn around and ask Owen

"Yeah course baby, I think Gabby and Becky are there" Owen tells Rory "Well were going to go"

"Bye Mommy" Rory gave me a kiss and a hug "Love you"

"Love you too baby girl" I replied as we pulled apart and then they left.

**BPOV**

"Cameron darling you want a drink?" I call into the living room

"Yweah" Cameron replied

"Okay baby" I pour Cameron some juice into his beaker and give it to him "There you go buddy"

I then saw Lucas walking into the living room fully dressed. Well he looks like his going out as usual. I walked around the kitchen feeling the tension as Lucas walked in. I turned around and saw Lucas leaning in the door way of the kitchen "Hey Pretty Girl"

"Please don't call me that" I tell him as I throw the sponge in the sink and turn back around facing the tiles "Just don't do it"

"Baby please talk to me" Lucas says as I hear him move closer into the kitchen "I miss you"

"Yeah well I don't know what you want from me" I say throwing my hands in the air turning back and looking at him "I don't know what you want from me Luke"

"I want you to talk to me" Lucas goes to touch me and I back away from him "I want my wife back"

"And I want my husband to tell me the truth" I tell him "I want my husband to not keep things from me, I want my husband to love me like he claims he does and I want us to love the baby I'm carrying like we do Ally and the twins"

"Brooke I love you and the kids so I know I'll love Brandon just as much" Lucas smiles at me

"Brandon" I kink my eye brow up with my hands on my hips

"Yeah I know where going to have a boy" He places his hand on my stomach and that gives me butterflies.

"Is that so?" He pulls me into him

"Yeah that is so" Lucas nods leaning in and kissing me

"OMG" I realise what he was trying to do "I can't believe you tried to change the subject Lucas Scott" I shake my hand walking pass him back to the living room "You off out?"

"What you talking about?" Lucas followed me

"You have your jacket on Luke" I point to the black jacket he loves so much

"Oh right, no I was just cold" He was lying yet again. I can always tell. He squints his eyes and his eyes brows would raise when his lying. I swear one of these days I will leave him and go back to Cali for good with my children "I grabbed it and put it on before I came out here"

"Yeah and I'm Madonna" I say sarcastically "You just love lying to me huh Lucas?" I say calmly "You fooled me at the wedding when I wanted to walk out. You said you love me more than anything and I believed you. You said you wanted me and I believed you, but you lied" I look at Cameron still watching cartoons on the floor "You have lied to me too many times Lucas and I'm sick of it. If you're not going to tell the truth then don't answer or say anything because I don't think I can stand anymore of your stupid lies"

"I don't mean to lie to you baby" Lucas assures me "I don't like lying to you, but I don't want to hurt you"

"Your already hurting me Lucas by doing this" I point around the room "You never spend time with the kids anymore Lucas, you're always home late when their in bed and they are beginning to notice"

"I know baby and I hate it I do" I watch as Lucas walks closer to me "I love you Brooke more than anything" Lucas stops in front of me "Don't you ever second guess that"

"I know you do Broody" Lucas wipes the tear that fell down my cheek "I love you too"

"Please don't leave me Brooke" Lucas whispers as he closes the gap between us and plants his lips onto mine "I can't live without you"

"I'm not going anywhere Luke" I mutter "I won't ever leave you"

**PPOV**

"Peyton sweetie" I hear Owen say as he walks into the living room "Hey Peyt" Owen gives me a kiss on the cheek "Rory wanna watch some cartoons?"

"Yes please daddy" Rory smiles as she sits in the bean bag. Owen put cartoons on for Rory as we walked into the kitchen away from he ears.

"I took her to go see her Mom today?" Owen tells me as he sits on a stool at the island

"How did it go?" I asked pouring us some coffee I made just before he came.

"Erm... Rory's a smart girl so I think it went okay because she didn't shout or anything, but she noticed Rachel's belly and thought she was having another brother or sister from both her parents until Rachel told her that it wasn't mine it was Jake's" I listen to Owen tell me. I felt so bad for Rory and Rebecca. They didn't deserve any of this "Then after Rory found out Jake was the father she was saying Jake's your husband and then she said out of the blue that she wants to come see you"

"Oh" I say wondering why

"Yeah weird right?" I nod at Owen "But I think she wanted out of there just like I did. She isn't mad at Rachel because she gave her a hug and a kiss which is good. I don't want Rory losing time with her Mother because she's a dirty bitch"

I nod my head agreeing, but the difference is that Jake hasn't tried calling me or coming by to see his daughter. His so wrapped up in his so call love for Rachel and their unborn baby that he has forgotten Rebecca and I can see that kills her even though she can't understand properly I still see it in her eyes when she asks for her daddy and he isn't here. Instead you have Owen tucking her in at night and making her laugh, taking her to school. Jake should be doing this even if where not together anymore "Well Jake hasn't tried to see Rebecca since after the Brucas wedding"

"I know baby" Owen pulls me into him holding me tight "I think we should tell everyone about us"

I was shocked. He wants to tell people about us. I want that I do because then we don't have to sneak around like we did at the wedding. I look at him and see the smile spread across his face "You sure?"

Owen nods at me "Yeah I think Rachel and Jake should know before Rory or Rebecca say anything"

"Yeah you right" He then leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips "Everyone should know" I agree "When should we tell them"

"Well I was thinking that we tell Rachel and Jake first before telling anyone else" Owen says and I nod "Then you can tell Brooke and Haley and I'll tell Lucas and Nathan"

"Yeah sounds good" I smile at him "So should we drop Becky, Gabby and Rory to Brooke and then go tell them now?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan" I then walk off into the living room to get Rebecca and gabby ready.

**BPOV**

Peyton and Owen had just dropped Gabby, Becky and Rory off with me. it seems I have a full house because Nathan and Haley dropped Jamie and Ally off about an hour ago and Lucas went out just after as usual. I had made them all something to eat and now I was lying on the couch as Gabby, Cameron and Becky are all asleep while Ally, Rory and Jamie are playing in the garden in the pool. I decided that I would go out and lay in the hammock just to keep an eye on them. I walked into the garden and smiled at them all playing nicely in the pool. Lucas was gone like I said earlier he left shortly after Nathan and Haley dropped the kids of saying they had something to do and Peyton and Owen said the same thing so as usual I was the nice one and agreed to look after their kids.

**PPOV**

Jake and Rachel agreed to see us, so we headed over to their house. I wasn't nervous or scared at all. They don't really deserve to know that Owen are I have been seeing each other since they did the same thing to us, but we were together then. I filled for a divorce months ago and I'm waiting for Jake to sign the papers. Owen filled for a divorce the day he found out and his waiting for Rachel to sign the papers. So it isn't like where doing anything wrong. Owen knocked on the door holding my hand squeezing it a little to assure me that everything will be fine. Jake opened the door and I still cannot look at him and I for sure cannot look at Rachel. They make me feel so sick. We walked into the house following Jake into the living room where Rachel was sitting. Her stomach had grown huge and she's only what 4 months. We stood there for a moment. I looked around the room not once looking at Rachel or Jake and then Owen broke the silence and I was thankful for that "So Peyton and I came here to tell you both something" I felt him squeeze my hand again.

"Okay" I hear Rachel say as I feel her eyes on me "Go ahead"

"Peyton and I are dating" Owen states and I could feel the room build tension.

"I knew it" Rachel gets up as Jake was beside her "Didn't I fucking tell you they were at it like rabbits?" Rachel sounded spiteful like I was the one who tore her heart out "I knew you were fucking my husband"

"Ex husband Rachel when you sign the fucking papers" Owen hisses at her and I jump back by the rage that filled the room. Jake looked at me and walked my way.

"You're sleeping with him?" Jake says as he gets closer. I untwine my fingers with Owen and walk backwards as Owen is dealing with Rachel. Jake looked scary. I have never seen him look at me like he is now. My heart stopped. Why is he so mad when his the one that ruined us by fucking Rachel and getting her pregnant "Are you pregnant Peyt, is that why you decided to confess?"

I was stunned. Jake actually thought I pulled a Rachel. Oh please. I don't fucking think so "No Jake I am not pregnant. I'm not fucking Rachel" I spit back at him not caring anymore "Why you so mad huh? Is it because I moved on and you wanted me to wallow in self pity because my husband cheated on me with one of my bestfriends and then got her pregnant and doesn't even try to call or come see his daughter because you haven't Jake and Rebecca knows it. She asks for you all the time, but it's not you there in the morning, it's not you taking her to school or giving her bedtime kisses" I bark at him pretty pissed off "Owen is the last one she see's at night. Owen is the one she sees when she wakes up in the morning. Owen is the one tucking her in at night and taking her to school because you're so fucking wrapped up in Rachel and that baby that you have forgotten the baby you have with me"

Jake didn't say anything instead I heard Rachel shouting "Oi husband stealing bitch" was she being serious. I'm the husband stealing bitch when she's the one who took Jake from Rebecca and I and then knocked herself up because I recall that happening "I knew you were sleeping with Owen. I knew at the wedding and I saw you in town together and I knew then"

"Oh what does it matter Rachel" I throw my hands in the air "What does it fucking matter if Owen and I fuck?" Rachel looks at me like she couldn't speak "FYI you're the husband stealing bitch that got herself knocked up. I'm not pregnant and I didn't steal anything or anyone from you" I then walked pass Rachel "Oh and Jake be a dad not an ass" I then left the house knowing Owen was following me.

**LPOV**

"Hey buddy" I say as I enter the house and see Dylan playing with cars on the track he had laid out of the floor.

"Hi" Dylan looked up for a second before going back to playing with his toys

"So how are you and Brooke doing?" Raleigh asked. Raleigh is Dylan's Mom.

"She's pregnant" I state rubbing my hands over my face "And she's mad at me. Really mad"

"Why don't you just tell her about Dylan and I?" Raleigh suggested "If you explain to her the situation I'm sure she'll understand"

I shake my head at Raleigh "Yeah she would have if she wasn't pregnant, but now I just can't tell her. the shock would kill her literally"

"Okay, but I still think you should do it"

"She'll blow it out of contents" I assure her "I'm seriously. I know my wife"

"Exactly Luke she's your wife" Raleigh pointed out and I know that I was there when we got married.

"She doesn't know about you" I finally tell her "No one does"

"I know I wasn't at your wedding and I'm sorry for that, but no one knows about me and Dylan" Raleigh sounded upset "Why?"

"It hasn't really come up" I tell her seeing her face scrunch up a little like she was going to cry.

"Wow Luke that is low" Raleigh lowers her voice so Dylan can't hear her "Not telling your wife about Dylan and I"

"Yeah well if you was at the wedding I could have told her then" I know it sounded stupid, but keeping them a secret wasn't meant to go on for so long.

"Yeah and I told you why I could not have come" Raleigh defended "It would have been too complicated and uncomfortable"

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry" I say sipping on my drink

"You should tell her Lucas" Raleigh was so set on me telling Brooke and about her and Dylan and I know I should, but shouldn't I tell Nathan first.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	36. The pain I didn't want

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**Well you guys are going to hate me even more after you read this chapter. I know you want Brucas to be okay and happy, but when is there never any drama in their lives. Anyway I hope you like the chapter even though your going to hate me for writing it. Much Love Roch xxx**

**The pain I didn't want**

**BPOV**

I felt the covers soaking wet. I brought my hand up and saw a liquid substance. I leaned over and saw blood everywhere. The bed was covered in it. I turned to my side and didn't see Lucas there. the clock said 4:00 in the morning and Lucas was no one to be seen. I then started to feel cramps. I held onto my stomach as I tried to pull through it. Tears were streaming down my face as the pain got worse. I grabbed my phone and rang Peyton. Peyton was at my house within 20 minutes. I tried to move out of the bed, but the pain was too much. When Peyton got to the house she came in and her eyes went wide by the amount of blood she saw. Peyton called an ambulance on her way. I saw Peyton looking around and knew who she was looking for "Where's Luke?"

I shrugged actually not knowing where my husband is as I'm soaked in blood. There was knock at the door and I knew that was the ambulance. I was shocked at how fast they had got here "Hey Miss My Name is Jeremy" He told me as I was still trying to breathe through the pain. It was like nothing else and I've been through labour pain. This pain was uncontrollable. It felt like my insides where dying. It felt like I was being tortured and killed "What's your name?"

"It's Mrs" I say through each breathe "Brooke Scott" I mutter trying to keep my eyes open. I was getting rather tired and the pain was just too much to bare.

"Okay Brooke stay with me" I could hear Jeremy tell me "Open those eyes darling"

"My baby" I started to say remembering I have a baby inside me "My Baby"

"Brooke are you pregnant?" Jeremy sounded really worried I could hear it in his voice. I nodded my head slowly "How long far you are you Brooke?"

"3 months" I tell him seeing the look I didn't want to see. I felt just like he was looking at me. I'm losing my baby. I can feel it.

"Okay Brooke where going to get you to the hospital ASAP" I nodded as they lifted me onto a stretcher. My clothes were soaked in blood. They were sticking to me and I felt gross having them on me and my beloved husband was nowhere to be found. Peyton tried calling him, his phone was turned off. Wherever that bastard is, he will regret this.

Once I got to the hospital I was rushed into see a nurse in a private room. They laid me on the hospital bed after I changed into a gown. I didn't want those clothes I had on earlier they just terrify me. the nurse walked into the room with my notes "Hey there Mrs Scott" I see her name badge said Nancy.

"Call me Brooke" I tell Nancy as she stands beside me "Brooke..."

Nancy sounded like she was about to give me the worse news an expecting women is afraid to hear. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I shut my eyes as I could still feel her looking down at me "My baby" I whisper knowing she can just about hear me and then I open my eyes again feeling hot tears rolling down my cheeks "Have I lost my baby?"

Nancy looked away and at the papers. I already knew her answer, but I didn't want to believe I couldn't believe it "Brooke there was a lot of blood" Nancy started to say and I could literally feel my heart stop beating for a minute or so. My words were caught in my throat and I couldn't form any. I've lost my baby. Nancy didn't say that, but there was a lot of blood and I mean a lot. If vampires were real they would have had a feast with the amount of blood I lost. I just knew my baby wasn't there anymore; let's just say it's a mother's instinct "I'll do a scan just to see" I gave a little nod wanting to fight against that idea, but I didn't and I don't know why. All I knew is that I wanted Lucas with me right now, holding my hand and assuring me that everything will be okay, but he isn't here and I don't know where he could be at 4:45 in the morning. Nancy turned the ultra sound machine on and lifted my gown to my belly covering my legs with another gown. She placed the cold jelly on my stomach and then brought the stick down to move the jelly around my stomach and I could tell on her face that my baby is gone. There is no baby in their anymore "I'm sorry Brooke" Nancy began to say "You've had a miscarriage"

"No" I cried. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating again. I went cold. I felt sick. This couldn't be happening to me "Please try again. My baby has to be there" I whimper

"I'm really sorry Brooke" I could see the tears forming in Nancy's eyes too as she turned away from me "You baby isn't there anymore"

"I've lost my baby" I cry "It's gone" Nancy then wiped the jelly from my stomach and fills out some more paper work before discharging me.

"Anyone you want us to call?" Nancy asked as I sat up like a robot

"Peyton sawyer"

"Okay I'll call her for you now" Nancy replied "Brooke I'm very sorry for your loss"

"Yeah so am I" I respond still holding my stomach even though nothing's in there anymore.

"Brooke you're still going through the miscarriage so you'll be expected to get cramps now and again. You'll be expected to have a little more bleeding like a period and if there's any further problems please call me" Nancy gave me her card as I nod at her as she leaves the room.

Owen came and got me while Peyton stayed with the children at her house. Owen asked where I wanted to go so I told him to take me home and tell Peyton to bring Ally and the twins back later today and Owen nodded. He dropped me off making sure I was okay first. When I told him I'm fine he stayed for 10 minutes and then I told him to go back home. Owen agreed and left me alone in my house. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:00. I was in the hospital for a while and I still got nothing from Lucas yet. I don't know where he is and right now I couldn't give a rat ass.

The front door opened and I heard Lucas come in. He was trying to be quiet, but I was already awake. I was sat on the couch with my legs up to my chest sitting in the dark. The lights were off the curtains where shut. I had tears running down my cheeks as my head was buried into my knees my hair everywhere. Nancy gave me my clothes before I left in a bag that was placed on the coffee in front of me.

"Brooke" Lucas said quietly "What happened?"

"I lost our baby" I cry as I sense him walking over to me. I shot my head up when I felt him pulled me into him. I jumped up from the couch and out of his arms "Don't touch me" I spit at him as I walk pass him and up to our room that I knew looked a mess with the amount of blood still up there. Lucas followed me. I stopped at the door way of our room and looked at the amount of blood on our bed. The sheets were soaked the covers were red and my heart was broken.

"OMG" I heard Lucas grasp. Tears were rolling down my eyes and he pulled me into him. I wanted to fight him off so bad, but I just couldn't. I needed him right now, but I just had to push away from him "Brooke..."

"No Lucas" I shake my head at him turning to look at him "Don't touch me. I just..." I Cross my hands over my chest "I had a miscarriage Lucas and you wasn't around at all nowhere to be found" I throw at him "I went through so much pain wanting you to hold me and tell me everything will be okay, but instead you're out somewhere that you won't tell me where" The tears were blurring my vision and I wiped them away.

"Brooke I'm sorry" Lucas apologises thinking that say sorry was going to make this alright, but it isn't and it won't.

"If your cheating on me Lucas then just go because I'm hurting so much more then I should be" I tell him not wanting to suppress this anymore then I already have and the I felt a cramp "Oww" I bent myself over holding onto my stomach trying to stop it "OH GOD" Fuck it hurts like shit. Lucas walked over to me and I back away from him a little not wanting him anywhere near me let alone touching me "Don't"

"Brooke are you okay? What can I do?" Lucas asks

"It's called a miscarriage Lucas" I say like his stupid or something "You know what I had when you wasn't here"

"Brooke..." Lucas says again

"Stop Lucas" I say shaking my head "Just please stop" And then the cramp passed and I felt okay again "Please just sop otherwise my heart will completely shatter and I don't think it will be able to heal this time"

"I'm sorry" He says again and I was really sick and tired of him saying that.

"Yeah so you keep saying it Luke" I put my hand son my hips and look at him "I'm tired of your 'I'm sorry's'

"I don't know what else to day?" Lucas looks defeated and I just feel it.

"How about the truth Luke?" I bark at him "How about you tell me where you've been the past three months or so?"

"I want to so bad baby" He tells me "So bad"

"Then just do it because I seriously can't go around acting like nothing has happened anymore" I rub my head closing my eyes taking a deep breath.

"I love you"

"Yeah and I love you too, but I'm scared Lucas" I admit "This marriage is going downhill and I'm scared"

"It will get better very soon" Lucas assures me wiping away the tear that feel down my face

"It won't getting any better until you tell me where you have been going" I'm being honest, it won't get any better if he doesn't tell me the truth "I mean it Luke"

"Just trust me Pretty Girl please" Lucas takes a hold of my hand "Trust me"

"Okay fine Luke" I cave "I'll trust you"

**HPOV**

I was rushed to the hospital as my water just broke. I was walking back to bed from the toilet when my water broke. Nathan was running around after me as I laughed at how scared he was again. I was laying in a hospital bed when Brooke walked in "Hey Hales" She smiled at me even though I know what had happened earlier. Peyton had told me, she rang me as soon as Brooke was in the ambulance trying to get a hold of Lucas.

"Hey tigger" I smiled back at her "How are you?"

"You're going to be a Mom again soon" Brooke ignored the question and changed the subject "I'm really excited to meet baby Scott real soon"

"Brooke..." I look at her with sympathy and I can tell she hates it

"Don't look at me like that Haley" She sounds defensive and I hate how she just bottles it all up.

"I'm sorry" I apologise "Really sorry"

"Don't worry about it" And then a cramp hot me again "Oww" That one hurt more then the last one 4 hours ago "OH FUCK" I double over in pain as I sit in teh chair beside Haley.

"OMG Brooke you okay?" I hear Peyton ask as in walks into the room.

Brooke nodded her head trying not to cry, I could see it on her face "Yeah that a cramp"

"Cramps don't hurt like that?" Peyton sounded really scared

"Miscarriage cramps do" Brooke breath's out as she tries to breathe through it "OH GOD"

"You sure you're okay?" I piped in

Brooke nods my head again "I'm fine" She looks up at us "I promise I'm fine" Then the cramp passed as I was fine again "See I'm fine guys"

"You scared us Brooke" I pointed out "God"

"Sorry" She gave us a small smile "Nancy said I'll get cramps real bad for a few days and then they'll stop"

"Okay"

"So Hales you ready to be a Mom again?" Brooke asked changing the subject from herself and her loss. I let it drop because I could see the pain in her eyes.

I nodded at her and I put my hand on my tummy so excited to see my little girl real soon and the smile played on my lips for ages "Yeah I'm so excited"

"I can see it" Brooke gives me a small smile fighting through then pain of the loss she went through earlier "Hales I'm gonna go for a walk, but I'll be back real soon"

"You want me to go with you B" Peyton asked and I saw Brooke shake her head

"Nah I just need some air" Brooke replied walking out of the room.

**BPOV**

"Hey Pretty Girl" I heard Lucas say as he sat beside me outside the hospital

"Hi" I replied not looking at him, but at the pond in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked

"I lost my baby Luke, so no I'm not okay" I say like he forgot what happened hours before

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said rubbing my leg "I..."

"You forgot" I snap my head to look at him and moved from his grasp "You forgot that I miscarried" I shook my head at him not believing this was happening "You weren't there and left me alone to deal with it and then I trust you like you asked me to and then you tell me you forgot about it"

"No Brooke I didn't forget" Lucas defends himself "I didn't want to bring it up in case it upset you"

"You not being there with me Luke upset me. You leaving and then coming home in the night upset me. You not spending time with your kids upsets me" I tell him as I feel a tear fall down my cheeks "This miscarriage upsets me yeah, but don't act like you care"

"I do care Brooke" Lucas stood up standing in front of me "How can you say I don't"

"Because you don't show it Luke, not anymore and I don't know why since you won't tell me" I tell him feeling sick thinking that Lucas could possibly be cheating on me.

"I've asked you to trust me Brooke" Lucas said calmly "You're meant to trust me"

"How am I meant to trust you if your cheating on me" I shot back at him as my hands flung up over my mouth and I gave a quick grasp. Yeah I said it before, but this time it sounded real.

Lucas looked at me like I had just shot him down "I'm not having this conversation with you" Lucas says turning around looking back at the pond "I'm not"

"No Lucas" I yelled wanting him to look at me "Look at me"

"Brooke I can't have this conversation" Lucas said again "I just can't"

"Why?" I push wanting to know why my husband is lying to me and why he won't talk to me "Tell me why Luke"

"Because" Lucas stated

"Because what?"

"I'm not cheating on you Brooke and I don't believe you would believe that" Lucas doesn't look at me. He looks everywhere, but at me.

"If you're not cheating Luke then where you been?" I questioned not understand any of this. His confusing me.

"It doesn't matter" Lucas tries to brush it off, but I wasn't having that. This is ruining us and I don't want that to happen not after everything we've been through together.

"Yes it does matter Lucas" I throw my hands up feeling so frustrated with him and the whole situation "For fuck sake can you wake up please" I tell him and I grab hold of him and turning him to look at me "Wake up and smell the fire that is burning us apart"

Lucas then finally looked at me and I saw hurt flash through his eyes. Why was he hurt when his the one who made this mess. I should be hurt and I am hurt, so hurt "Stop Brooke okay" Lucas tells me and my heart dropped. Is that all he has to say. He tells me to fucking stop. This husband of mine is a fucking douche bag.

"That's all you fucking have to say is stop Brooke?" I beckon at him "You know what Luke, I'm done" I'm putting a done deal on this marriage. His lying to me. His keeping secrets from me and I'm just not bothered. I just can't do it anymore. Any of it.

"What do you mean you're done?" Lucas asked finally waking up after smelling the fire taking my hand and placing it on his heart "That I always your Brooke. No one else will ever have my heart like you have it and by walking away from me your gonna kill me"

I take his hand and bring it to my heart "And you have mine Luke and always will" I tell his seeing the tears finally burning in his eyes. He is finally seeing what is going on and it took him to see me walking away "But I seriously can't do this anymore Lucas. I lost my baby and you weren't there. I put the kids to bed every night and you're never there"

"Correction Brooke you lost our baby" Lucas tells me "And you'll find out in time what's going on"

"I haven't got time Luke" I reply "We haven't got time" I turn to look at the ducks swimming in the pond "This marriage hasn't got time"

"You have to trust me Pretty Girl"

"I'm trying Luke, I really am"

"Don't walk away from me Brooke" Lucas pleaded running his hands through his hair

"I have to go see the kids" I tell Lucas walking back wards "I have to go" I then turned around and literally ran from the scene I just walked away from. Was I leaving Lucas? Was it for good this time? Is this marriage over even though it's just begun? I walked away not from him, but from what I was feeling. I'm running from the truth even though I don't actually know what the truth is.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	37. I don't know what to do

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**Yep you are defo going to hate me for this chapter too, but I assure you that everything will get better in the end.**

**I don't know what to do**

**BPOV**

Haley had her baby girl 3 hours ago. I stayed at the hospital the whole time until she was born and then I told Haley I had to get the kids home. It had been a long day. I lost my baby that morning and Haley had hers hours after and it all seemed a little too much for me. I haven't spoken to Lucas since I walked away from him. When where in the same room it seems small, when he walks pass me I get a little shiver and I don't know what that means. The kids were all asleep and I should be tired too, but I just couldn't go to my room where I lost my baby. I haven't changed the sheets yet even though I should have. I just can't and it kills me. The cramps have calmed down now and I was happy about that. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water when I heard the front door shut. I then saw Lucas walking into the living room he looked up at me and gave me a small smile "Hey"

"Hi" I replied walking into the living room sitting in the armchair holding my belly still.

"You okay" He asked

I shook my head at him "Not really" I was being honest. I wasn't okay.

"I'm sorry Brooke" I looked up at him feeling sick a little. This whole situation makes me feel sick "But I'm not cheating on you"

I turn my head back to look at him. If he seriously isn't cheating on me then where is he going at night and why is he keeping it a secret. I saw him pleading with me without saying anything. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't know what to think or what to do at this point I just felt tired of it all "When I first agreed to go on that date with you I didn't know how it was going to go" I state seeing the confusion on his face.

"Brooke wh..."

"Then you surprised me and the date was perfect like never before and I was just shocked at how much I was starting to like you and then I saw you with Britney and I felt so angry that you would do that" I interrupted him "Then we went out again and in time I fell in love with you. Then I had to leave and my heart broke. We have been through so much together Luke and my heart hurts every day not knowing what you're thinking or what you're doing" I wipe the tear away from my eye "You are hurting me and I don't even think you know it yet"

"Oh Brooke I know you're hurting" Lucas tells me running his hand through his air "I know how much I'm hurting you and how much I have been for a while now and I'm sorry for everything Brooke"

"Then tell me Lucas" I state hearing a sob threaten to come out "Just tell me" I then heard the door bell ring. I got up and walked over to the door to get it. When I opened the door I saw a lady standing there with baby boy in her arms. I was now more confused than ever "Erm... hey" I gave a little smile to the girl in front of me "May I help you"

"Yeah I think you might be able to" She nodded "I'm looking for Lucas Scott"

"And you are?" I asked as my stomach dropped even more than usual. This was all getting too much for me to bare.

"Raleigh and this is my son Dylan" Her son. Okay so maybe she's a friend of Lucas's or maybe she's a family member I never meant or maybe she's the girl Lucas had been cheating on me with. Is this where he has been with his other family.

"Raleigh" I hear Lucas say from behind me "What you doing here?"

"Dylan wanted to see you" Raleigh tells him "He was crying for you and I didn't know what to do. I tried ringing you, but you didn't answer"

"Yeah sorry my sister in law had her baby" Lucas tells the girl forgetting I was there.

"Congrats Luke" She smiled at him

"Daddy" My head snapped up to the little boy. Did I just hear correctly? Daddy... what the hell is going on "I missed you"

"I missed you too buddy" Lucas picked Dylan up when the girl put him down. I was just stunned at all this. Lucas and I were getting somewhere just now and now my life as well as my heart had been shattered.

"He called you daddy" I made my presence known "He called you daddy" I felt sick and dizzy. This was all happening too fast "You have to go" I state "You have to get out of my house and out of my life. My divorce lawyer will be in touch" I tell Lucas feeling my boy go cold and then before I knew it I was falling to the floor and everything went black.

**HPOV**

Lydia Brooke Scott was born 3 hours ago. She weighed in at 6lbs 7 ounces. She was the cutest baby ever since Jamie was born. I held her in my arms and I didn't want to let her go. Nathan was taking pictures and I loved my life right now. I had a great husband and two wonderful children I love so much. I handed Lydia to Nathan so I could just rest for a little while. Laying in the hospital bed watching Nathan coo at her they looked so cute.

"She's gorgeous" Nathan kept saying bouncing her lightly up and down in his arms smiling down at her.

"Yeah she is and we made her Nate" I tell him giving him a smile "She's our precious little girl"

"I love you Hales" Nathan leans down and kisses me softly on the lips

"I love you too baby"

**BPOV**

Waking up in a hospital bed wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be home with my babies and have Lucas out of my life. I looked around the room and saw Lucas sitting beside me in the chair "You're awake" Lucas sat up and moved my head to look away from him "You okay?"

"No not really?" I reply "I just found out my husband had fathered someone else's baby and lied to me about it"

"Brooke I can explain" Lucas tells me trying to take my hand in his

"Don't touch me" I say taking my away from his "I don't want an explanation Lucas. I want you out my life for good this time. I want a divorce"

"We've been married for 3 months Brooke, we can't get a divorce yet" Lucas states and okay so his right.

"Then I want an annulment" I go to the next best thing.

"Brooke I love you"

"You can't love me as much as you say you do Luke" I feel tears running down my face and I wipe them away "You could have told me. I would have understand"

"I wanted to so much, but I was scared" Lucas admits "I didn't want to lose you"

"Well you have" I tell him wanting so bad to get up and walk "You have lost me Lucas"

"Please let me explain baby" Lucas pleaded and heart was telling me now, but my head was telling me to let him explain.

"Fine explain then"

"I dated Britney when you left for a couple of months and then I got with Raleigh and we were together for a while and then she left and got in contact with me about a year ago, but didn't tell me about Dylan until after our wedding" I listened to him and nodded along with him "I wanted to tell you, but I don't know how to do it. We have a beautiful family and I didn't want to lose you"

"You know what kills me the most Luke" I say to him "Not the fact you lied to me or the fact you have a son with someone else or that you forgave her faster then you did me when I kept Ally away from you, but it the fact that I lost our baby while you were playing house with someone else" I had tear run down my face "I woke up drenched in blood. The pain was unbearable and I needed my husband Luke, but you weren't there or at the hospital. Peyton tried to get hold of you, but she couldn't. I needed you to hold me and tell me everything would be fine and you didn't" I wipe the tear away and look at him through my glassy eyes "You picked to play house with someone else while you are married to me. You picked to be with her while I went through the worst thing ever and you picked her over us, so you Luke and go be with her and your son. I'm going to take the kids to Cali for a while to sort my head out and everything else" I tell him seeing him plead with his eyes.

"No Brooke" Lucas shaked his head violently "I don't want her, I want my wife and kids" He tells me, but I just don't believe him or at least I don't want to for some reason "I want you not Raleigh" Lucas takes my hand in his "Yeah I want to be in Dylan's life of course I do, but I don't want Raleigh like I want you Brooke. Your my wife and I love you more than anything" Lucas had tears running down my face now "Please don't leave me baby. Please stay"

"Broody" I mutter as I look at him wiping a tear from his cheek "I love you too, but I don't know how we can get pass this" I said honestly feeling really bad, but telling the truth "We've been through so much and now I just don't know what to do anymore"

"Exactly Pretty Girl we've been through so much together and I want us to carry on the journey as you my wife. I don't want to lose you and the kids. I don't want you leaving me and I don't want this to break us" Lucas ranted like I was going to leave this second, but to be honest if I could I would have left at the start of this conversation.

I don't want this to be the end of us really I don't and I don't want Raleigh to have him because Lucas is mine and always has been, but what else am I meant to do. How else am I meant to be strong enough to go through this with Lucas and see him play and care for his son who I didn't help him make. Why would this happen to us and why now? What else is the world going to throw at us to see if we get through it and dodge it? I know what your all thinking you want me to say that I forgive him and we can go live happily ever after like in the fairytales well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is reality, real life and nothing ever ends happily ever after "I'm tired Luke. I want to sleep" Lucas nodded and lay back in the chair.

"I'll be right here baby when you wake up" Lucas tells me and gives me a small smile as I close my eyes and turn my body away from him. This had become one big ass mess and I think I'm far too deep to dig myself out now.

**PPOV**

So this day has been really weird and crazy. Brooke lost her baby which hurt her so bad she hardly wants to talk about it. Haley then had her baby later in the day. I then saw Lucas and Brooke having a heated argument out front of the hospital where Brooke walked away and Lucas ran his hands over his face. Then I get a call from Lucas saying Brooke collapsed, so I brought the kids back to my house which didn't bother me since they were all tired and feel asleep straight away. This day had been hectic and I just hope tomorrow is much better.

"Hey baby" I hear as Owen walked into the room "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh nothing just checking my emails" I answered looking up at him and smiling

"Cool" He replied sitting beside me on the bed "Shut that thing down and come to bed baby"

"Alright, but only because you asked so nicely" I tease shutting the laptop down and putting it on the side table "Better" I question as I snuggle up to him placing my head on his chest having his arm wrapped around me.

"Much better" He kissed the top of my head and rubbed up and down my arm making a shiver go down my spine. Shit... I think I'm falling for him... Not good. Not good at all.

**HPOV**

"Do you think Brooke and Lucas seem happy?" I asked Nathan as he placed Lydia into her glass crib provided by the hospital.

"I don't know. I would love to say yes because I love both of them like everyone else, but I saw then having a heated argument earlier when everyone was here. Brooke walked away from him and he ran his hands over his face" Nathan replies sitting on the edge of the bed "They seemed even more in love after the wedding and then everything changed"

"Yeah Brooke was saying she thinks Lucas is cheating on her" I reveal to Nathan who looked shocked.

"Nah I don't think Luke would do that. Not to Brooke. Not after everything they've been through. Not after everything he has fought for" Nathan was shaking his head like it was a stupid accusation.

"She said he leaves in the middle of the day and doesn't come home until 7:00 in the morning or sometimes he doesn't come home at all or he'll go to and help Karen at the cafe and close up for her, but won't be home for hours after and never spends time with his kids anymore and they miss him even Brooke does" I tell Nathan "I don't know how much more Brooke and handle Nate. Yeah so she's a strong one, but Luke has put her through so much and I'm scared she's going to break and no one will be able to put her back together"

"He isn't cheating on her Hales" Nathan sounded like he knew for certain Luke hadn't cheated. Nathan sounded like he knew something.

"What do you know Nate" I sit up a little wincing at the pain a little "Tell me what you know Nathan Scott"

"Lucas isn't cheating Hales" Nathan repeated and I nod waiting for him to continue "Lucas was seeing Raleigh"

"As in ex girlfriend Raleigh?" I brought my hand to my mouth "Why?"

"They have a son together and she got in contact about coming to the wedding and she was going to, but then she had something come up" Nathan tells me "And then after the wedding she asked Lucas to go see her, so he did and found out he has a 4 year old son. Raleigh had Dylan 3 years after Brooke left and then when Brooke came back Lucas didn't feel like she needed to know, but then all this came up and he needed help so he asked me and I agreed since he is my brother and everything"

"Lucas has a son" I was shocked by all of this "Wooow I wonder if Brooke knows"

"Brooke knows now" I tell Haley "Raleigh showed up with Dylan and Brooke collapsed. She'd upstairs room 445"

"Oh god" I grasp "This hit her pretty hard" Nathan nodded "Real hard. I feel for her so much Nate. She's been through hell today. Yeah okay so it's 11:30pm now, but Brooke lost her baby earlier today and then she came to see me have mine and then has a fight with Lucas and then to top it all off she finds out he has a son with someone else and lied about it"

"Yeah I know everything sucks for her, but Brooke's strong. They'll get through this and everything will be okay" Nathan tried to assure me and I nodded agreeing with him, but not believing it.

**BPOV**

"Brooke" I hear my name being called "Brooke" I hear it again waking up seeing Haley sitting in a wheelchair looking up at me "Hey tigger"

"Hey tutor mom" I replied giving her a small smile "How's Lydia doing?"

"She's fine thanks" Haley answers "But how are you doing Brooke?" Haley asked me and my smile dropped. Great she knew too.

"I'm doing good thanks" I lied and I knew she knew I was lying, but I really was tired of talking about it. About everything.

"No you're not Brooke so stop lying to me and talk to me" Haley pushes me

"Haley he has a son, lied to me about it and snuck around behind my back. What else is there to talk about" I shrug like it's nothing

"Brooke" Haley sounded like she felt sorry for me "You can get through this"

I shrug looking at her and thinking at the same time "I don't know about that Hales, I've tried so many times and I married him and this is what he does. I don't know if we'll ever be able to get through this"

I was being honest with her I don't know if I can get through this and I don't know what I'm meant to do. Was I meant to forgive Lucas again or was this meant to be the end of us for good. My mind is so confused and racing like crazy. I just don't know yet and it bothers me so much.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	38. OMG Your Back

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So yeah I get you guys hate me for doing this to Brucas and I got a review saying all this stuff about what I've done to Brucas and everything and I'm sorry, but I had to out some drama in there otherwise it would get boring. It's getting better though I promise. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Much love **

**OMG Your Back**

**BPOV**

It has been 4 weeks since I found out about Lucas and his secret child. Raleigh has been dropping Dylan off every Friday until Monday so Lucas can spend time with him which doesn't bother me as much because I will not be jealous of a 6 year old boy. Ally knows about Dylan since Lucas told her the day I came home from the hospital and she didn't take it well and still refuses to believe Dylan is her half brother. I feel for my baby girl. She's mine and I love her and the twins so much and Lucas hurt us all by lying about this.

**Flash back**

"_Ally baby can daddy talk to you for a second" Lucas asks as he walks into Ally's room while she was watching a Disney DVD._

"_Okay daddy" Ally sat up in her bean bag as Lucas paused the DVD for her_

"_So baby girl you know I haven't been around for a little while" Lucas starts_

_Ally nods her head "You been gone a lot daddy" That statement hurt Ally and I could see that when I stood at the door leaning on the frame with my arms crossed waiting for him to tell her he has a son._

"_Yeah I know princess and I'm sorry" Lucas kisses her forehead as Ally sits in his lap "Well daddy has been away to see a little boy called Dylan"_

_Ally looked at Lucas confused. She tilted her head and then looked pass him at me and ii saw all the confusion on her face "Why daddy?"_

"_Because you see princess daddy has another child" My heart always sunk when I heard those words come out of his mouth every time. I hate them and I should hate him, but I just can't and I hate that "Dylan is my son baby girl"_

"_No" Ally shook her little head looking angry. She shook her head violently and I wanted to just break in and take her in my arms to calm her down "We your children daddy"_

"_Yes princess I know, but Dylan is also my child" Lucas says it again and I feel sick hearing it all the fricking time "Dylan is your brother"_

"_No" Ally jumped up so fast it knocked Lucas back a little "No I have one brother and that's all" Ally stomped her two little feet as she ran to me at the door "Mommy" She flung her arms around me and buried her face into me "Mommy" I hear her sob._

"_Great Luke, just fucking great" I shake my head at him as I pick Ally up and she puts her hands around my neck "Wanna make anyone else, but me and Ally cry?" I then turn and walk away from him "Come on pumpkin everything will be okay" _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mommy" Ally came running in through the front door "Mommy" I hear her scream again

"In here pumpkin" I shout back as I hear her little feet come running to me

"Look what I got" She holds up a new bag "Aunt Peyton bought it for me"

"Wow it's very pretty" I smile at her "How was school?"

"Fun" She mutters unzipping her bag "I made this" She brought out a photo frame

"That's real pretty pumpkin" I took it from her "I'll keep it safe for you"

"Okay mommy" Ally kissed my cheek

"How about you take the twins, Rory and Becky in the garden while I talk to Auntie Peyton" Peyton picked the kids up today taking my 8 seater I had in the garage for days like this.

"Okay" Ally swayed her hips away. Yep she was definitely my child

"You didn't have to get her that Peyt"

"Nah it's okay, I wanted to brighten her day" Peyton replies "She seems so down lately and I like her smiling"

"Yeah so do I" I say as I look over at her and the twins playing smiling and laughing "I like that Ally" I nod over to where she is "Not the one Lucas put her into"

"Yeah tell me about it" Peyton agrees "She seems happier today then yesterday"

"Yeah she does, but I think that's because Dylan won't be round for 2 weeks since Raleigh is taking him to go see her parents in Rome" I was a little happy about that too because yeah okay so I haven't left Lucas yet, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt because it does a lot.

"Oh right okay" Peyton nods watching Rebecca "She doesn't seem that happy that her dad has abandoned her"

"Who?" I question following Peyton's gaze "His what?" I realise what she was saying.

"He hasn't seen her since your wedding and that was months ago Brooke" Peyton turns to look at me and I feel for her. She's one of my bestfriends and I love her just as much as Haley.

"Oh god Peyt I'm so sorry" I rub her knee assuring her I was here "I'll sort that out for if you want?"

Peyton shakes her head "I know I should fight for him to see her because she misses him and I know that and yeah I have Owen know and everything and that's all great, but he is her father and I'm being selfish not fighting for him to see her, but he doesn't want to because he has this new baby which is due real soon"

"What an ass" I mutter feeling my blood boil "What do they think they are fucking doing?" I shake my head "They make me feel sick"

"Yeah tell me about it" Peyton gives a dry laugh "Have you spoken to Rachel lately?"

"Nah not really" I shake my head "She sent me a picture of the scan she went to last week"

"Oh how nice of her" Peyton said disgusted at the thought

"Yeah I guess" I nod thinking back to the whole Luke and I situation and how I'm dealing with it might not be the best way, but I don't know what else to do "Luke and I haven't shared a bed in weeks" I reveal to Peyton needing to get it off my chest.

"How many weeks?" Peyton asked giving me a questionable look

"4" I mumble and seeing the worried look she gives me "Don't look at me like that Peyt" I tell her and she tries to change the look, but doesn't succeed "His the one with the love child not me"

"Brooke" Peyton sounds like she's about to give me a speech about how Lucas loves me and he didn't mean to hurt me and blah blah blah. The same speech Nathan, Haley and Owen have given me the past 4 weeks.

"No Peyton" I shake my head at her getting up out of the chair opposite her "Do not give me that speech how Lucas loves me and the bullshit you guys have been trying to tell me" I walk around the chair and into the kitchen knowing Peyton is following me "I'm doing the best I can okay" I say pretending to clean the side trying to get myself busy not wanting to break down about it all and sounding so weak "I haven't kicked him out, his staying in my house even though he lied to me and snuck around. I haven't decided on what I'm going to do about our marriage because I love him" I smash a plate on the floor "For fuck sake" I curse as I bend down on the floor to clean the mess up Peyton helping me "No Peyt it's okay I've got it" I say picking up the broken pieces and placing them on the counter above me.

"Let me help you Brooke" Peyton replies picking pieces up too

"No I've got it" I shake my head feeling the burning in my eyes "I've got it" Tears then feel down my face and I sat on the floor as Peyton pulls me into a hug "I'm trying so hard Peyt" I sob into her feeling her top get wet by my tears "I don't know what else I'm meant to do" I feel as she strokes my hair as holds me tighter "I love him so much, but when I let him in again he breaks my heart all over again and I can't handle anymore heart break"

"I know B" Peyton says softly as we began to rock "Everything will be okay" I stopped crying and pulled away from her getting up and looking down at her.

"No everything will not be okay Peyt" I shake my head violently "Lucas and I might be over for good. How is that okay?" I then look away and walk out of the kitchen.

**HPOV**

"Have you spoken to Luke lately?" I asked Nathan as he settled Lydia into her swinging chair "Because Brooke hasn't picked up my calls since I went to see her in the hospital 4 weeks ago"

"Yeah I saw Luke yesterday" Nathan tells me walking over to the couch and plonking himself down next to me "He brought Cameron and Dylan to the park, so Lydia and I joined him"

"Oh that's where you guys went"

"Yeah we needed some air anyway and I didn't want to wake you" Nathan rubs my leg

"Oh right okay" I say "How is he?"

"His not too bad, he could be better, but Brooke hasn't forgiven him for lying and sneaking around, but he says that she's being civil" Nathan sounded so upset for his brother "At least she's talking to him I guess"

I nod at him knowing his right. So Brooke didn't chuck him out and leave him. She let him stay and I know it's for the kids even though she loves him so much its unreal. I haven't seen so much love in my life "She loves him a lot and we all know it"

"Yeah I get that Hales I do and I get Brooke has been through a lot that Lucas has put her through and I get she is hurting more and more every time she sees Dylan and Lucas together or when Raleigh brings him around, but Lucas is hurting just as much as Brooke is" Nathan says.

I turned my head and looked at him shaking my head. Was he being serious? Has he not been present these past months "No Nate" I stand up and look down at him "Brooke is hurting way more than Lucas could ever hurt" I then turn and go to walk away.

"Hales where you going?" Nathan asks as he gets up and follows me "Haley stop"

"You and Lucas make me laugh Nathan" I stop and turn to face him "You will never understand how much Brooke is hurting and maybe I don't either because you haven't put me through what Lucas has put her through" I shrug my shoulders "So you can defend Lucas all you like, but I know you know that Lucas is in the wrong and always has been"

"I'm not defending him Hales, I was just saying" Nathan tries to assure me

"If that's what you want to believe then okay believe that" I then walked into our room shutting the door behind me.

**RPOV**

"Jake" I shout through the house as I waddle in from shopping "Jake"

"Yes babe" Jake says as he walked through the kitchen and to me at the front door

"Take these please" Jake nods and picks up the bags giving me a small kiss before turning around and taking them into the kitchen for me "I bought this for Austin" I held up a blue and white all in one with tigger written down one arm. Jake and I found out the sex of our baby last week and I was so excited I went out and bought everything we needed and now I'm just buying bits and bobs here and there and then yesterday we agreed on Austin.

"That's so cute baby" Jake smiled at me "I ordered the cot today and it should come within 2 weeks and we've decided on blue and green for his room right?"

I nod at him holding up another thing for him "And I bought this too" Jake took the blanket from me "Yeah it has Austin written on it. I had it made today"

"Your awesome you know that right" Jake brings me into kiss him "I love you"

"I love you too baby" I whisper back as I fold up the blanket Jake gives back to me and put it back in the bag.

**LPOV**

"I love her Raleigh" I say as we sit on the bench "So much"

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes Luke" She rubs my back I guess trying to assure me things will be okay again.

"Why doesn't she know that?" I question more to myself then to her "I've given her everything I can. My heart and soul. We've got three kids together and we lost one and I don't know what else to do"

"Here's a suggestion" Raleigh looks at me and I turn to face her "You've got to stop lying to her Luke. You married her for a reason. You said vows that you shouldn't break and lying to her is something you shouldn't do. Trust is the main thing Lucas and if Brooke can't trust you then it won't work"

Okay so maybe Raleigh has made a massive point there. If Brooke can't trust me then what we have and what where doing will not work and I want it to work. I love My Pretty Girl too much for me to make it work. I marry Brooke for a reason, I married her because she is the only girl I have ever truly loved, she is the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, she is the only girl who has made me truly happy and she is the only girl that looks at me the way she does "Your right" I say looking at Dylan playing on the jungle gym "Your right I need to stop lying to her" I say standing up getting a confused look from Raleigh.

"Luke where you going?" Raleigh asks standing up also "Luke"

"I need to fix this Raleigh" I reply walking away from her "I need to fix my marriage. I need Brooke to know how sorry I am. I need for her to listen to me" I then turn and run to my car.

I need Brooke to listen. I need her to forgive me. I need her to look at me the way she did when we first got together back in high school. I need Brooke to love me like she used to. I need our family back the way we created it. I need Brooke want me like I want her again. I just need my Pretty girl back and I won't stop until I get her back.

**BPOV**

"Brooke" I hear my name being called "Brooke baby where are you?" I'm sitting on the hammock in the garden when I see Lucas walk through the sliding doors "There you are"

"Here I am" I say sarcastically as I look back down at my book. Yep I started reading when I found out Lucas had a son and I came out of the hospital. At the moment I'm reading The Hunger Games since apparently the film is meant to be really good.

"I've been trying to call you" Lucas tells me which I know since I've been avoiding them.

"Yeah I know" I admit not looking at him "And I guess you didn't get the message"

"You haven't answered my text messages either" Lucas ignores my last comment

"Nope that I haven't sweet heart" I look up at him and give me a smirk then I sip on my glass of red wine "Was there something you wanted?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Talk away"

"I miss you Brooke" I hear him state firstly

"You see me everyday Luke, there's nothing to miss" I shrug at him and see the frustration in his eyes, so I say nothing more.

"No Brooke you don't get it" Lucas throws his hands in the air walking towards me a little more "I miss the old Brooke. I miss the way you used to touch me, talk to me, kiss me, and the way you look at me. I miss that Brooke" Lucas stops for a moment and I think he was trying to read my reaction from the expression on my face, but when I said nothing he carried on talking "I need you Brooke"

"Lucas" I whisper feeling my throat getting dry and it making it harder to swallow. The cockiness I had towards him quickly left me and I felt vulnerable again. Damn Lucas and the wall he crumbles around me "Please don't"

"I need you Brooke" Lucas says again walking closer to me "I need you to kiss me the way you used to, to love me the way you used to, to touch me the way you used to. Brooke I just need and want My Pretty Girl back"

"I do love you Luke. I love you so damn much that it's hurting me to feel like this. It's hurting me to pretend every weekend that it doesn't hurt to see you and Dylan in my house having fun knowing his not my son and never will be. You don't get how much it hurts for me to feel the way I do" I tell him feeling the tears burning in my eyes not wanting them to fall, but I know they will "I want you so bad Luke, but I'm scared"

"I haven't got any more lies Brooke" He tells me and I look down feeling a tear roll down my cheek "I've told you everything. Dylan is my son, Raleigh is just a friend, I haven't heard from Britney since our wedding and I don't plan on it either and that's it. Nothing else. No more lies ever" I can hear the truth in that behind the cracks in his voice. I just feel so tired of all the fighting and the lying and me finding out by someone else or somehow else.

"I love you Luke" I didn't know what else to say. I just know I love him too damn much to let me trail out of my life for good "I just want us again"

"I do too baby girl" I stood up and he took my hand holding my chin up and kissing me lightly on the lips "I don't want to lose you Brooke"

"Then stop lying to me Luke and we'll be okay" I state looking away from him "The kids are playing upstairs. I ordered a pizza it should be here soon" I tell him walking pass him and into the living room.

"Are we okay now then Brooke?" Lucas asked following me

I stop for a second and turn to look at him as he stopped too "I think you know the answer to that Luke. I think the moment I found out about Dylan and Raleigh you knew we would never be the same again, but as of right now where okay, not the same, but okay"

Lucas nodded at me "I can work with that"

I gave him a small smile turning around and walking through the living room and up the stairs when the door bell rang "Luke will you get that, it should be the pizza. I'm coming with the money" I went and got the moment running down the stairs "How much is tha..." I froze on the last step looking at the person standing in the door frame.

"Hello Brooke" The person spoke and my heart stopped. I haven't seen him in months nor have I heard from him and now his standing in my door frame smiling back at me. His eyes glistening from the light. I stopped the thoughts running through my head and I stepped from the last step.

"Julian" I then smiled and jumped into his arms "I missed you"

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	39. Lucas and his jealousy

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So I know I am taking ages updating this story and I am very sorry for that and I am very sad to say that is story is coming to an end real soon. I think it has like 2 or maybe 3 more chapter after this one. Anyway here it is and I hope you like it.**

**Lucas and his jealousy **

**BPOV**

"Julian" I then smiled and jumped into his arms "I missed you" Julian hugged me back then I removed myself from him and stood there smiling at him "How long you here for?"

"Hanna and I broke up" Julian admits

"Oh god I'm so sorry" I felt real bad for him. he loved her with his life "What happened?"

"Last year we had a massive argument which left her to storm out of the house and she didn't come back that night and I was worried trying to ring her, but her phone was off after about the 6th ring. The next day she came back and we made up real good" I laughed at this when I see that thought pop onto his face "But then I was hearing rumours and Mason my bestfriend told me that he heard Hanna had cheated on me when we had the fight" I nodded along feel so bad for him I know what it feels like to be cheated on and his a good guy, I didn't think Hanna would ever do that to him "So I asked her about it and she broke down crying saying that she was sorry so I left"

"Oh Julian I'm so sorry" I hugged him and felt him hug me tighter.

"I love her so much, but I couldn't stay I just couldn't. I get to see my little girl twice a week and the weekends" Julian told me and I rub his back "I'm sorry to just turn up"

"It's okay" We pulled away and I turned to Luke who just spoke "Stay as long as you need we have a spear room"

"You sure?" Julian asks and Lucas nods "Yeah anything to Brooke"

Lucas was seriously trying to suck up to me and it wasn't working. He did wrong and I wasn't willing to go back and act like none of it happened because it did and everyone got hurt including Ally. Julian was back now and I have someone who will be on my side no matter what.

"Your room is down the hall on the left J" I told him pointing down the hall "Go make yourself at home"

"Thanks Brooke" Julian smiled hugging me again "Thanks Lucas" He turned and nodded at Luke.

"No problem" I responded and Lucas nodded in response.

I then saw the pizza man walking up the drive way with our food in the square bag. He looked so unhappy and his uniform is awful "3 cheese and pepperoni pizza, a portion of barbeque chicken wings. Garlic bread and a bottle of soda" the guy listed out food and I nodded giving him and smile and a wink which lit up his face "That will be $34.90 please"

I took the money out of my back pocket and gave it to him "Keep the change" He looked at me like I was mad or something "its okay keep the change"

"Thanks" He smiled

"No worries" I replied taking the food from him and passing it to Luke "Take this into the kitchen Luke" Lucas nodded taking the food from me "Have a good night sweetie"

"You too" He then turned and walked away.

"Ally dinner is here" I say as I walk up the stairs to the twins room "Come on Gabs and Cameron let's go eat" I smiled down at them as I scoop both up in my hands and head down stairs.

**PPOV**

"Rebecca Brooke Sawyer come in here right now" I shouted up the stairs. I heard the patter of her running down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yweah Mommy" Rebecca stopped and looked at me "Am I bad?"

"No honey you're not bad" I shook my head signalling her to come over to me "Come here baby girl" Rebecca came over to me and I picked her up and hugged her as she flung her arms around my neck "You know I love you don't you princess and you mean the world to me"

"Yweah" Rebecca brought her thumb to her mouth "Wove you too Mommy"

"Good" I kissed her cheek making her smile

"Daddy" Rebecca called out and in that moment my heart broke "Daddy" she called out again like he was going to come in and cuddle her then Owen walked into the room and Rebecca jumped down from me and into his arms and hugged him. oh god was she calling Owen daddy.

"Hey there special girl" Owen hugged her tight kissing her head "Hey baby" Owen came over and kissed me lightly on the lips

"Hey"

"So this is for you two" Owen held up the take out box "Burger and chips for you baby and nugget and chips for this little princess" I took the bag from him as he set Rebecca down at the table.

"Here you go Becks" I put her food on her favourite Disney princess plate and put in front of her then poured her some juice in her Sippy cup.

"Thank you" Rebecca replied digging into her food.

"So has Jake tried to see her yet?" Owen asked sitting on the couch as I sat beside him putting chips into my mouth.

"Nope, she called daddy just before you came in though" I admitted gulping my drink "But I don't know if she was calling you dad or calling for her actually dad, but I do know that little girl loves you"

"And I love her too, I love the both of you and Rory. You girls mean everything to me" Owen tells me leaning in and kissing me "Mmm salty fries" Owen smiled up at me licking his lips "Your lips taste so damn good"

"Why thank you and by the way I love you too and Rory of course" I tell him looking over at my little princess eating her food and watching her favourite DVD sleeping beauty "Has Rachel tried to see Rory since she last saw her?"

"Nope I think her and Jake are too busy with their new baby on the way to even bother about Rebecca and Rory which is so selfish of them" Owen stated and I nodded he was right they were just pushing Rebecca and Rory to the side "You could always think about adopting Rory if you wanted to that is"

I was stunned with what he just sed. was he being serious? I would love to be a proper family with him Rory and Rebecca, but I don't think Rachel or Jake would allow me to adopt Rory or Owen adopt Rebecca "I would love to, but what about Rachel"

"What about her?" Owen shrugged like it was nothing

"She's Rory's mom" I stated and Owen shook his head

"Nah she isn't really. She was for the first 6 years. But now she doesn't care" Owen tells me

"I'll adopt Rory if you adopt Becky" Owen looked at me and smiled

"Of course that little girl over there means the world to me just like you and Rory do and I would love to be her daddy" I leaned in and kissed Owen as we cuddle and both look over at Rebecca.

**HPOV**

"Rachel is due next month" I tell Nathan as I pick up Lydia "She's having a boy"

"Wow that's nice for her and that ass wipe" Nathan mocks "Is Brooke and Rachel okay now or they still not talking?"

"The last time I spoke to Brooke, Rachel and her weren't on good terms" I reply giving Lydia her bottle "But I know she loves Rachel still since they are sisters"

"Yeah I know" Nathan nods "So Jamie is at Marcus's house for the night"

"Yeah I know and this little pumpkin will sleep well tonight hopefully" I start to burp her when she's finished "That's a good girl" I tap her back lightly and then rub in a circular motion "Bring up your wind for me Lydia"

"She's such a god girl" Nathan cooed at her "Aren't you baby girl" Lydia started to smile at me making the baby noise everyone loves "Yes you are"

Then Lydia burped for me and giggled afterwards "That's a good girl" I brought her back to look up at me and he eyes sparkled as she moved her hands and feet in the air "Your my good little princess"

"Well I'm going to meet Luke, he texted me saying he needed to talk" Nathan grabbed his jacket.

"Okay, but please don't be too long" I bounced Lydia in my arms

"I won't" He gave me a kiss and then left

"I guess it's just me and you for a couple of hour's bubs" I then sat on the couch with a giggling Lydia.

**LPOV**

Julian is back and it doesn't bother me. Okay so maybe it does. Yeah they have a past just like I have a serious past and mine just kept popping up ruining everything Brooke and I have and I hate it so much, but now Brooke's past has come to bite me in the ass and I don't know if I should be worried or not. Brooke says she loves me, but how much can she really take from my bullshit. I have hurt her too many times to count and she might think why she should stay if I just keep hurting her. I don't even know why she is still with me or why she even married me, but I do know I don't want her to go nowhere. I love her too damn much to lose her.

Sitting here at the river court looking over the river while my wife and kids are at home with Julian eating pizza and having fun. Yeah I should be there, but I needed some air watching Julian and Brooke laugh about the fun they had back in the day. My heart tightened seeing him touch her. I know Brooke wouldn't cheat on me and I trust her I do, but I don't know about this Julian guy. I then see Nathan sit beside me on the picnic table "What's up man?" He asked

"Julian is back" I tell him running my hand through my long blond hair

"Brooke's ex" Nathan nodded

"Yeah" I replied "He turned up about an hour ago, Hanna cheated on him and he left"

"Oh right" Nathan sighed "And his staying with you guys"

"Yeah" I nodded "It was my idea, I offered"

"Then what's the problem?" Nathan asked

"I don't know" I shrugged "I'm just jealous I guess"

"Luke I don't think you have to be jealous" Nathan assure me and he was right I'm just an idiot.

"Yeah your right" I nodded thinking about it "Maybe I'm just over thinking it"

"Yeah you are Luke"

Nathan was right I was over thinking Julian being here. Okay so maybe Brooke brightened up when he got here and she hasn't stopped smiling, but I'm her husband and I will get my old pretty girl back. Even if it kills me.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	40. Author Note

Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but I've got my brother's birthday tomorrow and I've been well busy with getting everything ready. I don't know when I'll be able to update next because I'm going Thorpe Park on Saturday for my bro's birthday too, but I do have half a chapter done already and will finish it hopefully soon.

Don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas for the next two chapters because this story is nearly finished and I am really sad about it lol.

Anyway thank you for reading this far and I will surely update when I can and that should be soon hopefully.

Roch xxx


	41. Not Truly Together

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So you guys are lucky. I did say I wouldn't have a chapter up yet, but I decided against it and to finish this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. This story is coming to an end soon and I was asked if I was going to write a trilogy and I said I wasn't sure, but I have decided that I will maybe go ahead and write it anyway.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope all your readers keep reading a reviewing. Thanks xxx **

**LPOV**

Walking through the house after having that little talk with Nathan I was clear headed. I didn't hear any noise so I didn't know if anyone was awake or if maybe Brooke and Julian where in the garden. I put my keys in the bowl and hung up my coat then continued through the house. I saw the garden door was closed so they weren't out there. I then heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen so I followed the noise and saw my wife pouring herself something to drink. I looked up at the clock and didn't realise it was so late. I stopped in the door frame and leaned against it like I normally do.

"10:00 Luke" I heard Brooke say as she walked over to the fridge and out the milk back then turning to look at me "You leave at 8:00 and your gone for 2 fucking hours without a flaming text or phone call" Okay so maybe she's right to be mad at me after everything I have done to her and I so hate myself right now and properly will for as long as she hates me "I put your kids to bed by the way" She states walking towards me with her glass of milk stopping in front of me "Julian is in the room downstairs so you either take the other room or the couch your choice" She then walked pass me "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Luke" I didn't argue with her or try to stop her and I know what you guys are thinking, but no matter what you guys think I do love my wife and kids they mean the world to me. I could just see she was tired and I didn't want to keep her up any longer.

**BPOV**

He next morning I got Ally dressed for school add the twins dressed too. Peyton was coming by to drop the kids of at school while I go set up the shop for business. Julian was gone this morning leaving a note saying he needed to sort something out, but he'll be back later. I picked both twins up and carried them down the stairs and then let them run about the living room before Peyton came. Ally was sitting at the dining table eating her cereal "Cammy" I call over to Cameron "Gabs" Both twins look at me and move their heads to the side and smile "Are you hungry?"

"Yweah mama" Cameron said as he ran over to me so I picked him up "Me want banana pwease"

"Okay baby boy" I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it for him cutting it into small circles and placing the pieces into his poweranger bowl then handing it to him as he took it from me "Go sit with Ally baby" Cameron nodded walking over to the dining room where Lucas put him in his chair seat "What about you Gabby?" I asked my daughter as she looked up at me head still tilted to the side "You hungry princess?"

"Pwincess mama" Gabby pointed to her cereal "Me wave pwincess"

I nodded at her taking her bowl from the cupboard "You can have princess baby girl" I poured the cereal into the bowl as I hear her cheer making me laugh and I hear Luke laugh too.

"She's definitely going to be a cheerleader after her Mom" Lucas commented and I nodded agreeing with him

"If she keeps cheering like that, she'll be head cheerleader" I reply look at him and giving him the first happy honest smile since the whole Dylan thing. Okay so maybe I don't like it, but I have no choice Dylan is his son and I have to deal with that, but I love him more than anything and I just can't give up. I don't want to give up. I poured a little milk in the bowl and took it over to the dining room "Here Gabs, come sit pumpkin" Gabby walked over to me, but I noticed she had some attitude in her walk which make me laugh even more "Yep she is defiantly her mother's child"

**PPOV**

"Owen are the kids ready I have to go pick up Ally and the twins then Jamie" I shout from down stairs.

"I'm ready" Rory comes down the stairs "Daddy bring Becks down"

"I'm coming" Owen replied walking down the stairs with Rebecca in his arms "She's ready" he put her down.

"Okay come on girls where going to be late" I picked up my car keys and jacket heading for the door "Oh I nearly forgot" I walked over to Owen and gave him a kiss "See you later baby"

"Love you Peyt" Owen smiled back at me

"Love you too baby" I replied walking out of the house and shutting the door behind me.

**RPOV**

"JAKE" I screamed from up stairs "OH GOD JAKE"

"Rach what's wrong?"Jake asked when he rushed in "Rach"

"My water" I cried "It broke"

"OMG you're in labour?" He questioned

"Yes Jake, I'm in fucking labour" I cried as she tried to walk to the bedroom door

"I'll call an ambulance" Jake offered, but I shook my head.

"No drive me please"

"But Rach, what about" Jake got cut off

"Please take me Jake" Jake then nodded and helped me down the stairs "Call Brooke"

"Okay I will" Jake took his phone out of his pocket and called Brooke "Brooke, yes. No. She's in labour. Yeah I am. She won't let me. Okay. We'll see you there. Okay. Bye"

"She said she'll meet us at the hospital" Jake tells me as we get into his car and head for the hospital.

**BPOV**

Peyton had just left with the kids when Jake called me which if I must say was good timing. Oh god my sister is in labour. Okay okay I know I should go and everything and I told Jake I would meet them there, but after everything Rachel has done I'm not sure if I want to or not, but I thought against it and decided I might as well since she did help me with Aubrey while we were in new York.

"Who was that babe?" Lucas asked when I walked back into the kitchen

"Oh just Jake" I replied finishing my drink

"Oh what did he want?" Lucas said with disgust

"Rachel's in labour" I stated like it was nothing "I'll gonna go and meet them at the hospital since I said I would"

"But what about the shop?" Lucas asked

"I guess I'm not opening it yet" I shrugged "Well husband I have to go now" I say smiling at him. were okay, still a little patchy, but we'll be okay "I'll bring something home for dinner. Peyton is dropping the kids of after school. Bye love you"

"Love you too" Lucas sounded surprised when I said that and I'll admit it I was surprised when it came out of my mouth

**RPOV**

Getting to the hospital felt like it was taking a life time. Jake walked into the hospital stopping at the front desk. The nurse behind the counter name tag saying Amy smiled at us I started to pant feeling the pain getting worse as beads of sweat was dripping down my face "How can I help?" She asked. Okay so she seemed nice and I should rip on her, but help I'm pregnant standing here panting and wincing with beads of sweating dripping down my face and she's asking how can she help. I wanna hit the bitch or okay maybe say nicely that I'm in fucking labour, but I don't. I let Jake deal with it.

"My girlfriend is in labour" Jake answers pointing to me and Amy look at me and then looks away.

"Okay I'll get a doctor for you" Amy pages a doctor and we wait for him or her to come down.

10 minutes passed and a doctor appeared finally. Jesus Christ "Hey there" He smiled down at me and I wasn't in the mood to be nice to anyone right now "I'm Dr Gavin and I will be the one to deliver your baby today"

"Okay, but can we fucking hurry up about it please" I cry as another contraction hits me

"Were going as fast as we can Miss, but we need you to calm down and take deep breaths" Dr Gavin tells me and I just nod trying to pass the contraction's "Sit in this and sir if you could wheel her this way" I sat in the wheel chair as Jake followed the doctor into a room "Sir if you could help her up on this bed, we will get her comfy for labour"

"Okay" Jake helped me out of the chair and onto the bed. No contraction hitting me this time, but bloody hell it hurt real bad. When I was in labour with Rory the contractions didn't hurt this bad or lasted this long. I was giving birth to her 45 minutes after I arrived at the hospital and labour was 5 hours 10 minutes and she weighed 5lbs 2 ounces.

I laid on the bed sweat dropping down my face wincing when every contraction came. They started to come closer and closer every time, but I still wasn't ready to push yet. 4 hours into labour and Dr Gavin came back in to check how dilated I am "Okay Rachel I'm going to check you again" I nod at him

"Nearly there your 9 centimetres" He told me as I flow my head back on the pillow "I'll be back to check again in an hour"

"Okay" I breathe through another contraction.

**BPOV**

"Rachel Davis please" I ask a lady at the desk when I walked in

"Rachel Davis" She responded and I nodded "She came in like 4 hours ago"

"Yeah I know" I look at her "Where is she?" I ask "Could you please tell me..." I look at her name tag "Amy"

"Relation to her?" Amy challenged and I laughed. Was she being serious and she juts looked at me cutting her eye.

"You're being serious?"

"Yes" She stated simply

"I'm her sister, you know same parents"

"Oh right" She cut our eye gaze and looked at the computer "She is room 139. Down the hall turn right and she's the last door on the left"

"Thank you Amy" I fake smile at her turning to walk away then stop "Oh and maybe you should stop acting all smug I don't think that's in your job description and I don't think your manager will like it, do you?"

"No he wouldn't, I'm sorry" She apologised making me laugh

"Yeah I should think so too" I then lifted my bag strap onto my shoulder and walked down the hall hearing my heels clank on the hospital tiled floor.

**HPOV**

"Rachel's gone into labour" I walk into the living room to tell Nathan "Brooke just called she went to the mall to get something for him and then she's going to the hospital"

"Okay" Nathan looks up from the basketball game on the T.V

"Shouldn't we go too?" I asked knowing his answer, but tried anyway.

"I'm not going, but you can baby" Nathan tells me smiling "No way am I going to that hospital Haley"

"Okay okay chill Nate I didn't say you had to come. I just suggested us going" I laughed turning around and picking Lydia up "Peyton bought Jamie back because his not well so his upstairs" I tell Nathan "I'm going to go get the baby something then I'm going to head up the hospital. I'll properly take a cab and ask Brooke if she can drop me off okay"

"Alright babe" Nathan nodded "You taking Lyd?"

"Nah" I hand Lydia over to Nathan "Go to daddy baby girl" Lydia starts to laugh which made us smile "So I'm heading out"

"Okay bye baby" Nathan shouted "Love you"

"Love you too boo" I then left on my way to the mall.

**RPOV**

"Congratulations you have a baby boy" Dr Gavin says handing me my baby

"Oh god his gorgeous" Brooke says. She came in just as I was about to give birth and then Haley came in and I was surprised. 14 hours in and my baby boy was born "So what's his name?"

"Erm..." I looked at Jake "Harvey"

"Nice" Brooke stated "Well I really have to go Rach. Peyton bought the kids home hours ago and there properly sleeping since it is 4:00 in the morning and I'm sure Haley wants to get back too right Hales?"

"Yeah Nate will be wondering where I am" Haley nods

"Okay well thank you both for coming" Rachel smiled at us

"No probs" Brooke replied walking to the room door "Come Hales let's go"

"Bye" I shouted, but they had already left.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	42. Full Custody To Luke

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love you all. **

**So the next chapter will hopefully be the last one and yes I am sorta working on a trilogy so this isn't good bye yet loool. Thank you for the reviews and I love to see you guys reading this and liking it. Please carry on reviewing to the very end and I'll try to update more frequently!**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope all your readers keep reading a reviewing. Thanks xxx **

**BPOV**

A month had gone by and everything seemed to going okay. Luke and I are doing okay I think. We have been communicating better and getting along. Julian had gone back to see his daughter, but said his coming back next weekend which is okay. Dylan is still of course in the picture and so is Raleigh. We get Dylan every weekend and maybe once day in the week. It was Friday afternoon and I had just gotten back with the kids and now I'm waiting for Raleigh to drop Dylan off before we head over to Peyton's for dinner. The door bell rang "Ally darling take the twins to get ready please"

"Okay Mommy" Ally ran through the living room to get the twins ready as I walk to the door opening it,

Raleigh is standing there with Dylan smiling up at me. Yes I know what you guys are thinking, but I have come to terms with the whole Dylan being Lucas's son and it doesn't bother me anymore and Ally had also comes to terms with it too they get along considering there the same age "Hi Brooke" Raleigh spoke first. I might have come to terms with Dylan being Luke's son, but I did not like Raleigh and I never will.

"Hi" I fake smiled tilting my head to the side "Hey Dylan"

"Hey Brooke" He smiled up at me " Where's Ally?"

"In the living room getting the twins ready, where going to Aunt Peyton's" I respond as he walked pass me and into the house "Dylan sweetie put your bag in your room and get ready"

"Okay Brooke" Dylan nodded walking down the hall to his room.

"So I'll pick him up" Raleigh started to say, but I interrupted her knowing when she was going to pick Dylan up this has been working for like 3 months now.

"You'll pick him up at 8:00 on Sunday"

"Yeah erm..." Raleigh sounded like she was changing the plan "I was thinking if Luke and you wouldn't mind keeping him for the week"

"Excuse me?" I asked putting on hand on the door handle and the other on my hip "I don't know about that. I jus"

"Please Brooke, I know Luke would love that" Raleigh interrupted

"Raleigh that wasn't the plan" I don't know whether I should take Dylan for the week

"Hey what's going on?" I looked pass Raleigh and saw Lucas walking up the drive way "Hey baby" He walked pass Raleigh and kissed me "What's going on?"

"Raleigh wants Dylan to stay longer" I tell him as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"How much longer?" Lucas asked

"A week" Raleigh looked at him and then Lucas looked at me.

"Brooke" Lucas kissed my cheek "Would it bother you?"

"I didn't say it would I was just saying she can't do this all the time Luke. She can't drop him off and ask for him to stay longer. She's already done it once" I reply. She could keep doing this.

"I know baby, but his my son" Lucas pouted kissing my neck "Please Brooke"

"Okay fine he can stay for the week" I cave. I do love Dylan being there and it would have been even better if I was his mother, but I'm not and I must admit that sucks.

"Thanks Brooke" Raleigh smiled at me "This means a lot"

"I'm not doing it for you Raleigh" I state looking from Luke to her "I'm doing it for MY husband" I stretch the word my making sure he registered it "Now if you don't mind Peyton is waiting for us" I turn away from Raleigh and head into the house "Ally" I call seeing the twins running around the living room "Dylan you read sweetheart?" I called own the hall as I see him run out of his room.

"Yeah I'm ready" He nodded pulling his jacket back on

"Okay sweetie" I reply smiling at him "Ally" I call again waiting for her response "Ally answer me now"

"Here Mommy" Ally jumped out behind the couch "Were ready to go see Aunt Peyton"

"Okay get your jacket princess" I tell her "Luke were leaving, I think the guys will be here in like an hour"

"Okay baby" I hear him shout back from the door then I heard the door shut "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Lucas wrapped me in his arms again then leaned in and kissed me pulling back.

"I'm glad you forgave me Brooke" He tells me again hugging me "I will never hurt you again believe that"

"I know Luke. I love you too much to lose you" I whisper into his ear as he hugs me "I just love you so much"

"I love you so much baby, you and the kids mean everything to me" whispered back "I need to talk to you about something Brooke" I pulled back and looked at him.

"Luke can it wait, Peyt is waiting for us and the guys will be here real soon" I ask pulling out of his grasp and getting my jacket. If he was about to hurt me again, I really don't think I can handle it, not after everything is going great.

"I think we should talk about it now Brooke, it won't take long" Lucas replied sounding serious.

"If you're going to hurt me again Luke, I don't want to hear it just leave instead" I tell him not wanting to look at him.

"What?" Lucas's seriousness left his voice and I heard a sad note hit it instead "Brooke I'm not going to hurt you again, I just told you that"

"Yeah I know, but your scaring me Luke" I admit "I love you too much to do that to you again. I don't want to see you hurt anymore baby"

"Okay then what do you have to tell me?" I ask putting my hands on my hips "Go on"

"Raleigh is giving me full custody of Dylan" I stood their stunned. Wait did I just hear correctly. Raleigh is giving Lucas full custody of Dylan. Why the fuck is she doing that? I don't get that girl sometimes

"Wait" I stopped "What?"

"She's giving me full custody of Dylan" Lucas repeated

"Why?"

"She said she has to go away and she can't look after him and the boyfriend she's got now doesn't want him and she loves this guy and she knows we'll look after him and she knows you're a good Mom and she just doesn't want him anymore" Lucas told me as I was still shocked with the whole thing "She just told me before she left"

"What did you say?" I managed to ask

"I said I'm not going to leave him and let her take him into social services because she's being real selfish" Lucas replied

"Yeah we can't let that happen, I love that little boy just as much as you do" I admit. I did grow to love Dylan over these past 3 months "His defiantly staying with us Luke"

"You sure baby?" He sounded happy, but concerned

"Of course" I nodded "No way am I going to let that little boy go into the system and taken away from you Luke"

"You know how much I love you right now" Lucas picked me up and kissed me

"I love you too"

**RPOV**

"Jake come take Harvey for a second please" I call out to Jake

Harvey has been home for a month now and he settled in quite well. He sleeps through the night most of the time if Jake and I are lucky. I haven't spoken to or seen Brooke since she left the hospital the day he was born. I have tried calling her, but I either get her voicemail or Lucas answers and it's always the same answer 'Brooke is busy and can't get to the phone' he also says that Brooke will ring me back, but never has she once. Brooke and I have drifted since the whole Jake and I affair came out and even though she tried to help me, I knew our relationship wouldn't be the same and the sister bond we built for so long would come tumbling down and I was right it did. We tried so hard to build it and it's gone just like that. Mom and Dad hardly ever take my calls and if they do, it's always a short conversation and I guess this just means I've lost the family I have always wanted since I was a little girl and when Brooke and Dad came into my life I was happy to have what I wanted and know it's all gone because I cheated on Owen and got pregnant with Harvey. Brooke and I was close, now we hardly ever talk maybe here and there, but never for long.

"Yeah course honey" Jake answered walking into the kitchen taking Harvey from me.

"I'm just warming up his bottle" I start to make up his formula shaking the bottle then taking Harvey back from Jake "Who's a hungry little boy?" I coo to Harvey placing the bottle into his mouth as he starts too fed from it. I started to walk into the living room sitting on the couch with Harvey still in my hands.

"They'll forgive you eventually Rach" Jake stated randomly "I know it crushes you and I can see every time the phone rings that you hope that it's Brooke or you parents and I am sorry for what's happened, but I don't know what else you want me to do baby"

"There's nothing else you can do Jake" I shook my head looking down at Harvey rocking him in my arms "I've lost everyone that I care about the most and by doing that I gained you and Harvey and I wouldn't change that for the world, but I miss my old life. The safe life of being in a marriage I gradually didn't want and the family I thought I always want" I looked back up at him smiling "And because I've lose them there is nothing else you nor I can do and it's about time I own up to it"

"I'm sorry Rach" Jake apologised for about the millionth time

"Yeah so am I" I nodded knowing where he was coming from, but I also feel real bad because I am a bad mother, I have neglected my daughter who I had with my ex husband and I'm not doing anything about it. I guess I am a real bad mom and now I have Harvey and Rory won't exist in my life even more and I don't know what to do about it.

**BPOV**

I had to change everything. Dylan was now being put in Lucas's custody because Rileigh's new boyfriend doesn't want him anymore and she agreed that he keeps them down so now I have another mouth to feed everyday for years to come. I was sitting in the lounge with Peyton and Haley. They were all talking amongst themselves and I was trying to listen, but I just can't get Rileigh being so selfish out of my mind. The bitch comes into my life nearly tearing Luke and I apart and now she just leaves Dylan on us too. She's a selfish bitch.

"So Becks was sitting on her stool with her arms folded looking at Rory like she had broken her Barbie doll with her nose all scrunched up" Peyton laughed "It was so cute and funny" She finished and Haley laughed too.

"Aww bless her" Haley commented

"Dylan is moving in with Luke and me for good" I blurted out not being able to tame myself any longer "And I agreed to it of course" I add on seeing the shock looks on their faces "And I know I just totally ruined the moment and I'm so sorry" I put my glass down on the coffee table and looked pass Peyton and watched as Dylan played with the others like he was my actual kid "I don't mind bringing up Dylan like his my own I really don't, I just can't believe his mother could be so selfish"

"Okay so I'm totally speechless, but erm... why is he living with you guys for good?" Haley asked. I could see she didn't know what to say at first and neither did Peyton, but I just couldn't keep it in for any longer "Where's Rileigh going?"

"She has a new boyfriend and he doesn't want kids yet, so when he found out about Dylan he told her to get rid of him and that's what she's doing. So when she came to drop him off she asked for him to stay a bit longer and o finally said yes and then before we come here Luke tells me that she is giving him custody and it isn't like I could say no to that little boy" I point to Dylan who is laughing with Jamie.

"Oh wow that is a lot to deal with in a few hours B" Peyton finally decides on speaking after getting out of the shock.

"Yeah I know and the worst thing about it is that Dylan doesn't know what's going on of course. Rileigh's his Mom, I'm just his step Mom and what am I suppose to tell him when he asks why he isn't going home or why his mom isn't coming to get him?" The frustration was starting to build up in me "We've been through a lot, but this has me at breaking point with the bitch"

"So where is she?" Peyton asked sipping her drink

"I don't know, I think I heard her tell Luke she's leaving Tree Hill after she dropped Dylan off, so it's not like I can go talk sense into her" I answering taking my drink and sipping at it before putting it back down. I looked at my watch and saw we've been here for hours and my mind has just wondered near enough the whole time "Oh Peyt I just realised the time, I better get the kids home and in bed"

"Okay yeah time went by fast" Peyton nodded smiling up at me

"I better get Jamie home too Peyt" Haley said finishing off her drink

"I'll catch you girls soon" I hugged both girls "Come on kids, time to go" I shouted as I opened the back door "Come on" I then left with the kids in tow getting into the car.

There was nothing to think about anymore. Dylan is Lucas's son who means I will treat him like his mine and since Rileigh hasn't abandoned him I'm not going to do the same thing. He will get the love and comfort he needs from a mother figure.

**Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	43. I Love You!

**So this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for the reviews you have given me throughout this story and the support. I love you all. I would like to thank you for reading. I know it has taken me ages to finish this story and now that I have it's real sad. **

**Well anyway I hope you like the last chapter and I wish you all a lovely day.**

**BPOV**

Dylan was ours. It was finalised 2 weeks ago. Raleigh is nowhere to be found. Everyone has tried to get hold of her, but it's like she feel of the face of the earth. Luke even tried and still nothing. Dylan has been asking questions, but for now we sort of avoid them by taking him out to the park or the river court and I know we shouldn't avoid it, but how do you tell a 6 year old that his Mom has left him to be with a guy? Exactly you can't without shattering there world. Yeah okay so his only 6, but he still knows what it will mean, he still knows what it does mean. I enrolled Dylan at the same school that Ally, Jamie and Rory go to which he seemed happy about. They have all become very close friends and if I'm honest I think this has brought our whole family closer. Maybe this is what was missing, yeah he isn't my baby boy by blood, but he is mine now and I'll love him as much as I love Ally and the twins.

I look up at the clock, the kids will be home in like 5 minutes so this house will no longer be quiet and tidy which I smiled about. Lucas was picking them up today since he finished work early. I closed the shop up at 3:00 so I could cook dinner and be with my family. The front door beamed open and in came the kids running and laughing. I first saw Dylan, he stopped in the door frame and held up a picture "Hey buddy" I smile at him, he hands me the picture "Is this for me?"

"Yeah, it's us" Dylan says pointing at everyone in the picture "Brooke" I heard him say. I looked down at him and see his facial expression change.

"Yeah buddy"

"Why hasn't my Mommy come and got me?" It had been 3 weeks and Raleigh hadn't showed so of course this is going to spark something up in Dylan's mind "Am I staying here forever?"

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or lie. I didn't know if I should change the subject like I normally do or just scoop him up in my arms and hold him tight like I want to right now, I just didn't know. I opened my mouth to answer him when I saw Lucas looking at us. I looked up at him and he gave me a weak smile. I shake my head at him feeling the water in my eyes wanting to fall, but I hold them back for the sake of Dylan. He couldn't see my weakness, if he did he'd feel defeat and I wasn't about to let that happen "Come here buddy" I tell him. He walks over to me and I pick him up placing him on the counter in front of me "Would you like to stay here with us?" I ask him

"Like forever?" Dylan lightened up at the sound of that and that made me smile at him and I felt the love beaming of me radiating at him "Can I live with you?"

"Do you want to?"

Dylan nodded "Yes please"

"Then you can"

"Really?" Dylan sounded surprised "Forever"

"Yes baby forever" I kiss his forehead "Now go play with Ally dinner is almost ready" I put him back down and he hugs me.

"Thank you" I hear him whisper and I have to hold back the tears even harder "Thank you"

"You're welcome sweetie" I hug him back "Now go play"

Dylan ran off and went to go play with Ally all excited and happy, just how I love my kids to be "You're amazing" I hear Lucas say wrapping his arms around my waist "You see the smile you put on his face. I'm glad you adopted him Brooke"

"Yeah so am I, but Luke we have to tell him soon" I turn around to face him

"Yeah I know" Lucas nodded leaning to kiss me "I know"

"Good, then we do it tonight after dinner" I tell him and he nods agreeing with me "Glad that's sorted now go get dinner please"

"I thought you said it was nearly done?" Lucas questioned

"It is, once you bring it back it will be done. Now go get dinner please" I answered making him laugh.

"Okay I'm going, what would it be tonight, pizza of KFC?"

"KFC" I reply "Extra gravy and beans for the twins"

"Okay I'll be back in 20" He shouts shutting the door behind him. Brooke walks into the living room and sees Dylan playing with the twins while Ally was colouring in her book.

**PPOV**

"Rory" I called from the kitchen "Can you come down here please and eat your dinner?"

"I'm coming" Rory jumped the last step then skipped into the kitchen. I handed her the plate and she smiled up at me "Thank you"

"You're welcome sweetie, go join Becky at the table" I told Rory as she nodded turning and walking into the dining room "That's a good girl"

"Mom" I stopped what I was doing and turned to face Rory. Did she just call me mom? I think she knows I'm not her mom. She's old enough to know Rachel is "When is daddy coming home?"

"Erm... in about an hour" I answer still stunned at the whole Rory just called me Mom thing.

"Oh okay" Rory shrugged putting a chicken nugget into her mouth after dipping it into her barbeque sauce.

**RPOV**

"Brooke still hates me" I plonk myself down next to Jake after putting Harvey down for his afternoon nap "She won't answer the phone to me and when she does she'll hurry to get off the phone and she won't answer my text messages either"

"She doesn't hate you" Jake tells me for the millionth time "Just give her time"

"How much more time does she need" I ask actually being serious "It's been months since all this has come out"

"I know, but people react in different ways and need more time then others" Jake explained trying to make this alright "Go talk to her"

"You think I should go round to her house?" I question debating that idea in my head

"I think you should go make peace with your sister" Jake advises me "She's your sister and she loves you Rach she was just and still is disappointed in you that's all"

"I know" I agree "I just want My Brooke back"

"Then go and get her"

"Yeah your right I should" I stood up and grabbed my jacket and car keys "I'll be back soon" I headed to the door then stopped "Oh and Jake"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

I then gave Jake a smile and left the house to go and try and get My Brooke back, My Sister back.

**HPOV**

"Nate" I said as I walked back into the room after putting Lydia and Jamie to bed

"Hmm" Nathan replied looking up from the TV

"Where do you think we'll be in 10 years time?" I asked sitting on the couch beside him.

Nathan turned the TV off and turned to me moving his whole body round "Still very much in love" I smiled at him "Jamie will be 16, Lydia will be 10 and I will still have my lovely sexy wife by myself. I'll still have my girl"

"Good answer" I giggled "I think we'll still be in love, maybe another kid. I might even go an teach again"

"Really you'd wanna do that?" Nathan asked sounding surprised

"Yeah, when I did it before I enjoyed it and I think I want to go back into teaching after of course Lydia is at preschool" I nodded telling him "Maybe in 10 years I'll be a teacher at Tree Hill High"

"You do look sexy to be a teacher. I think you in a little teachers outfit would be rather kinky" Nathan teased making me laugh "Hmmm my imagination is running wild today"

"Oh baby it's not your imagination that's running wild it's your mouth" I giggled as he pulled me into his lap and kissed me "Mmmm"

"You smell good" Nathan commented as he moved his lips to my neck "Vanilla" Nathan started to suck on my neck then kissed back up my jaw line then back to my neck. Oh god this felt good, but we couldn't.

"Nate we have to sto..." I tried to say, but his hand travelling down my panties stopped me "Mmmm baby" I moaned throwing my head back.

**PPOV**

"She called me Mom" I tell Owen once the children are in bed

"Well yeah of course she did, you did give birth to her Peyt" Owen laughed as I sighed rolling my eyes.

"No not Rebecca" I paced our bedroom "Rory, she called me Mom just as she was going to sit down for dinner"

"Okay is that a big deal because I can tell her to not call you it again" Owen tells me, but I shake my head.

"It's not a big deal, but I'm not her Mom Owen and she knows that" I stop to look at him and he had a confused look on his face "Why would she call me Mom when she knows Rachel's her Mom?"

"I don't know. Maybe she wants you to be her Mom" Owen suggested and I never thought of that. Maybe she did.

"I am her Mom by paper, but Rachel will always be her Mom by blood and DNA" I tell him feeling hurt, but it's the truth and I wish it wasn't. Rory is a great little girl and Rachel just handed her over like she was car keys being newly bought.

"Anyone can have kids Peyt, it takes a lot to handle them and bring them up and Rachel gave them right to you when she signed those adoption papers" I know his right. I should think of myself as her Mom now it's writing in writing, but it's just hard.

"It's just hard to think of her as my full daughter when I know she isn't Owen" I admit feeling bad about it, but honest "I love that little girl with all heart, but I just want her happy"

"She is happy" Owen smiled at me "She's happy here with us and Becky"

"Really?" I sound like a child "You think?"

"I know she is, she told me when I asked her" Owen tells me and I smile at him finally believing it "You know Rory has always wanted a little sister and she loves being around Becks"

"I love you" I crawl onto the bed and over to Owen "You, Rory and Becky are my life"

"I love you too"

**BPOV**

"Okay come on guys time for bed" I walked into the living room seeing the twins asleep on the couch while Dylan and Ally were "Now guys" Dylan and Ally headed to their rooms as I took a twin in my warms "Luke take Gabs up to bed please" Lucas nodded taking Gabby into his arms and we headed up to their room.

We walked back down to the living room when I heard the bell ring. I quickly rushed to the door to answer it before they woke the kids up. I opened the door "Sshhh I just put the kids to bed" I said as I saw Rachel standing there keys in hand "Rach, what you doing here?"

"I came to see you" She replied shocking me with her presence "I wanted to talk to you"

"Erm..." I turned and looked at Lucas looking at us "Okay I guess" I fake smiled at her and Lucas could see through it "Come in" Rachel walked into the house and saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

"Luke" She nodded at him to make known she acknowledged him and didn't ignore him

"Rach" He nodded back getting back to what he was watching.

"Okay go through there" I tell Rachel pointing to the study "Take a seat" Rachel sat down on the leather couch "What can I help you with Rach?"

"Brooke I'm your sister, not your client" Rachel told me sounding a little hurt "So please talk to me like you used to"

"Well that's a little difficult since before you wasn't a giant whore who slept with Jake and had his kid" I blow up at her not meaning too, but it has built up for months and her little comment took me over board "So don't think you can use that your my sister crap on me because you can't and FYI I'm your sister by marriage, not blood marriage"

"Brooke what has you hating me so much, we never fought like this before" Rachel had tears filling her eyes and I seriously couldn't give a fuck? She didn't care about hurting everyone else including her daughter "The moment you signed Rory over to Owen and Peyton was the day all my respect for you went out the window and that day was a week ago, so yes Rachel I don't care anymore. Peyton and Owen are better at raising Rory then you and Jake would ever be" I saw the hurt flash in her eyes, but at this point the whole Rachel and I sister thing has ended months ago, but her signing her rights of Rory over to Owen and Peyton topped it "What kind of mother signs her rights over without a second thought?"

"It's not like that Brooke" Rachel tells me standing up walking around the study stopping at pictures of my kids, Lucas and I "Rory is better off with Owen and Peyton. I love her too much to hurt her"

"You already have" I told her "Peyton brought Becks and Rory round for a play date with the kids and Rory asked why you left her" Rachel turned to look at me "I saw her little heart break when she asked me that question and when I didn't have an answer for her my heart broke. You did that Rach, you have hurt everybody, so I think it's best you and Jake just go live your life and leave us all alone including me and my kids"

"But Brooke" Rachel started and I shook my head not wanting to hear it.

"No Rachel" I tell her standing up walking over to her stopping when I'm in front of her "You don't get to say anything, I don't want to hear it and if you came here to get our sister relationship back then you've wasted your time and I would like you to leave now"

"Please Brooke don't shut me out" Rachel pleaded.

I could see her wanting me to change my mind in her eyes, but I wasn't going to. Yeah Rachel is my sister and Peyton is only my bestfriend, but Rachel gave her rights to be Rory's mother and the moment she did that she no longer was my sister "You did this to yourself Rach, you shut everyone out when you decided you was going to have an affair with Jake and get pregnant, you shut me out when you gave your rights to Peyton now as far as I am concerned this conversation is over. Now please leave" Rachel walked to the study and I walked her out to the door. She opened it and stopped to look back at me and I just stared at her.

"Harvey needs his Auntie Brooke"

"I am very sorry for that beautiful baby boy, but as of now you are not my sister" I tell her seeing her heart shatter as did mine. This was the hardest thing I have ever had to do because she is my sister and we did everything together and losing her wasn't what I wanted, but it's what she bought on herself "As far as I'm concerned I don't have a sister. Bye Rachel" I hold back the tears shutting the door; once the door was shut I turned round and slid down it pulling my legs up to my chest and crying.

Lucas walked over to me sitting down beside me; he pulled me into him and started to rock us back and forth. He moved the hair from my wet face and kissed the top of my head as I sobbed in his arms "It was be okay Pretty Girl" Lucas assured me rubbing my arms holding me tighter "Everything will be okay. I promise" I nodded my head hoping he was right; I needed him to be right. I wanted him to be right.

"I hope so Luke" I cried "Thank you"

"For what baby?"

"Being here"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" I pulled back from him and looked up at him.

He leaned down and his lips touched mine and it settled me "I love you too Brooke Penelope Scott"

**Okay so that is it. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I'll appreciate it. Could you please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	44. Author Note!

Well guess whose back guys!

It's me Roch once again... So I was going through my profile looking at my stories and thought I'd read the reviews on this story and I loved them... all of them. You are all amazing and I love you all.

You all gave me the motivation to write this whole story and that is how I finished it and I appreciate every single 147 reviews you guys had written for me.

Now as I got to the end of the reviews I realised that most of you had asked me if there was going to me a trilogy to this story and as I got closer to the end I was thinking to write an author not and ask you guys if you want me to write one last story to this one...

Now if you do it will be based in the future with the children... So I need your guys help and send your thought my way just to give me an idea of what you would like in it and I'll try and fit your idea into the story.

So either review this chapter or send me a private message with your answers, ideas or both.

Oh and those of you who are Brathan fans you can check out my latest and newest Brathan story Breaking through the walls OR if your Brucas fans and have already read Liars and Cheaters you can check out my latest and newest squeal Together or Apart? Just thought I'd put it out there!

Anyway Much Love Always Roch xoxo


End file.
